


ever wanted to commit a prison break?

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bi!Yasmin, Complete, F/F, Gen, Jack: Let's get the Fam back together, M/M, Six Months after The Timeless Children, bi!graham, cue 80s music montage, i'm just a simple bi so, jack and graham is already canon, spoilers for the doctor who book the good doctor, thasmin, they kissed so it's canon to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 102,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: Six months have passed for the Fam. Six months without their fantastic friend, dead and gone on her home planet, and it still hurts. Each one moving from A to B, working on auto-pilot after their travels through space and time.Or they would be if Graham wasn't suddenly scooped away by a familiar face with some very revealing news about said friend.COMPLETE.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 310
Kudos: 614





	1. Chapter 1

Six months.

Six long months since Gallifrey, the Cybermen, the Master, and the Doctor.

 _The Doctor_.

How can any of them go on after what they've seen and done? Live life without their brilliant and fantastic friend?

They can't. They knew it would end at some point, but they all expected it to end with them leaving, not this. This wasn't meant to happen.

And as much as Ryan spends time with Tibo, playing games, going to college, there is always a look in his eye whenever he manages to do something without issue. Like he expects a gentle hand on his back or something encouraging when he struggles, but it never comes.

Each time Yaz heads to work, starts her day or night, it doesn't feel right. She learnt so much, she did so much, and now she's stuck back into a routine. Day in day out. The same. Drunks on Friday's and Saturday's, domestics on any other day of the week. Parking disputes. Sometimes she catches herself staring after a wisp of blonde, or a blue box, heart sinking each time. Hope fading when it's not her. It's never her.

She's dead. 

_Gone_.

And it hit them all hard. Graham first, older and used to losing people he cares about. He knew she wasn't coming back, but yet, he still keeps the cupboard stocked with custard creams, at least one pack in there at all times. 

No more, no less.

It hasn't moved since he brought it. Neither he or Ryan dares to touch it on the off chance that she might reappear.

He keeps in contact with Ravio. Oh, they went out a few times, tried the dating thing, but it didn't pan out between them, and he's okay with that. She's a friend, and in a way, he can see the wonder in her eyes when he takes her to Tesco or the hill where he walked with Grace, her dog, that he jokingly said she should get after liking her to Sarah Connor, running beside them.

And that's where he is now, fading summer wind blowing against his back as he makes his way to the spot with Ravio. They move in silence on this funeral walk of theirs.

It's in the distance, and he spots Yaz sat there, hands in her pockets and gaze locked on the horizon.

"You got that face on."

"What?" Graham frowns.

"That face," Ravio points out again. "Thinking."

Graham sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "It's been six months."

"It has."

And that's the extent of their conversation as they make the remaining journey to Yaz and the bench. She glances up to them, a soft smile on her face. "You're late."

"Blame Ravio and her-"

"Oi," Ravio counters, lightly hitting Graham in the arm. "It was your suggestion that I get the dog."

"What did she do?" Yaz asks, smiling brighter when said dog bounds up to her. She reaches down and ruffles her golden fur. "Was Graham being mean to you?" She asks the wriggling dog. "He's just grumpy."

"I wasn't being mean," Graham frowns. "And it wasn't a suggestion; it was an off-hand comment that you all took quite literally."

"I like it," Ravio replies, settling herself next to Yaz and watching her dog. "She gives me company."

Yaz nods, watching the fur catching the light in the same manner as it did for the Doctor. She tears her eyes away and glances to Graham. "Why don't you get one?"

"Eh?"

"A dog, Graham," Yaz hints. "You could walk it with Ravio."

Graham shakes his head. "Nah, I'm a cat person, always 'ave been since I was a lad. Dog's got more responsibility and I can't just drop it on a friend when I'm needed somewhere."

"A cat then," Yaz continues, leaning back and folding her arms. "Although you can't walk that."

Graham considers the idea as he takes the free seat next to Yaz. "Possibly," He murmurs, looking at the dog. "Have you been here long?"

"Not long," Yaz answers, legs swinging slightly. "It's quiet up here."

"Yeah," Graham murmurs, matching Yaz's position from earlier with his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes follow the dog when she jumps up after realising that she's getting no more pats from Yaz. She bounds over to him, eyes asking for a stroke and he sighs as he reaches out to her. "Daft dog."

"You're being mean again." Ravio states, amused.

"I'm not being mean," Graham protests, pulling his hand away from the dog and watching her again. She settles at his feet, head resting on her paws with a bored expression on her face and for a moment he wonders if people come back as other things, but it's fleeting and gone just as quick.

"Ryan's here," Yaz says, head pointed towards the direction that Graham and Ravio came from.

Graham looks over to him, giving him a nod. If that's the one thing that they all got out of the mess six months back is friends, he supposes, people who struggled day to day, now living freely. Ethan, a boy, born in war, now living in peace. They lost one, but gained three, even if two out of the three are currently exploring the world they now call home.

"Last to arrive," Graham calls out to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan responds, but his eyes light up when he spots Ravio's dog. "Dogmeat!"

"I thought we decided we weren't calling the dog, Dogmeat," Yaz reminds tiredly.

"Dogmeat is a great name-"

"It's from your game," Yaz points out. "And it's not a great name."

"Faithful Dogmeat." The dog in question springs up from her position by Graham's feet and rushes over to Ryan, jumping up and licking his hands. "See, she likes it."

"She's a dog, mate, she don't know no difference whether it's a good name or not," Graham says, exasperated. He turns to Ravio. "Why didn't you just name her something instead of letting him call her that?"

Ravio shrugs, glancing over to 'Dogmeat' as Ryan has affectionately dubbed her. "It's a name, isn't it?"

Graham shares a glance with Yaz. Words not needing to be spoken between the pair of them. They both know why the dog remained nameless, and they can't blame Ravio for it, not when she lived and lost so much throughout her life that naming things ended up causing heartache.

"I'm not that late tho, am I?" Ryan asks, glancing up once in between the pettings of Dogmeat.

"Nah," Graham smiles. He nods his head at Ravio. "We just got here as well."

"Good," Ryan smiles, standing straight and making his way over. "I missed the bus."

"Ryan, you live with an ex-bus driver, how can you miss a bus?" Yaz asks, astounded by him.

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Doesn't mean he controls when the buses arrive does it?" He stares at Graham.

"Fair point," Yaz agrees before looking forward again.

"It was your mate driving it, Graham, gave me the ride for free."

"Dave?" Ryan nods, and Graham smiles. "He's like that, but Ryan, don't go telling anyone that," Graham says. "We ain't meant to do it, and he'll get in trouble for it."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Good, lad."

But the silence drags between them after that, all looking forward with thoughts rushing through their heads. The wind blows past them, smells of the countryside flowing with it as it goes and they sit there watching the sun get lower, mourning a friend lost.

"I miss her," Ryan breaks the silence, voice bearly above a whisper.

Graham glances to Ryan, hand reaching out and taking his. "We all do, mate." Graham feels Yaz take his other hand, squeezing it gently. Ravio allows them their grief, understanding it.

"Can't believe that was her planet," Ryan says. "Reminded me of-" He trails away, not needing to say what it reminded him off. "It sucks."

Graham sighs, standing up and stretching the aches from his limbs. "We should head back."

Yaz nods. "I told Sonya that I'd be back later."

"Don't fancy coming round to ours for chippy?" Graham asks, his usual chipper tone coming back slightly. "It's from the good one as well."

"You eat the strangest foods, Graham," Ravio chimes in for the first time in a while.

"Hey," Graham responds, offended. "A chippy is a British staple," He shoots back. "Something that you're pretending to be at the moment, so time to fit in and all that and have one."

"And fitting in with being 'British', or whatever you are, involves eating that?" Ravio questions with some revulsion.

Yaz shakes her head. "No, it doesn't. Graham is just set in his ways and Friday night is chippy night," She nudges Graham. "I can't stay, Graham; I said I would have dinner with Sonya, sorry."

"No harm done," Graham smiles, only feeling partially disappointed. "You need a lift home, love?"

"Nah, it's fine," Yaz reassures. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She says, glancing to Ryan.

Ryan nods quickly. "Yep."

"What are you two doing?" Graham frowns at them.

"If you checked the group chat, you'd know, Graham."

"We're just meeting in town," Yaz reveals. "Sonya is pestering me about Ryan." She flicks her eyes to Ryan. "And so is he."

"I am not," Ryan fires back.

Graham laughs, looking at Ryan. "Still not got any luck with the ladies?"

"I got plenty of luck," Ryan scowls. "And anyway you said we should be going back and yet you're still here chatting."

At the mention of going back, Graham's stomach rumbles. "All right, all right," He replies, stepping past Ryan and Yaz. "We'll pop to the chippy rather than going straight home."

"Good," Ryan agrees, turning to follow after his grandad.

Yaz watches them walk before turning and glancing to the bench and the little plaque screwed onto it. They lied, they had to because the company wouldn't accept 'The Doctor' as a name. So they went with Jane Smith, born 1980, died 2020.

But they know the truth to the plaque, the meaning behind it.

"I didn't know her for long," Ravio says, pulling Yaz from her thoughts. "But if it wasn't for her," She glances to Yaz. "Then we'd all be dead or converted by now. We owe her our lives."

Yaz nods. "She was the universe." She murmurs, thinking back over their travels. "And it's a darker place without her."

Ravio reaches out to Yaz, hand clasping on her arm and gently squeezing as she passes. She releases her hand and looks down at the dog, lazily lying down. "Come on, dog; Graham has that awful food for us again."

"If you asked Ryan, he'd order you something else."

"I might do that," Ravio nods before turning and walking after the pair in front of her.

Yaz watches the golden labrador rush past her, all limbs and tail and she can't help but picture someone else with endless energy. She spends a moment watching Ryan, Graham, and Ravio walk away before turning to the horizon again, eyes wet with grief. She stands watching the sun vanish, heart heavy.

* * *

Graham leans against the walls in the chippy, hunger growing as he watches the kebab joint turn behind the counter. His foot taps upon the floor. "It takes so long."

Ryan glances up from his phone and then around the chippy. "It's Friday night. What do you expect?" He leans back on the bench he's sat on. "If you let me order something in, then we wouldn't be waiting."

"You order from the bad one though," Graham moans with the dramatics of a theatre kid. "This is the good one."

"So stop moaning then and wait," Ryan points out with a smirk. "It was your choice to come here on a Friday."

Graham scowls at Ryan. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Graham exhales, leaning his head back against the wall. He glances out the window and stares at his car. "How do you think Ravio is getting on?"

"Huh?" Ryan blinks, turning and leaning to look out of the window as well. "I thought you and her decided to just be friends?"

"We did," Graham replies, glancing back to Ryan. "But I still care for her 'cos she's my friend and I want to know if you think they're getting on okay 'cos it's a lot to take in an all."

"They're getting on fine," Ryan answers after a moment of thought. "Ethan's sent me a few pictures of him and Yed."

"He did?"

"He's good with tech, Graham, 'course he was gonna get to grips with a phone." Ryan retorts, dumbfounded. "They're exploring Europe."

"Oh," Graham murmurs. "It's kinda weird tho."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Graham shrugs. "We had to look after them, didn't we? Couldn't just let them go out on their own, who knows what would've happened to them."

"No, we couldn't."

"You had Ethan, I had Ravio, and Yaz had Yedlarmi." Graham states. "We were hardly trained to deal with that, or their issues from what they had to live through."

"We got the TARDIS tho,"

"Not our, TARDIS," Graham reminds, a remorseful look on his face. "It's great and all, but what help does it give us? None of us knows how to fly the bleeding thing, and it doesn't respond like the Doc's, I miss the gentle warmth from it."

"And it doesn't feel right even if we could fly it," Ryan mumbles. "Not without her there to lead us."

"That as well."

"Order fourteen?"

Graham looks up, eyes locking onto the server behind the counter. "That's me." He calls out, pushing himself from the wall and walking the short distance. He reaches over and accepts the bag, weighty as it is. "Ta."

Ryan gets up, pocketing his phone. "I'm starved-"

Graham walks over to him, eyebrow rising. "I thought you said-" He trails off, brows furrowing together when he feels weird. It's like a tingling feeling over his body, pinpricky and irritable. "-I don't feel right."

"Graham?"

He takes another step, stumbling. "I don't-" He starts, eyes closing and focusing on Ryan. "Something is wrong."

There's a yelp, people moving away quickly as Graham raises his hands, wincing when he spots the same blue energy from ages ago spiking across them. "Oh, crap-"

"What's that?" A voice says, surprised.

"Ryan," Graham speaks, eyes shooting up to him. "Get-"

Ryan moves forward, intent on reaching for Graham, only to find his hand passing through where his grandad was just stood, leaving his hand grabbing at air. At the same time, the bag of chips hits the floor with a solid thud. "Oh, shit-"

"What the hell was that?" A guy asks.

Ryan looks around, catching the other customers and employees staring at him, or more precisely where Graham was stood.

"Is it a prank?"

"Did it look like a prank to you?" The same guy snaps. "Dude just vanished into thin air-"

"Is he dead?"

"I dunno," The same man snaps. "You, you knew him-"

"Get Yaz." Ryan splutters, turning on his heel and rushing for Graham's car. People yell after him, some coming out of the chippy. He pulls open the drivers side and slides in, glad that Graham saw fit to leave the keys in the car with Ravio. "Don't tell Yaz I'm driving the car."

"What?" Ravio questions, puzzled and then looking out towards the chippy and spotting people aiming their the little devices that Ryan and Yaz use at them. "Where is Graham?"

"It's a long story," Ryan explains while turning the car on. "He's been taken."

"Taken?"

Ryan nods, hands moving across the steering wheel in a slight panic. The car bunny hops before he manages to get it into the correct gear. "Before we met you, someone, the Doctor knew, took us and warned us about the Lone Cyberman," He rambles. "It looked the same as that."

"Is he safe?"

"I hope he is," Ryan frowns. "But I can't see why he would be taken by him again." He explains, completely lost. "I need to speak to Yaz, need to figure this out because it's not like we can just go and get him back-"

"That's if he's been taken by this person the Doctor knew," Ravio points out, leaning forward and looking through the front seats. "But maybe I can help?" She suggests. "I know a thing or two about teleports."

Ryan nods, worry now eating away at him. "Yeah," He mumbles, half focused on driving, and half focused on the fact that Graham is missing again. "Yaz, we need her." Ravio rests a hand on Ryan's shoulder, offering slight comfort in his heightened state. "She'll know what to do."

* * *

His head hits the floor harshly, and all he can do is lie there, groaning. Honestly, Graham expected the weird stuff that happened to them would've kind of stopped, and it did, for the most part. Or well, it did for six months until now.

"Finally, the Silver-Fox," A voice calls out from above. "Let me tell you trying to lock onto your signal has been a right pain in my ass, got a confused man just before you, smartly dressed." He frowns. "Looked sort of like you, actually, less grey though, anyway, doesn't matter-"

Graham opens his eyes and stares up at a man he hasn't seen in months, not since the day the man in question pulled him into a snog and hug. "Captain Jack?"

"The one and only," He smiles widely down at him. "You know, usually when people are lying beneath me, it's for an entirely different reason, if you catch my drift."

"No, I really don't, and I'm not sure I want to know if I'm honest," Graham complains, sitting up and rubbing a hand over the back of his head, wincing. "Why'd you scoop me again?"

Jack tilts his head to the side before extending a hand down towards Graham for him to accept. He yanks Graham into a standing position, eyes flicking over his body before landing on his head. "Sorry 'bout that, rough landing," He shrugs, turning to walk away. "Faulty scoop, and you," He jabs Graham in the chest lightly. "Don't have as many Artron particles on you, couldn't lock onto them, had to do it the old fashion way."

"Old fashion way?" Graham blinks.

"Little bit of your DNA," Jack answers. "Had it from you."

"You had my DNA?"

Jack glances back, smirking. "We kissed."

"Oh, uh," Graham splutters, reddening at the mention of that. "I'll have you know that it was you who snogged me, more like."

"You didn't put up a fuss though, Silver-Fox," Jack winks, and Graham flushes a deep red, mind dragging up the fact that Jack is very much correct. He never did put up a fuss. "But that's not why I scooped you." He moves his hand to his wrist, fingers flicking across it. "It's about the Doctor."

Graham's eyes close, and his heart sinks, hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes at the mention of her name. "Oh, mate, you don't know?"

Jack quirks an eyebrow at Graham, mystified. "Know what?"

Graham's hands tap at his side, swallowing thickly. "About how our last trip ended." Jack's eyebrow remains quirked at Graham. "She-" Graham exhales, stepping closer, hand reaching out to Jack and taking his arm. "She died, she took a bomb and saved the universe, but she died doing it." Jack frowns at Graham, eye narrowing. "I'm sorry, but it's been six months for us if we knew- Well, I would've found a way to tell people, you know?"

"She's dead?" Jack repeats.

"Yeah."

Jack shakes his head, eyes widening. "No, she's-" Jack reaches forward and clasps Graham on both of his arms. "She's not dead."

Graham wriggles in Jack's grip, frowning. "We watched her-"

"Silver-Fox-"

"It's actually, Graham-" Graham corrects, more on instinct.

"I like Silver-Fox," Jack smiles. "And she's not dead, well not that I know off."

And Graham can't help but wonder if this is simply some strange reaction to finding out that his friend is dead. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Jack continues, before pulling Graham into a surprise hug. "And so is the Doctor-"

Graham struggles in the hold. "What are you talking about?"

Jack leans away, releasing a baffled Graham. "Well, she's not fine, not really, but she's alive."

"She's alive?" Graham replies, eyes wide. "But she blew up-"

"Did you watch her die?"

"Well, no-"

"Then never believe what you think is true, Silver-Fox," Jack cuts him off. "She's been arrested and imprisoned."

"Arrested?" Graham's brows knit tightly together. "By who?"

"You know them,"

"I do?"

Jack nods, glancing up at Graham. "The Judoon," He shrugs. "Finally caught up to her."

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

Graham stares at Jack. "Are you sure she's alive?" He steps closer. "I'm not going back to Earth and telling Ryan and Yaz that's she alive when she ain't, to do that would be cruel, I can deal with it if you're mistaken, it'll hurt, but I can deal with it, but them, I wouldn't give them that heartache."

Jack's face morphs, taking on an earnest expression. "She's alive, Graham," He states. "And I know where she is."

"Where?"

"You wouldn't know, but I figured it out-"

"If you figured it out then why haven't you scooped her out, why did you scoop me?"

Jack flicks his eyes between the device on his wrist and then back up to Graham. "Can't."

"You can't?"

"I only just managed to scoop you," Jack points out. "Some of the most secure systems in the galaxy surround her; I can't even get in with this." He taps the device. "Need something else, stronger."

Graham's eyes narrow. "Like a TARDIS? Would that work?"

Jack snaps his eyes to Graham. "She sent you back with hers?"

"Well, yes and no," Graham starts. "She sent us back in a TARDIS, but it wasn't hers, just another one." He shrugs, arms slapping against his side. "We tried to figure out how it works, but we don't even know where to start with it."

Jack watches Graham. "Oh, I could kiss you right now-" He smirks. "-or again, but that's really not what I need you for right now, maybe later if you're free-"

"Get back onto why you scooped me," Graham interjects. "I was about to have my dinner."

"Well, you never said what year you were from, or well, the exact date," Jack points out. "So, I knew scooping one of you would answer my question."

"Oh."

"And you just happened to be the one that was easier to do it too," Jack says. "All I need you to do now is tell me the date, and we can go from there."

"How are you going to us back to Earth if you don't have a TARDIS?"

"Simple," Jack beams, waving his wrist. "Vortex Manipulator, a quick hope through space will get us where we need to go."

Graham nods after a moment. "It's the 7th of August, 2020."

"Place?"

"Sheffield."

"That's a big place, Graham."

"Park Hill, then."

Jack nods as he extends a hand out to Graham. Graham stares at it before taking it. He allows the man to direct his hand onto the device. "This will be a bit of a bumpy ride."

"No worse than usual?" Graham snarks. "Because the Doc's flying really is a hazard."

"You'll see," Jack grins. "Sheffield here we come then." He says, pressing Graham and his hand down onto the Vortex Manipulator, and in an instant Graham for a second time in a matter of hours feels the world yanked from under his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guy before Graham that Jack scooped was Bradley Walsh because he exists in the Whoniverse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all the subs and bookmarks!
> 
> i've never had that many in such a short amount of time <3

Slotting her key into the lock, Yasmin Khan steps into her flat, eyes searching for Sonya. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up-"

"With Ryan?" Sonya probes, interested as she leans around the corner. "And I guess the other one. Greg?"

"His name's Graham." Yaz rolls her eyes. "It's easily remembered."

"Yeah, yeah, Graham," Sonya smiles, waving him off. "But Ryan-"

Yaz shakes her head, chuckling at Sonya's one-track mind. "I'm meeting him tomorrow."

"Are you?"

"Sonya, he's a mate."

"He's very attractive." She steps into the corridor.

Yaz pulls a horrified expression. "To you, maybe," She shudders. "He's like a brother to me."

"Maybe a brother-in-law-"

"Sonya!" Yaz laughs, amused by her antics. 

"What?" Sonya replies, innocently.

"You haven't been waiting long for me, though, have you?"

"Not that long," Sonya replies. "Dad's getting dinner ready right now."

"Mum?"

"Still at work," Sonya answers with a shrug. "She'll be finishing soon, though."

Yaz nods, giving her sister a light hug on her way past. She makes her way into the living area just as her dad comes back around the corner to head into the kitchen. His smile reaches his eyes. "Yaz, love, was wondering when you were getting back."

"Already said sorry for being late to Sonya."

"That's all right, love, is it just you today?" He asks, eyes darting behind her. "No Ryan?"

Yaz smiles briefly, but her heart aches. Months ago he'd have asked about the Do- "No, he's having a chippy with Graham-"

Hakim nods. "You should invite both of them around some time," He says, turning to head back into the kitchen. "And the other lad you know-"

"Ethan?" Hakim gives another brief nod. "He's travelling at the moment."

"Where?"

"Europe, he sent me some photos."

"That's good of him," Hakim says. "It's nice he's keeping you updated."

"Yeah," Yaz mumbles as she hangs her jacket up, but the lull in the conversation is noticeable. A lie told months ago. The Doctor's job has taken her away for the time being- Slowly turned into she's not coming back. No, I haven't had contact, to there was an accident, no survivors- Her dad didn't mean much by the comment, but she knows what he means by it.

Yaz looks away, feet dragging her towards the window to stare out into the dusk, eyes filling with a sheen. It's been months, and yet it still hurts. She lies awake, staring at the stars on her ceiling wondering if they, if she, could've done something more to stop her from leaving the TARDIS to save the universe.

But she knows they couldn't, or more precisely, she wouldn't let them waste their lives when she could save them. Always the protector. Always the Doctor.

To the very end.

She wipes a hand over her eyes, clearing her throat from the pang there. She wonders if Ryan or Graham feel the same. Whether they stare out of their windows or look up at the ceiling wishing it was the one in the TARDIS instead.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

They all miss their magnificent friend, in any case. She held out hope for the longest, even when she spotted the look quickly covered in Graham's eye, or Ryan's refusal to reassure her after the third month. It's evident that the pair of them would realise first. Ryan's lost so much already, and Graham is wiser in his old age, used to losing people.

"Yaz?" Sonya calls, her voice betraying the worry within it. "Dinner is ready."

"Right," Yaz says with summoned bravado. "Coming."

She sits down at the table, fork listlessly pushing food around on her plate. Her brain tuning out the conversation of her dad's latest conspiracy. Maybe she should've had chippy with Ryan and Graham. They would understand.

Stuck in a deep thought, she misses the ringing of her phone and then the followed up call, repeating and repeating.

"Love," Hakim starts, fork clinking against his plate. "Is that important?"

"What?" Yaz blinks.

"Your phone." Yaz frowns, looking towards her jacket when she notices the ringing. "It's the fourth time it's rung."

"Oh," Yaz says quickly, pushing her chair out and quickly making her way over to it. She pulls her phone out of the pocket, brows furrowing. "It's Ryan."

"Ryan?" Sonya smirks. "I thought you were-"

"Shh," Yaz cuts her off as she answers it. "Hey, Ryan, what's-"

"Graham's been taken." He cuts her off. "Kidnapped or something. I need you to come round now."

Yaz flinches slightly at the panicked tone in her friend's voice. "What?"

"We were getting dinner and the next thing we know he was taken-"

"Taken by-" She pauses, looking around at her dad and sister watching her. "I'm coming round now."

She hangs up before grabbing her jacket and shrugging it back on. "I have to go round Ryan's-"

"You've just started dinner, can it not wait?"

"No," Yaz murmurs, manually checking over her pockets. "It's important-"

"You said taken," Sonya points out with furrowed brows. "What was taken?"

Yaz smiles or tries to. "It's nothing-"

"If it's nothing, then why are you rushing off like it's something?"

"I'll be back later," Yaz says. "Promise." She doesn't wait for a response before turning and exiting her flat. She forgoes the lift, can't afford to get stuck in it, and takes the stairs two at a time.

It's not far to Ryan's house, mostly downhill and for Yaz, that's not an issue. The night wind, warmish from the day still, brushes upon her face as she sprints. She exhales when she gets to his house, jogging the remainder of the way and up to the door which opens when she pushes on it.

"Ryan?"

"Yaz, in here," Ryan calls out, appearing at the door to the living room a second later. "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it," Yaz replies, stepping into the house and shutting the door behind her. She spots Ravio sat on a chair, her dog laying down by her feet. "What happened exactly?"

Ryan turns and walks back into the living room, sitting down in a heap on the sofa. "We were getting food, and as we were leaving, he was taken by that same light from before."

"Same light?" Yaz repeats. "You're not talking about the Kasavin are you?"

"Kasavin?"

Ryan glances to Ravio. "Something from before, not important to this-" He looks to Yaz now. "It wasn't them; it was the same light that Captain Jack used."

"The scoop?"

Ravio perks up at the mention of a scoop. "Did you say scoop?" She frowns. "And Captain Jack?"

"You know who that is?"

"Sort of, his name is a legend," Ravio answers. "I heard stories about him, saved quite a few people from the Cybermen over centuries, always came back from the dead." That tidbit causes Ryan and Yaz to glance at one another in surprise. "You reckon he's the person who took Graham?"

Ryan shrugs before sighing and bringing his hands to his mouth, resting them there. "It's the only thing I can hope for because if it's not him, then who is it? If it's someone else then how the hell are we gonna get him back from wherever the hell he is?"

"We don't know what it is yet," Yaz reassures, hand resting on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should head back to yours," She looks to Ravio. "Use the TARDIS to see if we can figure something-"

"How are you gonna do that?" Ryan asks. "None of us knows how to use the bloody thing, and it doesn't respond like the Doctors, not even to our touches."

"We'll figure this out, Ryan, but for the time being it's the only thing we have to go on."

"That and the fact that you think Captain Jack, a legend to me, took Graham." Ravio points out. "If this is the same man, you trust him, right? From the legends, he seems like a good guy."

Yaz swallows down the ache in her throat as she looks to Ravio. "The Doctor trusted him."

"And you trust him?"

"We met him," Yaz reveals. "He scooped Graham first and then us, was friendly."

Ryan nods with Yaz's statement. "Was kinda cheesy, but the good kind."

* * *

Oh, he feels sick, really sick. Graham closes his eyes; a hand rested against his knee for support as he bends over. 

Don't throw up, don't throw up, not in front of Jack-

"Whoa," Jack calls out with whistle, fabric rustling with energetic steps. "You all right there, Graham? I did say it would be a bumpy ride."

"Mhm, it feels like I've been on a bender," Graham complains. "For a week non-stop."

Jack steps towards Graham and reaches for his back, rubbing it in a soothing motion. "You'll be fine in a bit, trust me, the first time is always the worst."

Graham grunts in response, feeling only marginally better from Jack's touch. "Would rather the scoop again." He murmurs as he stands up and looks around.

"You know where we are?"

"Uh," Graham says, squinting around and only figuring it out when a train rumbles past behind a fence. Shaking it and them. "Train station, or at least near it."

"Ah," Jack nods. "Kinda obvious when one goes by-"

"Hey!" Graham scowls at a grinning Jack. "My head is all wobbly, and you expect me to know where we are when it's damn near dark."

"Touchy."

Graham brushes past Jack. "You took me when I was about to have my dinner."

Jack follows after Graham, amused for the most part. "What has that got to do with anything?" He asks while he quickly flicks his eyes over the man's other side. "Can I say that you've got an excellent-"

"No, you can not," Graham retorts, glancing back at Jack. "Do you just flirt with anything you see?" 

Jack shoots Graham an innocent expression. "When they grab my attention."

Graham snaps his head back around to the front again, embarrassed by the sudden heat on his face. "Either way you interrupted my dinner," He frowns when he realises. "And thanks to you I'm never gonna be able to go in there again now."

"I tell you the Doctor is alive after you thought she was dead and the thing you're mostly concerned with is missing dinner."

"It's not like that," Graham replies, flicking his eyes to Jack when the man jogs up to walk in step with him. "It's a lot to take in for one thing, and I haven't even begun to process it yet."

"Fair enough."

"You sure she's alive?"

"You already asked that."

Graham sighs, looking down as they walk. He shoves his hands in his pockets. "She's been locked up, and we've done nothing but sit on our asses mourning her. To think she's been there while we did that."

"In your defence, you didn't know she was alive."

"Doesn't really help, though, does it?" Graham asks, looking back up to Jack. "I 'spose even if we knew she was alive we wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway. Dunno if that's a blessing or a curse 'cos these months have been hell on us."

Jack wraps an arm around Graham, pulling him closer and giving the man a one-arm hug. "We've got a time machine, Graham, if I time it right then hopefully it won't have been as long for her-"

"What do you mean by time it right?"

It's Jack's turn to sigh now. "I need her to stay in there until the point that I learnt she was in there."

"That makes no sense."

"If we go back to the moment she was first locked in there, then how would I pass the message onto you?" Jack points out. "How would we be rescuing her if she wasn't locked up when I found it out?"

"A paradox or something?" Graham suggests. "I know she spoke about them before."

Jack releases Graham, hands slipping in the pockets on his greatcoat. "That's the dilemma, Graham."

"So, she has to stay in prison, or wherever she is for the time it takes for you, the past you, to know she's locked up in there?" Graham asks. "Am I getting that correctly?"

"Yup,"

"And how long is that then?" Jack doesn't answer Graham's question, and he can feel worry spiking within him. "Jack?"

Jack exhales before staring at Graham. "I don't know-"

"You don't know?"

"I only just found out," Jack protests. "It took me ages to find a working scoop, for one thing. Then I needed to put it together, all that time won't matter for her because we can and will go back to the point that I found out, but I don't know how long that would've been for her."

Graham runs his hands down his face. "Are you telling me that it might've been longer than six months for her?"

"Unfortunately, Graham," Jack reveals. "It could've been years for her."

Graham comes to an abrupt stop and stares wide-eyed at Jack. "Years?"

"Could've been, Graham-"

"But the fact that you mentioned years, though," Graham turns away, emotions ripe on his tired face. "Bloody years, oh my days and all we've done is sat on our asses!"

"We'll get her back-"

"But it won't erase those years, Jack," Graham points out as he turns and looks at the other man. "Years locked up, nothing will change that for her, will it?"

* * *

She scratches another line.

Tallied against the others.

She leans back, looking at the wall and counting.

Hearts sinking.

She turns away and stares at the hastily scratched image of three people. Her shaky hand reaches out and runs a finger across their faces. "My fam." She murmurs, knees being pulled up to her chest. "They'll be along in a bit, Doctor, just sit tight and wait."

If only she could believe the lie that she's been telling herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is braddersbangerz
> 
> hit me up if you want :p


	3. Chapter 3

"My house ain't far now," Graham says, picking up the pace. "It's just round down 'ere."

"You said that five minutes ago."

"Yeah, well it's not far now, is it?" Graham turns to his companion. "And you landed us near the train station, had to go the long way round."

"It gave us time to talk-"

"But it was a long walk."

"You gave me Park Hill as an address, what do you expect?" Jack replies. "I'm not a miracle worker when you only give me half the details."

"Yeah, fine," Graham waves Jack off. "We're here now anyway," He jogs the short distance to his house. His hands pat down his jacket, face twisting in frustration when he realises he left his keys in the car. "I don't have my keys-" His eyes widen. "Or my car-" He turns and stares at Jack. "If I get a parking ticket you're paying for it."

"No, I'm not."

Graham scowls at Jack.

"Mate, no offence, but I've faced down a demon the size of a tower block," Jack walks forward, hand lightly poking Graham in the chest. "You're like an adorable puppy."

Graham ignores the statement, huffing as he makes his way up the stone steps. He knocks against the door, and he can't help but be reminded of his youth, turning up late after a night out and without his keys. Ryan should be the one doing this, not him.

There are shadows moving towards the door, and Graham steps back on instinct. The door swings open, revealing a surprised looking Ryan.

"Hey-"

"Graham!"

"What?" Yaz's voice shouts from the living room, and soon enough, she appears around the corner of the door. "You're back."

Ryan steps out into the chilling summer night and pulls Graham into a tight hug. "I was worried."

"Oh," Graham murmurs in a soft tone. He quickly returns the hug, patting Ryan on the back twice. "You remember Jack? He took me."

"Yeah," Jack says as he saunters up the stairs, head cocked at an angle. "You and him, what is this?"

"Graham's my grandad,"

"My grandson,"

Graham and Ryan answer at the same time as they let go of one another.

Jack flicks his eye between the pair before turning them to Yaz. "You part of this wacky family as well?"

Yaz shakes her head. "No, but I might as well be," She smiles with fondness at the two men. "We're a Fam."

"Fam?" Jack grimaces. "Oh, the twenty-first century and its slang, whatever happened to just saying family?"

Yaz folds her arms across her chest, shadowed look appearing on her tired face. "The Doctor called us her Fam."

"Why am I not surprised about that?" Jack retorts, swanning into Graham's house like he owns the place. He struts into the living room, instantly spotting Ravio. "How many people do you have in here, Graham?" He yells over his shoulder as he steps forward, hand outstretched toward her. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

"Seriously?"

Jack spins and faces Graham. "What? Can't I say hello to her?"

"You just spent the entire walk here trying to get into-" He trails away when he spots Ryan giving him a quizzical look. "Doesn't matter and it's really not important right now, not when I have news."

"You mean I have news," Jack points out, turning to look at Ryan and Yaz. "It's about the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Yaz repeats, eyes darting to Graham and back to Jack again. "What about her?"

"She's been arrested-"

"Arrested?" Ryan interrupts, coming forward. "No, she-" He looks at Graham, keen eyes watching the expression on his granddad's face. "She's not dead?"

Yaz turns away, head angled to the floor and throat closing in pain. Tears bead at the edges of her eyes. "Is this true, Graham?"

Graham steps towards her and places a hand on the younger woman's shoulder before pulling her into a hug. "I believe Jack, Yaz." He says with faith. "She's alive."

"How?"

"Not sure, cockle," Graham soothes. His own emotions threaten to topple him. "But she's alive, and that's all that matters."

"She left the ship with Ko," Ravio states, speaking for the first time. "They were going to use the  _ Death Particle _ , how could she survive that?"

"The  _ Death Particle _ ?" Jack says. "That's real?"

"Unfortunately."

"I never thought-" Jack exhales, eyes focusing on a spot in the distance. He looks back to them again, snapping from his thoughts. "Anyway, I don't know the ins and outs of how she escaped from that," Jack informs them. "But I have it on good authority that she is alive."

"Where is she?" Ryan asks. "You said arrested, so I'm guessing she's in a prison, right?"

"And what was she arrested for?" Yaz adds on to Ryan's question as she pulls away from Graham, cheeks damp. "She hasn't done anything."

"That's the thing," Jack says, hands in his pockets. "She has, maybe not in the regeneration that you know her as, but according to the Judoon-"

"The Judoon?" Ryan stammers, eyes wide. "The Rhino things that were in  _ Gloucester _ ?"

"Rhino things in  _ Gloucester _ ?" Ravio repeats with a baffled expression. "Tell you what," She says, standing up. "I'll leave you four to talk, and I guess I'll see you at my house soon enough."

Jack brows crease together. "Why would we be going to your house?"

"You know that TARDIS I mentioned?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's Ravio's house for one thing," Graham reveals with a shrug. "Landed in a housing estate and picked a house to disguise itself as."

Jack looks impressed. "It's got a working chameleon circuit then," He nods. "That'll come in handy."

Ravio steps past them and heads towards the front door. "Come on, dog," She calls out. "Tomorrow?" She asks, looking at Graham.

"Probably," Graham replies. "Maybe."

"Right," Ravio nods, giving them a slight wave before exiting the house with her dog.

"Who was that?" Jack questions with a frown.

"Long story," Graham responds. "To do with your friend the Lone Cyberman."

"Did you pass on my message?"

"Yeah," Ryan answers as he sits down on the sofa. "But the Doctor didn't have a choice, and she had to give it what it wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Sacrifice Shelley and the Earth or give it what it wanted," Yaz says, joining Ryan and sagging into the sofa. "She chose the latter, and it led us to the Cybermen and a war."

"And to Gallifrey-"

"Gallifrey?" Jack interjects, eyes wide with surprise as he looks at Graham. "Did you just say Gallifrey as in, Gallifrey, the Doctor's home planet?"

"Yeah," Graham nods with a puzzled expression. "It was all destroyed though when we went-"

"No," Jack shakes his head. "You can't have gone to Gallifrey; you wouldn't have been able to walk there, it was destroyed, blown up, gone, in a war between Daleks and the Time Lords."

"The Daleks?"

"Stop," Graham holds his hands up. "Cos I'm 'bout to get a headache in my noggin," He stares at Jack. "You think Gallifrey got blown by a  _ Death Star _ or something? And the Daleks? Like that thing we stopped last year?"

"No, it was a war and decisions had to be made," Jack replies, settling himself down in Graham's chair. "It's a long story, a very long story."

"It wasn't blown up though," Ryan says, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "We went there, stepped through the boundary after the Doctor and the Master-"

"The Master?" Jack chokes. "He's still kicking around?"

"Now, I've got a headache," Graham complains. He makes his way over to the dining room table and pulls a chair out to sit in. "You know him as well?"

"Knew him," Jack grimaces. "Spent a year locked up with him, psychotic bastard."

"Sounds like him," Graham agrees. "First time we met him he got us on a crashing plane and then got us-"

Yaz leans forward. "I'm sorry, but can we talk about the Doctor?" She looks to the three men. "She's alive, that's what is important right now, not him and I really don't care about him if I'm honest not when she needs our help."

Jack nods. "Yeah, she is."

"But she's locked up."

Jack inclines in his head in acknowledgement. "It's a prison in space," He frowns. "Have you done the Shadow Proclamation yet?" He gets three blank looks back at him. "Well, suffice to say they are, um, like a galactic wide police force-"

"A police force that locks up innocent people and kills people in Gloucester?" Yaz states. "People died when those Judoon attacked, innocent people just going about their jobs."

"Okay, police force is putting in lightly," Jack says with a shrug. "Either way, they're the ones that have her."

"And how do we go about getting her back?"

Graham shuffles forward. "Jack was telling me that she's safeguarded with the best stuff in the galaxy or something and that-" He gestures towards Jack's wrist. "-his Vortex Manipulator thingy can't get him in."

"You have one of those things that Krasko and that scientist guy had?"

"I know neither of those people," Jack informs Ryan. "But yeah, I do."

"Horrid way to travel," Graham moans.

"Got you back here though, didn't I, silver-fox?" Jack replies. "And in one piece."

"After kidnapping me for the second time," Graham retorts with narrowed eyes. " _ Captain Kirk _ ."

"Oh?" Jack grins, turning to face him. "You know that's a compliment and one I'm going to-"

"Okay!" Ryan says, hands slapping against his knees. "The TARDIS, will it get through these safeguards, Jack?"

Jack shoots Graham a wink before turning around and staring at Ryan. "At the strongest parts? No, but at the weakest parts and with a little effort, we should be able to slip in without notice.

"And then what?"

Jack flicks his eyes to Yaz. "That involves us making a plan." He flashes a smile at her. "Which luckily for you three, I have one."

"I 'spose we can't just waltz on in there and expect those Rhino things to hand over the Doc, can we?"

"A plan then," Yaz exhales, centring herself as she looks at Jack. "To get the Doctor back." She smiles and finds that it's genuine for once. "What do we need to do?"

* * *

Echoes from other inmates slip through the cracks in her walls.

Physically in screams.

Emotionally in terror.

She feels it all, hands gripping at long hair. Sharp nails digging into her skull.

The galaxy's worst. 

All their rage. 

All their hate.

Constant. Unrelenting.

To her telepathy.

"Come on, Fam," She whispers to herself like a mantra. "Please, I don't know how much more I can take."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's not as long as the others
> 
> but i have work and i still want to sort of follow a time frame of posting this
> 
> also, thank you for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't get this out yesterday on schedule but work gets in the way because i'm up at the ungodly hour of anytime between 4am and 5am and writing once i get back from work consists of me falling asleep at my desk
> 
> special thanks to Giddleford for sounding off some of my ideas! <3

"And that's your plan?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well," Graham says, dragging the word out. "It's sort of simple? I dunno, I was expecting-"

"What?"

"Something grander than a couple of outfit changes and an act if I'm honest, mate."

"Have you got a better one, silver-fox?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then we go with mine." Graham sighs and Jack frowns at him. "Come on; it's a good plan even if it is simple. You'll fit right in, you all will, they won't even suspect a thing."

"It might be a good plan, but I'm not a good liar or actor, so I don't know how you expect me to do what you want me to do, Jack. Ryan and Yaz might be able to do it, but I'll panic."

"It'll work, Graham, trust in it, "Yaz says. "It's simple enough; you and Jack just have to cause a big enough distraction for me and Ryan."

"And believe me, Graham," Jack gives the man a playful look. "I'm a big enough distraction as it is."

Ryan shoots Jack a puzzled look. "And why would they be interested in arresting you as well? You seem to think that they would, well, you seem to think highly of yourself."

Jack glances at Ryan with an innocent, butter wouldn't melt in your mouth, expression. "No reason." He winks. "You know I once dated a Judoon, exciting experience if you ask me-"

"For some reason, I'm really not surprised you have," Graham mutters under his breath.

"Right," Ryan replies, tone of voice making it clear that he doesn't believe Jack for a second that there isn't a reason. "Either way, Graham is right."

"I am?"

"Yeah," Ryan side-eyes Graham with a small smirk. "You're a rubbish liar, should see him at charades-"

"Oh, ta very much, son, love you as well" Graham responds in sarcasm.

Ryan frowns at Graham. "Well, it's true, you just said it-"

"I was expecting a little bit of faith is all from you-" Graham scowls. "-something like, _'I believe in you, Graham'_ not that, you're as bad as Yaz was when I said all those nice things about her." His tone isn't accusatory, it's affectionate for the most part with a slightly playful nature to it.

"We're from Yorkshire, what do you expect?"

"And I'm from Essex and something a bit more-"

"Boys," Yaz says in an exasperated tone. "Can we focus on this, please?" She stares at them, satisfied that they're listening now. "You just have to hand Jack over to them, Graham, that's all you got to do, and then you can make your way back to the TARDIS to wait for us."

"You make it sound easy on paper, cockle," Graham states. "But what about you two?"

"What about us?"

"You'll be undercover, and you gotta get the Doc and everything, ain't it risky for you?"

"We've been undercover before," Yaz glances to Ryan. "Haven't we Logan?"

Ryan stares back before sighing. "And look how that ended, Yaz," He points out. "It is risky-"

"It's the Doctor, Ryan; she'd do the same for us."

"I'm not saying she wouldn't, I'm saying it's risky-" He holds a hand up when he spots Yaz about to counter him again. "-but I'll do it for her as long as you don't go back and put yourself in danger like you did before."

"I won't."

"Good because the last thing we need is for us to get captured while rescuing the Doctor," Ryan says. "And I made a promise to you."

"If we all follow what we're meant to do," Yaz says. "Then it'll go fine, right? They'll be no danger because we won't be suspected as something we're not."

Jack nods. "Perfectly fine," He turns to Graham. "They'll be in the uniform of the guards, and there is enough of a turn around there that people won't recognise new faces."

"They're human though, Jack," Graham points out with a nod towards them. "And the Judoon things are Rhinos, how are they meant to fit in?"

"The Judoon are Rhino's, but they're not the only guards there," Jack says. "At a glance, they'll fit in, a scan and they might not, it depends, but where they're going, they won't need to be scanned if they keep their heads on straight."

Graham looks into the eyes of Ryan, spotting the slight doubt present and then to Yaz. His heart aches for the young woman, even more so now when he recognises the hope and life in her eyes again for the first time in months. He sighs and leans forward. "Fine, I'm in, but if this goes Pete Tong-"

"It's not going to go wrong, Graham," Yaz says with faith. "We're going to get the Doctor back."

"Okay," Graham nods. "What about Ravio then?"

"What about her?"

"You mentioned what you want me, Ryan, and Yaz to do, but not her."

Jack leans back into Graham's chair. "I only planned for you three if I'm honest. I never expected you to know someone else."

"Well, she's not gonna be happy if we take her house from her to go out on this harebrained plan, is she?"

"Do you want her to come along, Graham?" Ryan questions. "She's settled in, ain't she."

"What does that mean?"

"I think what Ryan is saying, Graham, is that she's had a rough life and she's just got back onto her feet," Yaz says. "And you're suggesting that we bring her along to something that will be dangerous."

"I ain't suggesting that we bring her along, I'm just," Graham shrugs. "I don't know."

"She can stay here while we're gone, Graham," Ryan points out. "And anyway, it's a TARDIS; it's not like we're going to be gone that long, are we?"

"All right, fine," Graham agrees. "Look, someone had to be the voice of reason-"

"You, the voice of reason?" Yaz jests. "The man who once suggested we put on cybersuits to escape from a cyber warship."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll give you that, it did."

"Wait," Jack interjects as he angles his body to face Graham. "You willingly put on cybersuits to escape from a cyber warship? Did you know how dangerous that was?"

"What?"

"All they had to do if they realised was activate them, and then you'd be converted in mere seconds."

"It was fine," Graham interrupts with a wave of his hand. "Yed and Ravio disabled them, made them safe for us to wear."

"Was this during your time with the Lone Cyberman?"

"It was," Yaz confirms as her hands twist in her lap. "The Doctor was so scared for us, and it was the only way to get off the ship without risk to us."

"She said she was reckless with us," Ryan adds on with dread. "I dunno, she said she didn't want to lose anyone else to that."

Yaz looks down, eyes filling slightly. "I think she did, you know?" She says in a quiet tone. "Someone she knew before us suffered like that, I think, I saw it in her eyes in the villa with Mary and Byron."

Jack looks away, eyes distant for a second. "I've dealt with the cybermen plenty of times, it's never easy when people you love fall to them," He focuses back onto the three humans in front of him. "But she didn't lose you three to them; she succeeded in that. Got you all back to safety."

"Yeah, she did," Graham smiles, drawing them to look at him. "We stick together, don't we? If she said she wasn't gonna lose anyone else to that, then she weren't gonna lose us, was she? We made sure not to let her down."

His message does the trick as Ryan and Yaz nod at him, smiles filling their faces. He beams internally at his success just as his stomach rumbles in displeasure loudly enough for the room to hear.

"Hungry?"

"When you're abducted by a man who-"

"Technically, I kidnapped you, Graham," Jack states. "There is a difference between the two."

"Either way," Graham says. "I'm starved, and it's late, and I've not got anything in the house."

"So, you're saying you want me to order something in?" Ryan smirks. "After moaning at me for hours about the places I order from."

Graham frowns at Ryan before relenting and nodding. "You staying, Yaz?"

Yaz sighs. "I should probably get back," She says as she gets up. "I left halfway through dinner without an explanation, and it's now-" She pulls her phone out and grimaces. "-coming up to half eight."

"All right then, cockle, you okay to get back by yourself?"

"Graham," Yaz says with a fondness for the older man. "I work night shifts on the streets of Sheffield."

"Oh." Graham murmurs. "You do."

"I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?" Yaz says as she heads towards the exit. "Bright and early."

"See ya," Graham calls out after her. He turns and faces Jack when the front door shuts behind Yaz. "I doubt you got anywhere to stay, have you?"

"Nope." Jack smiles. "Unless you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"Uh, probably not," Graham replies in a flustered tone. "I got a loft room you can use or the sofa."

"Pity,"

"What?"

"We weren't thinking along the same lines."

Graham gives Jack a look before, eyes narrowed and brows knitted together before shaking his head and looking towards Ryan. "Fancy a pizza?"

"Sure," Ryan nods. "What do have, Jack? Wait, do you even know what a pizza is?"

"Why wouldn't I know what a pizza is?"

"Dunno," Ryan shrugs as he fishes out his phone. "You might not be human, so you might not even know what a pizza is. You might be like the Doctor or something."

"Well, I'm human, uh, human-ish," Jack says. "Make it a Hawaiian."

"Hawaiian?" Ryan grimaces. "That's wrong; you can't have pineapple on pizza."

"You asked me what I wanted, and I answered." Jack protests.

"I wish I didn't now," Ryan groans. "Now they'll know we're barbarians."

"Can you make sure you get the-"

"Yes," Ryan interrupts Graham. "Meat feast with a stuffed crust."

"Meat feast?" Jack grins. "Stuffed-"

"I'll stick to the veggie one without that if you don't wipe that look from your face, Jack," Graham says. "You're a walking innuendo machine."

"And you sound like the Doctor." Jack retorts. "You sure you're not her?"

"Positive," Graham replies, but there is a sharpness to his tone. "Why does everyone think I'm the Doc?"

"You kinda look like her," Jack points out. "Thought you figured that out when we first met."

"Food's ordered," Ryan says as he gets up. "You staying in the loft room or on the sofa, Jack?"

"Sofa," Jack answers. "I should only be staying a night here, wouldn't want you making an effort on my behalf."

"Kay," Ryan responds. "I'm going upstairs, give us a shout when it's here."

"Will do," Jack replies. "Me and the silver-fox got plenty of things we can do together," He turns and winks at Graham who has become a shade of red.

Ryan clears his throat and quickly exits the room while giving Graham a bemused expression. _'Good luck with him, Graham,'_ He mouths at the older man.

"Bloody hell, Jack, seriously?" Graham protests as soon as he hears Ryan stomp up the stairs. "I hardly know you for one thing, and that's my grandson for another, would it pain you to lay off for just a moment with us?"

Taken aback by the annoyance in Graham's tone, Jack stiffens his position. "Graham, if you're uncomfortable I'll stop," He says. "Just say the word because I never meant to make you feel on the spot, but you also never said anything about it bothering you."

"No, it's just-" Graham frowns softly, "I've never had someone flirt so openly at me before. That's what threw me."

"So," Jack furrows his brow. "You don't want me to stop?"

"I'm getting a cuppa," Graham states, standing up in a swift motion and clearly avoiding the question. "Do you want one?"

"You never answered my question," Jack points out. "But sure, I'll have one if you're offering."

* * *

Entering her flat for the second time in the same night Yaz proceeds forward in a quiet manner, careful not to disturb much, or she tries to at least.

"Yaz?"

Yaz exhales in a huff. That's the problem of living in a small flat, everything is heard. "Yes, mum?"

"Hakim said you left in a hurry earlier," Najia says as she comes around the corner. "He mentioned Ryan and something being taken," She gives Yaz a soft, but concerned expression. "I don't want you working on something without protection even if he is a friend."

"What?"

"Ryan should know to report any crime to the police," Najia continues. "And not to you when you're not at work." Her tone remains concerned. "You were having dinner, it could've waited."

"No, mum, no it wasn't that-"

"Then what was it?"

"It's a long story-"

"Yasmin." The concern turns to stern. "I know when you're dodging the question."

The tone in her mum's voice leaves no room for an argument and Yaz sighs. "It was just something to do with Graham, and before you ask because you will, he is fine."

Najia narrows her eyes slightly, considering how much of what Yaz told her is the truth. "Okay," She says after a moment. "But next time let us know why you're rushing off like that, please." She walks forward and pulls Yaz into a hug. "I doubt Graham would want you to rush around on his behalf."

Yaz hums in agreement as she returns the hug. "He asked if I was okay coming back here by myself," She says, pulling away. "I think he forgot that I work for the police."

"Graham is a nice man," Najia smiles. "You never really answered why you know him as well as you though."

"He's Ryan's grandad, mum," Yaz reminds as she makes her way to the kitchen and then to the fridge to pull out the remainder of the dinner that she knows her dad would have put away for her. "He's kind as well." She says. Her mind drifts back to her and him on the warship. Worry gnawing in their chests for the Doctor and Ryan and themselves. Then to his words of courage and wisdom, reassuring her that it'll be alright.

The ache comes back into her throat but for a different reason this time. She never expected to find another man that she'd consider her grandad, but she has, and he's earnt that from her. Not that she'll tell him that though because it'll only go to his head.

Yaz places her food in the microwave, watching as it spins. "I'm going out tomorrow-"

"Sonya said," Najia says. "With Ryan."

"Yeah," Yaz nods. "It'll be fun, you know."

"You should invite Ryan around, love," Najia suggests.

"I will sometime," Yaz replies. "If Sonya behaves that is."

She hears her mum walk back towards the living room as she stares at her dinner, mind drifting to the plan. She has faith that Jack's plan will go off without a hitch. It has to work because they can't fail when they're this close to getting back the greatest person she's ever met, regardless of what Graham said about her.

They will get her _back_.

* * *

The tray hits the floor with a thud, mushy pale food splotching against the ground from the motion. "Eat up."

The Doctor glares at the humanoid guard with disdain. Her long hair shadows her face when she angles her head towards the tray.

She should eat. Graham would want her to, but he's not here, and so she doesn't. At least not for the moment anyway.

There are other things she needs to do.

She pushes herself out again, thoughts connecting with the others and listening in to their anguish. Some of these shouldn't be in here, others for sure, but the few that are innocent endure as much as she does.

And she can't let them suffer and wallow in silence.

Because when people need help, she never _refuses_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a reason i don't tag the ships until i happen because if i tag the ships before they happen i put a lot of pressure on myself
> 
> but this will be thasmin and jackham (sorry ryan my boy) but thasmin won't happen until they meet up ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of the thirteenth doctor comics and the big finish audio where jack meets six  
> not much, just flying references

"How do you think Yaz is getting on?"

Graham glances up from his dinner with a slight frown. He swallows his mouthful. "How do you mean, son?"

"It gotta be a lot for her to sort through, in here," Ryan continues over his mouthful of pizza, his free hand pointing towards his head. "Finding out about the-"

"Oi," Graham nudges Ryan under the table with his foot. "We've got a guest, and you're talking with your mouth full like an ingrate."

"Do you mind?" Ryan nods at Jack who shrugs as he tucks into his dinner, keen eyes watching the pair of them. "See," Ryan looks back at Graham. "He don't mind."

"Grace would have your hide," Graham points out without threat. "She really would." Jack glances to Graham, eyes narrowing somewhat.

"Anyway, finding out about the Doctor, it gotta be hard for her." Ryan resumes from where he left off. "You know how she felt about her even if she never said it out loud, it was kinda obvious to everyone," He smirks and stares at Graham. "Even you and we all know how oblivious you are to this sort of thing."

"I am not oblivious."

"Eh?" Jack quirks an eyebrow. "Felt what about who?"

"Well," Graham leans back into his seat. He glances at Jack. "We never said nothing, all right?" Jack nods, interest suddenly increasing tenfold. "Yaz and the Doc," He flicks his eyes to Ryan and back again. "I dunno if they didn't realise we were watching them or not, and it's not like we made a habit of it."

"Half the time I think they forgot we were there, Graham,"

Graham nods. "Yeah," There is a soft smile on his face, eyes almost distant as he reminisces. "Simpler times, they were."

Jack's brows crinkle together. "Are you saying Yaz has a case of puppy love for the Doctor?"

"Nah," Ryan says. "She ain't got a case of _puppy love_ ; she's got a full-blown crush on the Doctor."

Jack laughs, bellowing and surprising to Ryan and Graham. He wipes a hand over his eyes. "Oh, nothing has changed at all, has it? Different body, but still the same software and they still got the same type."

"Got what type?"

"The Doctor and pretty earth girls," Jack informs Ryan with a wink. "They still have it for them, and Yaz is a pretty earth girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Doctor," Jack gestures to Ryan with his pizza slice. "And human girls." He shoves it in his mouth, smiling in satisfaction.

"You're saying the Doctor and Yaz," Ryan frowns. "They ain't the first?"

"The Doctor's lived a long life, Ryan," Jack mumbles over the pizza. "Yaz really isn't the first, but-" He leans back in his seat. "-that's not a bad thing."

Graham raises an eyebrow at Jack. "It isn't?"

"Nope, it's good," Jack replies. "What does the Doctor do back?"

"What do you mean?"

Jack's face softens, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Is it returned or not?"

"I dunno, Jack," Graham frowns. "I'm an old man, you know, best to leave them to figure it out."

"Trust me," Jack leans forward and stares at Graham. "The Doctor is dense; she's not gonna realise anytime soon, he didn't with Martha," 

"Martha?" Graham blinks. "As in Martha Jones?"

"You know her?"

"We met her," Graham answers. "And him, the Doctor, all skinny and nothing to him."

"And there were these Angel things," Ryan adds on. "They bickered, but Martha was cool." He looks at Graham. "We liked her."

Jack smiles genuinely. "Brilliant woman Martha Jones, I should really catch up to her," He pauses, eyes distant. "But this is about your Doctor and Yaz," His face takes on an impish expression, playful and cheeky at the same time. "Now usually I'll be after the Doctor-"

"After the Doc?"

"Unrequited crush, silver-fox," Jack replies. "But I have other goals right now, and unfortunately until she's free from that prison, I have to focus on them." He shrugs. "But if I get the chance I might play matchmaker."

"You?" Ryan says with a raised eyebrow. "You'll just give Yaz a book with all the cheesy pickup lines."

"That's offensive," Jack points at Ryan with a pout. "I have the best pick up lines."

"Oh, like _did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_ "

"Technically, Ryan, the Doc did fall from heaven when she fell through that train roof, so, cheesy as it may be, it could work with her."

Ryan stares at Graham with a deadpan look. "You wouldn't know the first thing about chat up lines."

"Hey!" Graham scowls at Ryan. "I married your nan, did something right there!"

Ryan looks away for a moment, eyes connecting against a photo on the cabinet opposite. "Yeah, you did."

"You're married?" Jack asks. "Is that who you were talking about earlier? Grace was it?"

Graham looks at Jack, face shifting through minute expressions. His eyes dart away like Ryan's for a second. "Was married, Jack."

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah," Graham replies in a solemn tone. "It's getting late now," He says, quickly changing the subject and making a show to get up. "And we've got a hectic day ahead of us, so it's probably best we get an early night instead of chin-wagging till morning."

Ryan nods just as quickly and gets up, collecting the rubbish and leftovers along the way. "I'll drop this in the fridge and then I'm heading to bed."

"All right, son," Graham responds. "Goodnight."

Jack watches as Ryan exits the dining room through the door in the back of the room. He waits until he hears the thudding up the stairs before turning back to Graham. "I'm sorry for asking about that, Graham, it's not easy losing people you love."

"You have?"

"Ianto," Jack says, more to himself than anyone else.

"No harm was done by it, mate, it's not like you knew or anything." Graham looks up, smiling briefly but eyes holding a pained look in them. "And I don't go round saying it, not exactly a good conversation starter, is it?"

"If you want I can finish up here while you head to bed," Jack suggests.

Graham shakes his head and lets out a small laugh. "Now if my Grace knew I went to bed and left a guest to sort himself out in my own home she'd find a way to come back and give me a right rollicking about it."

"Fair enough."

"You sure you don't want the spare room?"

"The sofa is fine, Graham," Jack reminds. "I've slept in worse places," His smile returns, relief filling him when it seems his faux-pas earlier has mainly been forgiven.

"Oh," Graham says suddenly. "You'll be wanting something other than what you got on, right?"

"It's okay, really-"

"I'll be a second," Graham continues as he makes his way from the living room. "Gotta get you a duvet and stuff anyway."

Jack relents and allows the other man to disappear out of the door, his footsteps lighter on the stairs than Ryan's. He gets up from the chair and takes a swift look around the living room, eyes catching the homely objects dotted around. A few frog ornaments clearly moved for cleaning: photos, Ryan and Graham and a woman who is obviously Grace.

Pride of place as it should be.

And then, he steps forward, brows furrowing together as he picks up a different photo. He looks over it, spotting Graham, Ryan, and Yaz and someone he hasn't seen before.

It's pretty simple to put one and two together—the small blonde in the photo, a rainbow motif around her chest like her Sixth self. Jack wonders if the Doctor even remembers that he and him had a little run-in together.

Maybe not, it was a long time ago for the pair of them now. Still-

"That's the Doc."

Jack snaps out from the photo and looks at Graham. "I figured." He turns back to the picture again. "She's small."

"Is she?" Graham murmurs. "I mean, I guess, I just never thought about it."

Jack carefully places the photo back where it was, eyes flicking to the one of Grace before he turns and faces Graham. "All the Doctor's I've known have been closer to the sky than the floor."

"If she heard you saying that-"

"She'd do what?" Jack smirks. "I'll pick her up off the ground, and she wouldn't be able to stop me."

Graham places down his bundle on the sofa. "Best not to, mate."

"How come?"

"She's not one for touching," Graham looks puzzled for a second. "Surely you'd know that?"

"Graham," Jack starts. "I haven't met your version of the Doctor; I don't know what she's like."

"Oh," Graham replies dumbly. "I kinda thought, well, I dunno what I thought 'cos half the time I thought she was joking, then I met her past self, and then people started mistaking me for the Doc and all." He frowns. "Are they not the same person, like I know they're different 'cos he was different to her, but-" He flounders on the subject.

"They're the same person, Graham, but not the same person."

"That don't make no sense."

Jack chuckles. "Regeneration, Graham, it's a lottery for them." He explains. "All the memories are there, but they change. First met the Doctor when he was a northern bloke and now look, she's a northern lass."

Graham nods once before looking down to the bundle. "I didn't know what you slept in, by the way, so I just got you something of mine, hope that's okay. It's clean."

"Thanks," Jack says in response as he makes his way over to Graham. He shrugs off his coat, glancing around and then handing it over to Graham when he extends a hand.

"Bathroom is upstairs and on the right, first door," Graham informs Jack. "Not the second."

"Why? What's in there?"

"The second is my room, wouldn't want you getting lost," Graham answers innocently. He pauses when Jack looks at him with a quirked brow and a curious expression. "Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"Did you just invite me-" Graham's continued baffled expression on his face tells Jack that what he thought he heard couldn't be further from the truth. "You were speaking literally rather than hinting at anything, weren't you?"

Graham's brows crease together. "What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter," Jack waves the conversation away. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Graham replies, confused. "Goodnight, Jack." He steps away, still frowning. "You can help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen by the way."

"Right," Jack replies, keen eyes watching Graham as he makes his way up the stairs. "Goodnight."

* * *

The tray splats against the floor again. "Eat." The same guard as always says.

The Doctor looks up at him.

It took a while, but she had the time, she had infinite time in here to worm her way into his mind. Nothing too intrusive, just a suggestion now and then.

"When's the shift change?" She asks, disgusted for lowering herself down to the Master's level. This is _their_ trick, not hers, but here she is using it. It makes her skin crawl, but desperation demands action.

"Two weeks," The man answers, monotone.

Two weeks.

She has two weeks to escape.

Well then, no pressure, Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon we'll get to the juicy action, but ya boi has gotta set up the ~romance~ subplot before that
> 
> ps doctor they are coming to rescue you, you don't need to rescue yourself
> 
> oh no, she has airpods in and she can't hear
> 
> ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i headcanon that graham and ryan have movie nights together
> 
> oh, btw read the last author note because it's important ;)

Dreams invaded her night, making it restless.

What would she say to her? What could she say? I thought you were-

 _-Dead_.

We all thought you _died_.

But she's not, she's alive, and she needs help. Their help. _Yaz's help_.

She'll do anything to get the Doctor back, get her to safety. Get her back _home_.

She has to. They can't fail her now, not when they're this close to saving her.

Yaz exhales as she comes up to the TARDIS shaped like a house. The door opens at her touch, allowing her entry without fuss. She walks in, eyes flicking around and spotting Ravio standing at the console with a bag in hand. Dog is calmly sitting next to her. She wasn't happy about being cut out of the plan from what Graham said over their group chat in the morning, but it's not fair to bring her along, not when she's settled after living a life of hell.

"Hey," Yaz greets.

Ravio glances at her. "Yaz." Her tone is stiff. "You sure you don't need me?"

"Jack only planned for us three-"

"I know, but-"

Yaz reaches her. "The Doctor is our problem, not yours, and none of us would want to risk your life. She wouldn't want that."

"She also wouldn't want you risking yours for her," Ravio states. "I might've known her for far less than I would've liked, but I can read a person when I see one."

"Someone has to rescue her."

Ravio inclines her head, understanding that. "You don't leave one another behind."

"Not if we have a choice."

Ravio sighs. "You're all strange." 

Which in Yaz's opinion is a love letter in and of itself from Ravio. "We'll bring the TARDIS back to you," Yaz says. "And the Doctor."

"I know you will," She smiles, brief. "But make sure you bring yourselves back as well."

"Jack's plan will work," Yaz replies in faith. She might not know the man, but he's an old friend of the Doctor's and one who is one in the true sense of the word, unlike the Master.

"I have no doubt that it will work," Ravio responds, hand reaching out and laying a comforting presence on her shoulder. "But I want you, Ryan, and Graham, to be safe as well."

"Have they arrived yet?"

Ravio nods and glances behind herself. "Jack took Graham into the wardrobe."

"Why?" Yaz frowns in response.

"Something about him needing to look the part," Ravio smiles. "He complained all the way there, I heard him."

"Nothing new there then."

"No, definitely not with Graham." Ravio chuckles as she removes her hand and pulls the leash closer to her leg. "He's given me the keys to his house, said I could stay there until you're all back."

"We will be back, Ravio, I promise."

"Many people have said that, Yaz, but I've lost a lot of people over the years."

Yaz nods, understanding Ravio's fears. "Where's Ryan?" She asks, wishing to change the subject.

"He went with Jack and Graham," Ravio informs. "I should make my way to Graham's house."

Yaz turns, watching her. Closed off and defensive, shielding herself from the fact that they're going someplace dangerous. "We're coming back." She says again, wishing to reassure the woman that has become a friend to them all. "I'll make sure of it."

"Make sure you do, Yaz."

And with that she's gone, the door shutting behind her sharply and leaving Yaz alone in the console room, hand drumming against the console of the TARDIS. She sighs and turns to walk further into the ship, trusting it to lead her towards the boys.

It's weird to be in a TARDIS that isn't the Doctors. The crystals and darker tones became a second home to her and the boys, and this one is pretty, but she misses the comforts and thrums of the Doctor's.

The _personality_ to it.

She feels a brush of something against her, probing. It's colder to touch than the other one, but strangely caring in ways, she can't figure it out. Yaz continues onwards, drifting towards low voices that slowly become louder. She blinks in surprise when she enters the chaos that is the wardrobe.

Ryan is smugly grinning at a flustered Graham who's batting Jack's hands away from him.

"I leave you three alone for a day, and it's turned into anarchy."

Graham spins and faces Yaz. "A voice of reason! Tell them!"

"Tell them what, Graham?" Yaz quirks an eyebrow at Ryan and Jack. "I've only just arrived."

"Graham doesn't want to wear what Jack wants him to wear."

"Because I'll look stupid," Graham retorts in a sour manner. "I'm not wearing that."

Yaz's brows crease together as she walks in further. The assortment of clothes grabs her attention. "Where did this come from?"

"It's a mixture of stuff," Ryan answers. "Strangely enough this TARDIS had it, well some of it anyway."

"Some of it?"

"The rest we picked up from the charity shop," Ryan explains, voice flicking through emotions as he says it. Yaz picks up on the meaning behind it, heart aching. "You know the one."

"Yeah,"

"Anyway, we picked it up," Ryan proceeds onwards. "Graham got annoyed at us because he had to pay for it-"

Graham glares at Ryan. "Actually, sunshine, I got annoyed because you drove my car home without a license."

"You did what?"

"Oh, great," Ryan slaps his hands down on his sides. "Tell the copper I did something technically illegal."

"Ryan, there's nothing technical about it, what you did was _illegal_. It was dangerous, and you could've been in serious trouble, and not just you, but Graham as well," Yaz folds her arms across her chest. "Why did you drive his car home?"

"Because Jack kidnapped him!" Ryan points out. "How was I meant to get home? And-" He gestures at them all. "-I was worried about him."

"More of a reason on why you shouldn't have driven his car home," Yaz repeats. "But that doesn't exactly matter right now."

"No, it doesn't," Graham frowns. "Not when Jack wants to dress me up like I'm an extra from bloody _Mad Max_."

" _Fury Road_ or the other ones?" Jack grins. "Because I can see you in a black leather jacket like Max and we already have a dog called _Dog_."

"You," Graham points at Jack. "Shut up."

"What is he trying to do, Graham?"

"Dress me up," Graham answers with frustration. "I don't get why I can't just wear what I have on."

Jack makes a show of looking Graham up and down. "So, what? A pair of slacks, a burgundy cardigan, and a checkered shirt?" He lists it on his hand, layering on the dramatics at each word. "Not exactly the outfit of someone who collects bounties would wear, on his day off, perhaps, but definitely not at work."

"I'm not _Jango bloody Fett_ -"

"Have you been watching films again?" Yaz asks in a bemused tone.

"No, we haven't," Ryan smirks, riling Graham up more. "Graham is just on one."

Yaz brings a hand to the bridge of the nose, willing the rising headache away. "We have to wear stuff as well, Graham, things we're not comfortable in." Graham looks at Yaz, annoyance lifting from his face partially. "It's not for long, and it's for the Doctor."

"She's got a point," Ryan tacks on. "We wore that stuff when we met Tesla and Shelley, what is different about it this time?"

Graham looks between Ryan and Yaz, sighing eventually and nodding his head. "Fine, but I don't want any of you to laugh at me because I got a hard enough job as it is."

"You'll be fine, Graham," Yaz smiles at him. "You just have to drop Jack off."

"And make it back to the TARDIS after doing that," Graham points out. "How am I meant to do that without being seen? It's all right for you two, you'll look the part, but I won't, and I'm pretty sure they aren't gonna want some idiot go walking around their prison."

Jack reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a long piece of string with a key. "With this." He hands it over to Graham. "Put it on."

Graham stares at Jack with a dubious expression but follows the order without complaint, blissful to their ears after having a morning of nothing but complaining. The moment it drops around his neck Yaz finds herself blinking in confusion.

"See?" Jack nods in the direction of Graham, or at least where he was stood. "Focus on him."

"I can't," Ryan reveals, his eyes close, and he shakes his head. "It's like looking at static or something."

"What did you do, Jack?" Graham asks, looking up worriedly. "Why can't they see me?"

"Take it off," Jack suggests, smiling when he can see Graham again with ease. "Perception filter, made long ago by the Doctor," He laughs. "Not yours, but the one you bumped into. It only works for one, though."

"Was it the matchstick?" Graham questions.

Yaz looks over to Jack. "Are you talking about the Doctor from before?"

Jack nods as he settles himself back against the wall. "He made those keys, one for me, one for him, and one for Martha Jones."

"You knew Martha as well?"

"Sure did," Jack smiles. "Had this conversation with them two yesterday."

"I missed a lot then."

Ryan glances to Yaz. "Jack is a barbarian, Yaz; he has pineapple on his pizza."

"You're still going on about that?"

Yaz shakes her head at their antics. "Jack?"

"Yup,"

"How are we going to get guard outfits?"

Jack leans from the wall. "I'm going to set the TARDIS to land in the lower levels, should be able to slip through the shielding, and then, from there it shouldn't be far from a storage room-"

"You're sure it'll have what we need in it?"

"Positive," Jack reassures. "You three were the last part of my plan, after all."

"What does that mean?"

"I've had a while to lay things in motion," Jack informs them. "But I had to keep to the shadows, showing myself to them would've-"

"Got you arrested." Graham interrupts. "You never did say why they would be interested in you, by the way," He reminds. "It's probably something I should know."

"I've lived a long life-"

"You don't look a day over forty."

"That's a long story, Graham," Jack says. "But I've done things, here and there, angered a few people, perhaps planets." He shrugs. "Enough to put a bounty on my beautiful head."

"That doesn't answer his question, Jack," Ryan says.

Jack flicks his eyes across them. "I interfered into a few things," He shrugs. "Graham doesn't need to know what I did; he was just following the price."

Ryan hums. "Right." He looks to Yaz. "Let's leave them to it." He makes his way over to the door. "See you in a bit, Graham."

"Yeah," Graham replies, off handish and half focused on the clothing.

Yaz watches him and Jack before turning and following after Ryan. He waits long enough before stopping and facing her. "Do you trust Jack?"

"What?"

"Do you trust him?" Ryan asks again. "We're putting a lot of faith into a man whose first action was to kidnap Graham."

"The Doctor said he was an old friend."

"She also said the Master was an old friend."

Yaz frowns at Ryan. "He didn't hurt us when he took us before-"

"He was meant to grab the Doctor and failed three times," Ryan reminds. "That's not reassuring."

"Are you having doubts?"

"No-"

"Then what, Ryan?" Yaz says. "What is the issue?"

"There isn't an issue," Ryan retorts. "It's just there is a lot that could go wrong, and I've been thinking about it, is all."

"Nerves?"

"I guess," Ryan murmurs.

Yaz rests a comforting hand on Ryan's arm. "How about we go and discuss what we're meant to do while Graham and Jack get themselves ready?"

"Spose so." Ryan starts to walk, only to pause and face Yaz again. "Oh, I forgot to say."

"Say what?"

Ryan glances to Yaz. "Jack was-" He trails away, chewing the inside of his mouth.

"Jack was what?"

Ryan takes in a deep breath. "Jack was flirting with my grandad, Yaz." He says in a fast tone, words almost tripping over themself.

"What?" Yaz blinks at Ryan, eyes widening in surprise. "What did he do?"

"Who?"

"Graham, Ryan," She rolls her eyes. "Who do you think I was talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Ryan rambles. "He didn't really do much of anything to stop him," He remarks, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well, he turned red when Jack suggested that they could do a lot together." Ryan's face turns into a grimace. "Honestly, that was when I left because I did not need the mental images seared into my brain."

"So, he didn't do anything to stop Jack at all, and he turned red?" Yaz parrots and Ryan nods. She frowns, thinking it over and only coming to one conclusion about her older friend. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About Graham?"

Ryan narrows his eyes at Yaz. "What are you talking about?"

"You said he didn't do anything about Jack messing around with him-"

"Yeah."

"-And he didn't say anything about being called a silver-fox on that ship or have an issue then," Yaz presses on. "So, did you know?"

Ryan looks baffled before his eyes widen, finally clicking onto what Yaz is asking. "He never said." He says. "I think he found it difficult to talk about."

"You knew then."

Ryan waves his hand in the air. "I had a suspicion about him," He clarifies. "You live with someone long enough; you notice things, Yaz. It's the little things first, always is." He glances down the corridor. "But we shouldn't be talking about him like he's not here. You and me both know it's not fair to talk about these things without the person it involves telling us first."

Yaz feels guilt as she nods. "That's fair," She says. "Still, you could have a new grandad-" She moves quickly away, leaving Ryan to catch up to what she just said, laughing out loud when he gasps.

"Yasmin, I swear down now!" Ryan yells. "Get back here!"

"No," Yaz calls out over her shoulder.

"Yaz! Wait until I catch up-"

"That's for teasing me about Sonya!" Yaz shouts back as she legs it away from Ryan. She smiles, finding a burst of laughter again. They might not have the Doctor back yet, but they're close, and that's good. It eases the weight on her heart.

* * *

Graham flicks through the clothing. "What should I wear then?"

"Just go with something leather-"

"Jack-" Graham sighs. "One minute, that's all I ask."

"What?" Jack says. "Generally speaking leather is a well-worn item of clothing for people who do what you're pretending to do. It's easy to maintain and is cheap."

"Oh, I thought you were- Nevermind," He waves away the remark. "Okay, just something like that then, it's no different to my usual jacket."

"It isn't," Jack reassures. "And if I didn't think you could do the job I wouldn't have you doing it, Graham."

Graham looks up to Jack. "I can't really lie, though."

"I'm not asking you to lie," Jack replies. "All sorts do what you're pretending to do," He picks up and jacket and hands it over to Graham. "Just be yourself."

"A guy who loves nothing more than a cuppa on a Sunday while he watches _Call the Midwife_?"

"You say that like it's weird," Jack responds. "I once met a cat nun doing it, think she craved the hunt, still have the scar."

"You're a weird man, Jack."

"Thanks."

"Not a compliment," Graham says as he shrugs the jacket on. "How's this then?"

"Lose the shirt," Jack says. "And you'll be fine."

Graham nods, he shifts through the items again, picking out trousers and a t-shirt to go with them. When he's sure he has what he wants; he makes his way over to the suddenly appearing changing room. "This TARDIS is handy, do you know that?"

"What?"

Graham turns back to Jack. "Well, when you want something, she actually leads you to where you want to go," He states. "The Doc's one just leads you to the broom closet or games room when what you actually want is the lavvy."

"Happened to you as well?"

"One too many times," Graham replies as he steps into the small room.

Jack snorts to himself. "She's a stubborn ship," He smiles. "She flew to the end of the universe once to get rid of me, which funnily enough is how I met the Master."

"Oh, yeah," Graham says. "You mentioned you knew the bastard."

"A year with him," Jack says again. "I'd punch him the moment I'd see him."

"Get in line, Jack."

"Should be saying the same to you," Jack retorts. "Although Martha would be heading the front of the line and I wouldn't blame her, she has earned that right."

There is a pause in the changing room. "She knew him as well?"

"Unfortunately." Jack's brows crease together. "What did he look like to you?"

"How do you mean?"

"I'm curious," Jack responds. "He's a Time Lord, Graham, you've seen two versions of the Doctor."

"I guess," Graham murmurs. "When I met him he was playing a guy the Doc called O, he seemed nice enough, sort of handsome, I guess, if a maniac is your type."

"Handsome?"

Graham's head pokes out from the fabric. "He was nice, and he offered me food, more than the Doc ever does and that was before he tried to kill me."

"All right, that's fair," Jack nods. "Mine looked like a Prime Minister."

"What?" Graham frowns at Jack, the lines in his forehead creasing together. "Which one?"

"Remember Harold Saxon?"

Graham's eyes flick away as his head ducks back into the changing room. "Maybe."

"You might not," Jack informs him. "It's the year that never was; the timelines are blurred in the beginning."

"He had a little bit of a thing about him?" Graham says. "I dunno, there was something about him, charismatic maybe, if I'm remembering him correctly."

"You probably voted for him, Graham," Jack explains. "Not your fault if you did."

"Right, I think I'm done," Graham replies after a moment. "Okay, don't laugh, Jack."

"I'm not going to laugh."

"Well, don't if you want to," Graham says again before pulling over the curtain and stepping out. "Does this work for you?"

Jack bites his tongue, deciding against letting a very _vehement_ part of him talk in favour of settling Graham's nerves instead. "You look good." He says, restrained. "Mess your hair up a bit, and you'll fit in."

Graham nods. "I'll do that later then."

"Make sure you do- Oh!" Jack says as he unclips his Vortex Manipulator. "Once I sync this with the TARDIS, you'll need to wear it."

"I don't know how to use it though,"

"You don't have to use it, Graham, you just need to wear it, you know, to fit in."

"All right, fitting in," Graham nods. "I can do that." He walks around. "Maybe putting all of this on makes it easier to see myself doing _this_."

"Do it for the Doctor."

"Now that puts pressure on me."

"Fine, do it for yourself then," Jack suggests. "You don't think you can do it, so prove yourself wrong and do it."

Graham looks down at himself, taking in everything before looking back up at Jack and nodding. "We're getting the Doc back."

"Damn right," Jack grins, stepping forward and clapping the younger man on his back. "Now come on, Graham, we've got a lot to do."

* * *

It took a while, longer than she wanted really, but she has it shoved up her sleeve. The warm Sheffield steel bringing her back to happier times.

Now the door is deadlocked sealed, but with a bit of pressure and a nudge, she can get the guard to turn it off, allowing her to work her magic.

Not long now.

And she allows herself to smile, eyes connecting against the worn picture of her friends. "I don't blame you for not coming," She whispers. "You probably didn't even know."

She looks forward again, determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is foreshadowing
> 
> and red herrings in this
> 
> i'm mean
> 
> <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter at 4190 words
> 
> also, Britain has just gone into lockdown as of writing this chapter so that's something
> 
> I hope this chapter and story will ease some of your worries or at least distracts you enough in these times <3

"There," Jack exclaims.

"There?" Graham asks in a dubious tone.

Jack leans up from the console and nods. "I've connected my vortex manipulator to the console." He gestures towards the leather device. "It's downloading the coordinates right now."

"And that will take Ryan and Yaz to this prison?"

"Hopefully-"

"What do you mean by hopefully, Jack?"

Jack exhales and rolls his eyes at Graham. "Yes, Graham, _hopefully_." He declares. "I haven't had a chance to test it, and these systems aren't the ones I've used before-"

"You mean you don't know how to fly a TARDIS?"

"I never said I could fly a TARDIS-"

"But you said-"

"Look, I know what I said, and if this was the Doctors I could sweet talk her if given enough time, but this-" He gestures towards the console. "Doesn't exactly want to listen to me and unfortunately I think I know the reason why."

"Maybe it just doesn't know you yet," Yaz says, hesitating when she gets three pairs of eyes locked on her face. "What?"

"You said about the TARDIS not knowing him, Yaz," Ryan frowns. "What does that mean?"

"Have you not felt something trying to get into your head?" She frowns and shrugs. "I don't know, look at you or something? It feels cold and ticklish, almost."

"Well," Graham starts. "I just assumed that that was normal."

"You assumed something like that was normal, Graham?"

"I saw them ghosts in that house, and they fed me," Graham shrugs. "When you have something like that happen to you, anything else is pretty typical, ain it?"

"No, it really isn't," Yaz blinks at him. "Graham, that isn't typical or normal, none of this is."

"Well, you didn't say nout about it," Graham protests. "I didn't want to start saying ' _Hey, I'm feeling weird things and I'm also seeing dead people_ ', did I? You lot would've thought that I finally lost the last of my marbles and sent me to a home."

"No, we wouldn't have done that, Graham, and you know it," Yaz states.

"Okay, no you wouldn't, that's fair," Graham nods, feeling slightly guilty. "I was only messin' with you two."

"Don't worry about," Ryan claps him on the back. "Because I think you lost your marbles a long time ago, gramps," He teases. "Probably the mid-nineties, early two-thousands at a push."

"You weren't even around in the nineties," Graham retorts with a very light shove. "But, to get back onto the topic, I just thought it was the general weirdness that follows us all around really."

Ryan nods in agreement. "And in his defence, I felt something, and I didn't say anything," He looks at Yaz. "And you, you only just mentioned it as well."

"Fine, fair enough," Yaz nods. "So, we have all felt something from the TARDIS then?"

"That makes sense I suppose if you took it from Gallifrey," Jack's head tilts as he looks at the console. "She's probably lost, wondering who took her and why she can't connect to you lot like she would do with someone like the Doctor or another Time Lord."

"Can't connect?"

"The Doctor and her TARDIS have a bond, Ryan," Jack explains. "The TARDIS isn't like a car, she's alive, and so is this one."

"Do you want us to leave you two alone then?" Graham smirks. "So, you two can get connected?"

"Oh, tempting, very tempting," Jack winks. "But no, it wouldn't work."

"Oh," Graham frowns. "Why not?"

Jack steps away from the console. "The Doctor's TARDIS put up with me because both the Doctor and she knew me, but this one won't, or at least-" His eyes narrow, flicking away. "It's not important why it wouldn't work." Graham turns his frown to Jack. "I'll tell you another time, silver-fox."

"Okay then, so you have problems getting it to work." Ryan grins, making eye contact with Jack.

"I never said I couldn't get it to work!" Jack gestures at Ryan. "And don't go spreading rumours like that; you'll ruin me."

"I don't know what you're getting at; I was just talking about the TARDIS," Ryan insists. "It's you who thought I was talking about something else, you know, it's a common problem for men of a-"

"You know how I said you were my favourite?" Jack interrupts. "Well, you're not now, the Silver Fox is."

"Don't drag me into this."

"Why not?" Jack replies, clearly egging Ryan on. "If Ryan wants to play dirty, then I can as well." He stares at the younger man, grin turning manic. "Do you want that, Ryan? I could suggest all sorts-"

Ryan raises his hands in surrender. "You win."

Jack grins broadly, manic expression vanishing as quickly as it got there. "Good." He faces the console again. "Now, to figure out this little problem."

Yaz steps towards Jack and looks over the controls. "Do you know what you need to press?" She asks. "I've watched the Doctor do it; she even pointed some of it out to me."

"No, not really," Jack glances to Yaz. "But talking to it might help, explaining what we want to do."

"Okay, we talk to her then," Graham says, stepping forward. "The first thing the Doc said when I called her TARDIS a ' _thing_ ' was to correct me, so maybe if we stop calling her it, she might listen or something-" His voice trails away towards the end of the sentence. "I dunno, though, might just be a daft theory."

"You could be onto something."

"But treating her like she's alive ain't gonna make her take us where we want to go, is it?" Graham continues. "We have to make her do it, and if Captain Kirk here can't do it, then it's up to us to figure it out."

"You've changed your tune." Yaz points out with a smile.

"Maybe it's the clown clothes I have on that's doing it," Graham retorts, playfully. "I still think I look like a tit." He complains, pulling at the leather jacket and then trousers.

"You look fine, Graham," Yaz reassures. "It's rugged."

"It is?"

Jack frowns at Graham. "Oh, so when I say you look good, you don't actually believe me, but if Yaz says you look fine, you do?"

"Remember that Yaz is from Yorkshire, Jack," Graham admits. "Getting anything from her is like bleeding a stone dry."

"It's true," Yaz agrees with a laugh. 

"How we gonna go about this then?" Ryan asks. "We can't just go ' _Excuse me TARDIS can you take us to the prison?_ ' and expect that to wor-" He pulls a face. "Wait, would that work?"

"No."

"Oh."

"It was a fair go, though," Jack claps Ryan on the back in support.

"Oh, I got it!" Graham's eyes widen suddenly. "I'm an idiot! It's obvious."

"What?"

"Remember that thing the Doc did!"

Ryan shares a look with Yaz before turning back to Graham again. "You'll have to narrow that down, Graham."

"Yeah, she's done a lot of things."

Graham steps towards the console and presses his hands down on it. "I don't know if you're listening-"

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, Ryan," Graham interjects. "But there is a way we can pilot you without using the controls-"

"Ah!" Ryan exclaims with wide eyes. "The interface!"

"Yup," Graham nods. "I figured that the Doc's TARDIS and this one are the same, right? So, she should have the same things in it."

Yaz grins and pats Graham on the back. "Good thinking."

"Ta," Graham smiles back. "Good to be of use now and then."

Jack flicks his eyes across the three, and he can't help the small smile that shines on his face at them. "You really are a team then."

"Nah," Ryan says, eyes connecting with Yaz.

"We're a family," Yaz replies. "The Doctor's Fam."

Jack leans back against one of the walls, watching as they figure it out. It's best to, they know this TARDIS, and they know each other. His eyes focus on each member, Ryan first, headstrong and eager to help, but protective as well. 

Then to Yaz and he can see the same curiosity in her eyes as he did with his own team. If he still lead Torchwood, then he'd offer her a job, but maybe not. It's a life where they don't live long after all and Yaz deserves a long life.

His eyes flick to the older one of the bunch, young compared to him and the Doctor, but older than what they both 0would typically travel with. What brings him along? For the others he's met, there was a reason, so what is his? Is it to be with his grandson? Or is it something else?

Jack's brows crease together in thought while the voices of the team filter into the background. His thoughts turn inward. Spent so long planning this, but he hasn't told them for how long exactly.

To do so would break their hearts.

Or what he's done to set it into motion, hell, these three were a last-minute addition because he needed them. If he could've just done it by himself, he would've, but he couldn't, and here he is risking three people he hardly knows.

And it's not fair on them.

Dangling the Doctor's release in front of their eyes. Making them jump to help, or more accurately making Yaz jump to help, who then, in turn, applied pressure to the guys even when they both questioned it. 

Graham in particular.

And that brings his thoughts back to the older of the three. He's dragging him out of his comfort zone.

But he gave them all a chance to back down, didn't he?

But he also flaunted the Doctor to them.

If any of them get hurt because of him? Would the Doctor forgive him even if they got her out in the process? Could he forgive himself? People have died under him, people who he's loved and cared about and they all knew the risks, but do these three know them?

Then again, he left them a cryptic message about a Lone Cyberman. Left them and the Doctor to deal with that when he knew the dangers. So, they know how risky something can be.

And the Doctor led them all into battle. Graham and Yaz got stuck on a warship, wriggled out of that, survived the Master, survived Gallifrey, survived a lot together.

Maybe he's just-

"Jack?"

Jack blinks in surprise, head snapping up and locking onto a concerned Graham. "What?"

"You looked spaced out then," Graham points out with a raised eyebrow. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," Jack smiles as he looks over them and then to a device settled on the console. "Did you do it?"

Graham turns around. "Uh, yeah," He walks over to it with a grimace. "It's the TARDIS telepathic circuits."

"The Doctor used them before on Graham," Ryan supplies for Jack.

Jack glances to the man in question, noticing the distressed look on his face. "Why do you look like that?"

Graham picks them up and stares at them. "Who's going to use them?"

"If I could, I would," Jack says with his arms folded. "But I don't want to risk the TARDIS not responding to me."

Yaz's brows furrow together as she stares at Jack. "Why wouldn't the TARDIS listen to you, Jack?"

"The TARDIS doesn't like what I am," Jack starts. "It's a very long story, but suffice to say, that's why she won't listen to me."

"Okay, if she's not going to listen to you then," Ryan looks between Yaz and Graham. "Which one of us are going to-"

"I'm doing it," Graham says in a tone of voice that leaves no room for argument.

"Wait, Graham-"

Graham stares at Yaz. "No," He shakes his head. "I've done it before; I can do it again."

"But that was the Doctor's TARDIS-"

"How different can it be?" Graham challenges. "Someone has to do it, so it might as well be me."

Jack looks at Graham, eyes meeting his and noticing the shift in them. He's covering something up, something important, something he doesn't want the other two to know, or better yet, _experience_.

"If Graham wants to do it, then he should," Jack says, backing up the other man. "And he's done it before."

Graham's gaze lingers on Jack. He turns away, hands now fiddling at the headpiece. "I just had to think about it last time."

"Last time you knew what it was we were looking for," Ryan reminds with a raised eyebrow. "This time you don't know what we're looking for."

"Ah," Jack says, stepping back towards his vortex manipulator. "That is where this comes in." He gestures to it. "If Graham can connect to the TARDIS, then he can get the TARDIS to take us where we need to go by syncing with it, like downloading."

"Then what?" Jack looks over to Yaz, and she stares back. "You and Graham aren't coming with us, are you? So then what, we need the TARDIS to get the Doctor back and Graham, once dropping you off, needs to make his way back to it."

"I assumed you were just going to use the vortex thingy to teleport out,"

"Can't do that, Ryan," Jack says before turning to Graham. "Yaz's question, though, is a valid one, Graham. How do you plan on doing that?"

Graham looks at the device with a frown. "Maybe I can make her land in the prison after we leave?"

"That's a big maybe." Ryan states.

"Got a better idea, son?" Graham asks. "I'd like to hear it if you do."

"Let me or Yaz use it-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Ryan frowns at Graham. "Why not? You don't think we can do it or something?"

"It's not that," Graham responds. "I have faith that you two could."

"So, why not then?" Ryan demands with irritation. "Why don't you want us to use it?"

"It's just-"

"Just what?"

Graham looks Ryan in the eye. "It _hurt_." He looks down to the device held in his hands. "And it's not like stubbing your toe on the dining room table, Ryan, it's more than that, a lot more."

"I heard the Doctor say that it would hurt," Ryan's irritation vanishes from his face. "But after she used it, you never said that it hurt."

"There wasn't a point in saying it," Graham murmurs. "We weren't ever gonna need to use it again, were we?"

"You don't want us to use it because it'll hurt," Yaz voices Graham's concerns. "But isn't that our choice to make, Graham?"

Graham looks to Yaz and shakes his head. "You think I'm gonna stand here and let you or Ryan stick that thing on your head when I know how much it hurts?" He asks, eyes widening. "I ain't having that." He turns to Jack and gives him a nod. "Help me stick it on, Jack."

"Graham-"

"No, Yaz," Graham says wearily. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you two suffer when I don't have to."

Jack looks towards the two younger humans, and he sees the frustration on their faces. "You're sure, Graham?"

"No," Graham mutters as he hands the headpiece over to Jack. "But I don't have a choice in the matter."

Jack hums in agreement before taking the device and placing it gently on Graham's head. He latches in the locks, tightening it up as he goes.

"The one before had things that stuck to my forehead," Graham mutters. "The Doc kept jamming them into my face."

Jack looks over the device fitted snugly to Graham's head. He moves the cables out of the way as he takes another look over the headpiece. "This one doesn't," He frowns. "You're sure it's the correct one? Because the last thing we want to do is use the chameleon arch instead-"

"It's the correct thing," Graham confirms. "Took us a while to get it, well, took a while for the TARDIS to get what we meant."

Jack steps back, observing Graham. "How do I activate it?"

"Uh," Graham turns and looks over the console, eyes flicking over each switch and lever and button. "I didn't get that far."

"Is there a lever like the one that the Doctor's TARDIS has?" Ryan asks.

Jack walks around the console, frowning down at everything. "I don't see-" He trails away. "I think I got it."

Yaz and Ryan make their way around the console and come to a standstill next to Jack. "It's a lever."

"Excellent observation, Ryan." Jack snarks with a roll of his eyes. He looks over to a nervous Graham. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Right," Jack turns to Yaz. "When I say pull the lever, pull it, all right?"

"Got it," Yaz nods, taking Jack's place and watching him keenly.

Jack shuffles around to the vortex manipulator. "I'm turning my vortex manipulator on, Graham, I'm hoping you'll be able to convince the TARDIS to follow the device, or at least know where it wants you to go."

"What do you need me to do?" Ryan asks.

"Hold your grandad's hand," Jack orders as Ryan frowns at him. "He'll need it."

Graham glances at Ryan as he makes his way around to him. "I'll be all right, son," He smiles, trying to reassure. "I've done it before."

"It hurt last time," Ryan states. "And you didn't tell me."

"Telling you wouldn't have helped anyone," Graham replies. "And we all had a lot to sort out in our heads then, no point in adding to it."

"But you could've said something, Graham," Ryan says with concern. "I didn't realise how much it-"

"Graham, are you ready?" Jack interjects. Graham tears his eyes away from Ryan and nods swiftly at Jack. "Turning it on now," He says. "Yaz get ready to pull the lever when I say so."

"Am I meant to be feeling anything?"

"Hopefully," Jack replies.

"Back to the-" Graham pauses, eyes closing as images flash in his mind much in the same manner as they did before. "I'm seeing something."

"What?"

"A rock- no, wait-"

"Graham?"

"Is that what she's locked up in?" Graham asks, eyes opening and locking onto Jack. "How are we meant to breach that?"

"It'll work," Jack says. "Are you ready? You got the images in your mind; Just tell the TARDIS where to go once Yaz pulls that lever." Graham sticks a thumb up, deciding against nodding in case he nudges the device on his head. "Yaz, pull it now."

Yaz yanks the lever down, stepping away from it and latching herself to the console in preparation. She stares at Graham; his hands are held tightly around the cables while his face takes on a concentrated expression.

After a moment the TARDIS lurches, jostling the occupants, forcing them to grab onto anything they can. Jack reaches out at the same moment Ryan does, both grabbing onto a pale Graham, his face is twisted in pain as sweat beads around the pads.

Jack tightens his hand on Graham's upper arm. "You're doing good, Graham."

"Yeah," Ryan encourages, but his voice shakes like the TARDIS. He looks at Jack. "How long does he need to do it for?"

"For as long as it takes us to get there."

Ryan's face shifts, morphing to worry as Graham's hands clench white around the cables. Time goes by, seconds feeling like minutes, with Graham turning a shade paler as each one passes.

"Get it off him-"

"We're nearly there."

"You don't know that, Jack," Ryan retorts. "It could be killing-"

Graham's eyes open, locking against Ryan. "No," He grunts out with an effort. "Jack's right."

"See?" Jack says, the usual bravado in his voice gone, betraying him and his worries to the others. "Come on, Graham, just a little more."

The TARDIS shudders to a stop a few seconds later. The moment it does Graham drops to the floor, only being caught by Ryan and Jack at the last second before hitting it. 

Ryan pulls the device from Graham's head without thought, the need for it to be off his grandad overriding his rationality. "Gramps?"

Jack shuffles himself forward, pulling Ryan's hands away as he taps Graham's slack face. He pushes his hand to his neck, exhaling in relief when he finds a steady pulse. "He's alive."

"But he's unconscious."

"I can see that, Ryan."

"You shouldn't have let him do that," Ryan glares at Jack. "You should've found another way."

"There wasn't one." Jack retorts. "If there were, I would've taken it."

"Would you?" Ryan throws back. "You didn't put out any suggestions when he offered to do it."

"You think I wanted him to suffer through that? Really?" Jack levels a look at Ryan, understanding that the lad is worried more than anything. He turns to Graham again, lightly touching the man's face and trying to get him to wake up.

Yaz joins them, kneeling next to Graham. "Is he breathing?"

"Yeah," Jack nods.

"Did you check his pulse?"

Jack glances to her. "This isn't my first rodeo, Yaz."

"Been to many?" Comes Graham's voice, tired and weary. "And can I have my face back, Jack?"

Jack releases Graham's face, leaning back to help the younger man into a sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?"

"Go ahead."

"Like I've been on another bender," Graham complains. "Twice now, I've woken with you staring down at me, and I have the headache from hell."

"Maybe one day that'll be under better circumstances, Graham, maybe without the headache," Jack replies, not so innocently.

"Right," Graham responds with knowing eyes. "Better circumstances." He looks towards the others and then to the device. "by the way, I'm never doing that again."

"Once we get the Doctor back you won't have to, Graham," Yaz says, she reaches forward and squeezes his hand. "I'm sorry that you had-"

"Leave it, cockle," Graham forces a smile. "Better it was me after all, you two got a harder job to do." He reminds. "I just gotta hand over Captain Kirk, and you never know, maybe this will help me."

"A headache will help you?"

"Grumpy enough to pass as a bounty hunter, collector or whatever I'm 'spose to be," Graham shrugs. "We should be here, or at least in viewing distance of it now."

Yaz turns away from Graham and stares at the doors. She hops up and makes her way over, hand inching out and hesitating before pulling them open.

She looks out, breath catching when she sees the prison before her. "That's where the Doctor is."

Jack and Ryan get up next, both reaching a hand down to Graham and pulling him up. They help him over to the doors, joining Yaz and gazing outside.

"It looks big."

"It's built in an asteroid."

"Can they see us?"

"Doubt it," Jack states. "This TARDIS has a working chameleon circuit; we've probably just taken on the appearance of an asteroid to fit in."

"So, she's in there." Yaz murmurs, hand clasping around the doorframe and eyes welling up. "She's so close to us."

Jack nods and lays a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder. "We've still got a lot to do, Yaz."

"I know," Yaz replies, swallowing down the lump in her throat. "But to see it and to know she's in there, alive," She exhales with bated breath. "We're getting her back; it feels real now."

"That we are," Jack agrees, stepping back and looking towards Ryan and Graham. "Did you manage to persuade the TARDIS to land in there once you and me leave?"

"Two places actually," Graham reveals. "That's why it took longer than before."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't so much as program in two places," Graham starts to explain, halting. "Can I sit down again?" Ryan nods and helps Jack lower Graham back to the floor again. "Ta," He says. "When you pull the lever; it'll drop us on a nearby planet, whatever it was was programed into you vortex thing. From there, it's up to Jack to get us into the prison."

"And the second?"

"Onto the prison, lower decks as Jack said," Graham murmurs. "Well, whatever you programmed onto your vortex thingy," He groans. "I think I got it downloaded into my head."

"Wait, you mentioned that," Jack frowns. "Did you just get the plan or did you, uh, get everything on it?"

Graham grimaces. "Unfortunately, Jack, I got everything."

"Oh," Jack winces. "I'm sorry, really sorry."

"You have weird tastes in videos," Graham complains. "And that's all I'm saying on _that_."

"Better you leave that well alone, mate," Jack pats Graham on the arm. "We can get started as soon as Graham is up and ready to go."

"That's probably for the best," Graham agrees.

Yaz glances back to Graham; his face is still drawn and paled in the light of the TARDIS. Hopefully, that's all the pain or problems they'll have. 

_Hopefully_. 

She turns back to the asteroid again. "It's not long now, Doctor, not long at all until you're back with the boys and me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a bad mental health time with everything going on in britain and the world
> 
> so i'll admit that this chapter is very self-indulgent, but it's also vital to the plot so, win/win?

Watching the TARDIS dematerialise in front of him sets Graham's nerves off. It gnaws at his insides, threatening to tip the pot over. He hates the idea of sending Ryan and Yaz away from him, but they have their job to do, and he has his.

It doesn't mean he's not apprehensive for them, however.

"You all aright there, Graham?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look all right."

Graham glances towards Jack, troubled expression written across his face like a page in a book. "I just sent my grandson and a young woman who I consider to be my granddaughter into a prison to break out a friend," He sighs and runs a hand down his face, wincing when his headache spikes. "A friend who is locked up in there when she hasn't done nout."

"So, you're not all right, then."

"Yeah, I'm not," Graham sighs with a tired smile. "But we gotta do it, don't we?"

Jack plants his hands on Graham's shoulders, patting them. "Too late to back out now, Graham." His hands linger for a moment before finally lifting off. "Follow me."

"Why?"

"Gotta show you something."

Graham stares after Jack with a puzzled look. "Show me what?" He calls out after the man, sighing when he doesn't turn around. He trails after Jack, occasionally rubbing at his head, willing the ache in it to go away.

Jack turns around, catching the movement. "Is your head still hurting?"

"It just feels like a headache, Jack, nothing to worry about."

"Tell me if it gets worse, Graham."

"All right,"

Graham watches Jack turn around again, and he continues to follow after him. He lowers his hand from his head, eyes closing briefly and only opening when the spike of pain in his head fades. As soon as he opens his eyes, he takes a look around the clearing with recognition. "We're in the-"

"Yup, we're back where I scooped you." Jack finishes off his sentence for him.

"You brought me to a planet where the Doctor is a stone's throw away, and you didn't tell me?" Graham questions. "I would've wanted to know that, Jack!"

"And what would you have done if I told you that the Doctor was in a cell above this planet, Graham?" Jack counters with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

Graham gestures widely before slapping his hands back to his sides. "Nothing," He admits, defeated. "Just would've been nice to know I was close to her even if it were just for a minute."

"Well," Jack inclines his head. "You're close to her now and-" He brings his wrist up, fingers tapping against the vortex manipulator. "-It's not even been a day since you were here, a couple of hours at most."

"Really?"

Jack shrugs. "Time travel." His eyes flick to Graham. "And it's not like we spent that long in Sheffield before heading off."

"No, we didn't," Graham agrees. He paces around the clearing. "Why are we here, anyway?"

"You're going to contact the prison from here," Jack explains. "I got it set up-"

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"You've said before that you had time to set this-" Graham gestures around the clearing. "-up."

"I did."

"Now, what I wanna know is how long it took you to set up, Jack," Graham takes a step towards Jack. "And what was it that you did to get a bounty on your beautiful head, I think, is how you put it."

"So, you admit that I got a beautiful head then?"

"I'll admit that once you answer my question."

"Crafty bastard," Jack replies in mirth. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"I kinda lied, well, not really; it was more not telling the whole truth and leaving bits out, well leaving a lot out, actually, but I didn't mean to, it just, well it wasn't important."

"You lied?"

"No," Jack replies, putting importance on the word no. "I just didn't tell you everything, or most of it."

Graham exhales, drawing it out. "And what didn't you tell me?"

"Why they want me, for one thing." Jack murmurs. "And some other stuff."

Graham frowns at Jack. If he didn't already have a headache, he's pretty sure he would have one now. He turns around, spotting a log. He marches towards it and sits down in a huff.

"What are you doing, Graham?"

"I'm not moving until you tell me what you did and why they want you and the other stuff you just mentioned."

"We're on a time frame, Graham, I'll tell you-"

"No, Jack," Graham interjects. "If you want me to do this, then be honest with me and tell me what you've done." He states, determined not to budge on this. "You want me to trust you, but you've done nothing but skirt around the subject and try to get into my trousers." Graham lists on his hand. "Now, I've been open with you, but this is a two-way street, you tell me what I want to know, and then we can go on from there, Jack."

Jack blinks at Graham, surprised and abruptly put on the spot. "They're nice trouse-" The sudden icy glare aimed at Jack makes him drop the sentence as quick as he started it. "Okay, Graham." He walks towards Graham and flops onto the log next to him. "I tried to get the Doctor out before I scooped you."

"What?" Graham splutters, eyes turning as wide as saucers. "But you said you only just found out that she was in there!"

"Look, Graham, if I told you off the bat," Jack sighs and places his hands flat on his knees. "It was daft, but I thought I could get her out; I've done a lot in my life, this should've been a breeze for me," Jack continues. "And I owed her because I left her to deal with my half-assed warning, never bothered to try and contact her again after that and when I did-" He looks at Graham. "-I found out that she's been arrested and locked away for, well-"

Graham notices the pause. "How long has she been locked away for, Jack? You didn't really say before."

"You won't like it, Graham."

"Ryan and Yaz aren't here," Graham points out. "They don't have to know how long it's been for her, but I want to know."

Jack searches Graham's eyes, and he sees only concern there. "It was six months for you, but for her, it's been longer than that, a lot longer."

"How long?"

"A year, give or take a few," Jack replies in a low tone. The usual bombastic voice turning soft and fragile. "I left her alone in there for years because I never bothered to contact her again, it was only, well that doesn't matter."

Graham's mind stays stuck on the years, throat turning constricted as his eyes well up, threatening to spill down his face. "Years," He looks back at Jack. "She's been in there for years?"

"I had to try and get her out, Graham, I had to as soon as I knew, but it went wrong," Jack explains. "But I couldn't tell you that, couldn't let you three know I failed."

"Did she know you tried to get her out?"

Jack shakes his head. "I failed her, got myself captured and-"

"And?"

Jack chuckles, low and dark with no hint of amusement. "Got myself killed for it."

Graham blinks, spilling the unshed tears down his face. "Killed?" He frowns, lined forehead creasing together. "How can you be killed?"

"It's the reason the TARDIS didn't like me, Graham, but that really isn't important right now, believe me, it isn't," Jack states. "I know you probably want me to explain that to you, but we need longer than what we have on this log together."

"Okay," Graham nods. He raises a hand to his face and wipes the wetness away. "So you died then," Jack nods. "Then what happened?"

"Woke up again, the usual, but they knew what I looked like, couldn't do it again, so I knocked the guard out, took back my clothes and items and-" Jack exhales, eyes locking against Graham. "-I spaced myself; It's the easiest way to get rid of a body in space, and at that point, I was a body."

"You threw yourself into space?" Graham reiterates back at Jack. "Into bloody space? The big black void between planets?"

"I was okay," Jack says. "It's not nice, but I was-"

"I know it's not nice!" Graham interjects, cutting Jack off with an air of panic to his voice. "I've been teleported into space, Jack, I know full well what it's like to be stuck there!"

It's Jack's turn to blink at Graham in surprise. "You been teleported into-What?"

Graham waves a hand through the air. "Back when we first met the Doc, she tried to find the TARDIS again, and she did, but she got it wrong and teleported all of us into space-"

"How the hell did you get out of that?"

"Funnily enough, I got scooped-" Graham frowns. "Again."

"Were they pretty like me?" Jack smirks, and Graham sighs with a laugh. "Hey, you said you would admit that I was beautiful if I told you what I did, and I did tell you, so pay up."

"Fine, you're handsome," 

"That's not beautiful."

"And you're full off yourself."

"A compliment and a critique in the same sentence," Jack responds. "Had that one too many times."

"Nevertheless," Graham says, trying to get the conversation back to where he wants it to be, and that's not on the subject of Jack's face, handsome as it is. "What did you do then?"

"Drifted," Jack shrugs. "I kept pressing my vortex manipulator, and eventually, I got out of their range."

"You drifted through space and didn't die?"

"I just told you that I was killed, Graham," Jack frowns at the man. "That wasn't going to kill me."

"Okay, so you did that, teleported away, what then?" Graham gestures between them. "How did you deciding to scoop me come into play?"

"I figured I needed help-"

"Well, no shit, Sherlock."

"Never took you for a swearer."

"The kids aren't here," Graham retorts. "Either way, you shouldn't worry about what's coming out of my mouth-" He cuts himself off and shoves Jack when he spots the look on the other man's face. "You're a menace to society."

"Oh, I've definitely been called that before."

"And I'm not surprised that you have been called that."

Jack smiles at Graham before shuffling himself back into his previous positions, making sure to pester the man by pressing himself as close as possible. "I couldn't contact Martha or Mickey."

"Martha being the Martha I know, right?"

Jack nods. "They've got a family, wouldn't be fair on them to bring them back into this, but you three, you know this Doctor, you're already in it."

"And what does that mean?"

"You know the dangers, or I at least hope you know them, Graham," Jack says. "You made the decision to travel with the Doctor, and you continued to do that even after everything."

"So, this is dangerous," Graham says to confirm. "We figured that out in the first place."

"Yup," Jack nods at Graham. "That's why you were the last-minute addition to the plan, well plan B, considering I royally fucked up plan A."

"Now, you're swearing."

"The kids aren't here," Jack winks and throws back at Graham. "Now, does that answer the questions you have?"

"Some," Graham starts. "But not all-"

"Graham, we're on a time limit-"

"I know, I know," Graham says, getting up and extending a hand down to Jack. "Come on, then."

"So, you trust me?"

"I trusted you anyway, Jack," Graham admits as he pulls the other man up. "I just wanted to know if I put my trust into the right man, that's all." He lets go of Jack's hand after a moment. "After all, I'm trusting you with my kids lives here, Jack, and that includes Yaz as well as Ryan."

Jack stares at Graham. "They'll be safe, Graham," He says. "I figured that you would rather have this role than one of them."

"Why's that?"

"You'll be in a room filled with people holding guns," Jack reveals. "People with itchy trigger fingers."

"Oh," Graham replies, dumbly.

"The same people who shot me-"

"Helpful, Jack, now I'm going to be focusing on thems shooting me."

"They aren't going to shoot you," Jack reassures. He steps back and gives Graham a once over. "Now, we just have to-" He reaches forward and runs his hand through Graham's hair.

Graham narrows his eyes at Jack. "What are you doing?"

"Ruffling your hair-"

"I can do that myself."

"Do you have a mirror?"

"Uh, well no, I don't."

"Then let me do it," Jack suggests, continuing to do so regardless.

Graham stands there awkwardly. His feet shuffling, his hands twitching at his sides. All he can focus on is a man running his hand through his hair. It's gentle and careful and surprisingly helping his headache lessen. Ryan would rib him for days if he saw this going on. "Are you done?"

Jack flicks his eyes down to Graham, slowing the movements of his hand. "Done."

Graham looks away first, wishing the sudden heat on his face would vanish. "Let's get a move on then; you said we were on a time limit-" He turns and walks away.

"Where are you going, Graham?"

"We gotta-"

"It's this way," Jack informs him with a smirk. His hand gestures the direction.

Graham spins around and marches in the correct direction; he glances to Jack on his way past. "I knew that," He gestures towards his head. "Had it downloaded into here, remember?"

"So, why did you go the wrong way then?" Jack ripostes, gleefully.

"Testing you," Graham replies, curtly and to the point. "We've chinwagged for too long, Ryan and Yaz are waiting on us-"

"And who's fault is that?" Jack rolls his eyes behind Graham. He saunters after the younger man, grinning broadly at the stroppy walk in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aiming for the prison break in the next chapter folks
> 
> but i gotta wait until i can spend a day on that, which at the moment, should be this saturday providing nothing gets in the way


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4523 words and it's the chapter you have all been waiting for
> 
> btw, i love calling graham 'the younger man'
> 
> jack is like 2000+ compared to graham's 59 (or something, they never said how old he is so i just used brad's age)

"Right, so I just gotta click this button then?"

Jack leans around, checking out the instruments once more before nodding. "Yeah, it's like dailing someone from your favourites, just a click and then you're calling up your ex and looking to rekindle with them."

"I've never called up my ex," Graham says. "Why would you call an ex?" He asks. "They're an ex for a reason."

"Moving on quickly then," Jack clears his throat and steps back out of the camera. "You'll be connected to the prison." He says as he rifles through supplies, frowning down at them before throwing what he doesn't want over his shoulder. "Talk to them; you're good at talking to me."

"Got that bit, Jack," Graham responds. "I'm guessing they'll want to know who I am and why I'm bothering them, right?"

Jack nods, head glancing up at Graham. "Just say you have something that they would want."

"And what if they end the call on me because they think I'm tryin' to sell them double glazed windows or-" Graham steps back around the camera to stare down at Jack. "-whether I want to know if they were mis-sold PPI."

"PPI?"

"Payment protection-" Graham's voice trails off towards the end. "-You know what, that doesn't matter," He finishes with a wave of his hand. "What are you doing anyway? Other than making a mess of the ecosystem of this planet, that is."

"I'm looking for handcuffs-"

"Is that an innuendo or not?"

"What would you prefer?" Jack replies back with a devilish smirk. "No, it's not for play, it's for work this time."

"This time? No, don't answer that because I don't want to know," Graham says with an exhausted sigh. "Why do you need them?"

Jack raises an eyebrow at Graham. "It has to look like you captured me."

"Oh, right."

"You're really not good at this sort of thing, are you?" Jack states. "Have you ever used handcuffs?" Jack asks, laughing when he sees the flustered look on Graham's face. "I'm joking, Graham."

"Good," Graham splutters. " _Anyway_ , lyin' and stuff wasn't a thing I was ever good at; my parents always knew when I did it," He crouches down to Jack's level. "But I once had to pretend to be the Doc on this world with dog people, was a nightmare, the human fanatics there thought I was a god, me, a bus driver from bleeding Sheffield, a god? Can you imagine the stress I was under?"

"A god?"

" _The Good Doctor_ is what they called me," Graham informs with a frown. "Anyhow, I lied then and it worked for a bit, but it caught up to me in the end." He gestures towards his head. "I still have the scar where a bit of rubble clocked me on the old noggin; I don't want that to happen again."

"You won't be lying for long, Graham," Jack encourages. "If you managed to make a bunch of fanatics believe you, even for just a bit, then you can do this."

"Yeah, I guess," Graham nods. "It'll be an experience, to say the least, won't it?"

Jack claps Graham on the arm and grins. "Yes, it will," His other hand raises and his jangles the cuffs. "Got them."

Graham glances to them with a grimace. "I hope you washed them."

"Just put them on me," Jack says, standing up and turning around. "Don't worry about the key-"

"How are you going to get out of them?"

"Ever spend a weekend with Houdini?"

"Funnily enough, yes I have- No, of course not, Jack," He rolls his eyes behind Jack's head. "On the other hand though, the Doc, she said she did when she got out of these chains-"

"Chains?"

"Witches, King James, I got knocked out again," Graham shrugs. "You know, a standard Sunday with the Doc and all, head injuries."

"Sounds like it," Jack replies. "Now come on, let's get this over with."

"Right," With a sigh, Graham takes the cuffs from Jack and quickly wraps them around his wrists, tightening them as much as he's willing to go. "Not a _word_ out of your chops, Captain."

Jack grins broadly and resists the urge to comment with every fibre of his being. He pulls against the cuffs, nodding when they're on tight enough. "Good," He tests it once more, pushing it to the limit and stopping when he can feel them about to give out. He turns around to face Graham. "Trick ones, apply just enough pressure and they'll come off in a flash."

"All right then," Graham nods. "Are we ready to go?"

"I think- Wait!" Jack says, he turns back around and jiggles his hands. "The vortex manipulator, Graham, take it and put it on."

Graham steps forward and unwraps the leather-bound device from Jack's wrist. He slips it over his own and secures it tightly. "You got the cuffs on, I got your little doodad thingy, oh! And the key in my pocket, is that everything?"

"That's everything," Jack nods. "Get yourself into position and give them a ring then."

"Right," Graham swallows, nerves flaring up. He steps around to the camera again and selects the button, pressing it down and waiting as the screen flickers on.

It's not much longer until a humanoid looking person answers. "Who is this?"

"Uh-" Graham panics, out of everything they planned, they never came up with a damn name. "Gray-" He stutters, eyes connecting with Jack. "-son."

Jack's brows crease together as his eyes widen. ' _What are you doing?_ ' He mouths, bewildered.

"Grayson?" The man on the other line repeats. "We don't know anyone called that here-"

"Uh," Graham frets. "You wouldn't, not from there-"

"So why are you comming us then? This is a line reserved for incoming and outgoing comms, so you have to want something from us."

"Oh, right, yeah," Graham splutters. "I got something you want."

"Something we want?"

Graham nods and reaches around to an exasperated looking Jack. He yanks him around to the camera, impressed internally at how quickly Jack's face changes from exasperated to annoyance at being 'caught'. "I heard there was a bounty on this lad-"

"Lad?" Jack squawks with offence. "I'll give you lad-"

Graham pulls Jack's cuffs, grinning when the man yelps in surprise. "You do have a bounty on him, right?"

There is a pause on the line, deafening and Graham wonders if he's royally screwed this up as well. He goes to open his mouth again, stopping when a different voice speaks.

"Captain Jack Harkness." A smooth voice speaks, rich in tone. "We meet again."

" _Warden_."

"How is it that you got caught, Captain?" The same voice asks. "You're a slimy little worm and a royal pain in my backside, but you're not stupid enough to let any old bounty hunter catch you."

Graham frowns. "I got him when he was-"

Jack's hand wraps around Graham's, stilling him from speaking. "My ways caught up to me, warden."

"Ah," The warden replies. "Stabbed in the back then during a night then? Fitting for you."

Jack shrugs, grinning. "Bound to have caught up to me sooner or later as you would know-"

"You there," The warden cuts Jack off, maybe on purpose in Graham's opinion. "Grayson was it?"

"Yeah,"

"Bring him up," The warden orders. "Then you can collect your credits."

Graham nods, swallowing down the ever-growing nerves while he waits for the camera light to flicker off. As soon as it does, he exhales, long and hard. "I thought I screwed it up then." He settles his hands on his knees. "He hardly spoke to me. I thought he would've at spoken to me a bit and not just you."

"Me and him, it's personal," Jack answers.

"Personal?"

Jack glances to Graham with a glint in his eye. "Shared a bed."

"Oh, why am I not surprised that you bedded the enemy," Graham retorts before frowning when the conversation flashes in his mind. "Wait," He focuses on Jack. "What did he and you mean by that conversation back there? About being stabbed in the back during the night?"

Jack only winks at Graham, refusing to answer. He gestures with his head towards the device on Graham's wrist. "Grab my hand and keep it on the device while you press the button, okay?"

"Why?" Graham asks as he follows Jack's order.

"I need to be touching it to teleport with you," Jack informs the younger man. "Now, it's programmed, so all you have to do is just press it."

Graham nods. "You ready, Jack?"

"As ever."

Graham nods once more before, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath. He exhales, taking the moment of bravery granted to him and presses the button.

It's just as unpleasant as the first time.

* * *

Ryan pokes his head out from the TARDIS, eyes darting up and down the corridor. He gestures behind himself with a wave and steps out with Yaz shuffling in behind him. "Which way did Jack say we had to go?"

"It's this way-"

"How do you know?" Ryan asks, following after a determined Yaz. "It all looks the same."

Yaz glances behind herself. "The TARDIS highlighted it-"

"And you suddenly know how to read the display screens?"

"Ryan, it was in English," Yaz states. "I think Graham did more than he said, maybe even without realising what he did."

"So, you're saying my grandad, a man who always asks me to record _Call the Midwife_ or whatever it is he's deciding to watch, managed to actually fly a TARDIS better than the Doctor?"

"I didn't say that," Yaz points out. "Maybe it was from Jack's vortex manipulator as well; it's not like we know what we're working with here."

"I 'spose," Ryan nods. "Is it much further?"

"I dunno," Yaz informs with a sigh. "The TARDIS just said it was in this direction, and that was all."

"Do you know what we're-"

"Ryan," Yaz says, stopping and looking at him. "I don't _know_." She sighs. "I'm just going on from what I know, but it's about as much as you do right now."

Ryan looks away. "Sorry-"

"It's fine, look," She smiles weakly and reaches a hand out to him. "We'll get the Doctor back and then it'll be fine, won't it?"

"Yeah," Ryan nods. "Yeah, it will be."

Yaz returns the nods and proceeds forwards again, inching slowly and quietly through the deserted halls. Her eyes dart around, trying to find anything that looks like it sticks out. There's nothing, for the most part, bar a door coming up on their right. "You think the uniforms are in there?"

"Makes sense," Ryan shrugs. "Good as place as any, right?"

"Yeah," Yaz replies as she makes her way over to it. Her hand pauses on the handle before pushing it down slowly. She looks into the room, eyes flicking around to see if anyone is in it. She exhales with relief and steps in when she finds no one. "It's clear."

"How can you even see anything, it's dark-" Ryan rushes in behind her, squinting through the darkness. "Let me-" He grabs his phone and turns the torch on, flashing it around the room in the hope of lighting up what they need. "-can you spot anything?"

"Uh," Yaz steps forward as her eyes follow the light, widening when she spots a lump. "Ryan, go back- Yeah, there!" She points and walks closer, bending to its level and pulling at it. "It's clothes."

Ryan settles his phone down on a ledge and makes his way forward. "Two sets?"

"Two sets," Yaz confirms.

"Has it got helmets and stuff?"

Yaz rifles through the outfits, nodding. "It's got everything we'd need to blend in."

Ryan smiles at that and pats Yaz on the back. "No time to waste then, let's get changed and go and find the Doctor."

Yaz finds herself returning the smile. "We'll get changed, head back to the TARDIS and see if we can figure out when Graham and Jack will arrive, I think," She hesitates for a second. "I think the TARDIS might be set up to see that, and before you ask I don't know how she knows," Yaz's brows furrow slightly. "Maybe she knows we're trying to help the Doctor? She only knew her briefly, but maybe she wants to help us help her."

"I'll turn the torch off then," Ryan murmurs. "What are we doing with what we have on now?"

"We'll take it back to the TARDIS and dump it before checking her systems for Graham and Jack." Yaz answers. "And we only need to swap out our jackets and trousers; the prison guard jacket will cover everything else."

"Right," Ryan nods, getting up after grabbing his bundle. "Light's off then because I don't wanna see you," His hands switch the torch off, bathing them both in darkness before turning around. 

"Rude," Yaz snarks at him, messing about.

"More like gross," Ryan retorts. "Now if it was your sister-" He yelps when he gets something thrown at him. "-now who is the rude one! That could've hit me in the head."

"Don't talk about my sister," Yaz frowns, protectively.

"All right," Ryan holds his hands up in surrender. "I hope I get the trousers on the right way round-"

"If you don't you can always put them on the right way once I leave," Yaz replies to the darkness all around her. "Easily fixed, Ryan."

There is a snort of amusement from somewhere. "True, I guess."

Yaz only shakes her head in response, mind focusing mainly on how close they are to seeing the impossible women who fell into their lives. The ache in her heart lessens.

* * *

There isn't a stumble this time, but Graham's stomach does protest the horrid form of travel. Jack quickly lets go of his hand, and Graham snaps back to reality and to the role he's playing. "Get a move on," He demands as he roughly pushes Jack forward.

"All right," Jack retorts, voice loud and ostentatious. "You weren't like this last night, wanted me to go slow and drag it out-"

Graham chokes before regaining composer and shoving Jack forward. "Shut up." He grunts out, low and flustered.

"Make me," Jack winks, playing up to his role. He looks forward and grins at a man coming their way. "Warden Delmer, good to see you again."

"Likewise, Jack," Delmer retorts with glee. "I hate it when my prisoners escape, doesn't look good on my people or me, so it's nice that you managed to join us again." He smiles, welcoming, but with a distinct hint of anger. "Got a great cell set up for you," Delmer flicks his eyes to Graham. "You caught him then, can't say I've seen you around before."

"Uh, yeah," Graham steps around Jack as soon as guards take him off his hands. "Couldn't resist the bounty on his head."

"More like you couldn't resist my a-" Jack gets cut off when he gets roughly pulled away. "Hey, where are you taking-"

"What's going on?" Graham asks, eyes locking against Jack as he's dragged away from them. "I thought I was handing him over."

"And you did."

"So, why are you taking him away?" Graham wonders. "I want to stay with him until I'm paid what I'm owed."

"And you will be," Delmer says with a smile. "Come with us."

Graham hesitates, watching Jack as he's dragged away and out of a door. His nervousness skyrockets. _This_ wasn't part of the plan. Jack was meant to go with him; he was meant to hand him over and then slip the key on when Jack distracted them.

He doesn't have that now.

He's by himself, alone, and with-

"Grayson?"

Graham blinks and turns to the warden. "Sure, yeah, my money, lead on then."

"Come this way," Delmer says, gesturing for Graham to step ahead of him. He follows behind Graham, eyes narrowing at the back of his head before flicking up to a camera.

A gesture that Graham doesn't pick up on.

* * *

Pacing.

The Doctor has been pacing for the better part of an hour. Her guard will be along shortly with her evening meal. Which means she doesn't have long after that.

Give him a strong suggestion to switch off the deadlock seals, wait, and then breakout-

And then what?

Well, she hasn't got that far, but if she can cause enough chaos then maybe she can slip out the same way she arrived.

Oh, how she misses her TARDIS, hearts aching with longing for the longest friend she's ever had.

Soon, it'll be soon.

The Doctor's eyes flutter shut as she extends her senses, listening in on the going on's around her. They only open when she feels her guard coming closer.

Closer-

_Closer-_

Now.

The Doctor pushes herself out, connecting against the mind she's probed daily for the last- Well, she stopped counting a long time ago, but whatever it was, it's been a while.

It doesn't resist her eldritch touch. Welcomes it and the suggestion while the body places her food down on autopilot.

Her skin still crawls every time she does it, bringing memories of her best frenemy. They were always so good at hypnotism, the best ever.

Still, she's only doing it because she has no choice. It's this or stay locked up, and if she is to help the other innocents in here, then it's a choice she'll make every single time.

The guard moves away again, and she breaks the contact they have, settled in the knowledge that her freedom is _close_.

* * *

"Ryan, look-" Yaz gestures towards the display. "They've arrived."

Ryan rushes around to the console screen. "Graham has him handcuffed."

"They're here, so we should move-" Yaz starts, halting when Ryan takes her arm. "-What?"

"Don't go rushing off," Ryan reminds. "We gotta blend in."

"I wasn't going to rush off, Ryan," Yaz says with a frown. "But I am eager to get the Doctor back."

Ryan sighs and nods. "All right then," He puts his helmet on and starts to make his way to the TARDIS door. "You still know where we gotta go?"

Yaz nods before quickly following Ryan in putting on the helmet. "It's in the opposite direction, then up a level." She walks towards the door, missing the screens when Jack and Graham are separated.

"Kay," Ryan says as he steps back out into the corridor. "We move slowly."

"Of course," Ryan and Yaz share a lock, eyes locking against one another through the small slit. Yaz turns first, feet driving her forward in what Ryan would call her 'copper' walk. All business. "We'll fit right in."

Ryan follows after her, trusting her to lead them where they both need to go.

* * *

This, this is not good!

Graham paces back and forth across the room. His feet would be wearing out the carpet if there was one that is. He looks around the holding room, hands tapping at his sides in a frantic pattern.

He can't help the worried groan that escapes from his mouth. This is reminding him of the one time that he was nicked, oh, he didn't do _anything_ , he was just a young footie fan in the wrong place at the wrong time—hooligans all around him, all bundled up in a group that he had the misfortune of being near.

But the memory stuck with him enough to know that he never wanted to be nicked again, crime or no crime committed. He considers putting the key on now and escaping back to the TARDIS, but he can't risk the prison going on high alert and looking for him. Not when Ryan and Yaz currently depend on him and Jack to keep them distracted for long enough.

And speaking of Jack bloody Harkness, where the hell did they take him? That wasn't in the plan, not at all.

Graham sighs and runs a hand down his face, regretting the decision to ever agree to this.

Okay, that isn't true. He'd do anything to get the Doc out, but he's up shit creek without a paddle, so to speak.

He just has to wait and play the role he was given.

That's all.

'You can do it, Graham,' His internal voice says.

If only he could believe it.

* * *

Jack slams his fist against the metal door before stepping away in anger.

He foolishly assumed that Graham would be allowed to stay with him until the payment was handed over. That's how it always worked, he checked, he made sure to check that little bit out. 

Then that would've given Ryan and Yaz enough time to complete their part of the plan, and with the distraction that he would've done, it would've given Graham the chance to slip the key on and escape back to the TARDIS.

Now, Graham doesn't have that chance considering he's been left alone with the warden.

Bloody _Delmer_. 

That rat bastard.

Reckless Jack, stupid and reckless. If Graham is hurt because of your plan-

No, he won't be hurt, he's smart, well Jack hopes he is. Maybe not book smart, but street smart, at least. It's not like he _actually_ knows the man. He snogged him, they've had a flirt and shared dinner, but that's about it in the long run.

When they are all out of this, with the Doctor back in her TARDIS and free, then he'll definitely get to know the man. Now, he's just got to figure a way out of this for himself.

 _Great_.

Plan to get the Doctor out, then get yourself locked up. Good going, Jack, great work. Your best. Oh, if this isn't the most embarrassing day for him, then he doesn't know what is.

* * *

They edge around the corner, stepping back when a guard passes them. His head remains focused forward and that puzzles Yaz. "Ryan, he didn't even pay us attention."

"That's good, innit though, right?"

"Not even a nod?" Yaz points out. "Even if I don't know a colleague at work I still give them a hello or morning depending on the time of day, he did nothing of the sort." She states. "Didn't you do the same at your job?"

"I guess-"

"Then that's weird, isn't it?"

"Maybe they don't do that here?" Ryan suggests. "It's not like they can see our faces under these helmets, is it?"

"I guess so, but I don't like it," Yaz frowns. "We're on the correct level now."

Ryan nods and goes to walk forward only to stop when Yaz doesn't move. "Yaz?"

"She's on this level, Ryan," Yaz whispers, breathless. "Six months we haven't seen her-" Her voice hitches. "-six months we thought she was dead, but she's here on this level and so close now."

Ryan comes back and places a gentle hand on Yaz's shoulder. "What are we waiting for, then? Come on, Yaz, let's get a shift on as she would say."

Yaz nods. "Yeah," She smiles under the helmet as butterflies storm through her body. "We're coming for you, Doctor."

* * *

The door clicks.

It's soft, gentle and would be missed if one wasn't listening out for it. 

The Doctor smiles, genuine for once in months. She pulls out the hidden sonic and aims it at the door, swallowing down the nervous energy radiating from her.

Het thumb caresses the button before stilling and pressing down. The whine from the sonic is music to her ears, it's been so long, and she sways to it as she moves forward. She waves the sonic up and down, unlocking each lock on the door before turning it at the handle on the other side of the door.

The last lock.

As soon as she opens it, the prison will go into high alert.

Alarms sounding.

Chaos unfolding.

Would they know she escaped?

Could they catch her before they realised where she was?

The Doctor doesn't know, but she has to try. Her eyes close, and she takes in a deep breath.

"Gotcha-" She speaks, voice hoarse from disuse. She pulls the sonic back, placing it into her pocket as she steps forward, hands reaching for the door and pushing open-

* * *

-Graham's head shoots up, eyes wide when an alarm blares out all around him. "What the hell is going on?" He asks, turning and walking towards the door only to jump back when guards enter. "What is-"

Delmer enters behind them and with a look of thunder on his face. " _You_."

"Me?"

"You and Harkness are together, aren't you?" Delmer spits. "You planned this, but it's gone wrong, hasn't it?"

Graham steps back and shakes his head. "No, we aren't-"

"You are," Delmer continues, he steps forward and slams down a piece of paper or the space version of it anyway. "You don't exist; we checked your face on every record that we could." His hand points against the sheet. "You don't exist on any of them, no birth record, nothing."

"Well, that's-" Graham trails off, losing footing quickly. "Obviously, I do."

"Your plan, whatever it is, won't work. The Doctor is our prisoner," Delmer barks. "No one escapes from this prison-"

"Jack did," Graham says without thought, swearing under his breath when he realises what he just said. Now that was a real foot in mouth moment. Excellent job, Graham. A gold star for being a prime _idiot_. "I mean-"

"I know exactly what you meant," Delmer interjects with venom. "We've sent guards down to her level," He informs him before waving to guards forward to grab Graham. "Your plan has failed." Graham simply stares back, wincing when his arms are yanked roughly behind his back. "And you'll be joining Jack while we decide what to do with you and him."

Graham glares at the warden as he's lead past him. He bites his tongue, scared that whatever he might say will put Ryan and Yaz at risk.

"Bind their hands," Delmer shouts. "And their legs!"

* * *

"Yaz?" Ryan asks, head aimed upwards. "What is that?"

"Let's get a move on, Ryan," Yaz says quickly, giving up on the decision of blending in as she sprints down the corridor.

Ryan keeps up with her, staying only a few steps behind. "Are we close?"

"We're-" Yaz yelps when something, a blur of grey and blonde crashes into her, sending her hard against the floor with a groan.

"Sorry-" The person on top of her rambles, frantic and crazed. "I'm sorry about this, but I need to escape-"

Yaz blinks, breath hitching when she recognises the voice. Her eyes widen, horror striking her when she sees the hand coming towards her neck. "Doctor, no!" She shouts. "It's Ryan and me!"

"Ryan and-" The Doctor repeats, she changes position, legs shuffling around the torso she's sat on. She reaches for the helmet and yanks it from the guards head.

The helmet falls to the floor with a thud, arms slamming against sides as green eyes lock against brown.

"Yaz." The Doctor whispers. "It's really you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story isn't done because the doctor has got a lot to sort out
> 
> no time for sleeping 13
> 
> soz jack and graham
> 
> spoilers: oh no, there was only one bed :O
> 
> ALSO i love y'all comments <3 i hope you liked this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is judoonese in this that is actually translated and is a sentence ;)

_"It's really you."_

"Doctor-" Yaz whispers, tears springing free as her eyes flick across a face she hasn't seen in months. She's skinnier than before, with knotted hair shadowing her face and dark lines under her eyes, but she's the Doctor nonetheless. "-we're here to rescue you."

The Doctor's head tilts to the side. "I'm rescuing myself-" She explains before frowning. "Wait, how are you here?"

"Not to barge in here or anything," Ryan starts. "But shouldn't we have this conversation back on the TARDIS?"

The Doctor's eyes widen and the corners of her mouth tip upwards. "The TARDIS is here?"

"Not yours-" The disappointment flashes across her face, smile vanishing in an instant. "-It's the one you sent us back in."

"Sent you- Oh!" The Doctor nods before climbing off a prone Yaz and standing up. "We should-" She looks upwards, listening to the alarm. "-get to the TARDIS, the guards will be coming, have to move, don't want to be caught again-"

Yaz pulls herself off the floor and gestures the way they came. "Follow us," She bends, collecting her helmet and slotting it on. She makes her way forward, only to turn back once and grab the Doctor's hand in hers. "The TARDIS is down a level; it's not far, Doctor."

"Is it just you two?" The Doctor asks, head snapping between Ryan and Yaz. "Where is Graham?"

"Not important right now," Yaz states. "We'll explain, but not here," She urges. "Back on the TARDIS where you're safe, _please_."

The Doctor nods. "Lead on then, PC Khan."

Yaz's hand tightens in the Doctors, and she smiles under the helmet. They run together with Ryan bringing up the rear, and it's a rush, frantic and urgent with one thought going through all of their minds.

Get to the TARDIS.

_Just get to the-_

Yaz slams to a stop, skidding against the floor and pushing the Doctor back when she spots movement ahead. "Get back-"

Ryan looks ahead, spotting them as well. He pulls the Doctor into an alcove and shushes her with a shake of his head. "Keep quiet," He mutters to the Doctor before turning to Yaz. "Jack never said anything about an alarm going off!"

The Doctor blinks in surprise. "Jack?"

"Stay here-" Ryan orders before stepping out to stand next to Yaz.

"You two!" Barks a humanoid looking woman. She's flanked on either side by two individuals, their armour size clearly marking them as Judoon. "Have you seen the Doctor? Her cell door has been opened."

"We're in the process of looking for her now," Yaz says quickly, back straightening. "We came up from the lower level-"

"The lower level?"

Ryan nods, stepping forward. "We wanted to make sure that she, uh, wasn't hiding down there."

"And was she?"

"No," Yaz informs, voice steady and authoritative. "We came up to this level to continue the search for her."

The woman nods once before turning towards the Judoon. "Fo Plo Lo Lo Plo Wo Sho Mo Flo, Dro Sho Wo Flo Sho Wo Kro Lo Lo Sho Po Ro Plo co Flo Flo Do Sho Plo No Wo Blo Ro Do So Bla."

"Tro No Do Flo Ro So To Plo Plo Do Bla." The two Judoon respond together, arms securing their weapons to the chests before they march forward and past the alcove.

"Keep looking for her," The woman instructs. "And stay together, this is the Doctor we are dealing with, she's dangerous."

"Understood," Ryan replies. "She can't escape from us-"

"She can't escape anywhere," The woman calls back before turning away to follow after the Judoon guards.

They wait, exhaling when the three guards disappear around the corner. "Let's go," Yaz says, grabbing the Doctor's hand again and pulling her towards the stairs. "Should be easy to get to the TARDIS now-"

Ryan once again covers their flank, head darting back now and again to make sure they're not discovered. "I would've thought that there would be more guards-"

"Don't jinx us, Ryan," Yaz responds. "We're nearly there."

"Yaz-"

"Doctor," Yaz replies with a squeeze of her hand. "Once we're in the TARDIS we can talk."

Ryan jogs up further. "Yup," He smiles under his helmet. "Graham's probably going to hug you." The Doctor's face scrunches up. "Don't look like that; he missed you-"

"We all missed her, Ryan," Yaz points out. "Graham will have to get in line."

Ryan wiggles his eyebrows and smirks at Yaz, forgetting that she can't see his expression for a hot second. "Oh, yeah, you're first-"

"Shut up, Ryan," Yaz retorts, glad that the helmet is covering the scarlet blush to her face.

"Is Graham on the TARDIS?" The Doctor asks. "I don't understand how you're here-"

"It's a long story, Doctor," Yaz replies quickly. "But suffice to say, Graham flew the TARDIS here."

"Graham?" The Doctor blinks in surprise, eyes widening to disks.

"We used the telepathic circuits," Ryan explains, eyes glancing behind him as he does. "You know, like before-"

The Doctor halts, shunting Yaz back with her as she stares at Ryan. "He did what?" She demands. "The risks-" Her head shakes. "-he could've _killed_ himself, Ryan, of all the ways to fly a TARDIS."

"He didn't-"

"It was stupid and reckless and-"

"Oi," Ryan cuts her off. "He risked himself to bring us here, so I ain't having you calling him stupid-" He lays off a tad. "-reckless, yes, but not stupid."

"Jack wanted to do it," Yaz breaks the ice as she pulls the Doctor along again. "But he said the TARDIS didn't like him."

"So, it was Jack's idea?"

"No," Ryan says. "It was Graham's, his idea and his choice to fly the TARDIS, much to our displeasure, but he's okay, Doctor, it was just a headache."

"He's lucky," The Doctor murmurs. "Wait-"

"Doctor-" Yaz sighs, dragging her along again and down a flight of stairs. "-We don't have time."

"But why is it just you two?" The Doctor asks. "Where are they?"

"Jack and Graham had a different role," Yaz answers in a tired manner. "We're nearly at the TARDIS now; you can ask Graham once you get there-"

"Why isn't Jack here if they're in the TARDIS?"

"I said Graham was in the TARDIS-"

"Then where is Jack?"

"Doctor," Ryan advises, shoving her ever forward. "You have loads of questions, and we'll answer them, but if you don't get a move on I think Yaz is going to end up knocking your head off."

Yaz glances to Ryan and nods. "Look," She pulls the Doctor forward and gestures to the TARDIS. Its shape is a door, unassuming to anyone that doesn't know what they're looking for. "Now please," She pushes the Doctor towards it, heart beating like a drum in her chest with hope and anxiety. They're so close now. "Get in."

The Doctor, knowing she's beaten follows Yaz's orders and steps into the ship. The two humans shuffle in behind her, both breathing out in relief. "That was easier than expected-" Ryan says as he takes his helmet off and throws it to the ground. "-Okay, so the alarm was a surprise, but even then, it was pretty simple."

The Doctor glances to Ryan, smiling when she sees his and now Yaz's face in the light of the TARDIS. "That was me."

"What was?"

"When I opened the door from the inside-" The Doctor starts, hands gesturing in front of her as she speaks. "-The alarm started, I knew it would, I just never expected to run into you two."

"Lucky we were there then, eh, Yaz?" Ryan smiles as he steps further into the console room. "Graham?"

Yaz follows after him, looking around as well. "Maybe he's gone to get changed."

Ryan brows furrow together, and he approaches the console. He flicks a few switches, trying to figure out the alien device. "Doctor, a little help?"

The Doctor nods and she walks forward, eyes fluttering closed when a cold presence touches her mind. Starved for contact, much like the Time Lord herself. "What do you need, Ryan?"

"Can you check if Graham has come back yet?"

The Doctor doesn't respond as her hands move across the console with ease. She frowns down at it when it gives the results without argument. The forlorn tone tells the Doctor that Graham isn't here.

"Doctor?"

"He's not here, Ryan," The Doctor answers, looking up from the display screens. "The TARDIS is troubled by it."

"Troubled?"

"He connected his brain, his very thought pattern up to her," The Doctor explains. "She's new, Ryan, and that was the first mind she properly reached into, of course she misses it."

"Where is he then?" Yaz wonders. "He was meant to be coming back to the TARDIS."

"Maybe he's got lost?" Ryan suggests.

Yaz shakes her head. "He said he had Jack's data downloaded into his head-"

The Doctor's head snaps to Yaz. "He flew a TARDIS and downloaded files into his brain?"

"Uh, yeah, that about covers it," Ryan mumbles. 

"What was he thinking?"

"Well, he didn't mean to download the files, that was Jack's fault-"

"And where is Jack?" The Doctor asks, growing weary. "You haven't said."

"He used himself as bait-"

"Of course he would," The Doctor sighs. "This plan reeks like a Captain Jack Harkness plan."

Yaz steps forward and focuses on the Doctor, brows knitting together in thought. "Did you know we were coming for you?"

"What?"

"You ran into us," Yaz points out. "We were meant to get to your door and use what Jack left us to get you out."

"But you got yourself out."

The Doctor's face scrunches up once more. "I had no idea you were here-" Her eyes narrow. "-But you were-" She trails away, eyes flicking to stare at the white wall of the TARDIS. "You had a way to get me out from the cell?"

"Jack told us that we would have everything we needed," Ryan explains. "He said he had time to set this up when he first told us the plan."

Yaz nods along with Ryan's statement. "That alarm going off wasn't part of it, or at least Jack never mentioned an alarm."

The Doctor walks forward and reaches into Yaz's jacket, patting around "Doctor!" She splutters, redness filling her face.

"I'm looking for-" The Doctor's hand latches around a rectangular device. "Ah."

"What?" Ryan frowns, just as the Doctor removes her hand.

"This is a keycard," The Doctor explains.

"Well, that much is obvious, Doctor," Ryan says. "Everyone has them nowadays."

"It would've opened the door," The Doctor continues. "Without setting off the alarm, it's how they got me out for bathroom breaks," Her face pales, turning even whiter than it was. "Jack's plan, oh-"

"What about it?"

"I ruined it."

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looks between Ryan and Yaz, eyes suddenly frantic as she runs her hands through her longer hair. "I ruined it, I set the alarm off when it wasn't meant to go off-" She rushes towards the console again. "Where were Graham and Jack exactly? What were they doing?"

"I don't understand-"

"Yaz," The Doctor says, gaze fixated on the young woman. "You said Graham had something downloaded into his head, correct?" Yaz nods. "And he was meant to be here when you got me back, also correct?"

"Doctor, what are you getting at?" Yaz questions. Dread fills her chest; worry eats away at her.

The Doctor faces the display screen while her hands fly across the console. "I'm using the, no-" She trails away, eyes narrowing. "I need to put the TARDIS into lockdown-"

"Lockdown?"

"Yes, Ryan-"

"But Graham is still out there."

The Doctor glances up to Ryan. "They took me from my TARDIS," She explains while her hands fly across the controls. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"How I was captured?"

Yaz quickly shakes her head. She walks forward and rests a hand on the Doctor's arm, stilling her a second. "We thought you were dead, Doctor."

" _Dead_?" The Doctor repeats, the word catching in her throat. "Oh, Yaz, I'm so sorry-"

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Yaz asks, voice tripping over itself as tears fall. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Never wanted to hurt you, Yaz," The Doctor murmurs. "Or you, Ryan." She exhales and quickly finishes the lockdown. "They can't get in, even if they find me, lucky this TARDIS has a working chameleon circuit."

"How were you captur-"

"Stop," Ryan interjects. "You can ask that later-"

"Ryan!"

"My grandad is out there, Yaz," Ryan reminds her, hand hitting the console to drive his point home. "And the alarm wasn't meant to go off." His eyes dart between the Doctor and Yaz. "He knew where the TARDIS was meant to be because he programmed it to land here, so he shouldn't have been late back here."

"Ryan's right, Yaz," The Doctor says. "We need to locate Graham and Jack first."

"Okay," Yaz nods as she removes her hand from the Doctor's boney arm. "Then we talk afterwards, right?"

"I promise," The Doctor vows. "Get Graham and Jack, wherever they are and then questions-" She frowns. "And maybe a haircut, honestly, I haven't had hair this long since my Eighth regeneration."

* * *

Being dragged down a corridor, _again,_ the first time by a bunch of fanatics that is, is probably the most uncomfortable thing Graham can think off, second only to sitting on a frozen stone throne for twelve hours.

"Lads, come on," Graham tries again. "I can walk if you would just untie my legs-"

"Warden told us to bind you," Nameless grunt one, as Graham's taken to calling the lout, says. "And bind you we did, proper good and tight."

Graham wriggles in their grip, growing frustrated with each passing second. He hated this the last time, but at least his legs were free then. Fine, if they want to drag him, then he'll make it as awkward as possible.

Petty? Yes, but he's irritated now.

Nameless grunt two exhales sharply through his nose when Graham gives up on helping them. "We'll carry you then; it makes no difference to us."

Graham groans when he's dropped to the floor in a heap. "A little warning," He winces. "Gonna have all sorts of bruises by tomorrow."

The guards don't respond as they loop their hands around his legs and arms, lifting him from the floor with ease.

Okay, Graham's day has gone from uncomfortable to outright _embarrassing_ now. Creatures, aliens, or whatever is held behind the many doors they past bash and growl against them. It clangs through the block, unsettling Graham the further they go.

And they go far, far enough that Graham loses track at where he's been taken. "Aren't you meant to put someone on trial before locking them up?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Eh?"

"You were found guilty," Nameless grunt one says. 

"I wasn't even on trial, though."

"You broke the rules, that's good enough for us." Nameless grunt two explains. "We're here." He drops Graham's legs to the floor and steps around to slot his card into the reader.

Graham eyes the door when it opens, spotting Jack stood within it. "Jack, they arrested me!"

"Graham," Jack says, stepping forward only to stop when a gun is drawn. "All right-" His hands raise as he steps backwards. "No need to shoot anyone."

"Shooting you would be pointless," Nameless grunt two says before pocketing the weapon and gesturing with a nod to nameless grunt one to throw Graham into the cell.

Graham hits the floor with a soft 'Oof.' He lies still, moaning.

"You all right, Graham?" Jack asks.

"Peachy Jack, just peachy," Graham complains from the floor. "Very comfy floor this is."

"Speaking of the floor, get on it, Captain-" Nameless grunt two demands. "Hands out in front of you."

Jack glares at them but follows their orders without complaint. His hands are yanked out in front of him and bound together. "If you wanted to-" His sentence stops when he's pushed backwards, joining Graham on the floor. He frowns when his legs are pulled together and secured just as tight.

"Warden Delmer will be along shortly," Nameless grunt one states. "As soon as we capture the Doctor again."

"You're plan failed, Captain," Nameless grunt two smirks. "And you're our prisoner once more."

Jack sits up, eyes narrowing at the guards and watching when they leave. He turns to Graham next. "Are you hurt?"

"I said-"

"No, you gave me a sarcastic reply which didn't answer my question, Graham."

Graham exhales and rolls onto his back before sitting up. "I'm fine, just bruised from Tweedledum and Tweedledee."

Jack shuffles himself to one of the walls. "Come here."

Graham frowns as he follows Jack. "How are you?"

"Fine," Jack shrugs. "More concerned about you," He sighs. "Dragged you right into my mess."

"Not going to disagree with that assessment, Jack," Graham exhales. "Was that alarm meant to go off?"

"No," Jack frowns. "I gave everything to Ryan and Yaz, so I don't understand why it went off."

"Uh-huh," Graham responds. He stares ahead for a moment before looking down at his wrists. He pulls on the bindings, testing them and sighing when they won't budge. "Did Houdini teach you how to get out of these?"

Jack looks over to Graham's wrists and then his own. "Magnetic cuffs?" He shakes his head. "Standard ones, sure, rope, most definitely, but these?" He jiggles his wrists. "-nope."

"Shame," Graham replies. He turns his head to face Jack. "Hey, you and that warden guy."

"What about him?"

"You knew him."

"I did."

"Tell me you didn't play with his feelings when you first tried to get the Doc out."

"I wasn't proud of using him like that-"

"Jack," Graham frowns at him. "That's probably gonna make it worse for you in here now."

Jack stares back at Graham. "It wasn't anything special, Graham," He explains with brutal honesty.

"Wasn't anything special?"

"Look, I never lead him on."

Graham's frown turns into a scowl. "No, you just messed with a bloke when trying to spring a friend out."

"Yeah," Jack smiles. "Although summing it up like that makes it sound particularly bad."

Graham finds his scowl melting away, and before he knows it, he's chuckling to himself. "Yeah," He nods. "Now, if you did that to me, I'd react in the same way."

"By tying me up?"

Graham's face turns beet red, and he chokes on an intake of air. "Jack-"

"What?"

"You can't say those things."

"But it's just us in here."

"Yeah, but-" Graham pauses. "I dunno." He turns away and glowers at the opposite wall. Sighing when Jack nudges him in the side. "Yes?"

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"You're giving me mixed signals here, and that's not something I'd admit freely." Jack states. "What do you want? Are you interested or not?"

"Interested?"

Jack shrugs. "Yeah."

"I'm-" Graham hesitates, shuffling slightly. "I'm currently locked in a prison cell with you," He decides on. "Anything that I might be interested in-" He stops again, floundering around the subject. "Look, Jack, you're a handsome bloke, why do you even entertain the idea with me?" 

Jack gives Graham a disappointed expression. "So, that's a no then?"

"No, it's a-" Graham sighs and rubs his temples, well at least tries to with his bound wrists. "-You could have anyone you wanted, but you decided to go after a retired bus driver one year from sixty, why?"

"Because you're fun," Jack explains. "You get flustered, you're like a fish out of water with me, and that's- that's something I haven't had for a long time." He leans his head back against the wall. "I've been in wars, died over and over for them, maybe I just want something easy for once, well easier," He looks at Graham. "Not saying you're easy because you aren't; It's like flirting with a plank of wood." He smirks. "And I've flirted with a more forthcoming plank of wood."

"Charming."

"It's true," Jack states with amusement. "You're denser than a tree trunk."

Graham snorts. "Grace had to spell it out for me," He explains. "I couldn't see it then either until she basically said we're going to dinner together."

"See," Jack nudges Graham with his shoulder. "And we've already done the dinner part."

"Pizza is hardly a romantic dinner,"

"But it's nice."

"Oh, it's nice," Graham agrees. "Okay, Jack," He turns and faces the other man again. "When we get out of here then, maybe, and that is a big maybe."

"A maybe?"

"Yeah," Graham nods. "I want to get to know you first," He points out. "Who you are under all that bravado that you have."

"All right," Jack nods. "So, uh, who's taking the bed then?"

"What?" Graham frowns.

"The bed." Jack nods his head in the direction of it.

Graham follows his gaze. "Oh."

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you have two guys and you need them to smooch
> 
> you lock them in a cell together with one bed
> 
> that's how it goes, right??
> 
> right???? 
> 
> "And they were cellmates!" "oh my god, they were cellmates" <\- Giddleford


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are references to the doctor who book the good doctor  
> which I have a very big love/hate relationship with because it could've been great, but it fell flat on its face, but I digress. i bring it up because graham has experiences in where he's going through right now
> 
> (ps, I posted a lockdown fic where the banter between the fam and 13 is on point)  
> (yes, I'm posting an advert here :p)

This might not be her TARDIS, but she's a TARDIS nonetheless. She's quite a bit different from the Doctor's ancient home, but she has an eagerness to help, and the Doctor loves that. It's fresh and new.

But don't go telling her TARDIS that because she'll strop for days.

Oh, but now that brings a longing in the Doctor's chest. Her TARDIS, alone, and by herself. She'll have to make it up to-

"Doctor?"

The Doctor's head snaps to Yaz, and she spots the young woman's eyes. Concern fills them. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," The Doctor blinks as she turns her attention back to finding where Jack and Graham are. "Thinking 'bout things is all."

"Did you want to share?"

_ No _ , is the Doctor's very first thought. Definitely not, but- "Maybe another time." Is what she says instead. "Once we get Jack and Graham and then the others-"

"Others?" Ryan frowns. "What do you mean by others?"

She looks up with manic glint on her face. "The others here, Ryan, I've spent a while getting to know them." On a personal level, she finishes in her head.

"You mean the prisoners?" Ryan asks, eyes flicking to Yaz. "Aren't they, I don't know, prisoners because they did something?"

"Some, well," The Doctor waves a shaky hand in the air. "Yes, some should be here, but there are others that shouldn't," She looks at them imploringly. "Those we need to rescue."

"All right, Doctor," Yaz nods with a smile. "We can get them, but you need to-"

Yaz's sentence dies on her lips when the TARDIS sends an alarm through the console room. The Doctor's head darts towards the display, eyes rapidly reading the Gallifreyan shooting past. "No, no, that's not good-"

"What?"

"The TARDIS is saying the prison is also going into lockdown-"

"Like what you did to the TARDIS?"

"Yes, but also no," The Doctor answers. "Sort of, very complicated," She goes to move around the console, hands grabbing at it to pull herself around. "Need to-" She stumbles. Her body feels sluggish and unused, and she hates it. Useless. "-find Jack and Graham first, need to know they're safe."

"I think you need to sit down, Doctor," Yaz says as she comes forward and gently takes the Doctor by her boney arms. "I'm sure they're safe-"

"You don't know that," The Doctor murmurs as Yaz lowers her to the floor. She shakes her head and tries to struggle back up again. "I need to get; I need to find them-"

Ryan walks over now at the behalf of the look Yaz shoots him. "Just tell us what we need to do, Doctor, and we'll do it."

The Doctor rests her head back against the console. It's soothing. The ache in her body lessons somewhat. "Just ask the TARDIS to show you them; she might do it if she's looking for Graham."

Ryan nods. He makes his way past Yaz and the Doctor and heads around to the screens. "Can you, uh, show me Graham?" There isn't a response, and he frowns. "Doctor, it's not working."

"Try again," The Doctor utters as she places her hands onto the floor, palm first. She uses what little energy she has to meld her mind with the TARDIS, urging her to listen to Ryan. "How about now?"

"Nothing yet," Ryan answers, glancing back towards the Doctor and Yaz. "Is she having trouble?"

Yaz's brows knit together. "How do you mean, Ryan?"

"With the lockdown going on," Ryan explains with a gesture of his hand. "Would it interfere?"

"Possibly," The Doctor answers from her slumped position. "Need to run tests to see."

"Maybe one of us should head out and look for them?"

Yaz's face twists at the idea. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Ryan."

"It might be the only one we have, Yaz," Ryan points out. "We've got the gear, right? How hard can it be fitting in again?"

"It's risky-"

"Like, this hasn't already been risky, Yaz," Ryan states. "You were well up for it when it was about getting the Doctor back, but as soon as it's my granddad, you're hesitating."

"Ryan!" Yaz snaps at him. "That's not it at all, and you know that!"

"Well, you don't seem to be offering any suggestions," Ryan throws back at her with annoyance and distress.

"You're concerned for Graham."

Ryan turns his head away from Yaz. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Yaz settles herself back on her heels and mulls Ryan's idea over. "But I'll do it if we do your idea, Ryan."

"What?"

Yaz stares at Ryan with self-confidence. "I'll go and find Graham," She says. "And Jack."

"You just said it's risky."

"I know," Yaz admits. "But I'm a police officer-"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Yaz turns her gaze to the Doctor's tired body, her head is resting against her chest, and for a moment, Yaz wonders if she's asleep. "I've worn a uniform, Ryan, I know how to walk like an officer," She says as she looks up to Ryan.

"Mhm, dangerous, Yaz, not a police station-"

Yaz focuses back onto the Doctor once more. "Doctor?"

The Doctor's head raises, and she locks her green eyes onto Yaz. "Dangerous, shouldn't do it, very risky."

Yaz smiles kindly down at her and gently takes her cold hands in her warm ones. "I'll be quick, Doctor," She smiles before reluctantly removing her hands altogether. "Keep searching for them in here, Ryan."

"I should be the one going, Yaz," Ryan admits. "He's my family."

"He's all our family, Ryan," Yaz sighs. "I'll be back soon, I promise." And with that, she turns, bending to collect her helmet before and exiting the TARDIS in search for another missing member of their little group.

* * *

"You can have it if you want," Graham says, feeling like he has to offer the bed even if he doesn't much like the idea of sleeping on the floor. Maybe if he were forty years younger, he'd do it.

"It's alright, Graham," Jack smiles back at him. "You take it."

"Oh, thank god you said that-" Graham replies without really thinking. "My back would ache if I had to sleep on the floor."

"And mine wouldn't?" Jack teases. "Now, I want the bed."

"You just said-"

Jack laughs. "I'm messing with you, Graham, honestly it's fine, you take it."

"Sure?"

"Positive," Jack answers with honesty. "I've slept in far worse places than a hard cell floor."

"Well, if you're sure," Graham replies with relief. "How are your wrists, by the way?"

"What?" Jack brows inch together. "Why are you asking?"

Graham pulls against them, wincing at the familiar ache beginning to start in them. "I once spent twelve hours strapped to a chair." He reveals, eyes looking away from Jack. "And then a bunch more with cuffs on where I was dragged around, never showed the Doc my wrists after that because she would've only felt guilty about it."

"Whoa, wait, stop while you're ahead, Graham, what are you talking about?"

Graham lifts his hands and shakes them. "You get sore wrists when they're bound together like this, it hurts, but it's not too bad after a while, nothing a bit of Savlon won't cure."

"And what did you mean about being strapped to a chair?" Jack continues, curiosity gnawing away at him. "And handcuffed?"

"It was back during the time where I had to lie about being the Doc, remember? I mentioned it when we were on the planet together."

"With the dog people and you being a god?"

"Yeah,"

"You never mentioned that you were strapped to a chair," Jack states with a very straight face. "How did that happen?"

"Long story, but basically got caught, the Doc got sentenced to death," Graham shrugs. "The head lunatic had his mate wheel in a trolley with gruesome stuff on it; then they left me alone for hours before yanking me to an arena to watch her get mauled."

Jack stares at Graham with a startled expression. "Are you telling me that you were nearly tortured on an adventure?" He asks, eyes widening. "And you're speaking so casually about it."

"But I wasn't-"

"But you were tied to a chair, and believe me I could make all the innuendo that I want to right now, but I'm restraining myself because that isn't normal, Graham."

"The chair don't matter," Graham says with a frown. "Look, I was just saying that I know what it's like to have your wrists like this-" He wiggles them again. "-I can help you if you needed me to 'cos it doesn't half hurt after a while."

Jack leans his head back against the cell wall and releases a deep breath. "Not the first time I've been restrained, Graham," He frowns. "I might've mentioned it."

"You made lewd implications is what you did," Graham points out with a smirk.

"They were good implications, though, these aren't," Jack replies, equally matching Graham's expression. "It's not too bad being locked up in here with you."

"Not too bad?" Graham repeats, putting emphasis on each word. "You're as bad as Yaz."

Jack shoves Graham aside, grinning when he wobbles for balance. "I mean it, Graham, together it's better."

"How come?"

"I can keep an eye on you for one thing," Jack reveals as he turns his head back to the door. "I can't bloody well get one of the Doctor's friends hurt, could I? She'd throw me into a supernova."

"Nah, she wouldn't," Graham says with confidence. "The Doc ain't like that." He faces the door like Jack.

"Ain't like what?"

"She don't do the whole killing thing, does she?" Graham explains, missing the miniature expression that flickers across Jack's face. "She laid those rules out to me pretty quickly when I wanted to go John McClane on that blue bastard," He looks at Jack. "She threatened to kick me from the TARDIS and everything."

"John McClane?"

"You know, Die Hard, oh you might not 'cos I don't know where you're from apart from being from space, that is."

"Graham, I know what Die Hard is, Bruce Willis in a tight tank top," Jack winks at him and whistles. "I just want to know what you meant by that."

"Oh," Graham sighs. "I didn't do it, was the better man. She didn't want me to kill him, but I had the chance mind, shot him in the foot instead."

"And she was going to kick you from the TARDIS if you killed him?" Jack asks with trepidation.

"Well, yeah, her ship, her rules and all," Graham answers. "As I said, she don't like killing."

"Okay," Jack replies. His thoughts snowball in his head. Would she react in the same way if she met him? He's killed people, is this version of the Doctor different from the others? Will she respond harshly if she sees him? And what would Graham think if he knew?

Graham frowns at Jack, spotting the distant look on his face. He nudges him back to the waking world. "You spaced out then, mate, looked like you were away with the fairies-"

"Oh," Jack recovers quickly, bravado firmly being put back into place. "I hope not."

"What?"

"I hope I'm not away with the fairies."

"Wait, they're not real, are they?" Graham splutters. "Like Tinkerbell, all little and green and stuff?"

"No," Jack shakes his head, a different thought striking him now. "They're nothing like that, Graham, and if I were you, I'd leave that thought well alone."

"All right, I was only asking."

Jack sighs. "It's a very long story, and it doesn't have a happy ending, Graham," Jack explains with regret. "There are certain things in the universe that you don't argue against, and they're one of them, they're beyond us." He looks at Graham. "I wouldn't want you meeting them."

Graham nods and settles back against the wall again. The tone in Jack's voice concerns him. "Hey,"

"What?"

"I told you two things about me," Graham glances towards Jack. "You owe me one more from you."

Jack tilts his head to the side and nods. "All right, then, let me think."

"I'll hold you to that," Graham says. "Once you tell me, I'll tell you another about myself or two; we can do it that way."

"Sounds fair," Jack smiles. "Okay then," He thinks back over his long life, a lot of it he doesn't want to share, from heartache to things he's not proud of doing. "I'll tell you about Myfanwy."

"Myfanwy?"

Jack smiles, and it's genuine. "The pterodactyl of Torchwood three-"

* * *

Moving through the different layers of the prison sets Yaz's nerves on edge. She nods at the guards she passes; they nod back. Hm, so nothing had changed there then, maybe the other guard from before just didn't care to know the others here. She's met a few like that in the station.

Either way, she's on the upper levels now. The alarm, thankfully, has stopped, but everything still looks to be on high alert or lockdown as the Doctor put it. She slots herself behind a group, and she gives the nod again when a member of it turns around.

"Ah good," The woman says, voice muffled slightly under the helmet. "Are there others on their way?"

"Not sure," Yaz answers. "I passed a few on my way here." She tries, hoping against hope that she sounds convincing. "They looked to be heading in the other direction."

"Probably still looking for the Doctor," The woman says as she turns back around again. "She can't have gone far."

"She wasn't on the lower level," Yaz says, making small talk like she would back at the station. "I searched down there."

"Oh, then you wouldn't have heard the news."

"Heard what?"

The woman pauses and turns to face Yaz. "We caught two people; one was a previous prisoner too stupid to get away when he could, the other, well, warden Delmer isn't sure what to make of him. He's a mystery."

Yaz's heart beats in her chest and blood pounds in her ears. Jack said Graham would be fine; he had the key, so what went wrong to get them both caught? 

"How come?" She asks, proud that her voice is steady while her head races with apprehension. "What's the mystery about him?"

"He doesn't have records; there's nothing to say who he is or where he's come from and our records are extensive as you know."

"Yeah, they are." Yaz lies.

"The warden will get it out of him eventually."

"Where are they now?" Yaz probes with dread. "They're safe, I mean secured, aren't they?"

"Oh, yeah, they're locked up together nice and tight," The woman answers and Yaz finds the anxiety melting away briefly. "And Delmer won't kill them, that doesn't look good on us, as you know."

"Yeah," Yaz nods. "What's going to happen to them, then?"

"He'll question them," The woman informs Yaz without thought to who is under the helmet that she's so casually talking to. Arrogant perhaps, so sure that they're safe from infiltration. "I wouldn't want to be in their shoes, though."

And with that, Yaz's anxiety flares again. "I probably should head back to the lower levels-"

"I thought they sent you up to help?"

"I actually came to see why the alarm was turned off considering we haven't located the Doctor yet."

The woman shrugs before turning away again. "If you catch her I bet the warden would give you a pay increase."

"Yeah, probably," Yaz replies in a mock joyful manner. "Let's hope then." She watches as the guard walks away. She could try and find where Graham and Jack are, but to do that is riskier than she wants to be, so she turns away and makes the trek back to the lower levels.

Hating that she's leaving them up there, alone and imprisoned.

Oh, what is Ryan going to say? He'll shout and become agitated with worry and fear for Graham, even more so that he is now.

But what can they do? The TARDIS can't be landed on the upper levels; the Doctor is still very much wanted, and even if she wanted to, she can't mount a rescue for them in the state that she's in.

Which means they're condemning Graham and Jack to prison while they figure it out. They rescued one but lost two in the process. Both now locked away and out of reach, in danger and trouble because they wanted to help.

And Ravio's statement flashes through Yaz's mind.

_ 'Many people have said that, Yaz, but I've lost a lot of people over the years.' _

And now she's lost another- no, Graham isn't dead, but he's not coming back, not until they figure this mess out. Not until they clear the Doctor's name, but how long will that take? She's not sure about Jack, but she knows Graham, she knows him well enough to know the times that he eats his snacks or when he takes his needed nap after a long adventure, and he probably won't have that now.

But whatever it takes, they'll get them both back, and they'll do it without losing anyone else in the process. She might've broken her promise to Ravio, but she's not going to break this  _ one _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda the 'filler update'  
> idk lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late update i had some stuff going on

It's the movement of air in a sealed room—the rumble of the house when a rubbish lorry, as Graham called them, rolls on by. Then the noise, a sound unlike anything on Earth that signifies their arrival.

And Ravio finds herself placing one of Graham's mugs that she was washing into the sink. Dog glances up at her as she makes her way past her and into the living room. Her eyes lock onto the brand new item, a tall and broad clock of some kind now situated in the far corner. Paper gently floats towards the floor and then suddenly lifting again when a door opens with a clang.

Ravio stares after a distraught and angry looking Ryan, face wet with grief and that beginning flashes of worry starts to eat away at her. He pays her no mind, too focused on escaping from the living room and soon enough she hears a slamming of a door upstairs and strangled yelling.

He's followed by Yaz, her arm locked around a sagging Doctor, her head lolled towards the floor and Ravio moves forward, claiming her other side.

"To the sofa," Yaz instructs without thought, her face equally strained and tight. "She passed out when she used up whatever she had left to extend the shields around this house."

Ravio steps back the moment Yaz places the Doctor down, and she watches as the young human runs her hands through her tatty and dirty locks. "Yaz-"

"Ravio," Comes Yaz's curt reply.

"Where is Graham?" She asks, pleasantry gone, but not intentional. She needs to know whether to move on or not. To push another death to the back of her mind like the others before him.

"He's not dead if that's what you're asking," Yaz answers as best as she can. "It went wrong, but he and Jack aren't dead."

"So, where is he?" Ravio continues. "I saw Ryan's face, Yaz, something has happened to him to cause that."

Yaz leans away from the Doctor's paled and placid face. She's peaceful in her unconscious state. "He was captured along with Jack."

"And you had to leave him behind," Ravio states, understanding the difficult decision that was made. "I understand more than anyone how hard that is to make."

"It's not for good, Ravio," Yaz stares up at her, eyes imploring her to believe. "We wouldn't have left him behind if we had a choice, but-" Her eyes flick towards the Doctor. "-the Doctor, she's weak, very weak and I haven't seen her like this since-"

"Since?"

"When we first met the Doctor, she was-" Yaz settles herself back on her heels, her hand continues to absentmindedly stroke the Doctor's matted hair. "-weaker, regenerating or suffering from it like it was a sickness, but this is different from that, she's literally sick, and I've never seen her be like this."

Ravio frowns down at the alien woman she only met briefly. She walks ahead and crouches down to her level. Her hand reaches forward and presses against her pale neck. Ravio's eyes widen at the shaky double pulse. "She has-"

"Two hearts," Yaz answers. "That's why she has a double pulse."

Ravio runs her hand over the Doctor's arm, and she frowns with worry. "She's malnourished, Yaz," Her hand moves upwards to brush the dirty hair from her face, and Ravio's heart sinks. She might've gained a colder attitude to loss, but she's still a nurse first and foremost. "She needs to be cleaned-" Her eyes travel lower. "-and to get out of these dirty clothes."

"I know," Yaz replies with heartache. "I didn't realise how she had it in there," Her brows furrow together. "She charged at me, but I think that might have been all the energy she had, or she put it into escaping, and once she was in the TARDIS it drained away from her body."

"She's a fighter to have lasted this long," Ravio comforts with a hand placed on Yaz's shoulder. "Right, we'll wash her face and arms first," Ravio states as she gets up. "I don't want to bathe her until she's awake and aware of what we're doing."

"Okay," Yaz turns her attention to Ravio. "You're taking-" She trails off slightly before focusing back onto Ravio. "You're taking what happened to Graham pretty well."

"I'm used to it," Ravio explains in a sullen tone. "But I also know the best chance of getting him back is the Doctor."

"You still care about him," Yaz realises, but her eyes remain locked on the Doctor's face. "I thought-"

"He's a friend, Yaz, and nothing more," Ravio answers, but eyes drift to Yaz's hand curling in the Doctor's hair. "And he's helped me settle, I'll do a lot to get him back," She steps away. "Like you did for the Doctor."

"We owe her so much," Yaz admits. "I wish we could've done something to get Graham and Jack back, but we couldn't."

"I'm sure Graham knows that,"

"Ryan is angry."

"Ryan is scared," Ravio corrects Yaz in a gentle tone. "I've stayed here, and I watched them," Her eyes drift towards the door leading to the stairs. "Come on, Yaz, let's get some warm water ready."

Yaz nods, and she reluctantly pulls herself away from the Doctor. "We should get her some fresh clothes as well." She suggests, frowning. "I'm sure Graham won't mind if we grab something of his because we don't have her TARDIS, it's not like I know where she keeps her clothes anyway, they're never in the wardrobe."

"No, he wouldn't mind."

"And I should probably speak to Ryan or something," Yaz sighs and wipes a hand across her tired eyes. "I don't know."

"Leave Ryan alone for the moment," Ravio frowns. "I've seen people-" Her voice wavers for a moment. "-I know what he's going through even if we're getting Graham back, he'll come around."

Yaz stares at Ravio. "All right," She knows what Ravio is hinting at and decides against asking. "I'll grab the water if you want to get the clothes," She suggests. "Not sure Graham would want me going through his stuff."

"That's fair," Ravio replies before turning and leaving the room altogether.

Yaz waits, ears listening out for the footsteps before she turns her attention back to the Doctor again. "Sleep, Doctor," She whispers, hand reaching out and clasping one of hers. "We need you back," Her eyes fill up and she swallows the lump in her throat. "I need you back."

* * *

The bed isn't a Premier Inn bed, that's for sure, and sleeping with your legs and hands bound proved a lot harder than one would think. Still, Graham managed to get something, well a couple of hours maybe, so that's a bonus he muses.

And so did Jack judging by the light snores coming from him, but he can't help feeling slightly guilty for taking the bed from the other man. Maybe they should swap each night-

_'Or share.'_

A rogue thought enters Graham's head, one he quickly shakes away. He'll chalk that up to his hunger now making itself known. He clutches a hand around his stomach when it growls it's displeasure at being empty.

It gnaws at him, and it's not like he packed anything away; honestly, he never expected to end up in a cell, and perhaps he foolishly expected to be back by dinner time.

More fool him then.

But, hm, maybe Jack has something in that coat? It's long and has pockets, perhaps-

Graham watches the other man, eyes focusing on the rising and falling of his chest. "Jack," He whispers. "Jack," He says again, this time louder.

"What?"

"Oh, you're awake."

"I am now with you saying my name," Jack replies as he rolls over to stare at Graham. "What do you want?"

"Have you got anything on you?"

"Gonna have to be more specific than that, Graham," Jack responds. "I have some 'stuff' on me," His brows knit together. "Not much, and nothing useful though."

"Food."

"Oh," Jack frowns as he tries to remember. "Maybe," He sits up and begins to shuffle himself towards Graham. "Check my inner pocket."

"Why me?"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Because I can't," He states like Graham is daft. "Have you tried reaching into you breast pocket with both hands chained together?"

"Uh, no."

"So there," Jack grins at Graham. "Go on."

Graham stares back at Jack, eyes narrowing. "If this is just a thing to get me to touch you, then tell me instead of going about it in a weird way."

"Well-"

"Jack."

"No, it isn't," Jack admits with a softer smile. "I genuinely can't reach into my pocket."

"All right," Graham says as he reaches forward with his hands. It's awkward, and he struggles to get whatever it is out of Jack's pocket but manages it with a frown. "What is this?" He questions while looking down at it.

"I could answer that with 'food', but I won't," Jack quips. "It's just a breakfast bar from Delusi, perfectly safe for humans to eat." Jack stares at Graham. "You are human, right?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"A valid one," Jack grimaces. "Seriously though, it's safe for you to eat."

Graham leans back with a dubious look. "You sure?"

"Yup," Jack answers. "Quite tasty, it's made with a special grain and purple fruit, gives a boost of energy while filling you up."

"All right," Graham murmurs as he stares down at it. "I'll take you word for it because it's not like I can read- Wait-"

"What?"

"Why can't I read this?"

"Eh?"

Graham waves the bar at Jack, gesturing his point. "I can't read it, Jack," He says again. "I usually can read whatever I can see when I'm on the TARDIS, and this, I can't."

Jack frowns at Graham. He looks towards the bar, reading it in its original written language for once instead of a comfortable English that the TARDIS provides, or thereabouts, English with a mix. "You should be able to read it."

"Well, I can't."

"But that would mean-" Jack trails off as his brows crease together. "No, they wouldn't, unless-"

"Unless?" Graham looks at Jack with a puzzled expression while his hands awkwardly open the bar. "Jack?"

"The TARDIS."

"What about it?"

Jack focuses back onto Graham again with a discerned expression. "I hate to be the one to tell you."

Graham bites into the bar. "Tell me what?"

"The TARDIS is gone, Graham," Jack informs with a concerned look. "Because you can't read that and I can, but not in English, it's in the Delusi alphabet."

"But the TARDIS can't be gone," Graham frowns, confusion lighting up his feature as his hands lower the bar. "They wouldn't leave us behind, would they?"

"If they had no choice, Graham, they would, and I wouldn't expect anything else, not really," Jack points out. He chooses not to mention the Doctor's nasty habit of leaving people behind, wouldn't bode well for Graham. He pushes himself from the floor instead and settles down on the bed next to Graham. "The prison was on high alert looking for an escaped prisoner; everything would've been locked down."

"So, what does that mean for us then?" Graham asks with dread. "We helped in that, and they know it." He looks towards the door. "They've left us alone for now, but they haven't fed us after throwing us in here with our wrists and legs bound."

"I don't know what's going to happen, but-"

"No," Graham interjects. "You were locked in here before, what are they gonna do? You have to know something."

"That was under different circumstances, Graham," Jack reminds with an imploring look. "This is completely different, hopefully, whatever it is will be aimed at me more than you."

"Aimed at you?" Graham repeats, his meagre meal now completely forgotten about as he focuses onto the conversation at hand. "Like torture?"

"It wasn't torture before," Jack reveals with a slight shrug. "Just let me do the talking-"

"Like hell will I," Graham scowls at Jack. "I ain't gonna sit here and let you get hurt," He raises his bound hands and points at Jack. "We're in this together."

"Graham, no offence to you and I know you mean well, but I can recover, you can't."

Graham splutters at Jack. "That doesn't mean I want you to get hurt, not if I can aid in making that not happen."

"So, what do you plan on doing then?" Jack challenges. "They aren't going to be nice with the questioning," His eyes glance towards the door as well. "The TARDIS is gone, the alarms have ceased, which means the Doctor is gone along with Ryan and Yaz, they succeeded Graham, which means it's just us now."

"But-"

"Graham," Jack says, cutting the other man off with the serious tone of his name. "If you get hurt because I dragged you into this, then the Doctor wouldn't forgive me, neither would Ryan, and most of all, I wouldn't forgive myself." He explains. "I wanted you to get back to the TARDIS and leave with them."

Graham stares at Jack. "What about you, though?" He asks with a curious expression. "You never did say how you were going to get back out."

"I would've figured it out eventually."

"Wait," Graham points a finger into Jack's chest. "You weren't part of the plan, were you? You were gonna get yourself taken while I went back to the TARDIS," His frown turns into an annoyed expression. "We would've had to come back for you anyway-"

"No, you wouldn't have," Jack states with conviction. "And it doesn't matter about me, not really."

"Who says that?" Graham almost shouts at the injustice that Jack would think that about himself. "You self-sacrificing idiot, of course, we would've come back for you."

The faith at which Graham says that strikes Jack full force. Maybe they would've come back for him, mount a rescue or something, but would the Doctor? They didn't before, even tried to escape him when they landed in the TARDIS with Martha. What's saying she wouldn't have done the same this time? "Self-sacrificing idiot," Jack says as he pulls his thoughts away from that complicated subject. "I should get that on a t-shirt."

"I might've been a bit harsh then," Graham admits with a lopsided smirk. "I'll blame it on me being cranky."

"Fair," Jack replies, matching Graham's smirk.

Graham nudges his shoulder against Jack before pulling the bar in half and handing the rest to Jack. "It's just us then," Graham echoes, anxiety flaring up inside him from the prospect at being interrogated, but dwindling because he's not alone. "At least we're together then." He says after a moment.

Jack nods. "Yeah." He smiles, welcoming the feel of it on his face rather than the worry. "It could be worse, could be locked in with someone who doesn't appreciate my excellent taste in men."

"Likewise," Graham snarks back at Jack before frowning. "Wait, what do you mean by that exactly?"

"You, you idiot," Jack reminds with a shove. "If I'm getting 'self-sacrificing idiot' on a t-shirt then you can get 'thicker than a bowl of porridge'," He exclaims. "Honestly, Graham, I've never dealt with something as dense as you."

"It's not my fault," Graham retorts with a sour scowl. "Anyway," He waves his hands through the air. "When do you think they'll start? Cos that guard said the warden bloke would be along shortly, but he hasn't."

"He's probably figuring out how to tell his bosses that he lost a prisoner and one of the Doctor's status."

"Oh," Graham says with a puzzled look. "What do you think she did to get herself locked up in here, then?"

"I don't know,"

"Oh, come on, Jack," Graham responds with a frown. "You have to know why."

"I don't," Jack answers with honesty. "It could be anything or nothing; I don't know."

"I can't see it being nothing, Jack," Graham points out. "Cos surely they don't just lock you away for-"

His sentence stops on his lips in an instant when there is noise outside their shared cell. "Jack?"

"Seems your question was answered, Graham," Jack states. "They're starting now."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the super late i had things on
> 
> but this chapter is a doozy and i heavily reference the doctor who book the good doctor once more
> 
> warning: canon-typical violence against a character

The door to their cell slamming open shouldn't have caused Graham to jump, but jump he did, and that's very  _ embarrassing _ . At least he didn't yelp, so some small mercies there, he supposes, could be worse. His thoughts trail away, and he frowns at Jack when he shoves him aside, his body now blocking him from view, well part of him from view.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Graham whispers. "Stop shoving me."

Jack doesn't reply; his eyes are focused on the thunderous look on Delmer's tight face, cheeks tinged red and eyes dark. "Warden-"

"Shut it,  _ Harkness _ ," Delmer snaps, hand flying through the air with a swish. " _ Where is she? _ "

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me,  _ Jack _ ," Delmer spits, dragging out Jack's name like it's muck on his shoe. "I damn well know you and your friend had a hand in releasing her, so where is she? Nothing has come in or out of here apart from you two, so she has to be here somewhere."

Jack presses his body back against Graham. "You don't have proof I or he did anything."

"I don't need proof," Delmer counters, his eyes flick to Graham. "Grayson, if that's your name, what has he offered you?"

"Uh, he-"

"If you have questions, you ask me them, Delmer." Jack cuts Graham off.

"Come on, Grayson," Delmer presses forward, face sneering down at them, but eyes mainly locked on Graham's face. "He either offered you a sum of credits, some favours which is on par for him or-" He leans forward, eyes searching Graham's face. "You know her as well, but how? And why would you try to rescue her, why put yourself on the line?"

Graham stares up at the man, and he can't help but feel dwarfed by him, it's like he's a child at school waiting in line while the headmaster parades around with his caning stick. The man leering down at him stands a good six inches, give or take, above Graham at standing height, and he knows if he could stand, he'd still be looking up. He has no hair, solid cheekbones and a trimmed beard, broad-shouldered as well, and Graham's not afraid to admit that he's a little bit intimidated.

"Speak-"

"I-" Graham starts, stumbling over the short line. "I don't-"

"He doesn't know anything, Delmer, I said I would ans-"

Delmer's hand flies out, quick and accurate, connecting against Jack's face in a solid slap, the sound is echoed in the small cell and causes Graham to flinch in surprise. "I wasn't talking to  _ you _ ."

Graham faces Jack, brows coming together in a deep frown before snapping back to Delmer again, his anger rises, and he feels braver for it. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Leave it," Jack grunts, jaw grinding away the pain. "You want anything answering, ask me, because he doesn't know-"

"I think he does," Delmer leans back, and for his part, he doesn't show the stinging in his hand. "We've run his face on everything we have," His hand rises, and he starts to list off his fingers, not once trying to hide the redness there, pretending that it doesn't hinder. "Our databanks, which are very extensive, external databanks, outstanding warrants, even an ID card," Delmer lowers his hands and places them behind his back. "Nothing."

"Well, you didn't look hard enough then," Jack snaps, eyes narrowed dangerously at Delmer.

Delmer flicks his eyes to Jack, smirking slightly when he sees the red mark blossoming on his face. "Oh, we looked hard enough," He explains. faux friendliness littering his tone, turning it almost joyful. "But some things are impossible to find if they don't  _ exist _ ."

Which leads them all into a stalemate where no one wishes to speak first, their jaws are clamped shut; their fingers are digging into their palms. His hands are angled perfectly down his back, head locked onto the two men sitting on the bed.

Delmer's eyes are thin as he matches the look aimed at him from Jack, they dart quickly to Graham, sat close before turning back again. His head turns to the side, eyes staying focused on them, but mouth speaking to guards. "Take ' _ Grayson _ ' here; I want to talk to him alone."

Jack pushes himself back into Graham like it would stop them. "I said I would-" His sentence cuts off when he's shoved aside, and onto the floor, the touch of their bodies slip from one another as Graham is taken away and lead towards the door.

" _ Jack _ ," Graham's panicked yell echoes, old fears long passed coming to the forefront now. Memories of the Doctor chained against a wall, sentenced to death while he stood there uselessly. He asked her then what he should do, and her answer was to tell the truth. "Look, I'll talk, all right?"

Delmer turns on the spot. "Oh, you will talk, there's no doubt about that."

"But I won't if you hurt Jack again," Graham lays his demands down, swallowing down the fear pinpricking at the back of his neck. "That's my deal."

"You don't get a deal."

"Then I don't talk."

Delmer stalks forward and Graham, as he predicted, finds himself staring up at the taller man. "Where is she?"

"Gone."

"Graham, don't-"

"Graham?" Delmer repeats, frowning. "So, you're name isn't Grayson like you said."

"No," Graham reveals. "But it doesn't help you, so it doesn't matter if you know it."

"Are you sure about that?"

Graham frowns, eyes flicking to Jack and back again. "What?"

"There's a lot of power in a name," Delmer explains before turning to the guards. "Take him to the interrogation room."

Jack watches helplessly as Graham is dragged from the room. He doesn't yell or call out this time, probably knowing that doing so would be fruitless. "Don't hurt him, please."

Delmer slowly turns to look at Jack on the floor. He walks over. "Don't hurt him?"

"He hasn't done anything to hurt you," Jack says, staring defiantly up at Delmer. "Whereas I have."

"You're goading me," Delmer remarks with a raised eyebrow. "Do you care about him?" He asks. "I know you, Jack, you don't care about  _ anyone _ , so why don't you want me to hurt him?"

"Hurting him won't bring the Doctor back here," Jack asserts. "And doing so would anger her."

"She would be foolish to come back here," Delmer states in an untouchable sounding tone. "Like you were," He leans down, knees crouching to Jack's level as his hand comes forward and takes Jack's face by his chin. "Why did you come back for a person who left you behind? She is the only person you obviously care about; everyone else is a fling for you," Jack's face shifts, the defiant look twisting to intense dislike. "I said my records were extensive, Jack, and you and she have a long history together."

"That's not true," Jack replies. "You don't know anything."

"I know a lot," Delmer smirks, shoving Jack's head back before standing and turning from the cell. "More than you think I do,  _ Jack _ ."

* * *

Warmth and comfort. The smells and sounds, safe and recognisable.

_ Graham's house. _

She got them back-  _ Most of them. _

With a groan and an exhale of air, the Doctor opens her eyes and blinks around the homely room.

"Doctor," Yaz is by her side in an instant, hands reaching out to hers and holding on to her for life. "You're awake."

"Yaz?" The Doctor smiles, weakly, eyes searching Yaz's drawn face. "How long-"

"You've been sleeping for just over a day," Yaz answers her question. "My work wasn't happy, and my mum has been demanding to know what is up-" She breathes out, tears springing to the corner of her eyes. "Ravio and I have been looking after you-"

"Where is Ryan?"

"He's locked himself away," Yaz responds, eyes darting upwards like she can see through the floor above. "He's been down for food, but-"

The Doctor forces herself into a sitting position, much to the dislike of Yaz's hands. "He thinks we left them behind," She whispers, quiet and guilty. "Because we did."

"We-"

"I know, Yaz, I know," The Doctor murmurs, voice still weak. "Where is Ravio?"

"She's gone to the shops," Yaz informs her before she turns and picks up an unopened bottle of water. "Here." The Doctor glances to the offered bottle. "We kept them near because we weren't sure when you would wake up, and it's not tea, but it's liquid, and you need to drink."

The Doctor accepts the bottle as soon as the human woman opens it; she takes a sip, savouring it after so long of only being given it sparingly. "We need to get-"

"You need to rest."

The Doctor shakes her head. "I left them there, Yaz, I need to- I need-"

"Doctor," Yaz says, arms coming forward and gently resting on the other woman's shoulders. "You need to get your strength back before we even think about getting Graham and Jack back," It hurts her to say it, but she knows it's the truth. "They're together, Doctor, they'll be okay, won't they?"

"Yeah," The Doctor replies, listless and hiding what she's thinking. "Together." Like that means much, she's been in the cells, she knows what it does to a person.

"Ravio didn't want to wash you when you were asleep, but if you're feeling up for it, we could do it now," Yaz suggests, leaning away, abit reluctantly. "You need to get out of those clothes and that dirt is caked on you."

The Doctor glances down, grimacing. "Okay."

"I'll get a bath ready," Yaz says, now standing fully and walking towards the door. "Will you be okay if I leave for a moment?" She asks, voice caring and loving, but worried for the alien woman like she would be gone again like breath on a windowpane. "I won't be long."

"I'll be fine, Yaz," The Doctor says to reassure. "Promise, always am." She lies easily.

Yaz merely hums in response and the Doctor turns away as soon as she leaves the room.

Her thoughts drift to Graham and Jack, but they mainly linger on the younger man. She cares for Jack, but he's reasonably safe, he always is. A fixed point in time that can go without proper meals because he knows what it's like to have rations.

But Graham? She's not sure how he'll cope with what they give them if they decide to provide them with anything. He's just human. Fragile, more so than Yaz and Ryan given his age and dietary needs. What was Jack thinking, dragging them into it? They were safe, she made sure of it, and now Graham isn't, and she can't do a damn thing to help him right now. 

Ryan is rightfully angry.

Because she's angry at herself for being weak, for needing to get them away, for leaving him behind- 

The sound of Yaz's footsteps coming down the stairs force her away from those thoughts and she slips a mask back onto her face, forcing a fake persona upfront, anything to not let Yaz worry for her even though she knows she will.

* * *

It's not that Ryan's angry at the Doctor or Yaz, he's just angry at everything all at once. Mainly at Jack for not planning for this, or for what went wrong in the plan. Graham was meant to be in the TARDIS,  _ meant _ , but he wasn't, and they had to leave him behind.

Which is why he locked himself in his room, too angry, too frustrated to be near anyone lest they get both barrels to the face.

But wallowing in pity doesn't help, but what can he do? He's paced the length of his room, recorded vlogs he'll never post because no one would believe them.

Ryan sags onto his bed for the fourth time, shoulders lowering while his hands dangle uselessly between his legs. "I miss you, grandad," He murmurs to himself, throat constricting in pain. "Never thought I'd say that a few years ago, but here we are."

He swipes a hand across his eyes and looks over to his desk and the photo he stole from the front room. "I miss the teas, your cooking," He laughs to himself. "Nan never was the best, but she didn't half try, you know?" He talks to the photo, finding it more natural than talking to the floor. "Long hours at work, but she still tried to put something on the table even if it meant she just had a microwave meal."

Ryan can hear Graham's reply in his head, picturing it and longing for it. It's been a just over a day, and if this is what he's like now, then what is he going to be like in a week? How long does the Doctor need before they can get Graham back?

That's an answer to a question he needs to ask.

And it seems she's woken up judging by the running of the bath and quiet voices outside his door.

* * *

_ Now, this isn't so bad. _

Is a lie Graham has been telling himself ever since he was dragged from his shared cell with Jack. On the plus side, at least they allowed him to go to the khazi, and it is nice being able to move your legs freely.

So, it's not all bad, just mostly  _ bad _ .

Now, it could be better, for example, he could be at home with a cuppa, a couple of biccies waiting for  _ The Chase _ to start, but he's not, he's tied to another chair while the man in charge of this prison circles around him like a lion would do to a zebra. 

Damn, he's getting dizzy watching him!

"You're not going to torture me, are you?" Graham asks the empty space in front of him while his ears try to pick up which side Delmer is behind him. "Cos I'm an open book, told that to the last bloke who had me tied to a chair," He frowns, mouth running faster than his brain. "That sounded better in my-

"What did you do with the Doctor?" Delmer interrupts Graham.

"What?"

"Where is she?"

"She's gone," Graham answers, quickly, her voice echoing in his head to tell the truth.

"I figured that," Delmer sneers as he comes back into Graham's view. "But how?"

"We had a ship."

Delmer frowns. "We never picked one up on our sensors."

"You wouldn't pick this one up, that was the point."

Delmer's eyes narrow ever so slightly. He leans forward, hands pressing against Graham's hands secured to the armrests. "What was the ship?" Graham grunts, instantly disliking the pressure applied against his hands. "Answer me."

Graham glares up at Delmer, partially in dislike, but mainly fear. His eyes dart to the door, wishing for the lucky interruption that he had the last time he was in this predicament.

It doesn't come.

"No one is coming for you."

Fear runs up his spine. "I won't answer-" Oh, how he wishes his voice didn't waver. "-if you hurt me."

Delmer's hands lift off his. "What was the ship?" He asks again.

Graham's jaw grinds as he speaks. "A TARDIS."

That causes Delmer to shift, back straightening. "How did you get a TARDIS?"

"It was ours."

"Yours?" Graham nods. "Not the Doctors?"

"We-" Graham pauses, unsure whether to answer or not. "It was my TARDIS."

Delmer's hand reaches forward, and Graham tries to lean away, wincing when he touches his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Checking-" Delmer answers before pulling away. "One pulse," He states, puzzled. "Which means-" His eyes widen a fraction, hand coming upwards to rest against his chin.

"Means what?"

"You're her friend, the Doctor always has friends, and you didn't look puzzled when I mentioned her ship," Delmer realises, eyes flicking around, hands now placed behind his back as he paces in front of Graham. "That's why you don't exist because you're not from this time, that's why you had a TARDIS that wasn't hers, that's why you know Harkness, you're a-" He pauses and stares at Graham with an almost gleeful look on his face. "-you're a companion of  _ hers _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delmer looks like Mitch Pileggi, or roughly like him, it's the first picture on google with the beard.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fore-

She has to admit, and she might never tell him this, but Graham does have comfortable clothes, she'll give him that. Soft cotton shirts and warm woollen jumpers. They even smell nice and comforting- Only, they hang off her, sleeves far too long for her arms; trousers rolled up over her feet-

Actually, on second thought, she's not comfortable. She misses her coat and half-cut trousers. The squalor that was her rainbow shirt-

_ She misses it all. _

After spending all that time in it, these- her hands pull at the loose threads, these aren't them. Her one comfort gone-

"Doctor?"

The Doctor glances up to Yaz, but she keeps her arms wrapped around her legs like a safety net. "Yaz."

"You're awake again," Yaz says, relief evident on the young woman's voice, that soon fades when she spots the barely touched food. "You haven't-"

"I'm not hungry, Yaz," The Doctor speaks. "There's a lot I need to-"

" _ Do _ , I know," Yaz finishes for her. "But you can't until you're-"

"Recovered," The Doctor murmurs, weakness dripping from her like a curse. "Graham and Jack are relying on me," She frets, despair eating at her like moths to a blanket. "I need to do-"

"No, you need to  _ rest, _ " Their heads turn to the newcomer, voice shaky and raw from lack of use. A shadow in a house that's his. "Then you, no, then we can get them back."

"Ryan."

"Doctor."

"I'm sorry."

Ryan exhales before coming into the living room and taking a spare seat. His eyes linger on Graham's empty chair, only to tear away from it just as quick. "Not your fault," He mumbles. "I was angry before, but I've had time to think," Ryan's eye lock onto the Doctor and he takes in her thin form, his grandad's clothes hang from her in drapes, bringing memories of the man that wore them before, how his clothes used to hang from him. "We would've lost him, Jack, and you if we went back for him, and they'd be no chance at getting anyone back then."

"If I wasn't so-"

"Doctor," Ryan cuts her off. "Don't, as I said, it wasn't your fault that they kept you like that."

"And he'll understand, Doctor," Yaz reassures with faith in the older man. "It's Graham we're talking about."

"A man that can't hold a grudge, well, he'll hold one if you take the last of his fruit shortbreads as I once found out," Ryan responds, mouth quirking ever so slightly upwards. "But, this isn't that," He focuses on Yaz. "He also has Jack with him."

"Oh," Yaz speaks before smirking. "He does."

The Doctor glances between them with a small frown. "What does that mean?" She asks, eventually deciding to lock her gaze on Yaz. "Is Jack behaving?"

"Behaving?"

"I should've warned Graham and you two before," The Doctor sighs. "Did you know Graham was going to tell me something once but trailed off before escaping from the console room altogether."

"Tell you something?" Yaz's brows crease together. "Did he mention what it was?"

"No, it was after we spoke about Jack the first time, once you two left, I reckon it was something that happened," The Doctor states. "Captain Jack could flirt his way off a Dalek command ship if given enough time, and for him, that wouldn't be long at all."

"The squid thing we fought on New Years?" Ryan asks to confirm. "Are you saying that's the type of guy that's trying to get with-" He blinks and slaps his hands down on his knees. "-you know what? I really don't want to know."

"That's probably for the best," The Doctor replies with a soft smile. "I hope he's not being too much like himself with Graham."

"Oh, I don't know, Doctor, Graham doesn't seem to be too phased about it," Yaz points out with a sly smile. "I think it's good if he's interested."

Maybe it's because she's tired, well, she's going to blame it on that anyway, but it takes the Doctor an inordinate amount of time to figure out what Yaz is suggesting and when she does her eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Graham and Jack?"

"Yeah," Ryan winces, clearly not thrilled with the sudden mental images flying around his brain. "Long story, still a fish out of water."

"I'm gone for ye-" The Doctor stops, mouth clamping shut when she so very nearly said how long it's been. She masks it with a cough and a stutter, hoping that they'd believe that. "Some things never change with Jack."

"Doctor?" Yaz speaks, her voice filled with a level of concern that tells the Doctor that her cough wasn't believed. "How- how long was it for you?"

The Doctor faces away, eyes falling to her lap. "It's not important."

"Please-"

"Telling you wouldn't make anything better, Yaz," The Doctor answers in a low voice, fingers pulling at loose threads on Graham's cardigan again. "I'm tired."

Ryan shares a glance with a Yaz and shakes his head. "There was something I wanted to ask, Doctor."

The Doctor's head raises again. "What was it?"

"How long do you need?"

"Ryan-"

"No, Yaz," Ryan says. "I'm not asking the Doctor to go back now, but I need to know how long-" He hesitates before taking a lungful of air. "-Graham is going to be there for, or to put it better, how long until we can go and get them back?"

"The Doctor needs to recover-"

The Doctor places a hand on Yaz, the gesture causing the younger woman to quiet. "There's something we can do that would quicken this process."

"What's that?"

The Doctor's eyes dart to the grandfather clock. "That's a new TARDIS." Ryan and Yaz follow her gaze. "Which means it should have a Zero Room, unlike my TARDIS." She frowns. "I ejected it long ago now."

"What's a Zero Room, Doctor?" Ryan questions.

"It's a room for Time Lords to recover in, or humans, or anyone really," The Doctor answers in a weakening voice. "I've used it a few times over the years, most notably in my Fifth-" There's a pause, and a distant look in her eye, like the sentence is hard to swallow all of a sudden. "-it doesn't matter when I used it."

"And this room will help you?"

The Doctor nods weakly. "It'll aid in my recovery," She states with faith. "It won't heal the malnourishment, but-"

"It'll make you stronger?" Yaz offers, returning the gesture and placing her hand the Doctor's arm.

"Stronger, yeah," The Doctor admits. "Have to find it in the TARDIS."

"All right then," Ryan states as he gets up. "We'll find this room."

"Now?"

"Better time than any, Yaz," Ryan points out. "The quicker the Doctor gets better, the quicker we can figure out how we're going to get Graham and Jack back."

"It's not just about Graham, Ryan."

Ryan's eyes turn to Yaz, narrowing. "I want him back, Yaz, he's all I have, and we left him there, god knows what they're going to do to him-"

"It might not be that long though, Ryan," Yaz gestures towards the TARDIS. "We have a time machine."

"No, Ryan is right, Yaz," The Doctor says as her mind drifts back to the prison. The guards, the innocents locked away, the conditions and- Her eyes narrow, hands clenching on the sofa when she thinks about  _ him _ . Smooth voice, slick and persuasive, digging into insecurities like a plague of rats nibbling at the bag of flour. "We need to get them back."

_ Quickly _ .

* * *

"A companion?" Graham replies, baffled by the use of the phrase. "I don't know what that means."

"Oh, don't play stupid with me,  _ Graham _ ," Delmer grins. "That's why you came," He leans away and begins his pacing once more. "It all makes sense, but-" Delmer stops and stares back at Graham once more. "She left you behind."

"Not for good-"

"So, she's planning on coming back?"

_ Oh, brilliant job, Graham, well done. _

"I didn't say that."

"I think you just did." Delmer's face lights up like the cat who got the cream, or in this case a mouthwatering mouse. "We'll make sure to have her cell ready for her on arrival, maybe stick it next to yours."

"If she's half as smart as I know her to be, then she won't easily fall into that trap."

"Perhaps," Delmer glances up at the guard positioned by the door. "Leave us."

"Sir?"

"It's fine," Delmer says with a wave of his hand. "He's strapped down, can't go anywhere."

The guard bows her head and Graham tries to turn in his seat, giving up when he realises that he's restricted from viewing the door. "What are you going to do?" He asks, swallowing thickly with nerves. His brief moment of bravery is rapidly fading now that he's on his own with the volatile man. "You don't have to hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you? I'm not going to hurt you."

"You slapped Jack when you didn't need to," Graham reminds, voice wavering. "We can answer your questions without that."

Delmer doesn't reply as he steps away to grab a chair. He scrapes it unpleasantly across the floor before dropping down into it and leaning on his knees. "That has to hurt." He says, losing Graham momentarily. "Can't imagine what it must feel like."

"What?" Graham frowns at Delmer in puzzlement. "What are talking about?"

"Well," Delmer smiles, all teeth and faux kindness. "You came back for her, broke her out somehow, and she left you behind while she escaped in the very TARDIS you sent here," He shrugs. "That has to sting a bit, doesn't it?"

' _ It does. _ ' Is Graham's first thought, but it's minor compared to his current issues. Now, he won't pretend that on  _ occasion  _ they might've left him behind, or forgot about him at some points, but this isn't that. They had to leave because staying was riskier.

"Answer."

"No," Graham replies in defiance. "She had to leave."  _ And I'm glad she did, the less that Ryan and Yaz are in this, the better. _

"Did you even see her?" Delmer raises an eyebrow. "Was the alarm meant to go off?"

Graham frowns at Delmer. "It wasn't part of the plan."

"So, what? You never accounted for the alarm sounding?" Delmer quizzes, dumbfounded. "Do you know how it was set off?"

"How would I know how it was set off?" Graham challenges with a scowl. "The moment it went off, you took me and threw me into a cell with Jack, didn't get a chance to even think."  _ Let alone use the damn key that Jack gave me. _

Delmer's face changes in an instant. It's smug and aggravating, and Graham doesn't much like it. "Do you want to know how it was set off?" He probes. "You must be just a little bit curious as to how."

Graham grinds his jaw, growing frustrated. "How?"

"I'm not telling you."

"So, what's the damn point in bringing it up then?" Graham snaps, losing patience and flinching back in an instant when Delmer raises his hand.

"I'm not going to hit you," Delmer speaks before gently patting Graham on the side on the face, controlling the situation to his favour. "I said I wouldn't hurt you and I don't plan to."

Graham pulls his head away and stares back in dislike. His eyes narrow and he watches as Delmer turns away to reach for a nearby pitcher of water. Graham's eyes lock onto the glass, and he swallows thickly for another reason now. Honestly, he wasn't thinking about thirst, but that cup, the water moving within makes him realise how parched he really is.

Delmer catches his gaze and gestures with the cup. "Thirsty?" He grins, before gulping some down, clearly playing with him. "Carrying on answering my questions like a good little prisoner, and I'll pour you a glass."

"What do you want me to say then?" Graham questions with frustration.

"She left you behind in my care, Graham, the warden to the prison that she was locked in," Delmer places the cup down, and Graham follows it with his eyes. "How did that make you feel?"

"She had to leave us," Graham responds. "She wouldn't have left without reason."

"Without reason did you say?"

Graham frowns at Delmer. "I answered your question."

"Partially," Delmer counters with a smug look. "But I didn't ask why she had to leave; I asked how it made you feel."

"I'm not playing your game."

"What game?"

"Whatever this is," Graham throws back at Delmer. "I answered the question, give me the water."

"I don't think you're in a position to demand anything."

Graham scowls at Delmer. "Then I won't answer anything else." He states. "You'll have to give me water eventually."

Delmer narrows his eyes and stares at Graham, calculating. He gets up and makes his way over to the table. "Smart." He murmurs. "Clever, I like clever."

And Graham hears a click, eyes widening when he finds he can move his hands freely. His wrists still have the magnetic bands on them, but whatever force that was holding them down has now gone. "What have you done?"

"Of course your legs will remain secured to the chair, can't have you getting up while we have these little chats," Delmer says with a smile. "But-" He holds out a cup and Graham eyes it with want. "-you can drink, you're hands will remain free."

Graham takes the cup and drinks, savouring the cold liquid. "Will Jack get water?"

"If you continue to answer my questions, Graham, Jack will get what you get."

Graham considers this. "You won't hurt him if I talk?"

"I just want to know how you broke her out," Delmer admits, but Graham's not sure if he can read him correctly. His voice is smooth like velvet when he's not yelling or snapping or lashing out. "Just answer my questions, that's all I want."

"All right," Graham says, lowering the cup. "What else do you want to know?"

Delmer grins, reeling in his prey. "A lot, thankfully, we have time."

* * *

It's been hours and to say Jack isn't worried would be an understatement. A colossal  _ one _ .

If he could pace, he'd be pacing across this cell. He'd be slamming his hands against the door, joining in with the cacophony of the rest of the prison.

Like they would even-

Jack's thoughts pause and his head shoots to the door when it opens, revealing Graham, flanked by two guards, both Judoon. They push him into the cell, and that's better than being thrown in Jack opinion.

"Graham?"

"I'm fine, Jack," Graham answers. His eyes dart to the Judoon when one of them enters. "We, uh, we sorted some stuff out."

"What?" Jack says, frowning when he hears the click and then feels the freedom from his bindings. "Graham?"

"I answered Delmer's questions," Graham explains. "On certain conditions, one of them being that we can move around the cell." He rubs the back of his head. "And that we're fed."

Jack's eyes narrow. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why would Delmer offer that?" Jack questions. He eyes up the Judoon guard when they place a tray upon the floor. "He's not like that." He murmurs while his eyes flick over the meagre amount of food. "Trust me; I've had my way- well, carry on, Graham."

"He just wanted to know how the Doctor escaped; that was all."

"And did you tell him?"

Graham shrugs. "There wasn't much I could say," He admits with a sigh. "I didn't-" There's a pause, and Jack follows Graham's gaze as it lingers against the Judoon.

And he gets the message. They won't talk anymore while they're there. Jack turns his focus back onto Graham. "You're all right?"

Graham snaps his head to Jack and nods. He makes his way over to Jack and takes a seat on the bed next to him. "I'm fine."

"He didn't hurt you?"

"Strangely, no," Graham reveals in relief. "There was a moment where I thought he was gonna hit me, but he didn't, he offered me water instead." He glances towards Jack. "How's the face?"

"The face?" Jack smirks. "Handsome as ever."

Graham slow blinks at Jack before sighing. "I meant the slap."

Jack bumps his shoulder into Graham. "Did you?"

"Shut up," Graham retorts before flicking his eyes to the Judoon, watching as they leave. "Do you think we can talk in here?"

"No," Jack says without hesitation. "If this were my prison, I would have these cells rigged with cameras and microphones."

"Right," Graham nods, eyes glancing around the room. "I guess that makes a lot of sense, wouldn't want us talking freely."

"We haven't said much," Jack kicks his legs out, stretching them. "And anything that we have said they can't use."

"I suppose so," Graham nods. "It's every day by the way."

"What?" Jack frowns, facing Graham. "What's every day?"

"Delmer," Graham murmurs. "He wants to-" He chews the inside of his mouth. "-He wants to have these little chats every day with me, not sure why 'cos I can't see what he's gonna get from them."

"I don't like that."

"It's not like we have a choice," Graham counters. "I gotta do it."

"Be careful then," Jack says. "He's slick and clever."

"I'm not daft."

"I know you're not, but Delmer, he's a smooth talker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -shadowing
> 
> :)
> 
> ps: zero rooms are a thing i found out about when i went through some fifth doctor episodes a few years ago
> 
> handy for this story and handy that they have a brand new tardis with one in it after twelve got rid of their previous one


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof
> 
> CW: Violence, but typical to levels in Torchwood.

Graham awakes with a stretch and a yawn, left hand rubbing at his eyes and then at the itchy stubble starting to grow on his face. If they would just let him shave, then he wouldn't currently feel uncomfortable. He's not even exactly sure how many days it's been with them all blurring into one.

"And why are you frowning?" Jack asks from the floor, waking up from Graham's huffs and movements. "You know, your face will stick like that."

"You sound like my mother-"

Jack grimaces. "Never say I sound like your mother again." He shoots a look at Graham.

"Don't say my face will stick like that, then." Graham frowns some more before sighing and sitting on his hands to stop them rubbing at his face. "I want to shave."

"You can't shave." Jack points out as he rolls onto his back, hands drumming a pattern against his chest. "You know Delmer likes beards."

"Shut up, Jack."

Jack turns his head to face Graham. "How's it going with him?"

Graham sighs and looks towards Jack. "He's just asking me questions," His face relaxes somewhat. "It's strange."

"You're telling me," Jack gets up and heads over to Graham. He plonks himself down with a satisfying thud. "I regret giving you the bed now."

"I get a bad back-"

"And I don't?"

"Did you want it?" Graham asks sincerely. "One night on the floor wouldn't harm me, slept in worst places-" He shakes his head at Jack when he spots the glint in his eye. "-No, nothing like what you're probably thinking, Jack."

"And what am I thinking?"

"With you, it could literally be anything," Graham murmurs as he gets up to pace across the cell. "I wish they would give us a change of clothes." He pulls at the shirt and grimaces. "It's all well and good letting us freshen up, but this-" He gestures downwards. "-you telling me they can't manage to give us something?"

"It's about control, Graham," Jack folds his arms across his chest. "They control what we eat, what we drink, what we wear-" He looks at Graham. "-You might've worked something out with Delmer, but they hardly give us enough for the both of us because they're the ones in control."

"It would be fine for you if you didn't give me half of yours," Graham frowns at Jack. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Graham walks over and stares down at Jack. "Give me back what I divide up."

"I don't need to eat like you do."

"You're still human, uh, I think," Graham raises an eyebrow. "You still need to eat."

"Going without meals isn't going to kill me, believe me, Graham, if it were that simple, I would be dead by now."

"Dead, right," Graham repeats. "How is it you do that again?"

"Remember that thing I told you?"

Graham turns and flops back into his recently vacated spot. "About the dinosaur?"

"No?" Jack pulls a face at Graham before rolling his eyes. "About me dying, what has that got to do with Myfanwy?"

"Oh."

Jack exhales harshly through his mouth and shakes his head. "We got there in the end, not much in the head, but at least the face is pretty," He mutters. 

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh, and I wasn't born yesterday."

"Anyway," Jack waves Graham's comment away. "I've been without food and water, it's a pain in the ass, but it won't actually kill me for a while, usually before it does I die from something else."

"You speak about this so casually."

"When you've died a lot, Graham, death doesn't have the same meaning."

Graham quietens down for a moment eyes flicking away, hands twisting in his shirt. "I wish that-" He brows knit together slightly. "-I wish that would be simple for me instead of having it looming over me like a shadow."

Jack turns his body and faces Graham with a questioning expression, eyes narrowed and mouth slightly open. "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Graham," Jack reaches a hand out to Graham, making him look at him. "Don't tell me you're sick and this-" He sighs. "-If you are, I wouldn't have let you come."

"No, no-" Graham shakes his head and lowers Jack's hand from his face, holding onto it. "-I'm fine, truly, but the fear is there, innit?"

"What fear?"

Graham chews the inside of his mouth and goes to speak, but quickly clamps it shut again when the doors open. He yanks his hand back and stares at the Judoon guard.

"Yo Plo Tro Sho Wo Kro Lo Lo Sho Co Plo Mo Flo Sho Wo Kro To Ho Sho Tro So."

"Yeah," Graham purses his lips. "Gonna have to try that again in English-"

"She said you will go with her," Jack informs helpfully. "I speak Judoon."

Graham glances to Jack as he gets up. "How is that a language?"

"Don't be speciest."

Graham pales considerably. "I'm not!" He professes, turning to the Judoon. "I'm-"

"I'm winding you up, Graham," Jack smiles slightly before turning his face to something serious. "Be safe."

Graham nods back before he's collected from the cell and lead through the winding corridors. It's the same; it always is. He's allowed to freshen up, even if it is awkward with a bleeding Rhino watching before being taken into the interrogation room that has become a second home for him.

He stares into the mirror in front, squinting at it as he tries to figure out if it's two way or not. There is a test you can do, he's read about it, but as far as he knows it only works if he could actually get up and out of the damn chair that he's been forced into.

Graham pulls his eyes away from the mirror and back around the stark room for the fifth time. Who would've thought boredom would be a torture in and of itself? At least with Jack, he can have a conversation or a nap. Not that Jack bores him, no it's not that, it's-

And he's now having a conversation in his head.

At least his nose isn't itching, that's always a-

"Graham," Graham turns in the chair, eyes narrowing at Delmer when he stalks around it on the left side. "Thank you for waiting."

"Well, I could exactly go anywhere, could I?" Graham points out, jiggling his bound wrists and legs.

"Oh, right," Delmer says, and Graham feels the restraints around his wrists fade away. "The Judoon, good guards, bit slow. I did tell them to let you have your arms free."

"Sure," Graham nods, not believing the man for a second. "What can I do for you today?"

Delmer pulls the same chair out and angles it in front of Graham. "Was your night comfortable?"

"Oh, yeah," Graham smiles. "Like sleeping in The Ritz."

"You looked comfortable."

The smile drops from Graham's face as a chill runs up his spine. "Jack was right then." He muses, tone of voice serious. "You can watch us."

"I can watch everyone in this prison, Graham," Delmer smiles, but it isn't reassuring. "Not all the time, of course, so I don't know everything you talk about in that cell of yours and whatever you do talk is between me, you, and Jack; can't let the others know." He points out. "But regardless of that, you hold my interest."

"I can't see why I would-"

"Don't sell yourself short," Delmer leers. "The Doctor didn't; else she wouldn't have travelled with you." He pats Graham on the leg. "I know a lot about the Doctor."

Graham might not be able to move his ankles, but he can shake the hand off his knee. "Don't touch me."

Delmer raises his hands. "Sorry." He says, mockingly. 

"Just ask your questions and let me go back."

Delmer pulls back and stares at Graham with an unreadable expression. His head tilts to the side, unnerving Graham. "What do you fear?"

"What?"

"What do you fear, Graham?"

Graham matches his gaze. "I don't have to-"

"Yes you do," Delmer cuts Graham off. "That was the deal."

"That has nothing to do with the Doc."

"But I ask the questions," Delmer leans in again with a smirk. "And I want to know what you fear; you were ready to tell dear old Jack," Graham clenches his hands into fists and clamps his mouth shut. "I will only ask you one more time."

Graham's heart rate spikes. "It has nothing to do with you," He swallows thickly, panic settling in when he feels the weight around his wrists, memories and dreams of a long-buried thing flash through his mind. "I'll answer stuff in relation to the Doc, but I won't answer that."

"Won't you?" Delmer settles himself back into the chair and folds his arms across his chest. "Sure?"

"So, what do you want to know about the Doc?" Graham asks, wishing to change the subject. "She's from, uh, Gallifrey, yeah, that's it-"

"I know she's from Gallifrey, you idiot, I did just say I know a lot about her," Delmer cuts him off. "She's also The Last of the Time Lords-"

"The what?"

"Didn't know that?" Delmer raises an eyebrow. "What do you know her as, Graham?"

Graham narrows his eyes at Delmer, unsure at his game plan. "She's the Doc."

"And that's it?"

"Well, what else would it be?"

"How about the Oncoming Storm?" Delmer reveals with a smile that widens when Graham shoots him a puzzled look. "She never said?"

"I thought you were asking me questions."

"And I am," Delmer shrugs. "But I find it curious why she never told you that," His head angles to the side once more. "Do you even know why she was locked up in here?"

"Mistaken identity?"

Delmer rolls his eyes and laughs. "In here?" He states, hand pointing at the four walls around him. "No one is in here for mistaken identity, and do you want to know a little secret between you and me?" He leans in. "Some of the people locked in here are locked in here because their crimes in the future have been deemed worth the risk to time itself."

"Eh?"

"What do you know of the Doctor, Graham?" Delmer questions. "What do you really know of the woman that you released from here? Do you know what she does?"

Graham frowns and then shakes his head. "Nah, you're having me on," His hands clench, and he glares at Delmer. "She's a good person, and you're just trying to get into my head, make me doubt her."

"You really don't know the Doctor, do you?" Delmer almost licks his lips in anticipation. "Because you're not clever enough to be able to lie this well."

"Shut up," Graham snaps, eyes flicking away and searching around the room. "She doesn't-"

"She doesn't what?"

"She doesn't kill things, never does guns," Graham exclaims. "She made that clear to us, to me, when I-"

"When you what?"

"I ain't saying."

Delmer stands up, face shifting to annoyance. "When you what?" He asks before growling in anger. Graham finds his hands snapped back to the armrests once again and Delmer's face in his. "Answer me."

They stay in a silence that drags.

"You're adamant that she hasn't killed things?" Delmer speaks in an animated voice. "But then why do you think we locked her up for?" He smiles when Graham flicks his eyes to him. "Ah, now that's got your attention."

"And why should I believe you?"

Delmer shrugs and stands to his full height. "Maybe not me, you got no reason to trust me," He says, looking down at Graham. "But I have folders, Graham."

"They can be faked."

"Why would we fake them?"

Graham shakes his head, refusing to believe what Delmer is suggesting. "She's a good person; she doesn't-"

"Graham, I wanted to hold onto this, wanted to drag it out, but I don't think I will because this is almost too sweet," Delmer says. "I think I will show you now."

"Show me what?"

Delmer only smiles in response, and Graham quickly realises he's not going to like what he's about to hear.

* * *

Jack paces across the cell. It's five steps across in each direction, high enough so Graham, if he stretched, couldn't reach the ceiling, but low enough so Jack can.

Not that any of that helps anyone. His eyes glance to the door, and he swallows. It's been longer this time, if he counted correctly then it has to be near eight hours, which isn't good. He's been allowed out of the cell to clean up and been put back again and still Graham isn't back.

He goes to walk across the cell again, stopping when the door opens. He smiles at Graham but drops it when Delmer and two guards step in with the shaken man. Eyes distant, face pale.

"Graham?" Jack asks, looking at him in concern. "What have you done?"

"Graham has something he wants to ask you, Jack," Delmer shoves Graham forward. "Go on."

Jack faces Graham, eyes searching him for any injuries. "What did you want to ask?"

Graham glances back at Delmer and then to Jack, teeth grinding together. "I-" He stares at Jack. "Remember when I brought up John McClane?" 

Jack's blood runs cold, eyes flicking to Delmer and back again. "Yes."

"And what I nearly did, how I nearly crossed the line that the Doctor set me?" Graham moves closer when Jack nods. "Please, tell me the truth because I can't trust him and I can trust you, I think," He whispers, eyes showing vulnerability. "The things he's said and shown me, Jack, what she's done, they have records."

"What have you told him?" Jack snaps, eyes darting to Delmer. 

"So, it's true?"

"It's not as clear as that, Graham, it's isn't," Jack pleads, hands reaching for the stunned man and pulling his head so he can look into his eyes. "Things aren't as black and white as you think they are."

"But you sat there while I told you that I nearly killed someone!" Graham snaps, yanking his head free. "Listened to me defending her, saying she doesn't kill when she has!" He runs his hands down his face. "She has names, Jack! Monickers directed at her! The Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of Worlds!"

Jack snaps his eyes to Delmer. "Happy?"

But Delmer has his eyes locked on Graham, delighted at his reaction, and that pushes Jack over the edge. He rushes forward, shoving pass Graham and launching himself at the warden only to find himself dragged off him and forced onto his knees just as quickly as he moved.

Delmer wipes a hand across his mouth, lifting it away and revealing blood. He stares at Jack, the previous delighted look replaced by rage and anger. "That was stupid." He turns and yanks a weapon from a guard, forcing it against Jack's head. "Really stupid."

Graham snaps out of his shock and quickly turns, eyes locking onto the scene. "What are you doing?"

"He assaulted me," Delmer states, driving the weapon harder against Jack's skull. "That requires punishment."

"And what? You're going to kill him because he decked you?" Graham demands, forgetting everything that he needs to process right now. "Hardly fits the crime!"

Delmer glances towards Graham and back to Jack again. "He's a man that can't die-"

The shot reverberates through the cell, causing Graham to flinch backwards in horror. He watches as Jack slumps forward, dead to the world and he goes to turn away from the scene but finds his head yanked back by Delmer who moves fast. He forces Graham to look. "A little lesson for you," He whispers into Graham's ear. "The next time you don't answer my question-" Delmer pulls his head away and stares at Graham's face. "-You refused twice today, but it seems you eventually answered one of the ones I wanted to know."

Graham hardly listens to Delmer, thoughts running through he head as he stares at Jack's lifeless body. "You-" Jack's gasp of life cuts Graham's sentence off, and he finds himself staring at Jack in surprise.

Jack brings a hand to his head and groans loudly. He blinks a few times, clearing the fog away before turning and locating Graham. "Haven't you done enough?" He demands, shrugging off the hands now grabbing for him. "He hasn't done a damn thing to you for you to do that."

Delmer releases Graham and steps away, heading towards the door. He glances to Jack on his way past before looking at the guards. "They've got a lot to discuss tonight," He looks back into the cell. "We wouldn't want to disturb them."

"Sir?" A male voice questions. "So, we're not feeding them with the others?"

"Not tonight." Delmer claps him on the back. "As I said, they have a lot to talk about."

Jack glares at Delmer and only looks away when the door slams shut. He can't focus on Graham. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I should've said when you-" Jack finally turns to look at Graham. "-spoke about the Doctor with such faith; I didn't want to-"

"Break that?" Graham finishes for Jack. He steps towards Jack and extends a hand towards him, pulling him up from the floor. "Did that-" His eyes flick to the blood across Jack's shirt.

"It's not the first time," Jack murmurs. "It's not nice; I'll give it that."

"What else don't I know, Jack?" Graham asks, voice showing weariness. He slumps down onto the bed. "What else hasn't she told us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so in my defence i had the children of earth ost playing  
> which made me write this entire chapter


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i said but calling graham 'the younger man' is so funny to me because compared to jack he is like
> 
> graham looks older and it just sends me reeling to be honest

"How long has she been in there now?" Ravio glances towards the grandfather clock in the middle of Graham's living room.

"Couple of days now," Yaz answers. "Maybe, she said it works differently in there than it does out here."

"Did she say how long she would be in there?" Ravio probes further.

"No," Yaz shakes her head. "She didn't say much of anything apart from it being able to; I don't know, restore her or something?"

"Restore her?" Ravio raises an eyebrow. "How?"

Yaz shrugs and gestures widely with her hands. "Help her body shake off what happened,"

"And her mind?"

"What?" Yaz blinks and stares at Ravio. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen what she's been like these past few days," Ravio points out with a knowing look. "Distant and eyes glazed over, Yaz, I know you picked up on it."

"She's been through a lot, Ravio," Yaz sighs. "She needs time."

"I don't doubt that, Yaz," Ravio agrees. "What I'm saying is that will she be ready to go back to that? Will she be able to get them back in the state that she is in now, even if that room you mentioned restores her."

"She has to," Ryan says from the doorway. "They rely on her to get them out."

"Ryan-"

Ryan steps into the living room and takes the seat he's occupied for the better half of a week. "We can't leave them there." He says with a frustrated grunt. "I hate waiting."

"We're not going to leave them there, Ryan," Yaz reminds with care. "But the Doctor needs to be fit before we even attempt to get them back."

Ryan's eyes lock onto the floor. "I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine," Yaz offers him a small smile. "You're worried, it's understandable."

"I just," Ryan brings his hands to his face and rubs them across his eyes as he leans back into the sofa. "I put my head down to sleep, and I'm stuck wondering what is happening to them, Yaz," He glances at her through his hands. "They could be doing anything to Graham."

"It's the unknowing," Ravio murmurs. "That's the worst."

"Yeah," Ryan nods. "You've seen how the Doctor is, and she's strong, and I'm not saying Graham ain't, I'm just saying that compared to her, he's-"

"Human?" Yaz interjects.

Ryan nods. "Yeah."

Ravio looks between the two younger humans. Youthful, she's seen one too many faces like that in her life. "Why don't I put the kettle on?" She asks, falling into that role she saw on the shows Graham watches. They always offered tea when something went wrong.

Yaz nods at Ravio because she knows Ryan won't. Her eyes move from the older woman, and they focus on her best mate, and he looks tired, so tired for someone of his age.

"I miss him so much, Yaz," Ryan mumbles under his breath. "I miss his shows, god as much as I ribbed him about watching Corrie I don't half miss hearing the theme tune of it, and then the football even though I don't get why he likes it so much," His eyes lock onto the far wall. "The background noises of him moving around down here while I'm playing games upstairs. It's all gone, and I hate it."

"He's not-" Yaz cuts her sentence off. Telling Ryan right now that he isn't dead wouldn't go down well.

"You go back home; you see your mum, your dad, your sister," Ryan talks over her thoughts, words tumbling from his mouth without apparent thought. "Even your Nani, but I'm left here with Ravio, and we don't speak, Yaz, we never _speak_."

"Hey-"

"It's like," Ryan continues. "It's like he's dead, Yaz, because that's what it was like when my mum died, that's why it was like when my nan died, and that's what it's like with him gone, and- and-" He finally looks at her, eyes shining with unshed tears. "-and I have no one, I always have no one because something always happens to them."

"You never said," Yaz responds in a low voice. She never thought about it, too caught up on the Doctor, too caught up on getting her better to get them back because they will get them back. But Ryan has lost a lot for a young man of his age, and she _never_ thought what that must be like for him. "I'm sorry, Ryan, I didn't realise."

"I've been thinking lately," Ryan speaks. "I was doing it before, but with the Doctor back here, I've been thinking about it a damn sight more."

"About what?"

"About this," Ryan gestures towards the TARDIS that isn't hers. "About everything we're doing with the Doctor, Yaz,"

"And?" Yaz asks with dread.

"And I don't think I want it anymore," Ryan admits with honesty. "We've nearly been killed more times than I'd care to admit now and," He sighs and runs another hand down his face. "With Graham gone, it's reminded me about why we left in the first place." 

"Grace."

Ryan nods. "It was an escape for both of us and a way for us to grow closer, which we did, but-" He looks towards his friend again. "-what if it was permanent, Yaz? 

"What if what was permanent?"

"What if he died out there?" Ryan clarifies. "Because if he did, then I wouldn't have the option to go and get him back, he'd be like my mum and my nan; he'd be-" He turns his head away from Yaz and fixates it on a picture of Graham. "-dead and gone and I'd never be able to do anything to get him back like I can now."

"Ryan, he's not dead."

"But he could be." Ryan counters. "We could get there too late, and he could be gone, not physically, but what if they hurt him? Change him? You've seen how the Doctor was, what if they do that to him?"

"He has Jack with him-"

"What can one man he hardly knows do for him?" Ryan snaps. "I can't stop worrying about him." He stands up quickly. "I need a walk-"

"Ryan-"

But he's gone, the front door slamming shut, leaving Yaz in a very quiet house.

* * *

"Graham-" Jack says, coming to kneel in front of the younger man. "Graham, listen to me now, please-"

"Why?" Graham responds. "You never said that she killed things when I defended her!" His voice raises. "I feel like a naive idiot."

"You're angry, I get that, but it's been twisted-"

"In what way has it been twisted, Jack?" Graham demands, eyes locked intently on the immortal's man face. "They have records of everything she's ever done," He drums his left hand on his right with each word. "I've seen her other faces, heard what they'd been accused off, and don't get me wrong, it's not like I understand it all, but they made it clear that she's the same people."

"That bastard is getting under your skin, Graham," Jack points out in an even tone. "This is what he wants!"

"I know what he bloody wants, Jack," Graham retorts in anger. "He wants me like this because he wants to drag her down," He sucks in a deep breath. "I know I'm just a means to an end because he's a cruel bastard."

"So, why are you acting like this then?" Jack counters. "Why are you letting him get to you?"

"Because she _lied_ to me, Jack," Graham snaps. "She lied and let me believe that lie." He runs his hands across his face. "You want to know something, Jack?" He asks through them, the question coming out muffled. "Want to know why it's getting to me as much as it is?"

"Go ahead."

Graham looks through his hands at Jack before pulling them away altogether. "For a while, after Ranskoor Av Whatever-the-hell-it-was-called, I thought about my actions there," He says. "And it wasn't her that made me not kill him; it was-"

"Graham?"

"Can't say, but you know them."

"Ah," Jack nods. "I think I know."

"That's not why I bring them up, by the way."

"Then why are you bringing all of this up?" Jack questions, puzzled.

"I never said what we did with Tzim-Sha," Graham admits. "I nearly killed him, yeah, but I never did say what happened to him."

"You stopped him."

"We did-"

"But?"

"We locked him up, Jack," Graham glances towards Jack. "Stuck him in a stasis chamber and walked away, sorta like what has happened to me now, which probably doesn't help." He leans back against the wall. "But I thought about that for a while after it, because who wouldn't, right?"

"And what did you think about?"

"How it's crueller than killing him," Graham explains. "He's stuck on a world with no one there, no hope of rescue, and in a machine that will keep him alive for eternity." His eyes flick to Jack. "And you know what she did when we told her that?"

"You'll tell me anyway even if I said no."

"She patted us on the back," Graham continues. "Said I'm strong for not killing him when killing him would've been kinder."

"Killing is a lot different to walking away, Graham."

"And you'd know, wouldn't you?" Graham remarks in a measured tone. "At least you never hid that about yourself."

"What are you on about?"

"I saw the holster and gun on your hip," Graham points out, one hand gesturing towards the now empty slot. "Kinda tells me that you carry it for a reason."

"Very astute," Jack stands up from his position in front of Graham and settles himself on the bed next to him. "Okay, I carry a gun, yeah, but why are you so-" His eyes narrow as he considers how to word what he wants to say. "-bothered about the Doctor having lied about aspects of her life before you?"

"I just thought-"

"Have you told her everything about yourself?" Jack interrupts, feeling the need to defend his longterm friend. "People have secrets, Graham, and some of them are darker than they'd care to admit, I'm sure you have stuff hidden away in that head of yours."

"But it's the fact she lied, Jack," Graham turns his head to stare at his face. "It's not like she lied about putting the bins out or recording a TV show when she didn't or something, no, she lied about something, pretended to be something she's not and then had a go at me for wanting to avenge-" He shrugs widely. "-if she was just honest with me, then maybe I wouldn't have such an issue with how she lied."

"Maybe she had her reasons not to tell you if this is how you're reacting to it."

"And maybe I should've killed Tzim-Sha."

"Really?"

"No," Graham admits, feeling annoyed more than anything now, the anger fading with his rant. "You know who wouldn't have forgiven me if I did."

Jack's eyes lock onto the far wall. "You know my hands aren't clean, Graham." He murmurs, eyes now turning to look at them. "I've done a lot of shady shit," He reveals. "Stuff that'll make your skin crawl, but here you are sitting with me, talking and blaming the Doctor for things they've done."

"You never let me believe otherwise-"

"I never told you."

"Fair point," Graham sighs. "I'm tired, Jack, truly I'm tired." He mumbles. "It's too much to take in, and I can't clear my head." He pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. "I feel like a prized dick for going off at you about the Doc, fell straight into what Delmer wanted me to be that I didn't even spend time asking if you were okay after being shot."

Jack turns his head towards Graham. "Graham?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and think about yourself for once," Jack says in a caring way. "I've been killed plenty of times, some a damn sight worst than that I'll have you know," He shoves the other man. "And you found out your friend lied to you; it's fine to be mad about it, hell it's better to be mad about it to me than her."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Jack claps him on the knee. "You're under a lot of stress right now."

Graham sighs. "I miss-" He looks around the room. "-I can't even say what I miss because he might be listening in on us and I don't want him turning that onto me." He faces Jack again when a possible solution hits him. "Now, don't get the wrong idea here, but-"

Jack raises an eyebrow at Graham. "Why would I get the wrong idea?"

"Because-" Graham moves closer towards Jack, one hand pulling his head to his. He keeps his mouth positioned in the space between Jack's ear and the wall, aiming and hoping that no camera or mic can pick him up. "-I don't know what Delmer can pick up or see," He whispers against Jack's ear. "-and this is a test to see if he can hear us I guess."

Jack smirks. "If you wanted me this close to you, you only had to ask."

"Shut up," Graham rolls his eyes. "He can see your lips moving, you jackass."

"Oh, now that's something I've definitely been called," Jack replies with amusement. "Go on, then, tell me what you want to tell me."

"It's Ryan, Jack," Graham confesses. "I've left him alone-" The words slip from Graham's mouth. "-he has no one at the moment, 'cos his dad is a waste of space, god knows what he's thinking right now. Does he even know I'm alive?"

"We'll get-" Jack trails off, eyes flicking over the open room. He brings his hand up, covering his mouth. "-we'll figure something out, Graham."

"We better," Graham replies, settling his head against Jack, brows furrowing at the weird, but pleasant smell from him. "I can't leave him alone, wouldn't be right, would be letting him down."

Jack nods. "I'll get you out of here."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Jack," Graham says, pulling away slightly to look the man in the eyes. "I've had enough of promises."

Jack stares back. "It's not a promise."

"Then what is it?" Graham probes, nose continuing to breathe in that strange smell. It's difficult to resist the scent. He leans forward, just enough to close the gap and he frowns, head tilting slightly. "How is it that you smell like a bed of roses in here and I smell like the wheelie bin?"

"Ah!" Jack lays a hand on Graham's chest, moving him back. "Best, you don't get that close to me."

Graham blinks in confusion. "What?"

"51st-century guy," Jack states. "You've never met one have you?"

"No."

"Well," Jack pats Graham on the arm. "Now you have."

Graham pulls a very puzzled face. "Now," He pats Jack on the arm mockingly. "You've lost me again."

Jack only hums in response as he settles himself back against the wall, heart thumping in his chest. He could've led that so easily, but it's not right, and it's not clever right now. "We should probably get some rest." He stretches, groaning when his back kicks up a fuss.

Graham watches Jack. "Have the bed tonight, mate," He slips from the mattress. "I feel rotten making you sleep on the floor."

Jack shakes his head. "You have it."

"Can't make me sleep on it." Graham points out, smugly.

"Wanna bet?" Jack retorts with a smirk. "I bet I could get you in that bed."

Graham narrows his eyes at Jack, eyes flicking towards said bed and back again. "Hang on, that gives me an idea."

"What?"

"It's not small."

Jack frowns at Graham. "What are you suggesting?"

"Look," Graham says, stepping forward. "I've slept in it, and it's not small."

"And?"

"If we pull it from the wall a bit, then we could-" Graham's voice wavers partially, face flushing red. "-share it or something." He rubs the back of his neck. "No, sorry, that's a stupid suggestion, look, just take it tonight-"

"Why is it stupid?" Jack probes, heart rate picking back up. "It's a fair decision." He should turn him down, should convince the man that he's fine with the floor. None of this is clever to do right now, but he often thinks with his heart than his head.

"It's a bit," Graham shuffles his feet. "I dunno." He looks Jack up and down. "We might not even fit, and there is only one pillow, so one of us would go without it."

"Without?"

Graham knits his brows together and glances towards Jack. "Yeah, if we lie top and tail, one of us-" He stares at Jack's face, eyes picking up the flicker on it. "Wait-" His eyes narrow. "-you thought I meant we- Oh." His face turns from the flush to scarlet. "I wasn't thinking that."

"Yeah," Jack steps away. "I kinda gathered that now."

There is definitely an awkward silence between them, one that Graham wants to fix. "We can try that."

"Try that?"

Graham gives a minor shrug, eyes avoiding Jack's. "What you thought I meant," He finally looks Jack in the eye. "We can try it," He smiles. "It's just sleeping, ain't it? Nothing more."

"Just sharing a bed," Jack states, heart fluttering in his chest. "Yeah."

"It is nothing more, right?" Graham asks to clarify.

Jack quickly nods. "Two guys sharing a bed." He agrees. "Nothing more at all."

* * *

She's floating. Eyes closed.

Peaceful.

Mind locked away from her physical body as she thinks.

Time moves strangely in here. Rushing on by without a care.

Giving her time to plan, to decide.

It's a different kind of prison.

One she quite enjoys nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jack has pheromones and graham was breathing them in and graham is a bicon
> 
> thank you for coming to my ted talk
> 
> ps in a book graham was watching men and was thinking "damn they good-looking, why is everyone they meet good-looking? does the TARDIS have a handsome filter? hnnnnnnng"
> 
> ps ps in a different book he eyed up a very muscular roman general and then flushed red when he saw said general naked, then he made a note of his eye colour
> 
> man, graham is really out there being bi in the books


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST THING FIRST PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS PAGE BECAUSE IT'S BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE IT AND I COULD CRY
> 
> Basically, it's a scene from this fic with Graham and Jack drawn in a comic book style and it's so lovely. Thank you my friend @giddleford they drew it.
> 
> https://i-am-hope-mari-hope.tumblr.com/post/616931092284440576/biggest-art-project-i-have-ever-started-and

It only occurred to Ryan about ten minutes into his stroppy walk that he could've taken Ravio's dog out with him, at least then he'd have a reason to stalk around outside like a melodramatic shadow on a mission.

But in his defence and honest opinion, he has every right to be a melodramatic shadow. It's not that he's annoyed, never that, but he's more frustrated and, worst of all, guilty. Yeah, it's the guilt because he's not sure if Yaz realised, or the Doctor knows, and Ryan wishes he didn't notice, but words often have a way to bite you in the ass, and it seems Captain Jack showing back up brought up what he once said to Yaz and the Doctor-

' _ He's always a few steps behind- _ '

Yeah, good job, Ryan. That's a nice thing to say about a man you're meant to love and treat like family. ' _ He's too slow, and I got bored waiting. _ ' That would've got the job done quicker.

Ryan leans against the wall he's passing and takes in a deep breath. He wasn't lying when he told Yaz he's been thinking, because he has, but he's been considering a lot of  _ issues  _ that have cropped up in the time between having Graham around and leaving him behind.

On multiple occasions.

At least in this occasion, it wasn't a choice they really wanted to make. It was either leave him behind and figure out a way to get both him and Jack back, or do something stupid and get everyone caught.

They chose the former.

But that doesn't mean he has to like that decision and the consequences of it. He gets what the Doctor means when she said she's stood on the summit of a mountain making the decisions no one wants to make. He doesn't envy her, not one bit.

Ryan closes his eyes and counts. They'll get Graham and Jack back, and then maybe he can sit with the older man and they can talk because he's not sure he wants this anymore.

Six months of relative peace and but six months of grief. Nah, Ryan's no stranger to grief, but that doesn't mean he goes looking for it, not when he has the chance to tell one of the last few people in his life to take a step back. To enjoy a more quiet life where things are trying to shoot and kill them on a daily basis.

He pushes himself from the wall again and begins the lonely walk through Sheffield once more, hands in his pockets and thinking face on.

Distracted.

Thoughts running through his head like a raging river.

Enough to miss the voice calling out to him and flinching when a hand is suddenly placed on his shoulder.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you jump, Ryan, sorry 'bout that."

Ryan blinks at the man in surprise and then recognition. "Gabe," He speaks, composing himself in front of one of Graham's friends. "I was miles away, sorry."

"You looked it," Gabe agrees with a soft frown. "Is everything all right"?

"Eh?" Ryan blinks, hands pulling out of his pockets to hang loosely at his side. "What do you mean?"

Gabe steps aside to let another pedestrian past, eyes flicking to her and back again to Ryan. "I've been trying to get hold of Graham," Ryan's stomach flips, hands instantly clamming up at the mention of Graham's name. "He never showed up for our weekly card match and for him that was a bit odd."

Ryan swallows thickly. "What?"

"You know," Gabe smiles. "We rotate each week, it was my turn this week, and he never showed, never even thought to ring us which if out of character as well."

"We've, uh, we've been busy."

Gabe frowns at Ryan. "He usually drops us a text to say he can't come, though."

"He lost his phone," Ryan quickly lies, hating the taste of it on his tongue. "He said he was gonna get a new one."

"You have a house phone, Ryan," Gabe reminds with narrowed eyes. "Everything is all right, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ryan forces a smile. "It's fine."

Gabe's expression turns concerned. "You look tired, Ryan-" His brows furrow together. "It's not his cancer, is it? Because if it-"

"No, no," Ryan shakes his head quickly. "God no, he's fine- healthy."

"So, what's happened?"

Ryan's eyes dart around, and he chews the inside of his mouth as he thinks. "He, uh-" He draws in a deep breath. "-he's gone back to Essex."

"How come?" Gabe looks puzzled. "By himself or with Ravio?"

"It was family trouble, and uh, it was by himself," Ryan lies once again, feeling rough because Gabe only cares, but he can't say 'He's locked up in a prison in space.' That wouldn't really go down well.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Gabe exhales. "Is it serious?"

"He said it was his-" Ryan wracks his brain for anyone on Graham's side and he comes up short pretty quickly. Mum and dad, both passed away, no siblings. Does he even have cousins? "-cousin, um, he thought he could help them because he knows what it's like."

Gabe swears under his breath. "I can understand why he hasn't contacted then," He sighs. "When you speak to him tell him me and Freddie will get the first rounds in when he's back."

Ryan nods. "Yeah, sure," He forces a smile. "When he's back I'll tell him, all right?"

Gabe pats Ryan on the arm and smiles. "You're a good lad, Ryan," His hand lowers. "Grace would be proud."

"Yeah," Ryan murmurs in response, feet kicking away at the ground. "I gotta head off now." He turns, pulling himself away from a conversation he really doesn't want to be a part of. "If I can, I'll let him know I've spoken to you."

"Yeah, ta," Gabe nods in agreement. "And, yeah I better go as well, the wife is probably wondering where I got to," He smiles once more. "I'll pass on the message to her, oh-" He clicks his fingers. "Don't worry about the lads from work; I'll let them know what is up, so you don't have to."

Ryan rubs the back on his neck. "Thanks." He watches as Gabe nods back before shuffling down the path and away from him. "I will." He murmurs in a hushed tone. "When we get him back, that is."

Oh, he feels sick for lying like that, but what else could he say? He runs his hands down his face before turning and heading back towards the house.

* * *

Coming out of the trance-like state is disorientating, to say the least. Head all spinny, floor all wonky. Or maybe it is the other way around?

Headwonk!

Yeah, it's the headwonk that's making the floor all spinny. The Doctor leans against a wall and steadies her breathing while her head clears. The floor stops eventually stops spinning, and she feels like she can take a step, which she does, frowning when she trips on the too-big trousers.

Right.

As much as Graham's clothes are comfortable, sort of, she needs to get more... and unfortunately she doesn't have her spares in her TARDIS- There's a flash of annoyance from the TARDIS she's in.

Jealously.

And sadness.

The Doctor runs a hand down the smooth cold walls, pushing herself forward and touching upon a new and lonely mind. "You miss Graham, don't you?" She states with sadness. "The first mind who touched you, oh-" Her eyes close. "-there have been others, brief pilots, never once lingering to get to know you, old girl."

The touch from this TARDIS is so different from hers. Alien in some aspects, but familiar in others. She yearns for the humans who called her home, who entered and spoke to the room. Their warmth and aching hearts awakening consciousness within her. 

And she's sad for the one she misses, the first of them to connect to her on a deeper level.

"I miss him as well," The Doctor soothes before leaning from the wall and walking down the corridor with steady steps, each one coming easier to her. "I really need to get a Zero Room back in my TARDIS, that nap did me a world of good."

A huff.

Or the TARDIS equivilent of a huff.

"Sorry," The Doctor scrunches her nose. "You're a beautiful TARDIS, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

The annoyed huff turns happy like air blowing through windchimes.

The Doctor continues on her way in silence; however, voice failing her. Mind deep in thought. She had a long time to think, a long time to listen and she knows who caught up to her.

The Shadow Proclamation.

But why? That's a question that has caught her out each time because they weren't after her, they were after Ruth, only she was caught up in it. So, what have her past lives done to get themselves arrested? Hm.

She has questions.

And a bounty on her head. One step outside the barrier she's placed around Graham's house and they could track her, arrest her, before she had a chance to rescue Jack and Graham. And that will not do.

But she needs answers and a way to clear her name.

It's risky. Very risky.

But, when hasn't her plans been risky?

* * *

Ryan slips back into his house as quiet as he can, but not quiet enough apparently.

"Ryan?"

"Yaz," Ryan sighs as he makes his way back into the living room. He spots her sat at the dining room table with a book, but he can tell she hasn't been really reading it.

"You're back."

Ryan nods and settles himself back onto the sofa he vacated earlier. "Heard anything?"

"About?"

"The Doctor."

"No," Yaz glances towards the grandfather clock. "Not yet, anyway."

"Where's Ravio?"

Yaz returns her gaze to Ryan. "She's gone to get supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Do you know what she's been doing?"

Ryan shrugs in his seat. "As I said, we don't talk, I stay in my room, and she stays down here."

"She's been fixing the Doctor's coat," Yaz reveals. "You should talk to her; it might-"

"About what, Yaz?" Ryan snaps, cutting her off. "About Graham? You know that there is a part of her that doesn't think he's coming back-"

"She's been through a lot."

"We've all been through a lot," Ryan corrects with a huff. "Doesn't matter."

Yaz frowns at Ryan. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter."

"Yes, Ryan, there is something wrong," Yaz states in a no-nonsense attitude. "You went for a walk to clear your head, and you've come back in an even worse mood."

Ryan groans and stares at Yaz with frustration. "I saw Gabe on my walk, and he asked about Graham, Yaz," Ryan scowls. "And do you know what I had to do?" He doesn't wait for her to answer. "I had to bloody lie to him!"

"You couldn't tell him the truth, Ryan."

"I know that!" Ryan shouts. "Oh, yeah, sorry Gabe, but Graham is currently locked up in a prison because we left him behind!"

Yaz narrows her eyes at Ryan. "Don't get angry with me," She speaks in a level tone. "I understand that you're angry and you're scared, but that doesn't give you the right to go off at me or anyone else for that matter."

"He's my grandad-"

"And he's our friend, Ryan," Yaz reminds. "We're all concerned for him."

"Jack shouldn't have brought us into this," Ryan exclaims. "We-"

"So, what? We were meant to just leave the Doctor in prison when he told us?"

"That's not what I said."

"That's what it sounded like, Ryan."

Ryan runs his hands down his face and doesn't reply which suits Yaz quite well if she's honest with herself. They sit in silence, tensed and tired.

"I'm sorry, Yaz," Ryan murmurs through his hands after a couple of minutes.

"So am I," Yaz admits. She goes to speak again, pausing and staring at the clock when the hidden door starts to open with a creak. "Ryan-" She stands quickly and walks forward. Her eyes lock onto the Doctor, cheeks fuller, but still slim, hair a healthier tone. The bags under her eyes, gone, skin clean.

And she looks like herself for the first time since she last saw her.

"Yaz," The Doctor speaks in a strong voice. She glances towards Ryan as he gets up. "Ryan."

"You're looking a lot better," Yaz says with a smile, eyes filling up. "Really better."

"I feel a lot better," The Doctor nods. "The Zero Room helped with a lot."

Yaz nods before quickly stepping forward and pulling the Doctor into a sudden bone-crushing hug. "I missed you so much."

The Doctor stands still for a moment; hands pointed out awkwardly before she pats Yaz's back. "Missed you as well."

Yaz pulls away and wipes a hand across her eyes. "You are feeling better, though?"

The Doctor nods. "Well enough to sort this all out."

"Sort it out?" Ryan questions.

The Doctor turns and faces Ryan. "I've done a lot of thinking," She begins, eyes now darting between them. "About who and why and what, and I need to take a visit to the ones responsible for this entire ordeal."

"Jack mentioned a name," Ryan frowns. "Shadow something-"

"The Shadow Proclamation," The Doctor supplies for the younger man. "I need to visit them."

"I?" Yaz's brows furrow together. "You mean we."

"No-"

"Yes," Yaz interjects. "We came back for you, and I'm not letting you out of my sight again, Doctor."

"Yaz, it will be dangerous."

"Like breaking you out of prison wasn't dangerous?" Yaz recalls. "We all knew the danger then, and I'm willing to follow you into it again to get Graham and Jack back where they belong, and that's here, with us."

The Doctor sighs and stares at Yaz, noticing how unwavering she is. She turns to Ryan next and spots hesitation on the young man's face. "Ryan?"

"What?"

"What do you think we should do?"

Ryan looks between the Doctor and Yaz before settling back onto the Doctor. "We're not rushing into anything," He states. "And we're not leaving anyone else behind."

Yaz looks at Ryan, eyes filled with hope before turning back towards the Doctor. "You'll need the help."

The Doctor keeps her focus on Ryan. "You have doubts-"

"Of course I have doubts, Doctor," Ryan says. "Look, as much as I want Graham back, I understand that rushing in won't help, so we have to plan, right?"

"Planning," The Doctor nods, frowning when her hair gets in her face. "But first-"

"First?" Yaz repeats, looking puzzled.

"Ryan," The Doctor steps towards him. "Do you have clippers?"

"Clippers?" Ryan blinks. "Yeah, why?"

"Because-" The Doctor pulls at her long hair and glares at it. "-this needs to go." She lets it drop to her chest. "How Donna, Amy, Rose coped I will never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could've went back to jackham but i thought i'd let them have a nice lie in


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the time frame between jack/graham and the doctor, ryan, and yaz is different
> 
> also, i can't remember if i said because i am the class clown but delmer looks like mitch pileggi specifically the first image on google

Now, that was the best sleep Jack's had in- well, honestly, keeping any kind of timeframe in this here cell is hard. Maybe they should've marked a line in the cell, but even then could either of them say when a day passed?

_ Probably not _ .

Jack shuffles himself, pausing when the movement jostles Graham causing the other man to groan. "Sorry-"

"Would you stop wriggling?" Graham grumbles sleepily. "That's all you've done all night."

"I have?"

"Mhm," Graham replies. "Woke me up a few times."

"Well, I slept like a log; it was cosy, you know-" He leans towards Graham's ear. "-the two of us sharing- Hey!" Jack frowns at the back of Graham's head now when he feels the man's elbow jab him in the stomach. "That's rude."

"Is it?" Graham smiles smugly.

"It was your suggestion that we share it, and you were the one who said it's not small; what was I meant to do?"

Graham opens his eyes and looks out over the cell. "That was before I decided to share it with a bloke, Jack, especially one that's handsy."

"What?"

"You're a hugger," Graham reveals. "Every time I moved you-" His face reddens and he's so glad he's facing the other way right now. "-clung onto me that little bit tighter."

"Ah," Jack, for the first time, notices his arm snaked around them. "Why didn't you just move my arm?"

Graham purses his lips. Why didn't he just remove the blasted arm? It was that simple.

"Graham?" Jack smirks. "Answer the question-"

The words. 

Three simple words and yet-

"Jack, get off me," Graham snaps, pulling himself free and away from the other man. "Don't do that."

Jack's smirk drops in a flash. "Do what?" He notices the heavy breathing from Graham, the flicking of his eyes and clenching of his fists. "Graham?"

"Don't-" Graham's voice shifts and his head lowers to the floor. "Just don't."

"I don't understand," Jack states with concern. He sits up and joins Graham, one hand tentatively reaching for him. "What did I do? Because if it was the hug, then lay down the boundaries now-"

"It wasn't that," Graham mutters. "That was fine."

"Then, what was it?"

Graham continues to stare at the floor. "You told me to-" He swallows thickly before looking up and into Jack's eyes. "-you told me to answer your question," Graham rubs his hands down his face and leaves them there, anything to cover the budding emotions building under his skin. "That's what he tells me to do, and-" He shrugs. "-I dunno, it just made my skin crawl."

"And that's when he takes you?" Jack probes and Graham nods as he lowers his hands from his tired-looking face. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, probably not," Graham agrees. "But no real harm done-"

"I think there was plenty of harm done," Jack points out before reaching around Graham and pulling him into a one-arm hug. "I should've thought before speaking."

"He's to blame, Jack, not you," Graham corrects. "You didn't know."

"He doesn't do anything else to you, does he? Stuff you don't want to tell me." Jack questions, hand clenching on Graham's shoulder protectively. "Be honest."

Graham shakes his head. "I'd say I've had worse, but-" His face scrunches. "Nah, this is on par with Lobos at the moment."

"Lobos?"

"The dog planet I mentioned, Jack," Graham informs. "With the-"

"Religion about you," Jack connects the dots. "How did that come about anyway?" He questions with one part interest, one part wanting to change the subject altogether.

"There was a picture taken of me," Graham shrugs. "Back when the Doc and us helped sort out this war they had going on." He sighs. "Pointless in the long run and I honestly thought we'd left it in safe hands, but years and years of oppression grew which resulted in my face being used to justify their acts of terror."

"That wasn't your fault," Jack points out. "You couldn't have known what would happen."

"True," Graham agrees with a nod. "It's better now though 'cos we went and checked," He smiles slightly. "They named a place after me."

"Better than a religion."

"God, yeah," Graham grimaces. "I'm just a bloke from Essex, nothing more, nothing less, don't need no religion based on this mug."

"Well," Jack smiles at Graham. "You're not just a bloke from Essex."

Graham snorts, and Jack grins back, thankful that he's looking a little more like his previous self, even if he does have a light beard and tired eyes. Jack focuses on the beard, grey spots around the edges, mixed in with the brown and Jack has to tear his head away from looking and his mind from thoughts best left for when they leave this place.

"Sorry about the uncomfortable night by the way."

"It's fine," Graham reassures. "Was kinda nice, I 'spose."

"Oh?"

Graham turns away, and for once he's glad his stomach starts to make its demands known. "I'm hungry-"

"You just said-"

Graham stands up and walks away, indicating that he's done talking about the shared night, for the time being, much to Jack's annoyance and Graham's relief. "He can't not feed us, can he?"

Jack pulls a face. "As long as they give us the water we need, they can."

"But we'll die-" Graham head tilts as he looks back at Jack. "Well, maybe not you, but I will."

"You won't," Jack states. "You can go a long time without food, Graham."

"No, I can't," Graham shakes his head. "I'll be a cranky bastard." He frowns. "If I do what Delmer says though-"

"He'll raise the bar higher and higher," Jack warns. "I know what he's like, Graham, don't think you can play him at his own game."

"I wasn't."

"Good."

Graham paces across the cell, hunger gnawing away at his insides. "It's just I get low blood sugar." He complains, glancing towards Jack.

"Delmer won't starve you to death, Graham."

Graham hugs an arm around his stomach as he continues to pace. "I'll be a bastard."

"What are you talking about?" Jack blinks at Graham.

"If he doesn't feed me I'll be a bastard-"

"And that's meant to get him to comply?"

Graham frowns at Jack. "No, but it'll make me feel better," He stops his pacing and returns to the bunk, flopping down in it. "My wrists hurt."

Jack's eyes close, and he sighs. "You gonna complain for the entire day?"

"Yeah," Graham nods. "Ain't much else to do, is there?"

"There's plenty to-" Jack trails off and glances towards Graham when he spots the man irritating the reddened skin under his cuffs. "Don't rub them."

"Feels better-"

"You'll make it worse," Jack points out. "You said you know what it's like, so you should know not to rub at them." He bats Graham's left hand away from his right wrist. "Stop it."

Graham stares at Jack and narrows his eyes. "Don't throw what I said back at me."

"Don't get snippy with me," Jack smirks, more amused by Graham than annoyed. "Fuck; you really do get cranky." Graham scowls at Jack. "Here-" He reaches for Graham's hands and pulls them over to him. "It'll stop you from rubbing them."

"You're gonna hold my hands to stop me?"

"If I have to," Jack fires back.

Graham's eyes stay fixated on Jack's face before his expression relaxes. "Sorry."

Jack blinks at that in surprise. "What for?"

Graham looks away. "For being annoying, it's just that I don't like being hungry."

"Why would you be annoying?" Graham shrugs at Jack's question. "Graham?"

"Yeah?"

Jack releases one of Graham's hands, and he raises his left hand to turn Graham's head to face him again. "You're not being annoying, why would you say that?"

"Can't say," Graham states. "Don't want that rat bastard to know."

"Whisper it."

"Nah," Graham pulls his head free from Jack's light grip. "It's not important."

"Mhm," Jack squeezes the hand he's holding. "We can talk once we're out here, Graham, if you want," He suggests. "I'd like that."

"About what?"

"Anything," Jack replies.

Graham considers Jack's suggestion. "When we get out." He looks ahead. "Because we will."

"You know he can hear us."

"Yeah," Graham faces Jack. "If what I've learnt about the Doctor is true then he's got an oncoming storm heading his way."

"Oh," Jack grins. "Nicely put."

* * *

_ "Yeah," Graham faces Jack. "If what I've learnt about the Doctor is true then he's got an oncoming storm heading his way." _

_ "Oh," Jack grins. "Nicely put." _

Delmer's hand slams against the desk, fingers digging painfully into his palm. "You bastard-" He spits, eyes locked against the two men in the cell. He pushes himself from the desk and storms out of his office, flagging down two of the nearest guards. "Get our newest guest and stick him in interrogation room one." He barks, voice loud and angered. "Now!"

They nod in understanding, neither one wanting to catch his ire.

Delmer takes a steadying breath, rolling his shoulders as he does. He'll keep Graham waiting while he collects the stuff he prepared after that little stunt last night.

Speaking of last night- Delmer's eyes narrow as he strokes his chin. Could use that.

Decisions that he can make while Graham waits.

* * *

This waiting game is a game Graham knows all too well by now. What Delmer gains from it, he'll never know. Maybe it's just a reminder of who is in charge.

Well, if Delmer is going to make him wait, then he might as well get comfy. Graham closes his eyes, not intending to sleep, but to think without bright lights shining into his face.

And he's not really sure how long it's been when the door clicks open, booted feet stomping in as the door slams.

Graham tracks the movement behind him, frowning when he hears something slam down. He picks the left side and glances that way when the man in question makes his way around his throne of misery. "After-" His word gets cut off when Delmer reaches forward and grabs his face, pinching his mouth closed.

"You're a crafty bastard," Delmer stares wide-eyed at Graham, dark shadows run under them. "So, you figured it out then," He throws Graham's head into the back of the chair. "Found a little way to block me from hearing you."

Graham flexes his jaw, wishing he could rub the touch away. "Nice to know you can't hear that."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," Delmer smiles down at Graham, wolfish. "Because I got you something-" He walks away, and Graham loses sight for a moment. "-something that will make you fit right in here-"

Graham blinks in surprise when a folded set of clothes lands in his lap. Yellow in colour, outlined by black in places. "What's this?"

"You're new uniform," Delmer supplies with that faux smile. "One for you and one for Jack, his should've been delivered to your cell by now."

Graham stares at it with narrowed eyes. "I'm gonna hazard a guess and presume that this is bugged."

"Smarter than you look."

"So, what stops us from destroying the bugs, then?" Graham asks. "Because we will."

Delmer pulls out his seat again and slams it down in front of Graham. "You could," He says as he sits down. "I wouldn't, though."

"Why not?"

"Well," Delmer crosses his arms across his chair, shoulders pulling tight against his shirt. "My conditions for you to answer my questions still apply, Graham, and-" He leans over and places a hand on the folded clothes. "-destroying the bugs would anger me."

"You'll kill Jack."

"Yep," Delmer nods with a smug look on his face. "You wouldn't want that, would you?" He states. "You and him looked cosy as Jack put it."

"You gave us one bed," Graham matches his gaze. "Needs must."

Delmer narrows his eyes at Graham. "You know Jack doesn't love people."

"I never said anything about love," Graham points out. "We're friends, that's all."

"Oh, don't delude yourself, Graham," Delmer states. "Under different circumstances, you'd just be another person left behind by him after he got what he wanted from you."

"You mean like what he did to you?"

Which, as Graham quickly realises, was in fact, the wrong thing to say as his head is jerked back painfully, left side of his mouth stinging from the unexpected punch.

His face is grabbed again and pushed against the throne. "I'll watch your mouth if I was you," Delmer grunts. "Jack was right in that I won't starve you, hell, I won't even kill you, but I can, and I will make your life hell here." He releases Graham's throbbing head. "Understood?"

"Message received," Graham responds, tongue tasting the iron in his mouth. "Is that all?"

"No," Delmer releases Graham's hands and then for the first time, Graham feels his feet click free from the magnetic locks. He stays sitting, unsure how to move or what the unpredictable man is playing at.

"I'll give you some privacy while you get changed."

Graham watches Delmer as he walks past. The door once again clicks open and shut, leaving Graham along in the interrogation room.

Sort off.

He stares at the mirror, and he's not stupid enough to know that it's probably a two-way mirror and well, he could do the check now, but honestly, he'd rather not know. He rubs a hand on his face, pulling it away and frowning at the blood.

Graham wipes the blood down his dirty shirt and grabs the bundle off his lap. He stands up to head around to the back of the throne. Delmer might think he's smart, but Graham is cunning and stubborn enough not to follow orders exactly how Delmer wanted them followed.

It's awkward getting changed behind the throne, but he manages and even if these clothes are bugged it's nice to be given something that feels fresh. Graham glances down to the pile of dirty clothes and grimaces. He kicks them away in disgust.

The door opens, and Graham glances towards it, frowning when it's the guards from before.

"Come with us-"

"Yeah," Graham glares at them. "I know the routine now."

* * *

Jack pulls at the jumpsuit. He misses his coat.

He also misses Graham. The time that he's waiting for the other man to return in agonising, to say the least. Which is why he's up in an instant when the door opens. "Graham-"

"Jack," Graham greets as he angles his head away. "The clothes are bugged."

"That much I figured," Jack admits. "We could-"

"We can't," Graham interjects. "He'll kill you if we do."

"Right," Jack purses his lips before frowning. "Why are you turning away from me?" Graham sighs, and he slowly turns around. Jack walks forward quickly and angles Graham's head to the light. "He did this?"

"I did say something to him," Graham murmurs. "In retrospect, it wasn't a clever thing to say."

"He hit you," Jack states. His thumb moves over the split lip gently before dropping altogether. He pulls Graham into a hug.

"It's just a punch-" Graham frowns into the hug, but returns it. "Honestly-"

"Shut up," Jack interrupts. "And let me hug you."

"You're aware that I am a man in my fifties, Jack," Graham says. "I've been punched before."

"Not in these circumstances, you haven't," Jack states.

"Fair enough," Graham says, but his mind wonders for a moment. "Do you actually like me?"

Jack frowns. "What is that meant to mean?"

"Well, it's just- No, it doesn't matter-"

"Graham?"

Graham pulls away from the hug. "It's fine," He smiles. "He was just trying to get into my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it's just the jack and graham today because i didn't do them last chapter


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain has been in such a funk about writing at the moment so sorry that this chapter is short :/

Yaz goes over everything. She has the spare clothes, stuff she thinks the Doctor will like. Patterned shirts, bright coloured t-shirts, and well-worn jeans. She secures the bag under her arm and leaves her bedroom, feet taking her towards the front door of her house.

"I'll be back later-"

"Yaz," Najia says, chair pushing out from the table. "Wait-"

"I have to-"

"Yaz, what is going on?" Najia interjects. "You've been acting strangely, and I'm worried for you."

Yaz pauses at the door to her flat, eyes darting back to her mum. She cradles a bag under her right arm. "Nothing-"

Najia's eyes harden when she spots the bundle. "You're carrying clothes with you-"

Yaz's eyes flick to the bag, stomach sinking like a stone. "It's not that," She implores. "I promise it's not that, mum, and I'll explain but I can't right now."

"You've been around Ryan's house every day for the past week,' Najia states, arms folded across her chest. "What is going on?" She points a finger towards Yaz. "And don't lie to me."

Yaz chews the inside of her mouth, nose wrinkling. "The Doctor is back."

Najia blinks in surprise. "But you said-"

"I didn't say she died, mum," Yaz corrects. "I never said she died, Graham and Ryan did, but I didn't."

"If she didn't die, then what happened?"

"I will explain everything, mum," Yaz promises. "But I can't do it now; I have to-"

"No," Najia steps forward. "I need you to tell me now, please, Yaz, we're worried for you."

Yaz closes her eyes, and she takes a deep breath. "We went and got her back."

"Back?"

"It's a long story," Yaz focuses on her mum's face. "But an old friend of hers turned up and told us what happened to her; we couldn't leave her like we did before."

"Who is she really?" Najia questions. "You once said you owe her your life," Her face softens, and she steps ever closer. "Why? What has she done for you that you would drop work for her?"

"She's the greatest person I know, mum," Yaz admits, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. "We had to get her back; we all owed it to her. I owed it to her."

Najia sighs. "You, Ryan, and Graham went to get her from wherever she was?"

Yaz nods, and she swallows the lump in her throat. "But something went wrong."

Najia's brows turn concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Yaz smiles forcefully. "I promise I'm fine."

"Then what went wrong?" Najia probes further. "And why do you need clothes?"

Yaz glances to the bag. "These are for the Doctor."

"Does she not have her own wardrobe?"

"Not at this minute, she doesn't," Yaz admits. "Look, I need to go-"

Najia reaches a hand out towards Yaz, lightly clasping it around her sleeve. "You said there was something to do with Graham-"

Yaz frowns and blinks. "What?" She splutters, unsure how her mum could even know. "I didn't say anything about Graham."

"You rushed from home just over a week ago," Najia reminds. "Ryan phoned, you left in the middle of dinner and when I asked you said it was something to do with him." 

Yaz suddenly feels sick, skin turning clammy. "It wasn't-"

"Yaz?" Najia presses forward. "Something has happened to him, hasn't it?" She hardly knows the man, but he seemed nice, and Yaz speaks fondly of him. "Is he-"

"I don't know," Yaz chokes back a sob. "I need to go-"

"Yasmin," Najia pleads. "Please tell me what is going on with you three, ever since the Doctor turned up you've been different," Her eyes are locked against Yaz's face. "You've been wanted by the police, Yaz, all three of you, I saw the news, what is going on?"

"I travel with her," Yaz cuts her mum off. "In space and time."

"Don't try-"

"I'm telling the truth, mum," Yaz speaks. "We all travel with her; she's not from this word."

"You can't expect me to believe that."

Yaz stares directly at her mother. "You saw how she was with the spiders," She says. "Well, she does that with everything, we go and help where we can and do what we can."

Najia leans back, eyes narrowed. "This is ridiculous."

"It's not," Yaz says as she pulls her arm free from her mum's loose grip. "I'll show you, but not now, I need to go, please-"

"Where are you going?"

Yaz turns towards the door, hand reaching for the handle. "To get Graham back." She pulls the door open and steps out into the fading summer heat. She doesn't wait, she turns and rushes towards the steps. Not trusting the lift this time.

It's not long to Graham's house, and thankfully it's downhill. She gets there in record time, pushing the door open as soon as she's at it. "I have some clothes, Doctor."

"Excellent," The Doctor shouts, voice carrying over the sound of clippers. "Just drop them by the bathroom door-"

Yaz takes the stairs two at a time, pausing when she gets to the bathroom door. "Here you go, Doctor."

"Thank you, Yaz," The Doctor shouts once more. "I won't be long."

Yaz purses her lips and nods, even though she knows the Doctor can't see it. "I'll see you downstairs then." She murmurs, reluctantly turning from the bathroom and heading down the stairs at a more natural pace.

She walks into the living room, muttering to herself when her phone rings.

"Who's that?" Ryan questions.

Yaz pulls her phone out and winces. "My mum-" She answers as she cancels the call. "I don't want to speak to her right now."

"Did you just hang up on your mum, though?"

Yaz nods and runs a hand down her face. "I'll sort her out-"

"She's your mum, Yaz," Ryan points out. "What if it was-"

"Ryan," Yaz glances towards him, eyes widened. "I told her."

"What?" Ryan frowns. "What did you tell her?"

"That I travel in space and time with the Doctor and that she's an alien," Yaz groans. "She's going to have a field day."

"She's well within her rights to, Yaz." Ryan points out. "Dad wasn't keen."

"I'm not a child, Ryan," Yaz shoots him an icy look. "I'm not sure she truly believes me, I said I would show her."

"You will?"

Yaz nods. "I'll have to," She sits upon the sofa. "I did say that the Doctor was back as well and that we went and got her back."

"You didn't hold back then," Ryan raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It just came out, Ryan," Yaz glances towards him. "She kept asking, and she spotted the clothes-" Her eyes flick away, memories surfacing that she'd rather forget. "-look, she jumped to conclusions about certain things, I had to clear the air."

"And so you told her you travel in space and time."

Yaz stares at the far wall, eyes lingering on one of the photos of Graham and Grace. "It's about time." She flicks her eyes to Ryan. "The Doctor is back now; she'll only start asking questions again."

Ryan frowns. "You're going to travel with her again?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"But what if you don't come back?"

"What?"

"You saw what happened to Graham, Yaz," Ryan reminds. "You have a lot more to lose here than I do and Graham is my-"

"If you say Graham is your family, Ryan, I will come over there and hit you," Yaz challenges. "He's mine as well, not just yours."

"I didn't mean that," Ryan glares at her. "I just meant that you have your family, your work, you have a lot to lose."

"And?"

"Graham doesn't have his," Ryan sighs. "His parents are dead, and he doesn't have siblings or cousins, the only people who'd miss him are in this house and city, but even then-" He shrugs slightly. "-you have a sister and parents, Yaz, and I don't want to be the one to tell them you're not coming back."

"Ryan," Yaz walks forward. "We're all coming back."

"How do you know, though?!" Ryan demands. "We were all meant to come back before and look what happened, Yaz, we didn't, we left him and Jack behind, what's saying we do that again, only this time one of us dies?"

"You wanted to come with us-"

Ryan runs his hands down his face. "I want to make sure Graham is alive and well," He admits. "And I know he'd come back for me, so if I wasn't there for him when he needs me, then what sort of grandson am I?"

"You're worried about us dying," Yaz says, connecting the dots. "I understand-"

"Do you?" Ryan snaps. "Cos I don't think you do understand, Yaz, and I don't mean to be a dick about it, but I've lost a lot of people I loved and cared for."

"I know,"

"So, it's harder for me," Ryan admits through gritted teeth. "When we started travelling with the Doctor the worst we had to deal with was aliens made of mud or racists from the future, and yeah, they weren't fun, but we dealt with it without much risk to ourselves, but this-" He gestures towards the grandfather clock. "-ever since the Master turned up it's just got more and more dangerous for us."

"You're not coming back after this, are you?" Yaz asks, already knowing the answer to her question. "You've made your mind up, haven't you. This is it."

Ryan exhales and stares at Yaz. "I hope Graham makes the same decision." He admits. "If it's dangerous for us, it's worse for him."

"You can't make him leave."

"I never said I was going to make him leave," Ryan scowls at her. "I just said I hope he decides to give it up, that he-" His gaze softens. "-I just worry for you and him."

Yaz narrows her eyes and frowns at Ryan. "You make it sound like travelling with the Doctor is a drug."

Ryan goes to open his mouth to refute her but hesitates when there's a movement coming from upstairs. His eyes flick upwards.

Yaz stands quickly, turning to face the doorway and suddenly finding herself lost for words when the Doctor enters the living room.

The Doctor furrows her brows at Yaz. "It's not that bad," She states. "I took a lesson with _Antoine de Paris_ ; I like to think I learnt a lot from the first celebrity hairdresser."

"No, no," Yaz splutters, eyes wide as she looks at the short shaved hair on the sides with blonde length on top. "It looks good-" She reassures. "-really good! It suits you."

"Thank you," The Doctor reddens slightly. "Oh! I like your shirt-" She pulls at the shirt. White with a pattern of dark blue stars. "-you can have it back once I-"

"No," Yaz shakes her head. "You look good in it, keep it."

Ryan glances between them, mouth formed into a thin line. "Are you ready?"

The Doctor tears her eyes away from Yaz and fixates them on Ryan. "Yes," She smiles. "Just have to get my coat, and then we can-" The Doctor frowns as she looks around. "-where is Ravio?"

"Out," Ryan answers. "She's taken her the dog with her."

"Why?"

Ryan sighs. "She doesn't do goodbyes."

The Doctor face scrunches before relaxing again. "TARDIS," She nods towards the clock. "The quicker we-"

"Doctor," Yaz says. "You forgot this just after talking about it."

The Doctor accepts the mended cloak, lifting it up and raking her eyes across the patchwork. "Maybe this was her goodbye." She shrugs on the familiar coat, instantly feeling the protection from it. "Right, let's get a shift on."

They follow after the Doctor, Yaz with keen and eager steps.

And Ryan, hesitating and unenthused. He takes a moment to look over the front room, searing it to his memories. "We're coming for you, Graham, and we won't leave you behind this time." He exhales and takes the step into the TARDIS, praying that this time, everything goes correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're in towards the endgame (not the marvel film) now
> 
> and let me just say it goes from 0% to 100% really fast
> 
> just ask giddleford ;)
> 
> if you want to see what thirteen's hair is it's this https://imgur.com/rf2yS6u


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, look an update that's actually earlier than a week!

"Come on, girl," The Doctor frowns at the console. "Let's get you warmed up-"

"Talking to the TARDIS?" Yaz smiles from the wall she's leaning against. "We did that as well."

The Doctor glances towards Yaz and smiles back, not quite big enough to reach her eyes, but it's there, and it's not forced for once. "Did you know she likes all of you?" Her hand runs across the console. "I mean, of course, she would, you're very likeable people, the best of the best." She looks into the central column. "Graham is her favourite right now, you know."

"You mentioned something about that,"

"She just knows his mind," The Doctor explains. "Humans aren't-" Her brows crease slightly. "-well, you're not the most telepathic species, well some of you are, some of you are as dense as a very brick wall to telepathy, no offence."

"Rude."

"No, I mean," The Doctor says, looking towards Yaz and exhaling when she sees amusement written across her face. "Graham is a little bit more in tune with to all that."

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor shrugs. "Never got a chance to test it."

"Test what?" Ryan's eyes narrow. "Why are you talking about Graham?"

The Doctor looks towards Ryan, spotting and remembering him for the first time in minutes. "I wondered a few things long ago now," She begins to say. "As I said, I never got a chance to look into it, and it's not important right now."

"Looked into what?"

"Rakaya, the ghosts that might actually be ghosts-" The Doctor frowns. "I should add that to the list as well, stick it just before-"

"What are you getting at?" Ryan snaps, growing frustrated with the alien woman. "And what does this have to do with my grandad?"

The Doctor focuses on Ryan. "Why did Rakaya, the woman we locked back into her prison, have a way to connect to Graham? Why did she pick him, but not you or Yaz? Why did he see something different from Yaz?" She glances towards the TARDIS. "How did he manage to pilot a TARDIS with his mind without the help of a Time Lord, what he did was reckless, but it paid off, why?"

The TARDIS in question thrums at the mention of his name.

"Why does this TARDIS like him as much as she does?" The Doctor's face twists into puzzlement. "But none of that is important right now."

"It isn't?" Yaz wonders.

"Maybe, I can look into it another time," The Doctor concludes. "Right," She claps her hands together. "There are a few things I need to go over with you two before we get to the Shadow Proclamation."

"A plan?"

"Sort of, kinda-" The Doctor's hand wobbles in the hair. "Not really, no."

"Oh."

The Doctor leans back against the console and takes a deep breath. "They want me for a crime I have no recollection of doing-"

"What?" Ryan frowns at her. "How is that possible?"

"Long story," The Doctor waves Ryan's question away. "Either way, this is dangerous and I'd rather you two stay within the TARDIS."

"Like that's going to happen," Yaz states with her arms crossed. "We said we were with you."

The Doctor sighs. "That's what I knew you would say," She smiles sadly. "In that case, you two stay near me at all times." The Doctor looks between the pair of them. "And I mean that."

"It's that dangerous?"

"I don't trust them," The Doctor answers Ryan's question. "Never have, never will, there are only a few police officers I trust, and none of them are galactic based." She glances to Yaz. "So, stay close."

"If they locked you up without cause, it's understandable that you don't trust them, Doctor," Yaz says with a tint of pink to her face.

"I've been there before." The Doctor reveals as her mind travels back, memories long past flashing in her mind, smiling at Donna being brilliant and so human to running back into his TARDIS when tasked with leading an army.

Would that be why they wanted to imprison her?

No, they wanted Ruth. Gat was after her and bumping into her current self was purely an accident, so it's obvious they didn't want her tenth regeneration after he ran. Which once again leads her to wonder why they wanted Ruth? What did she do, if she did anything?

But she had to, someone from a life she doesn't know did something that got them locked up. Was it before the block?

It's a question that she's thought about for a long while. She had the time to think in that unknown prison. Its four walls and Delmer's harsh taunting and jabs the only constant. Everything else was transient. People came and went, guards rotated, the innocent screamed at the injustice.

Maybe she'll get answers; maybe she won't.

Maybe she doesn't want to know.

Either way, she has a job to do.

"Just be careful," The Doctor speaks only a moment later to Yaz, eyes flicking up away from the young woman. "I can't-" Her voice catches, unwilling to say the words ' _I can't guarantee your safety_ '. "The Shadow Proclamation is situated on three asteroids." She says instead.

Yaz frowns towards the Doctor; eyes narrowed in obvious thought. "How are we going to get in?"

"Yeah," Ryan speaks up. "I've had enough of bloody asteroids."

The Doctor glances between them again, eyes travelling to a spot that should be occupied by the third. Her hearts sink. "Through the front doors."

"You just said it was dangerous!" Ryan snaps. "And now you're suggesting we just walk into it like we're strolling into Tesco."

"Ryan-"

"Yaz," Ryan says. "How are we gonna be safe if we just walk in with signs painted on our backs?"

Yaz hesitates, mouth opening to retort and closing just as fast. She turns back towards the Doctor. "You have a plan?"

The Doctor nods. "The Dalek on new years."

"What about it?"

"I spoke to it when I extended the shield to my TARDIS," The Doctor pats the console gently. "I can do the same with this TARDIS."

"Will they be able to get in?" Ryan questions. "Because this-" He steps forward, face showing vulnerability rather than obstinance. "-is about Graham, Doctor, if we mess this up, we don't get him back, he stays there forever."

The Doctor stares at Ryan and reads his face. The exhaustion in his eyes, making him look older than he is. He's suffering, he's scared, he doesn't mean to snap. "I will get him back, Ryan," She reaches an arm out, but doesn't touch. "I will do whatever is necessary to get him back for you."

Ryan keeps his eyes locked on the Doctor's face before nodding and turning away. "After that," He glances back. "After we've gone to this place, the Shadow Proclamation, then what?"

"I clear my name," The Doctor states. "I get-" She chews her lip. "I figure it out when I get there."

"No," Ryan's hand swishes through the air as he points at her. "Not good enough, Doctor, not bloody good enough."

"Ryan," Yaz says once again. "Let the Doctor work it out," She comes to the alien woman's defence. "We don't know what will happen yet."

"And that's the worse thing, Yaz," Ryan doesn't shout, shouting doesn't help. "We're not just breaking out whoever or whatever, we're trying to break out one of the last people I consider my family and I want to do it properly," He stares at them both. "Without people dying in the process."

"Ryan is right, Yaz," The Doctor says with a sigh. "I need to figure this out." She presses two fingers against her temples. "Think, Doctor, think."

What do they have? A TARDIS that isn't hers. Ryan and Yaz.

And that's about it.

She has nothing, no, less than nothing because she's not putting Ryan and Yaz into danger not when she's already lost one. Sort of. He's still alive, and he has Jack with him. She trusts Jack. Graham will be fine; he has to be fine.

So, what does she have? A name. A presence. 

And a debt if the Shadow Architect is the same Shadow Architect from before, but maybe that counts for nothing considering she gave her Tenth self that warning. Maybe it's paid.

Right.

So, we're back to nothing again, Doctor.

Ah, she's had worse before.

A lot worse.

* * *

Hunger.

It's gnawing away at Graham, and he hates it. At least when he couldn't eat during treatment, he never felt hungry, mainly just sick all the time, he could ignore it all and lie in his bed feeling sorry for himself. Quilt pulled up over his head while Grace busied herself around his flat, singing and humming.

Well, that's pretty much what he's doing now come to think about it. Sulking and feeling sorry for himself. He's not sleeping, but he is facing the wall and thinking while Jack paces across the small cell. His footsteps give him something to listen to while he ponders about their predicament.

They have to make a decision.

Delmer can listen to everything they say, which means they have to be careful, but how careful? Can they stay in silence? Graham knows for a fact he can't; it would drive him up the wall if he couldn't speak.

And why should he stay silent?

Control.

Ah, that's it.

It's all about control. No food, no chance to have a private chat. Nothing but silence and hunger and pain. Graham runs his tongue over the split lip, wincing when it stings and regretting the decision when he tastes the residue of iron. "Jack," Graham rolls over and looks up at the other man. "Why are you pacing?"

Jack pauses and stares at Graham. "I bloody knew you weren't sleeping," He admits with narrowed eyes. "Pacing helps me think."

"I'd ask what you were thinking about, but I'm not sure it's wise to talk about that."

"No," Jack agrees with a sigh. "You sure we can't destroy them?" Graham doesn't answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Graham wraps an arm around his stomach. "Do you think we'll get fed today?"

"I don't know, Graham."

Graham nods and goes back to staring ahead, this time looking over the tiny room instead. Yup, it's still got four walls, no change there then. "Maybe if I picture a chippy or something like that, it will help," He murmurs. "Never did manage to have one before you took me by the way."

"Picturing food won't make you feel full, Graham, it will only make it worse."

Graham huffs and looks towards Jack. "Well, how are you managing to deal with it then?"

Jack stops his pacing and focuses on Graham. "Takes a lot to knock me down, mate, and as I said, I've been hungry before."

"Sadly, I believe that," Graham says as he sits up. "And I also know he's listening to me complaining about food, or he will be."

"I would be disappointed in him if he wasn't," Jack grumbles.

Graham pulls his legs up and hugs them to his chest. He rests his forehead against his hands. How long has it been without food? A day? Time is hard to track for him. "Should we start making a tally?"

Jack frowns at Graham before making his way over and joining the other man on the bed. "Why?"

"To track the days."

"Would that help?" Jack questions. "Might not be the best idea, Graham."

"I just hate not knowing in some respects," Graham glances towards Jack. "It all blurs into one."

"You've been taken ten times," Jack says. "I've treated them like days because-" He looks away, inhaling and then turning back to face Graham. "-I can't really say, can I?"

"Because he's listening."

Jack nods, eyes catching on his split lip. "Don't wind him up, Graham," He reaches out and runs a thumb across it, irritating Graham's thicker stubble.

"He said he wouldn't kill me," Graham reveals, head leaning into the touch even if it does sting. "He said he could make my life hell in here, but it's already pretty hellish as it is, so I can't see what else he can do to me that I haven't dealt with before."

"What did you say that made him do that?" Jack's hand pauses on Graham's face. "You never said."

Graham watches Jack's face. His heart races at his touch. "It wasn't a clever thing to say."

"Obviously," Jack states with a tired smirk. He pulls his hand away from Graham's face and wraps it around his shoulders, pulling him closer and into a one-armed hug. "Maybe it'll scar."

"I don't want it to scar," Graham frowns. "People would ask questions."

"You could say you got it in a fight-"

"Jack," Graham glances up. "I'm a bus driving with a mild attitude or that's at least what my friends think, they ain't gonna believe I got it in a fight." He frowns. "Gabe would worry."

"Fine," Jack smiles. "You got it from a window, then."

"Oh, because that's better," Graham retorts in a playful tone. "Nah, I'll figure it out."

"You know," Jack leans his head against Graham's. "I like scars-"

"You like everything," Graham quickly replies. "Scars or no scars."

"Oh?" Jack pulls his arm back and stares at Graham. "And you know that how?"

"On the account that the first time you met me, you said the grey at the temples was kinda sexy," Graham recounts. "And called me a silver fox."

"Good times," Jack replies playfully. "And don't put yourself down, you're handsome."

"I'm old," Graham corrects. "Handsome past me by and left me a long time ago."

"I'm older," Jack reminds. "And I will reiterate that you're handsome, you're rugged but with softness." He prods him in the torso. "I like that."

"You're an ass," Graham mutters, pink tinting his cheeks. "A soppy ass, you know that right?"

Jack laughs and pulls Graham closer, smiling at their joined warmth. "I'm taking you for pizza after this."

"Pizza?"

"Our first meal together,"

Graham frowns. "Hey, that was just being decent to a houseguest, nothing more."

"Fine," Jack says. "But I'm still taking you out to pizza."

Graham nods before resting his head against Jack's shoulder. He snakes his right arm behind Jack's back and returns the one-arm hug. "Delmer can see this, Jack."

"I know."

"He'll bring it up, but I really couldn't care less," Graham admits freely. "Do you actually want to know what I said to him?"

"Yeah, would be daft to say no to that."

Graham inhales and repeats. " _You mean like what he did to you?_ "

"What?"

"That's what I said, Jack," Graham lifts his head and looks towards Jack. "That's why he punched me, really struck a nerve with it."

"Why did you say it?" Jack questions, surprised. "He had to have said something."

"It doesn't matter why I said it," Graham states. "It was stupid to goad him like that, but-" He sighs. "-mouth ran before my brain could filter it."

"I'm not daft, Graham, I can figure out that it has something to do with me." Jack points out. "Kinda apparent that it's about me and that's not me being vain."

"You're really not just a pretty face then," Graham says. "Fine, he said you'd just leave me behind like all the rest, and I didn't like that, I said we're friends."

Jack winces. "I can see why you struck a nerve with him now."

"Yeah," Graham agrees as he rests his head against the cell wall. "Would you?"

"Graham?"

"Would you leave me behind like everyone else?" Graham asks, eyes locked against Jack's. "If you got bored or something, would I one day just find you gone."

Jack shakes his head. "You're different to him, Graham," He explains with sincerity. "And we're not doing anything yet; we're just-"

"How so?" Graham interjects. "How am I different?"

Jack turns and faces him. "The Doctor picks her friends correctly, Graham," He whispers. "You're not cruel; you're not vindictive, you're a good man, that's why she likes you."

"But why am I different to you?" Graham probes further. "Why do you care enough about me to even consider anything? Yeah, you said you're older than me, but you don't look older, Jack, you look younger."

"Because maybe I just want something quiet for once," Jack admits, eyes darting away. "Maybe I deserve to have that break from war, from fighting, from-" He exhales. "-I'm tired, Graham, I've lost people I loved and people I cared for, I got them killed." He glances towards Graham again. "You're different to them."

Graham feels his heart race, and damn it; he feels like he's back in school with a crush. He moves forward, one hand inching upwards. "I should've returned it." He mutters. "Instead of freezing."

"What?"

"I missed my chance," Graham pulls away reluctantly. "Had it and blew it then, not wise to do it now," Jack's brows furrow together. "You know when we first met, Jack? That, I want to do that."

Jack's eyes take on a glint. "Ah, that."

"You're good; you know that?"

"In general or?"

"At _that_ -" Graham says again, and he shoves the other man. "Caught me completely off guard."

"You did look puzzled."

"Wouldn't you look puzzled if I was the one who scooped you up, mistook you and then did _that_?"

"Nope," Jack grins. "Would've responded in an instant if you did that, Graham." He winks. "Would've thought ' _Hey, attractive man in a coat has abducted me, now he's doing that; apparently it's all my birthday wishes rolled into one._ ' Instead of just looking confused."

"Still can't believe you thought I was the Doc," Graham says with a low chuckle. "Do I really look like the Doc?"

"You do, trust me," Jack admits. "Well, you look close to what the Doctor usually looks like." He states with a shrug. "I can't wait to meet her."

"As long as you don't do what you did to me, Jack, then you're golden," Graham warns with a look. "She's not-" He waves a hand in the air. "-I don't think she's keen on it."

"Noted," Jack nods. "A hug then." He says as he pulls Graham into a tight one. "Like this."

Graham returns the hug, eyes closing and nose breathing Jack in. "Yeah, I think she deserves one after all of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooo
> 
> we're getting there


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O

The TARDIS lands with less of a thud, engines quieter than what the Doctor is used to. Oh, when she gets her TARDIS back, she can already picture the attitude and the promises falling from her mouth that she wasn't actually _cheating_ on her. She was just using the other TARDIS, no she still loves her.

Yeah, she can see in her near future that there will be a lot of stationery cupboards and swimming pools coming up when she wants an entirely different room.

But the Doctor welcomes that. It's a comfort in a way. She exhales and lifts her hands from the different console. "We're here."

Yaz is first up. Ready for action as always. "Do they know that?"

The Doctor nods. "But I've extended the shields around the TARDIS-" Her hands flick across the controls, double and triple-checking that everything is in place. "-I can exit."

"Doctor?"

"Let me exit first, Yaz," The Doctor glances towards her. "Let me check."

"You said the shields are up, though," Ryan leans away from the wall he's stood against. "It's safe, yeah?

"I said they were active when we went up against the Dalek on New Years," The Doctor reminds, gently. "But I still went first, this time it's no different."

Yaz nods, reluctant, but accepting. "We're with you, Doctor, we always are."

"I know," The Doctor smiles weakly back at the younger woman before turning and heading towards the doors. Her eyes close, and she inhales, steadying the rapid beating of her hearts as she pulls the doors open and steps out, eyes piercing and looking straight ahead at a person she hasn't seen for an age. "Shadow Architect."

"Doctor, is that you?"

The Doctor places her arms behind her back and shrugs her shoulders. She keeps her eyes focused on the red eyes of the Shadow Architect. "Long time no see."

"You've regenerated-"

"Oh, I think you know I've regenerated, don't you?"

There is a flicker on the Architect's face, brief and gone just as fast. "Your ship-" The Doctor turns and looks back at the TARDIS, noticing the shape it's taken. "-has changed as well."

The TARDIS looks tall, blueish and white—a pillar. "Got a working chameleon circuit, helpful," The Doctor turns back around again. "She's a good ship, but she's not mine," Her head tilts to the side. "But I think you know that as well, Architect," There's that flicker again, a slight shift. "Why?"

The Shadow Architect stands straighter, gaze matching the Doctor's, unwavering. "I'm sorry? I'm not sure I follow you, Doctor."

The Doctor walks forward, careful not to step across the shield protecting her. "I don't think I need to say _why_ , Architect," Her face changes, eyes hardened and level. "Don't lie to me; why did you arrest me? Why did you see fit to order your men to lock me away in that cell?"

"I did not arrest you, Doctor," The Shadow Architect states, visible puzzlement flashing on her face. "I swear I didn't; I have no idea what you are suggesting."

The Doctor's eyes narrow. "What?" The sound of the TARDIS doors opening draws the attention of the Doctor and the Architect. "Yaz, I told you-"

"How can you say you didn't arrest her?" Yaz demands, irate and anger filling her face. "We had to rescue her from your prison, you kept her in conditions unfit for anyone regardless of what they've done," There's outrage in her voice, a hand clenched at her side. "And you locked her up for no reason what so ever!"

"Who is-"

"Answer her question," The Doctor interjects as she moves her body to stand in front of Yaz. "Because I would like to know why you kept me there."

The Shadow Architect flicks her eyes between the pair and then behind when Ryan exits. "I-" She steps forward. "-Doctor, I've come to your ship alone, I was not expecting your arrival," Her eyes flick across them all. "And this is news to me."

The Doctor observes her face. "Let me see."

The Shadow Architect turns her attention back towards the Doctor. "Pardon?"

The Doctor extends a hand out towards her. "Let me see," She holds it there. "And if you're telling the truth then we have a lot to talk, Architect, a lot to talk about."

The Shadow Architect glances towards the offered hand. She swallows as she takes, brows knitting together when the Doctor rummages through her mind without care. "Doctor, what are you looking for?"

"Evidence," The Doctor says. "But-" She pauses, eyes widening in surprise and horror. "How can you not know?" The Doctor yanks her hand back. "You're the Architect, how can you not know what your people are doing?"

The Shadow Architect looks just as surprised as the Doctor. "Explain to me what is going on, Doctor, and do it quickly because I do not like not knowing."

"I was arrested by Judoon and put in prison without explanation or reason," The Doctor explains like she's talking to a toddler. "I didn't even know what prison it was; all I knew was the four walls that surrounded me."

"I never ordered that, Doctor," The Shadow Architect promises. "You looked into my memory, you know I am telling the truth."

"What?" Ryan frowns at the Doctor. "You looked into her mind?"

"Not important right now, Ryan," The Doctor waves him off. "I need to know what prison it was, Architect."

Yaz looks at the Doctor. "You once mentioned Stormcage, is it that one?"

"No," The Doctor shakes her head. "Stormcage is located on a planet; this wasn't that, it was-" She frowns. "I never got a look at it from the outside; I could only stare out of the bars into the nearby stars."

"We saw it," Yaz reveals, eyes wide when she remembers. "When Graham flew the TARDIS for the first time, he landed it in of view of it," She glances towards Ryan and then back to the Doctor once more. "We opened the doors and looked out upon it."

"What did you see?" The Doctor asks.

"Uh," Ryan begins with a frown. "What I said about the asteroids was correct, Doctor," He reminds as he steps forward. "What we saw was a big asteroid with a few buildings sitting out of it."

"A big-" The Doctor flicks her eyes away, narrowing them in thought. "It could be a number of places, but none of them are prisons, at least not like that one is."

The Shadow Architect shares another glance between them all. "Doctor-"

"Shut up," The Doctor raises a hand, effectively shushing her up. "Come on brains-" She runs her hands through her short hair. "-think, think, think, a prison that is an asteroid, how many prisons exist that fit that, oh-"

"Doctor?" Yaz questions with worry when the Doctor stops, hands falling to her sides as her eyes widen. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm so-" The Doctor turns and faces the Shadow Architect. "I need to look at your records now."

"Of course," The Shadow Architect agrees without argument. "I would like to get to the bottom of this as well."

The Doctor nods before pulling out her sonic and clicking it on. There is a low whine and then a shimmer as the shield drops. She starts to walk forward, stopping when Yaz reaches for her arm.

"Do you know what the prison is?"

"I have a feeling I do," The Doctor answers with honesty. "But I hope-" She looks away for a moment. "-Well, I hope I'm wrong because I don't know how it slipped into their hands when it should've been in ours."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan questions. "What prison is it?"

The Doctor looks towards Ryan, face set into a grim expression. " _Shada_."

* * *

The banging on their cell door draws Jack's and Graham's attention to it and away from each other. Jack squeezes Graham's hand as it opens.

"You've been granted food," A guard says, male-sounding. "Enjoy." He drops it onto the floor, snickering when it clatters across it.

Jack glares at him; eyes narrowed in dislike. He turns back to the food as soon as the door shuts. "I'll get it, mate," He slides off the bed and gathers as much as he can. "And I don't want an argument from you, Graham."

"I'm not going to argue, Jack, why would I argue?"

"You are going to argue," Jack states as he gets up with the tray. He hands it over to the younger man. "Eat up."

"No-"

"What did I say?"

Graham stares at Jack. "I'm not eating if you're not eating, Jack, that's rude of me."

"And I told you that I can go without it," Jack prods Graham in the side as he sits back down. "You can't."

"It's not fair, though," Graham says. "Please, Jack," He holds out a broken plain cracker. "It's crap, but at least take it and share it with me."

Jack sighs and accepts the offered food. "You're daft; you know that?"

"Maybe so," Graham smiles in return. "But I'd rather you don't go hungry even if you say it doesn't matter as much."

"You're a good man, Graham."

"Nah," Graham smiles. "I'm the better man."

Jack raises an eyebrow at that before looking at the slop in the bowl. "I've eaten worse," He murmurs as he scoops some of what is classed as food onto the cracker. "But this is up there; I'll give it that."

"Wait until you get fed hospital food, Jack," Graham counters. "If I weren't already throwing up from the chemo at the time, then I'd want to throw up from that anyway."

The cracker pauses halfway to Jack's mouth. He stares at Graham in shock. "Chemo?"

Graham glances up towards Jack. "Yeah," His brows furrow slightly. "You know, for cancer, they do it to treat-"

"I know what it's for, Graham," Jack lowers the food. "You said you were ill, but you never said it was cancer."

"I didn't think I had to," Graham points out over a mouthful of food, too distracted to really consider what he's talking about, or better yet whose listening. "It happened, but I got better."

"That's good to hear," Jack says before taking a bite of the food in his hand, grimacing at the flavour. Still, it's better than nothing, and as much as he doesn't need the food like Graham does, he's thankful that the other man is stubborn enough to put his foot down about him eating as well.

"We gotta share the drink," Graham holds the bottle up.

"Oh, that's an indirect way, I suppose," Jack murmurs.

And Graham frowns. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Jack smiles as he reaches for the bottle, uncapping it and drinking a small amount before handing it back. "You have the rest."

"There's a good amount still in here, though."

"And I've had enough," Jack pushes the bottle back to Graham. "Thirst isn't going to kill me, but it will harm you so drink that."

"You ain't gonna budge on that, are you?"

"Nope, I accepted the food, but you can't make me drink any more than I have, so-" Jack smiles. "-drink up."

Graham rolls his eyes at Jack but does as he's ordered. As soon as he's done, he picks the tray up from his lap and places it upon the floor. "Remind me to leave a one-star review."

"I'm sure they'll care about the review, Graham."

"Yeah," Graham stretches and yawns. "Ready for bed?"

"You tired?"

Graham nods and runs a hand down his face. "If you aren't, then I can hold out until-"

"Nah," Jack interjects. "We can sleep, same as before?"

"As long as you don't wriggle," Graham frowns at him. "And less of the hands."

"No promises," Jack smirks at Graham, eyes watching as the younger man gets up, allowing him to spread out lengthways. "Get in then."

"I wish we had a cover," Graham murmurs as he lies down. He lifts an arm up for Jack so he can stick his comfortably around him. "It's strange to sleep without one."

Jack pulls Graham closer towards him. "I'd say you'd get used to it, but I rather you didn't," He mumbles into the back of Graham's head. 

"I guess," Graham replies. "Where are you going to stay when we're out of here, by the way?"

"What?"

"Well, you know I got that spare room," Graham reveals. "You can have it if you want."

"I can find somewhere-"

"But you don't have to," Graham rolls over and faces Jack, leaning back slightly when he realises how close his face is to the other man. "It's gathering dust; you can have it."

"We'll discuss it when we get there," Jack answers. "Night, Graham."

"Yeah, I spose that makes the most sense," Graham settles his head so it's as comfy as it can be. He tentatively reaches for Jack's right hand with his, holding onto it. "Goodnight, Jack."

* * *

"What is Shada?"

"A prison built for the would-be conquerors of the universe," The Doctor answers as she marches through the halls of the Shadow Proclamation. "Built by my people."

"Your people?"

The Doctor glances back towards Ryan and Yaz. "Fitting to imprison a Time Lord within-" The words sting on her tongue. Is she? And are they her people? She shakes the thoughts away. "Doesn't matter, all you need to know is that it was built to hold the worst of the worst."

"Worst than Krasko?"

"The people locked up in there make Krasko look like a petty criminal-"

"Graham and Jack are in there!" Ryan's eyes are wide. "Graham ain't nothing like Krasko, so they're in-"

"It's single cells, Ryan," The Doctor reassures. "They wouldn't let them mix together, better to keep everyone separate."

"But then that means that Graham isn't with Jack-"

"Ryan," Yaz reaches out to her friend, and she rests a hand on his arm. "We don't know anything about them yet."

"We're here, Doctor," The Shadow Architect speaks. "You have complete access."

The Doctor nods as she steps up to the console. She moves promptly, pulling up and reading everything she can in quick succession.

"What are you looking for?"

"Anything," The Doctor answers. "I was so sure it had something to do with you, Architect."

"You saved my life once upon a time, Doctor," The Shadow Architect reminds. "I remember that."

"But you also locked me up before."

The Shadow Architect bows her head. "That is true, but the circumstances were different."

The Doctor hums in response. "It's not important anyway, not when I can-" She moves her hand in a flourish and Ryan and Yaz step back in surprise when a mock-up of the prison appears in the air they both just vacated. "-do that."

"That's it, Doctor," Yaz points at the asteroid. "That's what we saw."

The Doctor glances towards Yaz. "I was afraid you would say that."

"That's it, isn't it?" Ryan squints at the mock-up. "That is this Shada you were talking about then?"

"Unfortunately," The Doctor runs a hand down her face. "This complicates matters."

"How come?"

"I mentioned innocent people locked within those walls," The Doctor exhales with sadness. "But Shada locks up the would-be conquerors."

"You mean-"

"No one there is innocent," The Doctor confirms. "They might think they are, but-" She folds her arms across her chest. "-I need to know why they locked me up."

"You're not a conqueror," Yaz states with faith. "You can't be, you're the Doctor."

"They say would-be, though," Ryan repeats. "It means the future."

Yaz turns to Ryan. "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing," Ryan stares back at her. "I'm just saying what if the Doctor did something in the future?"

"No," The Doctor shakes her head. "That's not it."

"How can you be so certain?"

_Because Ruth is my past, Ryan, and they wanted to arrest her._

Is what the Doctor wants to say, but she doesn't. "I just know."

"You just know."

The Doctor chooses to ignore Ryan for a moment as she turns and faces the Shadow Architect. "I need to get there, Architect, and I need your help with that."

"My help?"

"Well," The Doctor tilts her head to the side. "Not yours particularly."

"I'm at a loss at what you mean, Doctor."

The Doctor stands straighter. "I need a platoon of Judoon to storm a not-moon," Her nose scrunches. "That didn't work." She fixates back onto the Shadow Architect again. "Make it snappy."

"Doctor, I can't just-"

"No, hold that thought make that two platoons," The Doctor interrupts. "Fully equipped with standing orders for any Judoon stationed on Shada to follow me once we get there."

Yaz steps forward, drawing the attention of the Doctor to her. "We're not going to storm them, are we? I don't want people to get hurt-"

"I need them, Yaz," The Doctor states. "Because we can't do this just by ourselves."

"But you're leading an army against them, Doctor."

"No, I'm not leading an army," The Doctor looks back towards Yaz. "I'm sending a message."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kicking off :O


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of cancer and some uncomfortable settings

An army,

Or,

A message.

A twisted truth,

Or,

Something to make what the Doctor is doing right in her mind. 

_No one will die._

_No one will die._

_No one will die._

_No one will-_

Not if they're wise, that is. 

Because she has the numbers, or she will do when she gets there. A handy little ' _The Judoon stationed here are signed over to me and my platoons._ ' They'll follow that order because that's what they do, that's what they're hired to do. Lawful and stupid, but reliable and capable.

Now, the others stationed there. The non-judoon, the humanoid species. Cruel because they can be. Because they're paid to be; because they want to be.

She won't mourn them if they're stupid enough to get in her way.

"Yaz," The Doctor glances towards the young woman. Face apprehensive all of a sudden. "We're just going to get them back."

"Then what?" Yaz turns to the Doctor.

"I put someone trusted in charge of Shada," The Doctor answers. One hand clenched on the railing overlooking her troops. "The people in prison, they can't be allowed out, too much has gone on in there, but they can be treated well enough."

"So, they just remained locked up for the rest of their lives?" Yaz frowns. "That's not how we do it on Earth; we don't lock people up before they commit a crime, Doctor."

The Doctor stares at the judoon taking supplies into ships. "Unfortunately, Yaz, Earth has done that."

"It's not common," Yaz relents with a sigh. "I'm well aware that we're not perfect, Doctor, but some of us try to be better than our peers."

The Doctor lowers her head, and she glances towards Yaz, keen eyes observing her face. "You're a good person, Officer Khan."

"So are you," Yaz glances back, butterflies filling her up. "Whatever it is they arrested you for, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

"Perhaps," The Doctor reaches a hand out to Yaz's, laying it on top of hers and squeezing. "I aim to find that out," She says. "I need to know."

"I want to come with you."

"You-"

Yaz stares at the Doctor. "I've-" She looks ahead again, eyes flicking down once to glance at the pale hand on hers. "-I've dreamt that you weren't dead, Doctor, I always held hope that you survived and you did."

"You still want to travel with me?"

Yaz nods and faces the Doctor once more. "I have so much more to learn from you," She smiles. "To experience from our travels, I wouldn't miss it at all."

The Doctor nods, before turning her attention to their other companion, stood so far away from them, head angled against the floor. "And what about Ryan?"

Yaz follows the Doctor's gaze, and she sighs once again. "I don't think he's coming back, Doctor."

"I thought as much."

"And I'm not sure about Graham," Yaz admits. "They never moved on because they remembered you, but they-"

"Learnt to accept that maybe I wasn't coming back," The Doctor deduces. "Because they would, both have loved and lost people."

"Yeah," Yaz agrees in a low voice. "For a while, I wondered how they could, how they managed to continue because for me I couldn't, I found myself dreaming about far off stars and places."

"I can't promise your safety, Yaz," The Doctor points out. "You have to be sure-"

"I was sure when you first asked me that question," Yaz reminds in a gentle tone. "I still am sure."

The Doctor faces Yaz. "Thank you." She looks down at her force, her army, her message. "They're nearly done."

Yaz looks down as well. "How long will it take to get there?"

"If it all goes well, two weeks."

"If it doesn't?"

"A month," The Doctor answers. "And that doesn't account for how long they've been locked up for already."

Yaz flicks her eyes to Ryan before stepping closer towards the Doctor. "Between you and me, Doctor," She keeps her voice low. "Will Graham be all right?"

The Doctor wraps her free hand around the railing. "I don't know."

"Is that the truth?"

"Delmer is cruel," The Doctor murmurs. "Graham and Jack aren't safe there."

"Would he kill him, though?" Yaz's voice catches, and she takes a moment to compose herself, eyes continually flicking at Ryan. "Would he kill them to spite us?"

The Doctor chews the inside of her mouth. "No," She says as convincingly as she can. "He'll do something far worse."

* * *

Being woken up by an alarm is terrible—that annoyance at being disturbed from rest, the sigh because you have to go work.

Well.

If Graham had a choice, he'd rather have alarms going off for the rest of his natural life as opposed to being dragged from sleep by two pairs of rough hands and pulled across the cell towards the door.

"Graham-" Jack springs up from the bed. "-get off him."

The man from the previous night turns and sneers at Jack. "Oh?" He steps forward. "Or what?"

Jack flicks his eyes to Graham and back again. "You don't have to do that."

The man shrugs and saunters towards Graham, head tilting at an angle. "No, I don't," He shoves Graham into the currently silent guard. "But maybe I want to," Graham scowls at the man in distaste. "Let's get a move on," He grabs Graham by his arm and shoves him through the door. "You have a busy day ahead of you."

"I can walk by myself, you know," Graham says as he shares a look with Jack, a subtle nod and smile as the door slams shut, leaving him alone with the two guards. They begin to pull him forward. "I know the way."

"Do you?" Chatty asks. 

Well, that's what Graham's gonna call the bastard anyway. He stares at him. "I've been there enough times now."

"Oh, well then, this will be a surprise today," Chatty reveals, and Graham shoots him a puzzled look, one that flicks to the usual corridor he's lead down and now past instead.

"Wait," Graham struggles slightly. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Chatty says as he continues to drag Graham along.

Graham's heart rate increases. He looks around and recognises nothing. The room and the mirror in front of him he can stand. That's familiar. This isn't. They pass rows upon rows of doors, each one banging and jeering. The further they go, the more Graham begins to stagger on purpose which only makes the two men drag him harder.

The corridor soon changes from the drab dark metal to a lighter one: White-ish and cleaner. He stares ahead, spotting the doors coming up. "What's through there?"

Chatty decides not to speak this time. He and the silent one just push and shove Graham along. He's going to have bruises by the time they're done. Chatty steps around them and holds the doors open while Silent pushes Graham him through.

It's bright, obnoxiously so.

And it smells.

Which sets Graham on edge in an instant. He knows that smell. Antiseptic. Recycled clean air. And if none of that was a giveaway, then the beds and chairs lined up, some with straps on the sides, others with far scarier things attached.

A hospital.

Or at least something akin to a hospital.

"Ah, good," Delmer's smug voice says. "You two can go now."

The men release Graham and slink from the room, leaving just him and Delmer alone.

"Why am I here?"

Delmer pushes himself from the counter he was leant against. "You said some exciting things in your cell last night," Graham's hand's clench at his sides. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that was careless of you."

Graham's stomach drops, heat builds on the back of his neck unpleasantly. "You heard then."

"Cancer," Delmer's head tilts. "Such a human thing to have."

Graham turns his head away. His hands tighten, nails digging into his palms. "I don't see how that is relevant to this or why I'm locked up."

"It's very relevant, Graham," Delmer's smooth voice says. "We're learning about each other."

"You learnt I survived cancer," Graham looks his way. "That means nothing."

"No, Graham, it means a lot," Delmer leers at him. "Because what I've learnt is your fear, and that gives me a lot of leeway with you." 

Graham's shoots Delmer a death stare. "I might have that fear, but you can't touch it."

"We'll see," Delmer smiles at him before gesturing to one of the empty gurneys. "Take a seat."

"I'd rather not."

"You don't have a choice," Delmer steps forward. "Do it."

"Or what?"

"Well, we can do this with you conscious or I can get one of the medics here to knock you out," Delmer speaks while looking at his hand, showing disinterest. "What would you prefer?"

Graham swallows thickly. "What are you going to do?"

"I just need to make a record of this," Delmer states. "It's better if you co-operate with me."

Graham inhales and steps towards one of the chairs, hesitating for a moment before sitting down.

"Good," Delmer says like he's rewarding a well-behaved puppy. "It's easier when you comply."

Graham watches him in aversion as he presses a switch, calling forth a medic of some kind. Not human, that's for sure. The blue skin is a dead giveaway.

"I'll leave you to it then," Delmer smiles. "I want his results sent to my office, Cyril," The blue alien inclines his head in acknowledgement. "Behave, Graham."

If looks could kill, Delmer would currently be a smear on the ground. Graham grinds his jaw, keeping it clamped shut. His eyes remain locked on Delmer up until the point he leaves. "Smug bastard-" He jolts when he feels a hand on his arm. "Don't touch me."

"I will not harm you."

"Oh," Graham says sarcastically. "I guess that gives me every damn reason to trust you then."

"It's just us in here," Cyril gestures around the room. "You could overpower me."

Graham frowns at the blue man. "Yeah, and the moment I do that rat-faced piece of crap will do something because he can listen in to everything I'm saying." He glances around. "He's probably watching."

"I just need to make a record of your medical history," Cyril reassures in that typical doctor voice that Graham hates. "Bloodwork, that sort of-"

"No," Graham interjects. "You don't have any right to that."

"Co-operating with me would work in your favour, Graham," Cyril reminds. "I have a job to do."

"I don't really care if you have a job to do, mate, I don't want you having that."

Cyril sighs. "He will take it from you forcefully," There's a look in the blue man's eye. "It's better if you let me do it."

Graham looks down into his lap, disliking every part of this. He was stupid, too caught up in talking to realise what he was saying and now Delmer wants to know. 

And it's not like he's willingly told the Doctor or Yaz what type of cancer he had. That information was just between himself, Grace, and Ryan.

And now he wants to know.

"Graham-"

Graham shakes his head and stares at the blue man. "Fine," He snaps, unkindly. "Do it 'cos it's not like I have a damn choice, is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, I bet you are."

Cyril stares at Graham. "I am a medic," He points out. "I took an oath to-"

"Fuck you," Graham spits in rare anger. "And fuck him as well."

"I'll be quick," Cyril promises. "You won't feel a thing-"

And Graham tunes him out, unwilling to speak or move because the anger grows within him. The quicker he complies, the faster he can go back to the cell.

* * *

Jack considered doing push-ups to pass the time, but the idea vanished pretty quickly. He might not need sustenance like he once did, but willingly choosing to use what little he has on pointless endeavours like push-ups is massively stupid.

Instead, he's chosen to squish the bottle up from the previous night and throw it in the air, catching it before it smacks him in the face. Yeah, he won't tell Graham about the first couple of times that it _did_.

Speaking of Graham, he's been gone a long time now. Longer than any previous time and that sits uncomfortably within Jack. He was taken to get freshened up, and he expected the other man to be here by the time he got back, but he wasn't. Oh, if he comes back with another cut, he'll- he'll-

_Do nothing._

Because that's all he can do.

Jack throws the bottle up in the air a couple more times before growing tired of it. He sighs as he sits up from the bed—mind racing with thoughts. Nearly loud enough for him to miss the unlocking of the cell door. His head shoots up when he spots it opening out of the corner of his eye. 

"Graham," Jack stands in one fluid motion, feet beginning to step forward and stopping dead when he spots a couple of guards pushing a subdued Graham into the cell. "What have you done to him?" He asks, eyes flicking over the other man's body looking for injuries.

"Nothing," One states. "We're just bringing him back as ordered."

"As ordered," Jack looks back towards the guards. "You know the worse crimes have been committed because people were just following orders," He repeats with a sneer. "Well, you've brought him back so you can piss off now."

The guards narrow their eyes at Jack before relenting and exiting the cell with the door slamming behind them. "Graham-" He reaches a hand out towards the other man, frowning when he pulls away and heads towards the bed. "Hey-"

"Don't," Graham mutters. He slumps down into it, back facing outwards. "Not in the mood right now."

Jack approaches the bed slowly, kneeling down the moment he reaches it. "What happened?" He asks in a gentle tone. "Graham?"

"He heard us talking, Jack," Graham murmurs under his breath. "Last night."

"About what exactly?" Jack lays a hand upon Graham's shoulder, only to pull back when the other man flinches. "Graham, what did they do to you?"

"That rat-faced prick wanted to know what type of cancer I had; he wanted to know everything-" Graham turns on the bed and faces Jack, face twisted by anger. "-He had no bloody right to know any of that, but it was either let them do it or have them do it anyway," He runs a hand down his face as he sits up. "Now he knows, and there ain't a damn thing I can do about that, Jack."

"Hey-" Jack reaches a hand out to Graham, this time moving a lot slower and resting it gently against his forearm. "-this is what he wants from you."

Graham looks away from Jack, willing the building emotion away. "I don't-" His voice cracks and he hates it. "-stupid and weak, shouldn't let it bother me, but it does."

Jack shakes his head and pulls the other man into a hug. "You're saying you're weak because you're scared of something you beat?" Jack murmurs, as low as he can. "That ain't weak, Graham, that's realistic."

"Tried speaking to the Doc 'bout it, but she's not good at talking 'bout these things," Graham reveals. "Now, I don't like talking about it; I don't like going to hospitals, I hate the smell of them," He continues. "And now he knows everything that I didn't want him to know because I was careless."

Jack pulls Graham into a tighter hug, breathing him in and frowning at the smell of antiseptic on his clothes. "He knows now," He states. "It sucks, but he knows now, and there's nothing we can do about that."

Graham pulls back from the hug, blue eyes locked against Jack's, face so close to his. "It's up to me whether I let it affect me," He mumbles. "This is what he wants."

Jack nods at that. "And will you let it affect you?"

Graham considers the question for a moment before shaking his head. "I won't give him what he wants," He says with faith. "It's just my history, and I'm fine, I know I am."

"See?" Jack smiles. "He can't do anything about it."

Graham nods, feeling somewhat better, but still troubled by it. "Yeah, you're right," He smiles briefly and forcefully. "It's just information at the end of the day."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you probably will hate me
> 
> TW: cancer and syringe mentions
> 
> Rating: Torchwood level from this point onwards.
> 
> We're not in Kansas anymore-

"This is everything?" Delmer asks with a glance. "There's nothing else he's hiding for us?"

Cyril bows his head. "Everything that showed in the test and scans, warden," He rubs his hands together, finding them clammy. "His treatment was crude but effective; I believe they call it remission."

Delmer flicks through the sheets again before placing them against his desk and steepling his hands. "Crude?"

"It left scarring as you can see," Cyril leans forward and picks through the sheets. "Here and here-" His blue hand gestures to a point on the sheet. "If he had the treatment that I can do then he wouldn't have had to suffer the adverse effects from what he had."

"And what were those?" Delmer questions with a curious glint in his eye. "What he had is such a human thing, and where I'm from, well, we can treat it in kinder ways."

Cyril frowns and thinks. "Chemotherapy attacks the cancer cells, but it doesn't just target those cells, it targets everything," He pulls out a sheet detailing Graham's bloodwork and results. "He would've been very sick and weak during this time, and he still bears the scars."

"Humans truly are barbaric," Delmer grimaces in distaste. "What the Doctor sees in them goes beyond any reasoning."

"Humans are interesting," Cyril muses. "They can withstand a lot."

"Easy to kill though," Delmer reminds. "Easier to break when you know now."

Cyril leans back and rests his hands in the small of his back, eye narrowing in thought. "Is that all, warden?"

"No," Delmer stands from his desk. "I have an idea," He walks around the desk and smiles at Cyril. "Do you know why I released you from your cell?"

Cyril flicks his eyes towards Delmer. "You said you needed a medical professional for your men, and I was one."

Delmer waves his statement away. "You're not just a medical professional though, are you?"

Cyril's hand clench. "I-"

"Come on, Cyril, we all know your dirty little secret," Delmer smirks. "You can fix most illnesses, but you can also make them, can't you?"

"I don't do that anymore."

"Ah, but you did, and that's why I need you," Delmer grins as he lays an arm around the blue man's shoulders. "And I have a little idea for our human friend, a little concoction that someone with your set of skills will be able to make very quickly," He leads Cyril towards the door. "And that will be something that I can use to break him."

* * *

The Architect approaches the Doctor with bated breath. "You're off now, I suppose?"

The Doctor glances towards her and nods but declines to speak.

"I'm-"

"Don't," The Doctor interjects. "You didn't know."

"You're right, I didn't, but I should've been aware of what they were doing there."

"Quite possibly," The Doctor grunts. "But that's neither here nor there, is it?" She turns back to her awaiting ships. "You won't see me again, well," She flicks her eyes back. "Not for a long time anyway."

The Architect settles herself next to the Doctor. "Then I wish you all the best, Doctor."

The Doctor declines to comment once again as she turns and heads away from the Architect. The TARDIS, not hers, she really must get hers back once this has been completed, is parked with the lead ship ready to go.

She could've taken the TARDIS and the platoons in the TARDIS, it's big enough, but funnelling them out through the doors? Not ideal, they would die before they could issue a command.

So, the two weeks in space, if they're lucky, is a guarantee. On the bright side, that's weeks of planning, weeks of deciding what is going to happen once they get there.

Weeks of wondering what is happening to her friends.

The Doctor shakes that away. She needs focus. She has a mission to complete.

And she can't dwell on the unknown just yet.

* * *

"I would've said about the cancer a lot earlier, Jack."

"You didn't have to."

Graham pulls his legs closer to his chest. "Yeah, but you deserved to know about," He sighs. "But I dunno if you would've let me come along if I did."

"Hindsight is a bitch, Graham," Jack shrugs. "If I knew this was going to happen I would've left you alone in the TARDIS while they got the Doctor out, probably should've done so considering you flew the TARDIS."

"I wouldn't have had that, Jack," Graham snorts. "Would've come along anyway."

"Honourable," Jack smiles towards the younger man. "I'm not glad that you're here with me, but I wish we could-" He pauses and chews his tongue. "-it doesn't matter."

"What?"

"It can wait," Jack says instead. "When the Doctor gets us out I'll tell you and show you."

Graham continues to hold onto his legs, mind whirling with possible thoughts. "I-" It's his turn to pause now, unwilling to say anything lest he puts his foot into it again. "-we have a lot to talk about when we get out, don't we, Jack?"

"Yeah, we do, and I look forward to it," Jack leans back against the wall opposite Graham. "You're a good man, Graham."

"Good?"

"Better than me," Jack murmurs. "There are things you should know, things that I'm surprised he hasn't told you about me."

"Is this about the things you've alluded to in our time here?" Graham focuses on Jack's face. "Cos, Jack, if I can deal with what the Doctor has done in her life, then I can deal with whatever sins you've committed."

"Can you?"

"I still have my faith in the Doc to get us out of here, and I understand why she's done what she's done in her life," Graham shrugs. "I've learnt a lot in here, Jack," He loosens his grip on his legs and lets them slink off the bed to hit the floor. "And I know the Master, the Cybermen, the Daleks, all monsters, but the Doctor has done things 'cos she thought it was the right thing to do."

"That wasn't always the case, Graham," Jack points out. "They've lived a long life."

"And according to you, you have as well," Graham replies with a prying look. "How old are you?"

Jack blows out a puff of air and shrugs. "Lost count," He states. "What's the point in counting when it doesn't matter?"

"You must have a general idea, though?"

"I'm a lot older than you, Graham," Jack answers with the non-answer. "Lived through too many of your wars, fought in them, died in them, fought for your world, died for your world, fought for you, died for you."

"You must've had a reason for all of it, Jack," Graham responds in a neutral voice. "What was it? What made you fight for a world that you had no ties to?"

"I had ties, Graham," Jack flicks his eyes away from Graham, mulling over the question for a moment. He sighs. "I had eight reasons to stay," He looks back. "And I lost all of them, Graham, every single one."

"I'm sorry."

Jack makes his way back over to Graham. "It happened, nothing anyone could do about it."

"Yeah," Graham taps the free space next to him and wraps his arm around Jack's shoulders the moment he sits. "Well then," He stares at Jack's face. "I ain't gonna be your ninth reason."

"You-" Jack raises an eyebrow at that. "That's a big-" His head flicks to the door when he hears it unlatch. "-company."

Graham nods and quickly pulls his arm back and legs up. "It's too early."

"I know," Jack murmurs with dread. "I don't like this."

Graham swallows thickly. "Neither do I."

Jack angles his body in front of Graham as they both watch the door open, revealing Delmer and a man he hasn't seen, blue skin and a case in his hand. Must be the Cyril that Graham mentioned. He looks behind them and spots the gathered guards. "Something is up," Jack whispers under his breath for only Graham to hear.

Delmer swoops into the cell, glancing around and then locking his gaze on the two men sat on the bed. "Graham," He smiles before shooting a glare towards Jack. "Harkness."

"What's with the entourage?" Jack questions with a nod. "Usually you just send the guards."

Delmer looks behind. "Oh, them," He turns back. "I need them to hold you back, Jack-" He waves his hand. "Restrain him."

Jack's eyes widen when rough hands grab at his arms, pulling him from the bed and dragging him towards the other side of the cell. "Get off-" He grunts when they kick out his legs and slam him on his knees. "Delmer!"

"What are you doing?" Graham demands while carefully eyeing the remaining guards. "I've followed what you've had me doing, I've answered your questions, why are you doing this now?"

"You have answered my questions," Delmer agrees. "But it's not enough."

"What more do you want me to do?" Graham shouts with anger. "You don't have to hurt us to get me to comply with you."

"No, I don't, but between you, me, Harkness, and this lot," Delmer grins. "I want to," He steps towards Graham. "You and him took my prize away from me, and I don't like that."

"She wasn't a prize," Graham snaps back. "And you had no right to keeping her locked up here."

"You've know what she's done in her life, you've seen the reports of it," Delmer counters. "She deserves to be in here, like you so, like he does," His hand flies back, and he points to Jack. "Like everyone else here."

"You're a psychopath," Graham realises. "You really are a psychopath," Delmer grins at Graham. Feral. And he's seen that look before on another psychopath's face. The laughter from the guards drags Graham's attention from Delmer and to them, then to Cyril, face troubled and scared.

And finally to Jack, who looks enraged.

"Grab him." Delmer orders, distracting Graham from Jack and to the guards approaching.

"What-" Graham steps back, tripping on the bed before finding his arms yanked behind his back and legs taken out from under him. He's thrown to the floor in the same manner as Jack.

"Get off him!"

Delmer ignores Jack's shouts. "Cyril, go ahead-"

The alien man pauses, hands clenching around the case in his hands. "This is too far, warden, this is cruel."

Delmer spins and faces Cyril. "Do it," He spits. "Or you'll find yourself back in one of these cells, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" He glares. "Or worse."

Cyril looks at Graham as he approaches before facing away, unwilling to look into the captive man's fearful eyes.

Graham stares up at Delmer. "What are you going to do?"

"Fear, Graham," Delmer leans down. "Is a powerful tool to have, and because I now know your fear, I can control you with it."

Graham's heart rate and breathing picks up; out of the corner of his eyes, he spots Jack struggling to get free. "Don't, please," He pulls away, well tries to and soon finds his arms pulled tighter. "Don't do this!"

"No," Cyril hesitates, hands shaking and clammy. "Don't make me do this, warden, I don't want any part in this, I refuse to do this."

"You will do as I have ordered you to do, _prisoner_ ," Delmer pulls out his weapon, pressing it against the blue head of Cyril. "Or I will find someone else to do it now that you've made what I wanted you to make."

Graham locks his eyes on Cyril, and he sees the terror within them, can imagine it in his own eyes. "I'll do whatever you want, Delmer, anything, but don't do this, don't give it me back."

Delmer ignores Graham's pleas as he looks up and nods at the guards who grab Graham's head and angles it, so his neck is open. "Proceed, Cyril."

Cyril fixates his gaze on Graham, hands now working on opening the case and pulling out a syringe filled with a liquid.

"What are you doing to him?" Jack snaps from his side of the room. "Delmer, answer me!"

Delmer sighs and glances towards Jack, head tilting at an angle as he observes him. "What do you even see in him, Jack?" He looks back. "Old, weak, and so pathetically human, you can do so much better."

Jack clamps his mouth shut, reluctant to speak lest he makes this worse for the pair of them.

"Pity," Delmer murmurs before turning completely back to Graham. "Inject him."

Cyril's hand tighten around the syringe, and he raises it to Graham's neck, thumb caressing the plunger. "I'm sorry." He presses it down, and Graham winces from the sharp pain in his neck. "I truly am for taking part in this cruel tric-"

There's a loud whine, and Graham flinches back, eyes wide and neck now stinging from the torn out syringe. There's wetness on his face, iron in his mouth from the splatter of blood.

"Idiot," Delmer spits. "And a waste, but I suppose he served his purpose to me," Delmer mutters as he holsters the smoking weapons.

"Delmer," Jack shouts. "He's done nothing to you, nothing at all!"

"Were you not listening, Jack?" Delmer asks. "You and he lost me my prize; this is both of your punishment."

Graham finds the pressure on his arms release, and he falls forward before scrambling away from the unmoving body. He presses a hand against his stinging neck, pulling it away and spotting the blood blemished across it.

"I own your life now, Graham," Delmer states. "Do as I say without argument, answer my questions without a fight and when I'm happy that you've given me what you can, I'll give the cure to that little injection."

"How do I know that you will-" Graham's voice fails him as fear and anxiety wash across him. "-I'll do whatever you want me to do now, without question, I promise," He stares up at Delmer. "Just don't make me live with it again."

"No, Graham, it doesn't work like that," Delmer leans down once more. "You have to give me what I want to get me to do that for you," He stands up and gestures for the guards to grab the unmoving body. "Eject the body into space."

The guards nod and collect Cyril, dragging his body from the cell. "It was a pity about Cyril," Delmer sighs. "He was useful, but I couldn't have him telling my secrets, could I?" He glances towards the guards holding Jack. "Let him go."

The moment Jack finds himself released he rushes forward, past Delmer and to Graham, pulling him away from the psychotic man. His eyes flick to the wound on Graham's neck before snapping to Delmer. "I will kill you for this."

Delmer snorts, amused. "No, you won't, Jack," He turns and heads towards the door, pausing in the opening. "I'll see you tomorrow, Graham." And with that, he's gone, the door slamming shut in his wake.

"Jack-"

"We'll fix this, Graham," Jack reassures.

"I can't do it again," Graham shakes his head, fear overtaking him. "I can't, Jack."

"And you won't have to," Jack pulls the frightened man into a hug. "I promise you I will fix this; I'll get you to somewhere where they can cure it quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hate is probably deserved
> 
> (okay, but for real here. I've had a cousin and my nan pass away from cancer, it's a hard subject for me to write, so deciding to go the route I have is a personal one and one that I have thought about deeply in regards to the story.)
> 
> but none of it is as obvious as it seems and it isn't character death because i couldn't do that
> 
> i can promise you that, it will all come to a hopefully satisfying finish :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a time shift here, i switch through days

**_Shada - Day ????_ **

The silence in their shared cell is only broken up by the hurried intakes of breath from Graham. His legs are drawn up to his chest—the bruise and dried blood bright against the pale skin on his neck stand out in the dim light.

But none of that matters because all Jack wants is to sit with him, to hold him and offer some form of comfort, anything, but he can't because the frightened man has shoved and shut him out entirely.

He doesn't even have a scope of what is going through Graham's mind. It's something he's never had to worry about. Mortality and immortality are polar opposites, after all.

"Graham-"

"Don't."

"Let me-"

"Let you what?"

Jack pushes himself from the wall and approaches the scared man slowly. "Please-" He kneels to Graham's level. "-let me help you."

"There's nothing you can do for me, Jack," Graham interjects. Defeated. "Unless you have the cure on you, you can't help me."

"But I can-"

"Nothing will help, Jack," Graham interrupts again, voice struggling to resist the emotion within. "Delmer has won."

"He hasn't won," Jack imparts again. "You're letting him win."

"Because I have no choice, Jack," Graham snaps. "If I don't do what he says he'll let me die-"

"I won't have that," Jack snaps back. "We're getting out of here, and that's it, you won't die in here."

"We'll see," Graham hugs onto his legs tighter. "We'll bloody see."

\----

**_Judoon Command Ship - Day Two_ **

Saluting.

Oh, how the Doctor's hates it. Soldiers, the lot of them. Good ones, the best, and all under her command. She didn't want this; she didn't want to lead troops. A coward any day of the week, but it's not like she has a have a choice. 

This is Graham and Jack on the line, and she'll do anything for them after what they did for her.

_ And it's only for two weeks. _

Can she manage that? Can she resist the idea of taking the TARDIS and going back? For Graham's and Jack's sake, she can. She has to.

But that doesn't mean she likes it.

And neither does Ryan. A ghost moving through the ship, hardly speaking to anyone. 

Scared.

She doesn't blame him.

Fear is smart.

Fear is what keeps you on your toes.

Fear is-

_ Crippling _ .

And it's beginning to pester all of them even if she is the best at hiding it; she still has it. Questions swirl in her head while she watches her troops parade and practice.

_ What state will they be in? _

_ How long have they been there? _

_ It can't have been that long, can it? _

_ Will Graham forgive her for leaving him- _

"Doctor?"

The Doctor blinks in surprise at Yaz's voice. She turns and faces the young woman, a forced smile touching the corners of her mouth. "Yaz."

"You've been quiet."

"Thinking," The Doctor murmurs. "Lots to prepare and plan."

"Can I help?"

The Doctor looks towards Yaz and sighs. "No," There's that flash of hurt on the young woman's face. "But not in the sense that they can," She nods towards the Judoon troops. "I can't-" She pauses. Unwilling to speak.

"Doctor?" Yaz walks forward and reaches out and hovers her hand above the Doctor's arm for a moment before touching. "I can help if you let."

The Doctor rests her hand atop of Yaz's, thumb tracing a slight pattern as she looks up into her dark eyes. "I can't promise that no one will die, Yaz, I can't make any promise like that."

"He won't go willingly, will he?"

"Nope," The Doctor whispers. "We need to take the prison quickly before he can plan a counter-attack."

_ Before he can hurt Graham. _

Is what she wants to add on to the end of that because she wouldn't put it past the hateful man, but Yaz doesn't need to know that just yet.

"Because he will, Yaz."

"You're certain?"

The Doctor nods. A slight movement of the head, eyes turning away from Yaz' face. "Thank you for coming back to me."

"What?" Yaz splutters, surprised. "Don't be daft, of course we would-"

"I know," The Doctor interrupts. "I know you three would, you're good people, the best."

"And you're one of the best people I've met, Doctor," Yaz explains. "And I do mean that."

The Doctor glances back towards Yaz's face, stumped for words when she notices the adoration in the young woman's eyes. "Tell you what, Yaz," She removes her hand. "After this, I'll take you to Barcelona."

"Barcelona?"

"Not the place," The Doctor smiles a little bit more genuinely this time. "But the planet."

\----

**_Shada - Day ????_ **

"How are you feeling, Graham?" Delmer asks in a smug tone. "You look a little bit pale if I may say so."

Graham hates him. Hands clenched tight. Shaking.  _ Weak _ .

And it's all his  _ fault _ .

"Graham-"

"You bloody well-" A hacking cough cuts Graham off. Chest tight, painful. He looks back to Delmer; mouth turned into a snarl. "-why are you doing this? What do you gain from it?"

"You don't sound so good, Graham," Delmer says instead of answering the question. "A shame, but-" He smiles. "-you can help me make you feel better."

"Ask what-" Graham clears his throat, swallowing down both the sickness and intense dislike that's speedily turning to hate. "-you need to ask then."

"Who got the Doctor out?" Delmer questions. "Because it wasn't just you and Harkness, someone, somewhere had to help you, so who were they?"

"It was no one important, just- just some people we hired, that's all."

"Oh, come off it, Graham, don't treat me like an idiot," Delmer settles himself back into his chair. "You're lying."

Graham refuses to open his mouth, hands twitching on the armrests.

"You're only hurting yourself in the long run," Delmer points out. "Comply and be rewarded, or don't and die; It's your choice."

"It was two people that helped," Graham murmurs in response, sickened that he has to. "That was all."

Delmer raises an eyebrow at that. "Two?" He repeats. "What were their names?"

Graham looks away. He can't tell him.

"Do I have to make you aware of our little condition again?"

But he has to if he wants to live.

Whatever was injected into him has begun its work. His limbs are heavy; he can't keep food down, throwing it up just as quick. Sweating. Pain.

Can he wait for the Doctor? Not really, not with how fast he's feeling the symptoms, but it feels different, and that's confusing.

"Graham-" Delmer snaps, and Graham finds his head yanked to face him. "Answer the damn question."

"Their names were Ryan and Yaz," Graham pulls his head free, eyes welling up. "You got what you wanted from me."

"No," Delmer laughs. Mocking. "We've only just started."

\----

**_Judoon Command Ship - Day Six_ **

Dodging through the halls and rhino troops proved far easier for Ryan than he expected. 

It's not that he has an issue with them, but he's growing tired of the saluting because  _ apparently  _ he and Yaz outrank them, which is daft in his opinion.

And speaking of Yaz, he's tried to avoid, not out of annoyance or anything of the sort, he knows she means well, but the looks aimed his way. Pity at times. He can't take that. He's had enough pity to last him a lifetime.

Which means when he rounds the corner and spots Yaz waiting for him, he groans out loud. "How are you here?"

"I knew where you would be, Ryan."

"Should've gone the other way," Ryan mutters. "Well then, why are you here?"

"You need to talk to us, Ryan," Yaz sighs as she makes her way forward. "We're here for you."

"Graham isn't dead, Yaz," Ryan frowns at her. "We're getting him back."

"I know that," Yaz returns the frown. "I'm just worried about you, is all."

"Well, don't be," Ryan mumbles. "I'm-" Yaz folds her arms across her chest and levels a look towards Ryan, daring him to lie. "-Fine, I'm not okay 'cos I miss him, Yaz, and I have to wait another two weeks before I can see him again."

"It's not two weeks now though," Yaz reassures. "The Doctor has said that we're making good time."

"I know," Ryan replies as he wipes a hand down his face. "I just hope he's okay and that he hasn't been waiting long for us."

Yaz walks forward and gently rests her palm against Ryan's arm. "Graham is strong, Ryan, and he has Jack with him."

"I know he has Jack with him," Ryan grimaces. "We've discussed that enough-"

"Have we?" Yaz smirks, gladly deciding to pull Ryan away from misery. "Because I don't think we have-"

"I am not talking about Graham's love life with you, Yaz," Ryan glares at Yaz. "Don't make me."

"I think they go well together-"

"Yaz!" Ryan shrieks. "Stop! I don't want to hear this!"

"Talk to us then and stop sulking around the ship," Yaz shoots Ryan a pointed look.

Ryan narrows his eyes at Yaz before relenting and looking away to hide the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "Fine, you win 'cos you play dirty."

"Only when I have to Ryan," Yaz says. "Now come on, the Doctor is worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Very," Yaz loops her arm within Ryan. "And she's managed to get some decent food from the dispensers."

Ryan snorts. "Graham will love that then when he's back."

"Yeah," Yaz smiles. "He probably will."

\----

**_Shada - Day ????_ **

Sweat beads at the top of Graham's forehead. One hand clenched around his midsection while he shakes.

A fever.

Jack knows how to treat a fever, but he has nothing in this cell apart from the water so  _ appreciatively  _ granted to them and the food that Graham throws up.

Now, the water is useful if Jack can get it into him. If being the major factor here. He runs an exhausted hand down his face before reaching forward and grabbing Graham's jumpsuit by the collar.

"What are-" Graham murmurs under his breath, tired eyes looking towards him. "-you doing, Jack?"

"I can't say that this is how I wanted to do this, Graham," Jack mumbles, forcing humour because what else can he do. Jack can feel Graham's drenched skin and the heat boiling from it. It takes a few goes before he manages to get a decent enough grip on the fabric to tear it from the collar and down. "That should be better for you."

"Cold," Graham weakly mumbles. "Jack-"

"You're not cold, Graham," Jack sighs, hands feeling the heat radiating from the man's chest. "You have a high fever, and I need you to cool off."

"Fever?"

"Yeah," Jack says as he leans away to grab at the water. "Do you want to try drinking?"

Graham shakes his head. "No, feel sick."

"You need to drink something," Jack gently points out. "Come on, Graham, work with me here."

"Jack-"

"Drink," Jack reaches behind himself, grabbing the bottle and bringing it forward. "Then talk."

"Asshole," Graham mutters weakly.

Jack decides to ignore the comment as he helps the weakened man drink. He feels lighter than he did before. "You just have to hold out, Graham, that's all."

"Hold out," Graham murmurs as he's led back down. "Maybe."

"You have people to think about, Graham," Jack rests a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up, giving up lets Delmer win."

"Not giving up," Graham retorts. "But-"

"But?"

"This doesn't feel right, Jack," Graham mumbles, voice slurring the words together as he speaks. "This feels like- like treatment, it doesn't feel like cancer."

"Treatment?"

"Chemo, Jack," Graham slurs, consciousness beginning to fade now. "Not like- like cancer, feels different, feels like-"

"Hey," Jack reaches towards Graham's face, tapping it a few times before swearing under his breath when it's clear the man has passed out. He exhales and turns around, slumping down against the bed and resting his head against the warm body of Graham. "It's probably for the best that you rest, Graham." He says with a sigh. "And maybe I should as well."

\----

**_Judoon Command Ship - Day Eight_ **

"You must have other stories involving Jack though, Doctor," Yaz probes with curiosity. "Can you tell us some?"

The Doctor purses her lips, hands placed on her hips while she ponders the question. "I could."

"Will you?"

"Not my stories to tell," The Doctor shrugs. "They're Jack's to tell."

"But Jack isn't here right now," Ryan points out. "And I am curious about him-"

"You're curious because he's trying to get into-"

"Shut up!" Ryan holds a hand out to Yaz. "Don't; I don't want to know what corrupted words are gonna fall from your lips."

"Is this about Graham and Jack?" The Doctor asks innocently, frowning at her friends when Ryan groans and Yaz snorts. "What did I say?"

"Don't bring that up," Ryan shudders. "There are things that you want to keep out of your head as a grandson, and that's one of them, thank you very much."

"If it's mutual between them then I don't see why you have an issue with it, Ryan," The Doctor looks concerned and hurt by the young mans' attitude. "You shouldn't judge people for who they like and love; I expected better from-"

"Oh god, no, Doctor, that's not it," Ryan interjects quickly. "That's- well, if I'm honest it's a little surprising, but that's not the issue. I don't care who he-" He exhales, hands slapping down on his knees. "-why are we discussing this?"

"I'm a little lost," The Doctor admits. "What is the issue?"

"Ryan doesn't want to think about Jack and Graham, you know," Yaz flicks her eyes to Ryan. "Dating."

"Look, it's bad enough seeing your parents snog, and it was bad enough with my nan, there are things you don't wanna know," Ryan explains. "And that, that is something I don't wanna know."

The Doctor nods, eyes flicking towards Yaz and back to Ryan again. "I understand," She states. "Like when Amy and Rory used to do it on the TARDIS, I always wondered how they breathed. It was honestly quite amazing."

"Amy and Rory?"

The Doctor glances back towards Yaz. "Have I not said?"

"You haven't," Yaz shakes her head. "Were they like us?" She looks at Ryan. "Did they travel with you?"

"They did," The Doctor answers. "But that's a story for another time."

"Doctor-"

"Another time, Yaz," The Doctor says as she gets up. "I promise."

\----

**_Shada - Day ????_ **

The fever passed during the night, and for the first time, Graham managed to keep something down. He still feels like he's gone a few rounds with Tyson Fury, but he feels that little bit better.

Less ill.

_ Somehow. _

And that's puzzling to him.

This doesn't feel right, and he should know, he's had cancer, lived through it, but this? This feels like the after-effects of chemo rather than the disease itself—the throwing up, the pains and aches, sweating and feeling cold, tingling hands and feet.

Everything he felt before, minus the hair loss, of course. His beard was irritating for the first few days, but it's grown to a point where it's a less annoying now. Maybe he'll trim and keep it once he gets out. Maybe.

But none of that is important right now, not when he needs to think about they injected into him. Would that cause what he's feeling, something to try and make it seem like his cancer is back, but missing the mark? He doesn't know, and that's frustrating. Would Delmer do that? Twist his fear and lie? 

_ Probably. _

Graham turns his attention back to the hated man in front of him. He tuned him out while he monologued and now he's lost in the conversation, but that doesn't matter. He watches the mans' face, observes and plans. If this is just a game or a lie or something, maybe he's being paranoid, then what does Delmer gain from it?

A lot, actually. He's learnt about Ryan and Yaz, questioned and demanded to know who they were which Graham handed over freely through fear.

_ Fear is a powerful tool to have. _

_ I can control you with it. _

Echoes in Graham's head because it's true. Every time he's been with him in that room, Delmer has controlled him, forced him to answer questions he never wanted to answer all because he held all the cards, but now? Maybe Graham has some-

"Are you even listening?" Delmer snaps, breaking Graham's thoughts. "Answer."

"No," Graham admits, smugly. "I stopped listening to you."

Delmer leans forward and makes a grab for Graham's torn jumpsuit. "Don't get smart with me."

Graham feels his heart rate pick up, but he presses on when an idea strikes him. "You told me to answer your questions truthfully, and I did."

Delmer stares down at Graham, mouth twisting into a snarl before he shoves him back into the seat. "You are aware I hold all the power here?"

"And yet," Graham tilts his head. "Would you kill me?" He questions, proud that he managed to keep his voice level. He shouldn't goad him, but really, what can Delmer do that he hasn't already done? "Your fun would be over if you did."

Delmer narrows his eyes at Graham. "Would it?"

"You could always turn your attention to someone else here, but I don't think they matter to you," Graham declares. "Else you wouldn't have killed Cyril."

"You're not the only person who matters to me here, Graham," Delmer states. "Or perhaps, if I put it like this, you have someone who matters to you here."

Graham stares in silence at Delmer, regretting his recent actions in an instant.

"That shut you up, didn't it?" Delmer states in a particularly smug tone, one that matches the one Graham used earlier. "It's handy that he doesn't die, isn't it?"

"Don't punish him because I mouthed off at you."

"I'll do what I like, Graham," Delmer interjects. "Should've thought about that before you ran that mouth of yours." He stands up swiftly, chair scraping across the floor behind him in an unpleasant manner. "Why don't we pay a visit to dear old Jack?"

\----

**_Judoon Command Ship - Day Twelve_ **

"Commander."

The Doctor turns and faces her captain. Strong and big. Voice modulator turned on. "Captain," She begins. "Are your troops prepared?"

The captain inclines her head. Not one for much talk, this one.

"We're arriving in two days, and they are unaware of us," The Doctor states. "I want that code of surrender to be sent out the moment we exit hyperspace."

"It will be done," The Judoon captain confirms.

"Good," The Doctor nods. "I'll get my people ready; you get your people ready."

The Judoon captain salutes before quickly exiting the Doctor's space, leaving the ancient Time Lord to think over the plan.

Two days, two days, and she'll be back in the place that kept her locked away for so long. This time she's returning as a commander, her platoon backing her moves and orders.

But would she have done all this if Jack and Graham got out when they did? They are the reason she's storming the place, aren't they? She planned to rescue the other prisoners. Should she release them as well? Allow them to go back to their previous lives?

_ Allow them to commit atrocities? _

That's a question she'll need to ask herself on the day because in the meantime she has people she needs to get back.

"Not long now, my friends, not long at all."

\----

**_Shada - Day ????_ **

This isn't good.

This is bad.

This is really, really bad.

Graham struggles against the guards, making it as difficult as he can for them to carry him even in his currently weakened state. "Delmer-" He snaps. "-what are you going to do?" Delmer doesn't reply, and Graham glares in hate at his back. "Don't punish him because I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

Delmer pauses at that, one hand clenching at his side before he continues on. "I told you that I have all the power here and you refused to learn, refused to comply with me-"

"I answered every single question you asked of me," Graham retorts. "Every single one, but you kept moving the goalposts each time."

Delmer stops and spins to face Graham, motioning for the guards to let him go. "I should've cut that tongue out," He spits. "Should've gone the old fashion way with you."

Graham stares back, chest heaving with rapid breaths. He's weak, body still aching from whatever it was they injected into him. "Why didn't you then?"

"Torture stops working after a while," Delmer reveals. "You stop giving me what I want."

"So, what? You asked me questions instead, got me to comply out of fear?"

"It worked," Delmer shrugs. "For the time being anyway," His head tilts to the side. "Cyril was good, but he wasn't human."

"He gave me the symptoms of chemo," Graham says. "Thinking they were the symptoms of cancer."

"As I said, brilliant scientist, but not human," Delmer remarks. "A pity I killed him when I did."

Graham glares at the guards when they retake his arms the moment Delmer begins to walk again. He doesn't need to ask where they're going. He's made this back and forth journey one too many times now, and soon enough they're outside the door to his shared cell.

"Secure him to the far wall," Delmer orders as he steps in the moment the door is unlocked. "I don't want him interfering."

"Graham-"

Graham locks his eyes on Jack has he's led past the other man. He doesn't speak as his magnetic shackles are activated.

"What are you going to do?" Jack demands as he gets up, worry flickering across his voice. "He's co-operated with you."

"Not well enough," Delmer states. "Guards, grab him-"

Jack's eyes widen as the guards' approach, forcing him down to his knees and stepping back. He flicks his eyes to Graham's fearful ones before turning back upon Delmer. "What are you going to do?"

"He needs to learn compliance," Delmer says. "And it seems the drugs didn't work-"

"What?"

"Tell him, Graham, because you were the one to figure it all out."

"Graham?"

"He never gave it back to me, Jack," Graham reveals. "He made it feel like it was back, but I realised that what I was feeling was the symptoms of treatment, not the cancer itself."

Jack frowns before snapping his eyes back to Delmer in resentment. "It was all a trick then? A sick trick to get him to talk?"

"It worked," Delmer retorts. "For a time being anyway, before he realised," He flicks his eyes away from Jack and stares at the guards. "What happens here, it stays within this cell, understood?"

The guards share a glance before nodding. "We're loyal to you, warden," One says, and Graham knows that voice. It's the Chatty bastard from before, the one who tormented and dragged him from the cell.

"Good," Delmer says. "Shut the door."

Graham and Jack watch as the man dubbed Chatty walks the short distance towards the door, shutting it and turning back.

"Give me your weapon, Malik," Chatty, or Malik as they've both found out, hands over the weapon without question. "I would say that this doesn't bring me pleasure, but that would be lying, and I hate liars-" He raises the weapon to Jack's head, finger depressing the trigger. "-and cheats."

"No," Graham shouts. "You don't have to do that."

Delmer turns and faces Graham. "Well, I can't do it to you," He points out. "And I hate him just as much as I hate you."

Jack gasps back to life again, picking himself up from the wall and wincing when he feels the barrel pressed against his head once more.

"You're going to suffer because he-" Delmer gestures towards Graham. "-can't follow basic instructions."

Jack stares at Delmer, face unreadable before he turns towards Graham. "Not your fault, Graham, don't blame yourself-"

Graham turns his head away, hands clenching into fists when the second shot rings out through the cell.

"I can keep doing this all-" Delmer cuts himself off when his communicator beeps. He pulls it out and frowns. "Malik."

"Yes?"

Delmer hands the weapon back over. "Keep this up; I have to check this out."

"What's happened?"

Delmer narrows his eyes at the device before turning from the cell. "None of your business," He looks at Jack whose currently pulling himself back up from the floor. "Just do as I have ordered."

"Delmer," Graham shouts, drawing his attention back into the cell. "I'm not playing your sick little game anymore."

"Oh, you will, Graham, because if you don't-" Delmer gestures towards Jack. "-I will continue to do that, and I will make you watch every single time, or perhaps-" His eyes narrow. "I could get you to do it, would you rather I do that?" Delmer smirks at the horror flashing across Graham'd face. "Perhaps I will after I deal with this."

Graham watches as Delmer leaves before turning his attention back to Jack again. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Not your fault, mate," Jack grimaces. "Believe me, I've had worst from family members and past lovers, this is-"

"Shut up," Malik snaps as he pulls the trigger. "You always were a talker."

Graham stares at Jack's unmoving and bloody body, bile rising in his throat and not from the latent sickness this time. They're all sick, every single one of them under Delmer. Corrupted to their core.

And Jack, himself, and everyone else here, Cyril, the others, are all suffering for it. It needs to end and for it to end then the head needs to be dealt with.

_Permanently._

But does he has the stomach to do it this time? 

He'll just have to see when the opportunity presents itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also reeeaaaaalllllyyyyyy hard to write
> 
> not in the sense of subject matter, but in the sense that it was just really hard
> 
> also
> 
> i blame GoT for how this ended in regards to Graham watching Jack getting killed over and over because i just recently watch Cersei do that to someone and went "Ooooooh."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go 5k of the entire rescue

"What is it?" Delmer barks the moment he enters the command centre, causing the man at the controls to jump in surprise. "I'm in the middle of something right now, could this not wait?"

The man swallows thickly. "Ships, warden, just popped up on the feed."

Delmer stalks forward and shoves him out of the way. He frowns down at the display screens. "It's too early for a guard change-"

"I- I don't think it is, sir," The man interjects, shifting back when Delmer turns to face him. "They're Judoon ships, warden, two of them."

"Judoon?" Delmer repeats like it's a horrible taste in his mouth. "Haven't we got enough of them around?"

"I dunno, sir," The man replies with a small shrug. "But from what I can tell it's them," He turns his attention back to the displays. "They've just entered the system."

Delmer leans away and narrows his eyes. "They shouldn't have been able to do that," He states. "Unless they had clearance-"

"I never gave it to them-"

Delmer turns and looks at the man like he's something stuck to the bottom of his show. "I never said you did, idiot," He snaps. "Whatever, contact them once they're within range and find out what they want."

"Yes, sir," The man nods and quickly heads back to the console. "What will you be doing in the meantime?"

"I don't believe that that is any of your business, is it?"

"No, sir."

"Good," Delmer grunts out. "Just do what you're here for, is that understood?"

"Crystal," The man bows his head. "Sorry."

And with that Delmer stalks from the command room, intent on heading back towards his guests' cell, but pausing to think. Judoon are stupid, useful, but incredibly stupid. Why would there be more coming here? Isn't there enough already?

Delmer supposes that those questions will be answered soon enough; in the meantime, and as much as he wants to continue where he left off, he can't. If they are to have visitors, whoever or whatever they may be, he needs to look his best.

And so does his men.

His  _ loyal  _ men.

He retraces his steps and heads back towards Graham's and Jack's shared cell, making good time. He wastes no time in opening the door, a mask of professionalism slipping back into place the moment he enters. He ignores the icy glare aimed his way by Graham as if he's not important enough to garner his attention right at this second. "How's it going, lads?"

Malik turns, lowering the gun as he does. "Well enough," He goes to hand the weapon back over, pausing when Delmer shakes his head. "Warden?"

"Leave them," Delmer orders. "We've got some things to prepare."

Malik shares a look with his friend before nodding and exiting with him. Delmer flicks his eyes between Graham and Jack, noticing the exhaustion on both of their faces. "Enjoy your evening, gentleman." He states as he turns and exits the cell. "We can pick this up tomorrow."

Jack pulls himself up to his knees. "I'll look forward to it," He spits.

"Oh, you will," Delmer retorts as he slams the door. "You bloody will."

* * *

"Don't rush," The Doctor orders from the command station, her hands are pressed against the small of her back. "Proceed towards Shada without arising suspicion," She doesn't get a verbal confirmation. Doesn't need one as she begins to feel the ship slow its approach. "I presume they will contact as soon as we're within range."

"Most likely," The commander answers. "We're ready."

"Doctor?" Yaz says as soon as she enters the command centre with Ryan following quickly behind her. "We're here?"

"We are," The Doctor answers as she turns around to look at them. "I want you two to hang back-"

"Doctor, but I thought-"

"You're not entering Shada until it's under my control, Yaz, and that's that; I'm not never arguments about it," The Doctor shakes her head. "The Judoon will enter the prison while the command ship here sends over the code of co-operation," She glances towards the lead commander of the Judoon. "As soon as they have control and the Judoon on the station know to follow us without question, I will arrive." Her eyes flick back to Yaz. "Handy thing their helmets are, good communicators within them."

Ryan glances towards the lead Judoon. "But aren't you're sending them into danger-"

"Not danger, Ryan," The Doctor shakes her head as she glances towards her younger friend. "It's safer for them to enter by themselves at first," She states. "The moment Delmer sees me, he will order his men to fire, and that puts them and us at risk, and I'm not having that, I've already got two people there in danger without adding to it."

"You need control before anything," Yaz concludes. "What if he doesn't go willingly?"

"Then he has two platoons plus the numbers on Shada to argue against," The Doctor explains. "They outnumber them five to one; he's not stupid," She folds her arms across her chest. "And once the Judoon have control, they will allow me to locate our missing friends."

"On thing, Doctor," Ryan steps forward, eyes glancing over the troop of Judoon before landing back upon the Doctor. "His loyal guards though, won't they fight back?"

The Doctor laughs, the sound is mirthless. "Loyal until their lives are at risk, Ryan," She glances away. "Men like Delmer have the same followers no matter the battle, it's always the same."

"You're banking on them betraying him?"

"Not betraying him," The Doctor corrects. "I'm banking on them being smart and valuing their own lives above his, and-" She turns to gaze out of the viewing window, eyes narrowing at the prison that caused her pain and agony. "-Delmer won't know it's me until I'm stood in front of him."

Ryan inhales, taking the breath deep into his diaphragm before releasing it. "We get Graham and Jack back, get them to safety and then we decide what to do with Delmer, right?"

"Hopefully by that stage, he'll know he's outnumbered-"

"What if he escapes, Doctor?" Yaz asks with a glance between Ryan and her.

"Yaz," Ryan glares towards her. "Graham is our priority here."

"I was just-"

"Ryan," The Doctor focuses on him. "Yaz is correct, but-" Her eyes flick towards the younger woman. "-I have two ships, faster than whatever he could have-"

"What if he doesn't use a ship, Doctor?" Yaz interjects. "Jack and Graham teleported into the prison; they didn't enter via a ship."

"I won't let him escape, Yaz," The Doctor promises. "He's done too much to be allowed to get away without some form of judgement place upon him."

Yaz nods. "We're with you, Doctor," She reassures again, stomach flipping when the Doctor glances her way. "I said I was, and I mean it, I'll follow you."

"Ryan?" The Doctor flicks her eyes towards Ryan. "Are you?"

Ryan nods. "I'm here to get Graham back," He shrugs. "I couldn't give a rats ass about the prick who has them, not really."

"That I can accept, Ryan," The Doctor nods before turning back towards the commander. "Get your troop ready because this is where it starts."

* * *

_ "Oh, you will-" _

Jack glares at the door when it slams shut before turning towards Graham. "Asshole."

Graham continues to glare at the door even after it has closed. He pulls against the cuffed magnetically stuck upon the walls, struggling to get free even though he knows he can't.

"Graham, stop, you're going to hurt yourself-" Jack quickly gets up, shaking away the fogginess of death and heading over to Graham. He gently places his hands on Graham's arms, stilling the struggling for the time being. "Are you all right?"

Graham's gaze lands on Jack's face, eyes wide and locked on the fading wound on the side of his forehead. "Are you?" He snaps. "They shot you!"

"I've had worse," Jack smiles forcefully. "A lot worse actually."

"Doesn't mean you're okay, though."

"I'm fine, more concerned about you if I'm honest."

Graham nods, sagging back against the wall. He kicks his legs out and exhales. "The bastard could've freed me before he left."

Jack looks between each wrist, reddened and sore. "Can you get into a better position?"

"Nah," Graham murmurs. "It's this or kneeling and I rather I sit if I'm honest."

Jack nods and settles himself next to Graham, shoulder under his arm and head resting back against the wall. "You never-" He hesitates, not wanting to put Graham into a situation where he feels pressured to answer. "How are you feeling, Graham?" Jack decides to ask again, thinking it's better to do so. "Be honest."

Graham rests his head against Jack's, mulling the question over for a moment. "It was all a trick, Jack, all just a trick to get me to talk, to make me scared."

"The injection."

"Yeah," Graham confirms. "But they cocked it up, though, gave me the symptoms of treatment rather than the cancer itself, couldn't tell in the beginning, could only tell when it continued like that."

"And how do you feel now?"

"Still feel like shit, Jack, but I'm a little better," Graham answers. "Whatever it was is still in me making me tired, my limbs ache, but I dunno if it's from that or this, he's dragged me from pillar to post." He exhales again. "I'm tired, Jack, tired of all of this."

"We'll get it out," Jack reassures. "And we'll get out of here."

"Perhaps, I don't know," Graham lifts his head from Jack's and begins to furrow his brows. "What do you think called him away?"

Jack shrugs. "Could be anything or nothing."

"It ain't nothing 'cos nothing wouldn't have had him leaving us to his minions," Graham points out. "Had to be something big."

"We aren't the only people here-"

"Never stopped the daily visits, though, Jack," Graham reminds. "He's obsessed with us, always made time to torture you and me."

"That's true," Jack pulls away from the wall and makes it so he's sat in front of Graham. "Well, whatever it is, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Unfortunately," Graham murmurs. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"No-" Jack points a finger at Graham's face. "You don't get to do that; you always do that, always think that whatever they do to me is your fault when it's not."

"But it is my fault that you got shot."

Jack rolls his eyes and waves a hand through the air. "I've been shot for smaller things and-" He grins, devilish. "I once had an ex shove me off a building before he even knew about my little party trick," Graham blinks at Jack. "Hey, it's true, wait until I tell you about-"

"You lead a wild life, Jack," Graham interrupts with a chuckle. "Well, I guess if I ever get the chance to throw you off the building, I'll know I'm not the first to do it."

"I'm sure you're creative enough to find a new way," Jack shoots Graham a coy look. "Come on, if you had to kill me, how would you do it?"

Graham's eyes widen. "I'm not killing you."

"Hypothetical," Jack shrugs. "Or not, depending on what you're into, I'm not one to judge other peoples kinks-"

"Jack!"

"What?" Jack says, mouth turning into a wide grin when he spots the flush on Graham's pale face. "I don't know what you're into, could be anything," He winks. "Either way, I'm up for it-"

"I don't doubt that you are," Graham mutters with a shake of his head. "And I 'spose you did say you had a month with a thing-"

"A thing?"

"I dunno what it was called now," Graham gestures his hands, palms facing outwards and towards Jack. "But you said you had a barmy month with it."

Jack's eyes narrow as he thinks back before widening. "Ah, the forpall," He nods. "Good time, and-" He points his finger back at Graham again. "-You remembered that."

"Well," Graham starts, feeling on the spot in more ways than one. "When a handsome bloke kidnaps you; you tend to pay attention to what is happening around you."

"But you didn't remember that it was with a forpall," Jack counters. "You remembered that a handsome guy kidnapped you, talked about a wild month-" He shoots Graham a suggestive look. "-snogged you."

"Within the first five seconds of meeting me," Graham throws back at Jack. "I mean really," He leans his head back against the wall. "One look at me would've told you I didn't look like the Doc-"

"Nah, you did, you had the general body they normally have, how is it my fault that I mistook a silver fox for them?"

"Mate, I was wearing a jacket and a West Ham badge," Graham points out. "I wasn't dressed like I came out of the clown factory-"

"Don't let the Doctor hear you say that."

"What? It's true," Graham smirks, finding amusement in this conversation. "Charity shop chic is her fashion choice."

"Wait until you see her sixth regeneration if you think this one is a clown," Jack retorts. "Show pony that one, but a good man," He smiles. "I wore his coat and pretended to be him, got him married to this quite attractive-"

"Jack," Graham levels a look towards the immortal man. "Can you not stop for once?"

"Jealous?"

"What? No!" Graham replies. "Not jealous, I could tell you stories about the eighties, I really could."

"Oh, I bet you could," Jack admits with a wink. "Still-" He flicks his eyes back towards Graham and then to his arms. It takes him a moment to stop the obvious thoughts from running through his head. "How would you kill me?"

"And we're back to that."

"I want to know."

"Maybe so, but is it wise to answer that?" Graham asks. "He could be listening."

Jack looks around the cell with a soft frown. "I don't think he is."

"And you're sure about that, how?"

"You said it yourself," Jack reminds. "Got to be something big to drag him away from us."

Graham inclines his head to that before blowing out a gust of air, regretting it when a hacking cough follows quickly after.

"Graham?" Jack leans forward. "Are you all right?"

Graham tries to wave a hand through the air. "Fine," He grunts. "Just a cough, that's all."

"Mhm," Jack responds. "Are your arms doing all right?"

Graham glances between them. "It's not tight and they ain't above my head," He answers. "Although-"

"What?"

"You know when you got an itch, and you can't shrug it?"

Jack smirks. "We can get medicine for that-"

"Oh, shut up," Graham rolls his eyes before cracking a slight smile. "Idiot."

"Oh, that's nice," Jack crosses his arms against his chest. "Calling me an idiot."

"Cos you are one."

"Wow," Jack raises an eyebrow at Graham. "Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

"Delmer, probably," Graham answers. 

"Good point."

"Anyway," Graham says, trying to grab the conversation back. "My nose is itchy."

"Just your nose?"

" _ Jack _ -"

"All right, all right," Jack raises his hands and scoots forward, angling his legs over Graham's and shuffling forward. "I'll get it for you."

"What are you doing?"

"Scratching your nose."

Graham flicks his eyes down to his lap and back up again. "By straddling my lap?"

Jack locks his eyes against Graham's. "Are you complaining?"

"Well-"

"Are you?"

"No, but-"

"What's the issue then?" Jack smirks as he raises a hand and gently places it against Graham's face. He lightly rubs his nose, drawing it out while his head lowers towards his face. "Tell me to get off and I will."

"Jack," Graham whispers. "What are you doing?"

"You know," Jack settles himself down, head tilting to the side slightly. "This is how we first met," He murmurs, thumb now moving from Graham's nose and running across his lips and stopping upon the healing scar from the punch. "Do you remember?"

Graham swallows down the nerves. "You know I do."

"Well, then," Jack replies as he leans forward. "Maybe I'll pick up where I left off," He states as he slowly moves closer, this time giving Graham a chance to deny him, but he doesn't, and soon enough his lips obtain the other mans' willingly. He grins into it when he feels the other man return the favour, but as much as Jack would like this to continue, it can't. He breaks it, pulling away casually. "Well," He grins. "That was better than the first time, wasn't it?"

* * *

Delmer strides through the halls of his prison, his men following close behind him as he enters the command centre again. "Status," He snaps. "What do they want?"

"It's a visit, sir," The man at the control answers. "And they want to check up on the Judoon stationed here."

"That's all?"

"That's what they told me, sir," The man states. "They're arriving now."

Delmer grunts in response before turning away from the centre and heading back out. "You two-"

"Yes, warden?" Malik answers.

"Keep close to me," Delmer's eyes narrow when they enter the lift that leads down to the arrival area. "I don't like this."

"You think it's trouble?"

"Of course it's trouble, idiot," Malik snaps at his fellow guard. "Just get your weapon ready-" He orders as he pulls out his own, checking it over and then letting it rest casually within his hands. "-give us the word, and we'll blast those simple-minded bastards back to where they came from."

"Good."

The lift slows it's descent and indicates that they have arrived with a little ping. The doors open a with a swish, and Delmer strides out once again, his mask slipping back onto his stern face.

They make their way towards the ramp leading up to the teleport pad. Delmer narrows his eyes towards the flash of light, signalling the arrival of their visitors. "Commander-" The Judoon commander glances towards him. "-What can we do for you?"

The Judoon stares at Delmer for a moment before turning to look up at the command centre.

Delmer narrowed expression turns to puzzlement only to shift back quickly. "I'll give you one more chance to-"

The Judoon finally turns their head back towards Delmer. They bring out a device, raising it to Delmer's face and scanning and pulling away when it makes a beeping noise. The Judoon inserts it into the middle of their chest, registering the language spoken.

"I don't have all day."

The Judoon chooses to remove their helmet, ears flicking with the motion as they glance around the arrival area. "Warden Delmer," They speak, voice gruff and alien. "The Judoon on your station now belong to my troop."

Delmer frowns at the Judoon. "What?" He steps forward. "You can't enter my station and take my people-"

The Judoon stares back, unconcerned. "The Judoon were never your people to begin with."

Delmer clenches a hand. "Well," He shrugs. "It means nothing in the long run," He glances towards his guards, smirking when he spots their hands readying on their weapons. "I still have my people here, and I'm still in control of Shada."

"No."

"No?" Delmer repeats. "What the hell do you mean  _ no _ ?"

"Your wardenship of Shada has ended," The Judoon informs. "Shada has a new warden."

Delmer steps back. "What warden?" He snaps before flicking his eyes to the teleport pad when it lights up again. They widen in surprise when he recognises the person stood there, glaring down at him.

"Me," The Doctor states as she steps down the ramp. "Shada belongs to  _ me _ ."

* * *

Graham stares up at Jack, mind catching up excruciatingly slowly to what just happened. His mouth opens and closes a few times like a fish gasping for air. "I-"

"What do you think, Graham?"

"Well, I-" Graham splutters, turning a shade of pink. " _ Jack _ -"

"What?" Jack smirks. "You kissed me back."

Graham swallows thickly, mind racing with thoughts. "I thought we weren't going to do that in this cell," He frowns. "Hey!" Jack cocks an eyebrow at Graham. "You can't kiss me when I'm chained to the wall."

"Why not?"

"I, uh, I-" Graham stumbles on the words, finding them failing him. "You-"

"You're flustered."

"No, I'm not," Graham retorts before sighing. "Wouldn't you be?" He questions. "I guess we were leading up to that, but-"

"Nope," Jack shakes his head as he rolls off Graham's lap. "Did I overstep the mark?"

Graham focuses his attention on Jack, spotting the concerned look on his face. "No, no, you didn't," He reassures. "Was nice, I guess."

"Nicer than before?"

"Nicer than before would be doing that when we're not in this rancid cell together," Graham suggests. "But I 'spose-" He smiles. "-I at least knew you this time."

"That you did," Jack says as he settles back against the wall. He wraps his around Graham's waist, gripping him tightly as if not to let him go. "Left my mark on you the first time though."

"Mhmm," Graham murmurs as he rests his head against Jack's. "Kinda wish you didn't think I was the Doc if I'm honest."

"You wished that"

"Sorta," Graham sighs. "I guess we're, what? Dating?" He frowns. "No, that sounds weird."

"Only if you make it weird," Jack replies. "And I don't really work like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Another time," Jack states. "When we're out of here we can talk about it, all right?"

Graham nods. "Fair enough," He agrees. "We probably have a lot more than we think we need to talk about."

"No doubt about that," Jack replies. "I look forward to it, though."

Graham smiles for once, finding something to look forward to at least. "So do I."

* * *

"Guards-"

"I wouldn't do that, Delmer," The Doctor speaks over him just as the troop of Judoon, plus the ones present on the prison raise their own weapons. "You're outnumbered and outgunned," She keeps her gaze locked on Delmer. "Stand down."

Delmer looks around, hands clenching at the weapons pointed towards him and his guards. He quickly turns and stares up at the control centre. "Block teleportations to-"

"They can't," The Doctor continues. "You were so sure of yourself that you never thought to block the front door," She points out. "Such an easy plan to infiltrate you. Anyone could've down it, not just me."

Delmer turns around again, eyes locking onto his guards. "Ignore her-" He barks towards his men. "She doesn't-"

"Nah, I like ya man, but I ain't dying for you," One guard says as he throws his weapon to the floor, his motion now being followed by the others. "You don't pay me enough to do that."

"But we can take-"

"No, you can't," The Doctor presses on. "You have lost,  _ warden _ ," She grins as he turns around to face her once more. "Loyalty based on fear and sadism is often fickle."

Delmer sneers at the Doctor. "Fine-" He spins quickly, ripping the gun-free from the slack hands of his personal guard. "-I'll do it myself-"

But the Doctor gets there first, one hand flying outwards and connecting against Delmer's throat, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "Venusian Aikido," She grins. "A lot more handy-" She wiggles the fingers on her free hand. "-Than a gun, in my opinion."

"Warden-"

"Just call me Doctor," The Doctor says. "Not warden."

"Doctor," The Judoon behind her corrects. "What would you like us to do with them?"

"Take the non-Judoon guards into custody," The Doctor orders. "I need to see who were culpable in what has gone on here," The Judoon inclines their head and barks out orders to their fellow Judoon. "And the ex-warden here," She says as she pulls the weapon out of his hands, throwing it off to the side. "Stick him within a cell and guard it, I can't afford any possible loyalist to break him out."

"Very well," The Judoon says, grabbing Delmer into a tight grip the moment the Doctor removes her hand from his throat.

"You won't get away with this, Doctor," Delmer shouts as he's lead away. "I have friends here," He spits. "And you're still my prisoner like they are, you are all my prisoners!"

The Doctor watches him as he's lead away, hands dangling at her sides. Her attention gets dragged towards the teleportation pad when it flashes once more, revealing Ryan and Yaz.

"Is it-"

"Yeah," The Doctor answers, cutting them off. "Shada is ours-"

"Wasn't it a bit simple?" Yaz probes. "I mean-"

"That doesn't matter," Ryan interrupts. "I don't care how simple it was; I just want to get Graham out now."

The Doctor nods as she turns and glances across the people being lead away. Her eyes search across them, finding one of the guards that were standing closes to Delmer. "You-" She gestures a hand out, forcing him and the Judoon holding him to stop. "-Do you know where Captain Jack Harkness and Graham O'Brien are kept?"

"I do," The man answers, back straightening. "But I ain't showing you where they are though."

"Malik, now is not the time to act like an idiot," A different man states. "I can show you where they are."

"Oh, and you think they'll be happy to see you?" Malik sneers towards his colleague. "When those two tell them what we did, we're-" He cuts himself off. "-You know what she's like, you've read the reports on her, we ain't gonna be safe here when she finds out."

The Doctor stares at Malik, eyes scrutinising him. "Take him away-" She turns towards the one that spoke out against Malik. "Show us."

"Follow me then, Doctor, but I was-"

"If you say you were only following orders," The Doctor interrupts. "Then I wouldn't because some of the worse things in history have been committed by men just following orders."

"Very well," The man follows. 

The Doctor gestures for Ryan and Yaz to slot in behind her as she turns and faces the Judoon holding the man's arms. "As soon as he leads us there take him towards a cell," She looks towards the man. "If he leads us there."

"I will," The unnamed man states. "I know when we're beaten."

The Doctor gestures for the man to lead on and she slots in behind him. The cells that they stride past rattle as if the prisoners inside them know something has happened.

"How much further?" Ryan demands, sidestepping past the Doctor to stare down at the man. "If you have led us on a-"

"I haven't," The man interjects. "It's that one-" He points towards a cell four doors down. "-They're inside it."

The Doctor flicks her eyes towards the silent Judoon awaiting her orders. "Take him away," She commands, hating the feel of it on her tongue. "Right-" She steps down the corridor, feeling anxious at what she might find within the cell. "-Let me enter first."

"Doctor-"

"Ryan," The Doctor turns around to face him. "Please, it could be a trap."

"Do you believe it is?" Yaz questions.

"We'll see," The Doctor murmurs as she faces the cell, eyes frowning down at the locking system. She pulls out her sonic and aims it at the lock, depressing it down and stepping back the moment the door clicks open. She rests her hand onto the handle and pulls the door clear, stepping inside and scanning-

"Who are-"

She hears Jack and snaps her head towards him, eyes widening at the state of her two friends. "Jack-"

Jack's own eyes widen. "Doctor?" He pulls himself up. "Get him off that wall."

The Doctor finally realises Graham's position. "Oh my-" She rushes forward, knees slamming down hard just as Ryan and Yaz barrel through the door.

"Graham," Ryan exclaims, joining the Doctor on the floor. "What has he done to you?"

Graham, meanwhile, is staring at the Doctor and Ryan in shock, surprise written across his face. "You can't be here; you can't be-"

"Give me a second, Graham," The Doctor says as she points her sonic at the cuffs, releasing them from Graham's wrists. "Can you-"

Ryan interrupts her sentence, too focused on pulling Graham into a crushing hug. He doesn't speak, and the Doctor allows him his moment with his grandad. She turns to face Jack, expectantly.

"Long story," Jack shakes his head. "We need-"

"Treatment," The Doctor concludes judging by the state of the pair of them. "Can he walk?"

"Yeah, he can, they've done some stuff though," Jack answers, but his eyes remained locked on the Doctor. "You've changed-" He says. "-I like it."

"Jack," Graham murmurs through the bone-crushing hug. "If you're flirting with the Doctor while I'm currently suffocating I will haunt you."

Ryan snorts, the sound coming out amused, but tinged with sobs that no one mentions. "Sorry-"

"Nah, you're all right, son," Graham murmurs as he rubs his sore wrists. "You're all right."

Yaz walks forward, swallowing back her own sobs. "Are you?" Graham glances towards her. "You're-"

"I'm fine-"

"That's a lie," Jack cuts Graham off. "Now isn't the time to protect them, Graham, they can see for themselves that you aren't fine."

"Traitorous bastard," Graham scowls at Jack, tone of voice lacking venom though. "Speaking of bastards, where's-"

"Don't you worry about that-"

Graham shakes his head. "No, Doc," He stares at her, blue eyes focused, but tired. "Where is that prick?" This time his voice summons the venom behind the name. "I need to know."

"Locked away," The Doctor answers. "He can't hurt you or Jack now."

"Shame, kinda hoped he was dead," Graham mutters as he accepts Ryan's and the Doctor's hands to stand. "Before we do anything, can I freshen up?" The Doctor looks about ready to argue. "Please, Doc?" Graham presses on. "This-" He glances down, spotting the mess to his jumpsuit. "-I don't want- Well, I don't really want to be in this much longer, not if I have a choice in the matter."

"All right," The Doctor relents, understanding Graham wholeheartedly. "I got the TARDIS here-" She stares at Graham. "Your TARDIS come to think of it."

Graham frowns at the Doctor. "My TARDIS?"

"Myself, Ryan, and Yaz weren't the only ones missing you, Graham," The Doctor says. "You've got yourself a TARDIS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm aiming for 30 chapters


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise update within only a few days :o

"Right, let's get those cuffs off your ankles," The Doctor crouches down and quickly removes Graham's, switching to Jack's ankles before standing. "Wrists," She gestures towards Jack's wrists which he holds out to her. They clatter to the ground the moment they're freed. She stares at the pair of them, hearts stilling. "I need to-" 

Her voice catches when she properly looks at them. They're bruised. Graham is definitely skinnier than what she remembers of the man. His hair reaches his ears, not to mention the thick beard hiding most of the marks on his face. She can spot the scarring on his lower lip so who knows what's beneath the beard and grime. She removes her eyes, flicking them to Jack and spotting the blood dried against the side of his face and filthy jumpsuit. At least he looks the same, near enough. Light stubble ghosts his cheeks and neck, slowed by his little trick she supposes.

"Doc-" Graham whispers. "Don't blame yourself, can see it in your eyes."

The Doctor returns her eyes back to Graham. "I'm so sorry-"

"Hey," Graham murmurs, stepping free from Ryan's grip. "Not your fault."

"You shouldn't have-"

Graham cuts her off when he grabs her into a hug, tight and with all the strength that he can muster. "I know what he does, Doc, I know," He murmurs. "We've both been through it, but this isn't your fault, it's his, he did this to me, to Jack, and to you," He comforts. "That's on him, not you, not Jack, and not me."

"Graham-" The Doctor isn't a hugger, but she finds herself hugging her friend back, needing to reassure herself that he is alive. "We should get you to the TARDIS."

"Yeah," Graham agrees as he releases her. "Like what you've done with the hair by the way." He says with a point. "It looks good, suits you."

The Doctor brings a hand up and runs it through the short locks. "Yours is longer."

"Mhm," Graham snorts. "Hope you brought something to cut it with," He rubs at the beard. "Might trim this though rather than shave."

"You're keeping the beard?" Ryan questions. "Never seen you with one."

"Maybe, I dunno," Graham mutters. "Don't feel like shaving it right now, grown used to it if I'm honest."

"I'm sure the TARDIS, your TARDIS, can figure something out now that she has the person she misses back."

Graham's eyes narrow at that, and he lowers his hand. "You said that before, what do you mean?"

"You'll see, Graham," Ryan says, clapping a hand on the older man's back lightly. "But first, let's get you that shower 'cos no offence, and don't take this the wrong way, but you don't half stink."

"Honestly," Graham puffs. "I'd take offence if you said I didn't."

"Come on," Ryan indicates for Graham to hold onto him. "It's a bit of a walk back to the arrival area."

Graham nods, allowing Ryan to help him along. Yaz makes her way around to his other side to help. "You don't have to-"

"We want to," Yaz smiles, eyes still wet from her sobs. "Dealt with worse on a Saturday, at least you're not covered in your own vomit."

"Fine," Graham relents. He glances back towards Jack. "You coming?"

Jack stares back. "In a bit," He smiles. "Need a catch up with the Doc here."

"All right," Graham nods before narrowing his eyes. "Don't flirt with her, Jack, I mean it."

"You are jealous," Jack grins. "I never took you for the jealous type!"

Graham stares at Jack with wide eyes. "I'm not jealous; I'm just thinking about the Doc's welfare; she don't need you after her, you're a menace to society."

"Are," Jack retorts smugly.

"Piss off, Jack," Graham throws back. "You can sleep by yourself-"

"What?" Ryan blinks. "Sorry, _what_?"

Graham looks at Ryan. "Long story," He murmurs. "Really long, shower first, then you can hear the gossip."

"All right," Ryan glances towards Yaz. "Don't you say a word."

"I wasn't planning to," Yaz smiles innocently. "It's not me with the new-"

"Yaz, I swear down," Ryan interjects. "Just help me take Graham to the TARDIS."

Jack snorts as he watches Graham and the others exit the cell, but his anxiety flares for the man. "It's Ryan and Yaz-"

"Jack?"

Jack turns his attention to the Doctor. "He's leaving with them, not-" He pauses and runs a hand down his face. "-they took him from the cell, Doctor, for hours at a time and I was useless, completely useless."

"You're safe now."

"Yeah, well, we weren't then," Jack sighs as he focuses back onto the Doctor. "How are you, though?" He smirks. "Looking good, really good-" He states before stepping forward and grabbing the Doctor into a hug, lifting her as he does it. "I missed you, Doctor."

"Jack!" The Doctor shouts. "Put me down."

"No," Jack answers with glee. "You're tiny, couldn't lift you before, but now I can."

"Jack-"

"All right," Jack releases her, grinning widely as he steps back. "It's good to see you, Doctor, it really is."

The Doctor brushes herself down, face scowling at the immortal man before relenting into a knowing look. "Likewise, Jack," She agrees. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Jack raises a hand as he turns from the cell. "Graham already said it wasn't your fault."

The Doctor stares at Jack. "I know," She strides up to the man and begins walking with him. "What happened here, Jack?"

"A lot happened, Doctor," Jack says with a glance her way. "You know what Delmer is like."

"Unfortunately," The Doctor exhales. "Did he-"

"Yeah," Jack interjects. "Tortured us both, now me-" He gestures towards his chest. "-well, I've had it on more than one occasion, been there down that, got the shitty t-shirt, but Graham?" He looks at the Doctor. "Did you know he was nearly tortured before?"

"Jack?"

"He never said?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lobos," Jack repeats. "Ring a bell?"

The Doctor frowns and nods. "What about Lobos?"

"Graham said he was taken away from you and locked into a chair," Jack recounts. "They wheeled out torture instruments."

"He wasn't-"

"No, as I said, nearly," Jack interrupts. "Which is why I think he coped better in here than I thought."

"He shouldn't have been there-"

"I know that, Doctor," Jack interrupts with a pointed look. "If I thought for one second that he would've been caught up in this then I wouldn't have gone the route that I did," He turns his head away. "It's on me that he was in this situation."

"You're blaming yourself now," The Doctor points out.

"No," Jack sighs. "It's the truth; it was my plan, but-" He faces the Doctor again. "He's a good man, not got a bad bone in his body, Doctor, I like him."

The Doctor narrows her eyes at Jack. "That was locked up with you."

"He was, but trust me, whatever we did; however it came about, Doctor, it was mutual," Jack promises. "You know me."

"So, you and him-"

Jack waves a hand through the air. "There's a lot we need to talk about before we do anything serious together, Doctor," He reassures her. "That's a conversation for just us, though," He looks back towards the Doctor and sighs. "He knows by the way."

"Knows what?"

"He knows about you, Doctor," Jack clarifies. "Delmer showed him everything."

The Doctor's face shifts, hidden and shadowed. "Is he-"

"No," Jack shakes his head. "He was angry, but we spoke about it, and he's okay, but I just thought you should know that he knows your secrets, secrets you kept from those three."

"I wasn't meant to keep things from them."

"I'm not judging you, Doctor," Jack states. "I know all about hiding things from the people you care about, believe me, I do," He exhales. "But they're your friends; they can help you if you let them in," He smiles and gently lays a hand upon her shoulder. "Graham understands, I'm sure Ryan and Yaz would as well."

The Doctor looks towards Jack as he begins to make his way back towards the arrival area. "Jack-" She calls out, making him turn around. "What does he know exactly?"

"Names, places," Jack shrugs. "Delmer has files on you here; you might want to look at them and see what's there."

"Thank you," The Doctor replies, mulling over the idea. "It's a starting point," She mutters to herself.

And it could answer her question on why she was arrested in the first place.

But that's later, and this is now, and she can let it slide for the time being.

* * *

It's been far too long since Graham felt water, hot burning water, running down his back, washing away the building up of grime dug deep into his skin. He could stay under the water, allowing it to beat against his back until his skin is pink and scolding to the touch, but he knows he needs to move lest the Doctor come barging in.

_ Again _ .

Yeah, he's not having a repeat of that, thank you very much. ' _ It's nothing I haven't seen before- _ ' echoes within his head—simpler times for everyone back then.

Less torture back then as well-

With a sigh, he reaches for the switch and flicks the shower off, marvelling at the fact that the TARDIS has made it a mirror of something he could find on Earth.

And that causes him to frown. He used to being led in any which direction in the Doc's TARDIS. Want the lav? Here's the swimming pool instead, have at it. Want the kitchen? Here's access to an impossible forest, same difference, eh? Honestly, he's sure she was just messing with him ever since he called her 'a thing' which in his defence he didn't know she wasn't a thing, but by god doesn't she half hold a grudge-

His thoughts pause in an instant when he feels that shift in the air, a low rumble, like a chuckle. Graham looks around, puzzled before shaking his head and deciding that thinking he has a connection to a TARDIS is barmy, and that he really has lost his marbles.

Still, the idea is interesting if it's true- No need to ask the Doc for trips to historic West Ham games if that's the case.

Graham grabs a gown from the nearest hanger, admiring the softness to it, which, after weeks or months, he's not sure, of scratchy fabric clinging to his skin, it's a godsend to have something soft draped around his shoulders for once.

He shuffles over to the mirror, rubbing a hand down it to rid the condensation away. He stares at the man staring back, hair wet against his head, beard scraggy and unkempt, but at least it's all clean now. He's lost weight, can see it in the neck even if the beard covers it. Cheeks are shallower, eyes-

Eyes are showing the pain beneath and that, that he doesn't like.

He goes back to looking over the rest of his face, finding the differences present. The scar on his lip is still there, and it probably will stay there for the remainder of his life. Nasty when it happened, nastier to heal. His eyes lower to the bruises on his neck from the injection, they're fading to that awful brownish-yellow at least, so that's a bonus. He moves the gown aside, gaze flicking down to the marks on his chest, things he never told Jack about or answered when questioned.

Every day it was something.

But not anymore.

Not again.

Never  _ again _ .

Graham reaches for a towel and begins to dry his hair. He'll deal with it another time, it's not pressing right now, and he does need to be seen to. Get whatever was injected into him flushed from his system because it's there waiting to rear it's head again, making his limbs ache.

Find clothes, find the others, go to the medical bay.

Get better.

Physically, at least.

He's under no illusions that he's got a lot to unpack at a later date, but that's neither here nor now.

Just heal, just get better.

For your sake and the others.

And then _deal_ with Delmer before unpacking anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are things we need to deal with
> 
> PTSD, Delmer and his cronies, the prison leadership, and then the ending.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just one big 3.6k chapter of fluff and talk but it's oh so worth it after everything they've gone through
> 
> thank you for all the comments as well, they mean a lot <3

Graham glares at the needle in the Doctor's hands; arms pulled away from her so she can't reach them. "No."

"Graham-"

"No," Graham shakes his head, determined to be as difficult as possible. "I've had enough of being poked and prodded, is there another way?"

"You need fluids, gramps, that's what the Doctor said when she checked you over," Ryan points out from his position on the nearest bed. "It's the quickest way; you know this from nan."

Graham huffs in annoyance, eye dragging from the needle and flicking to Ryan. "I know," He mutters, frustrated that he suddenly feels fear from it. "I just don't like them."

"You never had an issue before," Ryan remarks in an offhand manner. "You even gave that astronaut an IV-"

"Yeah, well, you never had one jabbed into your neck without your consent on the matter, have you?" Graham snaps with bitterness. "Get back to me when you have."

"No, I haven't," Ryan replies, tone short and clipped. "But the Doctor isn't going to do that to you, is she?"

"Sorry-"

Ryan sighs. "You ain't got nothing to be sorry about, Graham, it happened, but it wasn't your fault."

"I dunno," Graham shrugs. "Doesn't matter anyway," He looks back at the Doctor and reluctantly holds his arm out to her. "Get on with it then," The Doctor nods and approaches. She starts to insert the line while Graham turns his head away to focus on anything else in the medical bay of 'his TARDIS' which he's still not so sure about. "I hate this, just so you know."

"You're doing good, Graham," The Doctor comforts.

"I'm not five," Graham mutters. "But I trust you though, Doc, ain't done wrong by me," The Doctor flicks her eyes to Graham. 

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"There," The Doctor leans away and offers Graham a small smile. "It's done."

Graham removes his eyes from the Doctor's face and scowls at the line hidden beneath the bandage. "What are you putting into me anyway?"

"Like Ryan said, fluids," The Doctor answers. "Something to flush your system or at least attempt to-"

"You mean it can't get whatever was injected into me out?"

"I never said that, Graham," She furrows her brows at the older man. "This stuff in here is-"

"Is?"

"Well, it's not made for humans," The Doctor mumbles. "But it's safe for humans, and it's good," She says with confidence. "It'll help with everything else as well, allow it to heal faster."

"You mean my chest and stuff," Graham questions.

"Yeah."

"If it's not for humans, then who is it for?" Ryan asks with curiosity. 

"It's for space cows, Ryan," Graham snarks before rolling his eyes. "The answer is obvious, ain't it?" He says with a nod towards the Doctor.

"Oh," Ryan speaks. "Your kind," He says, looking towards the Doctor as well. "Time Lords."

The Doctor's face flickers through a few expressions. "Yeah," She smiles forcefully. " _ Time Lords _ ."

Graham tilts his head at that, eyes narrowing. "So, this stuff then," He starts. "Will it help with the fact that I've lost weight?"

"No," The Doctor scrunches her face. "Are you hungry?"

Graham shrugs. "I've gone longer without food," He grimaces. "Delmer liked to withhold food from us as punishment."

"He really did starve you then."

"It was hell in the beginning, but you kinda get used to not eating," Graham answers truthfully. "He gave us water 'cos he needed us to stay alive, more important than food."

"But you-"

"Ryan, mate," Graham forces a smile at him. "It happened."

"It shouldn't have happened to you," Ryan admits. "I didn't think he would actually starve you."

"Well," Graham runs a hand down the dressing gown. "My doctor on Earth said I could do with losing a couple of pounds or a stone, every cloud, right?" He spots the tight expressions on their faces and sighs. "Not exactly funny, I take it?"

"Nope," The Doctor replies, glad for the distraction. "The medicine might make you feel a bit-" He hand wavers in the air. "-energetic, but that's not a bad thing."

"Is Jack getting this stuff?"

"Jack is fine-"

Graham's brows furrow together at that. "He's not fine," He says, snappish. "Been through the same shit that I have been through, that you have been through; I'd hardly call him fine."

"I didn't mean it like that, Graham," The Doctor responds with a sigh. "You know what he is-"

"Yeah-"

"And you know he comes back," The Doctor reminds. "You aren't like that."

"But he's not fine," Graham repeats. "None of us are," He spits. "Thanks to that bastard."

"Who is currently in his own cell-"

"Not going through hell though, is he, Doc?" Graham retorts, finding annoyance blooming in his chest all of a sudden. "I'd love to-" He hesitates, noticeably so.

"You'd love to, what, Graham?"

Graham focuses his eyes back onto the Doctor. "Strap him to a chair, torment him, demand answers from him."

"No," The Doctor warns. "That's revenge-"

"He deserves it," Graham fires back at her. "Aren't you at least a little bit mad at what he did to you?" He states. "I don't know for sure how long it was for me, but I know how long it was for you, you have every right to be angrier than I am-"

"No, Graham," The Doctor imparts again. "We don't do that; we have to be better than they are."

"He deserves-"

"Graham," The Doctor lays her hands on his arm, forcing him to quieten down for a moment. "Stop."

"I want him to pay for what he did, Doc," Graham demands. "Cos it ain't just us that he tortured, it's every other prisoner in here," He speaks, voice carrying through the medical bay. "I watched him kill a man in front of me-"

"Jack-"

"No, it wasn't him," Graham snaps. "It was someone who doesn't come back, someone who was made to inject me with whatever the hell he made," There's a sheen to Graham's eyes. "He tried to warn me but got killed for it," He stares into the Doctor's eyes. "I want him to pay for that, for everyone he's hurt."

"And he will-"

"By living in a cell and getting fed on the regular?" Graham scoffs. "That's not a punishment."

"So, what do you think we should do then?" The Doctor challenges. "Stoop to his level? Restrict his food like he did to you?"

"Yeah, why not?" Graham says. "That's a start."

"Graham-"

Ryan flicks his eyes between the Doctor and Graham; mouth pressed into a tight line at the heated debate. He clears his throat, dragging attention to himself. "Maybe you should just focus on healing, Graham," He suggests. "Then we can discuss this."

"There isn't going to be a discussion if Graham wants to follow the path of revenge, Ryan," The Doctor replies in a tired manner. "That doesn't help anyone," She turns back to Graham. "I thought we once spoke about this."

"We did."

"And you were the better man then, be the better man now."

"It'll help me," Graham murmurs under his breath. "It'll help me a lot."

The Doctor sighs. "You're angry."

"Of course I'm bloody angry, why aren't you?" Graham grunts. "He humiliated and tortured me for weeks, maybe months, I don't know, but I was in that cell in my own filth."

"Months?"

Graham turns his head towards Ryan, eyes widening slightly. "I don't-"

"Don't sugar coat it for me, Graham," Ryan interrupts. "Please, just be honest, what did he do to you?"

Graham shifts his gaze between the Doctor and Ryan, swallowing thickly. "Does it matter?"

"I want to know," Ryan admits. "I need to know what you went through."

Graham looks down into his lap. "You've both seen my injuries," He mumbles. "That and the starvation."

Ryan connects his eyes against the Doctor's for a moment before sliding from the bed and walking forward. "He hit you, why?"

"I wouldn't answer the questions he wanted me to answer."

"And so he hit you?"

Graham shrugs. "It was my fault, should've just answered the questions instead of winding him up-"

"No, Graham," The Doctor exhales, "It's not your fault."

"Jack got killed 'cos of me," Graham reveals. "Multiple times, Doc."

Ryan's shifts to confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Jack doesn't die, Ryan," Graham answers. "It's a real party trick, that one, horrible to watch though."

"You weren't the one who fired that gun, Graham," The Doctor states with conviction.

"My attitude got him shot, Doc," Graham looks her way. "There's no dispute in that."

"Still not your fault, gramps," Ryan reaches out and rests his hand on Graham's left shoulder. "The dude was a lunatic; you weren't gonna please him either way."

"I 'spose," Graham relents. "Still hate him."

"Valid," Ryan smirks, squeezing his shoulder before letting go. "I hate him as well, and I've never met him."

Graham looks up at Ryan with genuine hope in his eyes. "You understand then?"

Ryan's brows furrow together, puzzled. "Understand what?"

"Why I want him de-"

"I got what I could-" Yaz begins to say as she enters the medical bay, pausing when it's obvious she's just interrupted a moment. "-bad timing?"

"No, we were just talking," Graham quickly says, flicking his eyes from Ryan and locking them on Yaz and the bundle in her arms. "Clothes?"

"Yeah," Yaz says, walking forward with the dark bundle. "Unfortunately it's not what you'd normally wear, Graham, but it should fit you."

"Mhm," Graham reaches out towards the items, flicking through them. "I can get the trousers on, but not the shirt for a moment-" He gestures to his arm and the IV pumping medicine into him. "-would've rather they weren't all black though."

"Best I could find, Graham," Yaz smiles. "Comfortable as well compared to what we left dotted around in the TARDIS."

"Which makes me wonder," Ryan rubs a hand over the right-hand side of his neck. "If this TARDIS had this room stocked then why doesn't it have a wardrobe?"

The Doctor folds her arms over her chest. "Do you keep a wardrobe on an ambulance, Ryan?"

"Uh, no-"

"Then it wasn't something the Time Lords thought about," The Doctor admits. "Unless Graham wants to look like one."

"You mean those funny collars and things?" Graham grimaces. "I'd rather run down Sheffield highstreet stark bleeding naked than wear one of those, no offence, Doc, I know they're you're people and all, but by God, it's all a bit daft, ain't it?" He looks back at the Doctor, catching the same look on her face. "Doc?"

The Doctor blinks. "Sorry?"

"Looked spaced out there, mate," Ryan informs her. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," The Doctor replies quickly. "Fine."

"Uh-huh," Graham murmurs. "Right," He looks between the three of them. "I wanna get these trousers on, and I want you lot gone-"

"Graham-"

Graham stares at Ryan. "I can get changed, Ryan," He points out. "I had a shower by myself; I'm sure I can put my legs into the correct holes," He smiles. "But if I have an issue, then I'll be sure to give you a shout, but I doubt I will, so, shuffle out."

"I'll be outside, Graham."

"Yeah, yeah," Graham waves them off, frowning when the Doctor doesn't leave. "That means you as well, Doc, already had enough people, well Rhino's actually, staring at my junk when I freshened up, don't need you doing it as well."

The Doctor continues to pause. "Did he just hit you, Graham?"

"Eh?"

"He didn't do anything else to you?"

"Well, apart from the injection, not really, no," Graham answers. "He enjoyed control, that's all."

"Good," The Doctor releases the breath she was holding. "That's not good, but it is-" She frowns. "-I'm not good at this."

"No, you're not," Graham snorts. "Still, you're my mate, ain't ya?" He smiles. "And you're trying at least."

"Jack said, by the way," The Doctor reveals. "About you know," She purses her lips and rocks back on her heels. "My history."

Graham rubs a hand down his face. "Yeah, I know, and I know the names you have," He inclines his head. "Oncoming storm and all that malarky."

"You're not angry at me for lying?"

"You didn't lie, Doc," Graham points out. "You weren't truthful, but that's different from lying, I mean, what's my mum's name?"

"What?"

"There," Graham smiles. "You don't know it, but that don't mean I lied 'cos I wasn't truthful," He gives her a pointed look. "It's Miriam by the way if you wanted to know."

"You're being open with me," The Doctor narrows her eyes at Graham. "Why?"

"Cos you need to be honest with us," Graham says as he slides from the bed. "And if you ain't leaving then turn around and let me get these trousers on," He stares at her, waiting for her to turn around. "I saw your face back then, just so you know," He speaks as he slips his newly acquired clothes on. "Something is wrong with you."

"Were you always this perceptive, Graham?"

Graham turns and faces the Doctor's back, making sure to pull the dressing gown around his torso. He's careful to not drag at the line in his arm as he climbs back onto the bed. "Yeah," He states. "Perceptive enough to notice when things are wrong."

"It's a long story, Graham," The Doctor sighs. "And something I don't even really know yet."

"Will you tell us at some point?"

The Doctor shrugs, unsure. "I need to know more first."

"Fair enough," Graham nods. "When you're ready, don't hesitate to tell us then, cos whatever it is we'll understand, Doc, we're your family, and that includes Jack as well, it might be good to talk to him about whatever it is if you don't wanna tell us."

"I'll hold that to you then," The Doctor smiles. "Now, speaking of Jack-"

"What about him?"

"Do you want to tell me about you and him?"

Graham frowns at her. "What is there to tell?" He gestures his hands while he shrugs. "He's a good looking bloke, a flirt and a menace," He focuses on the Doctor. "Snogged me the first time he met me 'cos he thought I was you."

"That's not a surprise with Jack," She scrunches her nose. "He always was quite the affectionate one."

"Yeah, well, I told him not to kiss you, and it weren't 'cos I was jealous or whatever he said," Graham says. "I didn't think you'd like that if I'm honest."

"Thank you," The Doctor says with relief. "I'm still learning this-" She gestures awkwardly. "Not good at it, not even sure if I like all that stuff this time around."

"About the regenerations and things, right?" Graham probes. "Can't imagine if I'm being truthful 'ere, but it gotta be a bit odd and all, I 'spose," He leans his head back onto the pillow. "I had a friend, lost touch now 'cos I moved around and stuff, but she was great," He flicks his eyes back to the Doctor. "I might be a dinosaur, but I'm not like many of my peers 'cos if I were I would be a damn hypocrite, wouldn't I?"

"You're a good man, Graham."

"Maybe," Graham replies. "Still, my friend, she and you, sorta the same only she didn't glow or something, and she wasn't a daft alien," He gives her a teasing look. "Seriously, you do look like you walked out of a paint factory."

"Rude," The Doctor frowns. "Not sure if I like this honesty from you."

"Get used to it."

"It's Yaz's shirt," The Doctor reveals. "You're insulting her clothes, not mine this time."

"Still covered in rainbows," Graham quirks an eyebrow at that. "You and her doing all right?"

"How you'd mean?"

"You have to know, right?"

The Doctor's expression turns quizzical. "I don't-"

"Well, then, it ain't my story to tell," Graham moves on hastily. "Sorry 'bout earlier, by the way, I'm just-"

"You're rightfully angry, Graham," The Doctor sighs. "Just don't let it consume you."

"Yeah," Graham mumbles. "But it don't excuse me being a dick and arguing with you."

"Maybe so," The Doctor smiles before turning when there's a commotion at the door.

"You can enter now," Graham calls out. "You lot had the decency to exit."

"Finally," Ryan says as he enters with Yaz and a Jack in tow. "Jack was being a pain in the ass outside."

"I wasn't," Jack states. "Scouts honour."

"Right," Graham says doubtfully. "What took you so long, anyway?"

Jack hops onto the bed that Ryan vacated earlier. "Went and found my coat, getting it washed right now."

"Seriously?"

"Hey," Jack stares at Graham. "That's an antique."

"You're an antique."

"A pretty antique, though, and you love it," Jack grins. "How are you doing anyway?"

"The Doctor said he needs fluids," Ryan answers. "She's got stuff going into him that will help or something."

Jack nods. "Figured out what was injected then?"

The Doctor shakes her head. "No, but that should work it out of Graham's system."

"Good," Jack sighs. "I'll be happier when I know he's not got that in him."

"We all will," Yaz agrees.

"In the meantime," The Doctor looks mainly at Jack. "He needs rest."

"Why are you looking at me for?"

"Because I know how you are, Jack," The Doctor's eyes narrow. "I mean it, I don't want you being you until he's better."

Jack salutes the Doctor and winks. "I'll have him home by ten then-"

"Gross," Ryan glares at Jack. "Can you not?"

"I'm in agreement with Ryan, Jack," Graham states. "I'd rather we keep stuff like that to ourselves."

Jack spots the expression on Graham's face, and he nods. "All right."

Yaz settles herself on one of the free beds. "Doctor," She pats the empty space next to her. "Come and have a sit-down-"

"I got-"

"Doc," Graham stares at her. "Sit with us," He smiles, eyes flicking over to Yaz. "Let's have a proper catch-up, shall we?"

"There is a lot to do."

"And it can wait," Yaz says. "Sit down."

The Doctor relents and makes her way over to Yaz, hopping up onto the bed and settling herself next to the young woman. "They're probably wondering where we all got to."

"Doubt it," Jack states. "Saw them while I was searching around for my coat," He gives the Doctor a crooked smile. "They've surrendered, the entire force that weren't Judoon, seems they're smarter than they looked."

"What's happening with them?" Ryan asks.

"Currently they're being rounded up and put into empty cells."

"Good."

"How are you going to punish them?" Graham questions with a frown. "Together, we can easily figure out who was on the payroll if you get my meaning, could pinpoint some of those mugs easily."

"Trials," The Doctor answers as she leans back. "The fairest way."

"Is that it, though?" Ryan leans back against a side, arms folding across his chest. "Seems, I dunno-"

"Not enough," Graham sighs. "I don't really care for Delmer's little friends if I'm honest, Doc, but I do want a say in what happens to that bald prick."

Yaz raises an eyebrow at Graham. "Swearing?"

Graham blinks at her. "Uh-"

"It's fine, Graham," Yaz smiles at him. "Just never thought you'd use words like that."

"Mate," Ryan grins as he turns his head to her. "He's an ex-bus driver; he knows more colourful words than any of us put together in here."

"I do not-" Graham declares. "Anyway, even if I did, you'd know why; Too many times I have been cut up on a roundabout, Ryan Sinclair," He shudders. "You'd know when you can drive yourself."

"I don't need to drive," Ryan smirks. "Not when I have something called Graham."

Jack laughs, finding amusement in the bickering. "I could always use a driver-"

Ryan glances towards Jack. "You coming back with us then?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack shrugs. "A bit of peace and quiet will be nice for me for a change."

"Are you living with us, then?" Graham and Jack share a look. "As much as I moan and complain, it would be fine with me just so you both know, the house is quiet as it is."

Graham looks at Ryan with a small smile. "You sure?"

"Does he make you happy?"

"I don't know," Graham answers with honesty. "I can't answer that right now."

"Worth trying though, innit?" Ryan gives Graham a reassuring smile. "I think nan would like him even if he is cheesy."

"If your nan was here," Graham shakes his head. "Yeah, she'd think he's a riot, and she would've teased me for ages about the kiss."

"Kiss?"

"Did I not say?"

"No, you didn't," Yaz leans forward. "What kiss?"

"When he scooped me," Graha's face reddens. "He, uh, well he mistook me for the Doc-" He glances towards a gleeful Jack. "-and kissed me."

"You never said."

Graham snaps his head back to Yaz. "Well I wasn't going to go, ' _ Hey guys, so this guy, stolen ship, knows the Doc, oh and by the way, Yaz, as soon as he met me he planted a great big snog on me face and mistook me for the Doc, _ ' was I?" He rants. "At least it was only him who snogged me, imagine if it was the head of MI6?"

"C," Ryan leans back. "That would've been an interesting turn of events."

"It would've been," Graham agrees. "At least it wasn't."

"Nah, it wasn't," Jack smiles. "It was just the head of Torchwood Three instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was Graham gonna say to Ryan before Yaz barged in?
> 
> :>  
> :>  
> :>  
> :>


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the doctor unlocks lvl 10 friendship with graham and learns his tragic backstory
> 
> also, @chibnall if you're not gonna give graham a proper backstory then i bloody well will and his parents are called Miriam (a queen and lovely lady and the reason Graham supports West Ham) and Richard a prized dick based on one line from Graham in Resolution.

Graham has been trying to sleep, but it eludes him for the most part. He nods off only to jumps awake, rinse and repeat. He's not sure why, or more accurately, what the actual reason is because it could be any of his current ones.

Delmer? Likely.

On edge? Another likely.

Anger? Eh, maybe he should work on that.

But finding the issue isn't going to solve it.

And lying here staring at the ceiling every couple of hours is definitely not helpful in the long run.

Graham drums his fingers against his chest before slowly turning his head and catching a glimpse of Jack sprawled out on the bed next to him. His limbs hanging over the edge precariously, soft snores escaping him. "Jack?" No response. Right, well he doesn't want to wake the other man up, so he has got to make this quiet.

He sits up slowly, pulling the cover aside as he does and then looking towards the IV hooked into his arm with a grimace.

"Come on, Graham son," He whispers as encouragement. "You can remove it, you've seen it enough times, and you've even done it on a couple-" He continues as he lifts his shaking right hand towards it. He swallows away the raising panic, shoving it as far down as possible. "Come on," Graham mumbles again, this time finally managing to disconnect it. "See, that wasn't that hard, was it?"

But he runs his clammy hand down his face, hating that he feels weak and scared about something so simple now. With a deep breath, he slips from the bed and begins making his way out from the medical bay as silently as possible.

"Graham?" He freezes and sighs. "Where are you going?"

"I need a whizz-"

"Rubbish liar," Jack comments. "Where are you really going?"

Graham turns and faces Jack, eyes squinting through the darkened room and then closing when a light flickers on. He blinks a few time. "I just need a walk," He admits. "Can't sleep-"

"Can't?" Jack says as he rubs his eyes. "Or won't?"

"Can't," Graham confirms. "Not exactly anyway, I'm getting bits and pieces, but I can't settle, a walk will do me good."

Jack begins to push himself from the bed, and Graham quickly raises a hand, halting him. "Graham?" He questions again.

"I need to clear my head, Jack," Graham confesses. "Alone, look-" He steps back towards Jack. "-I won't leave the TARDIS."

"I wasn't expecting you to leave the TARDIS, mate," Jack states. "I'm more concerned that you've taken out your IV."

"It's nothing-"

"Mhm," Jack murmurs unconvincingly. "Sure about that?"

"I feel better, Jack," Graham promises him. "Whatever was in there did the trick-"

"And how do you know that?" Jack retorts with some amusement. "Did you gain a doctorate in medicine overnight or?"

Graham presses his lips into a thin line. "I'll come back soon enough, I promise."

"I'll search for you if you don't."

"Yeah, yeah-" Graham concedes. "Oh!"

"What?"

"I can put one of those shirts on now," Graham realises. "If I ask you not to look, will you do it?"

"No," Jack smirks.

Graham huffs, forcing dramatics for the sake of it. He shrugs off the dressing gown and pulls a shirt on, instantly feeling cooler. He runs a hand down his stomach and frowns. His hands stall over where his ribs are.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," Graham murmurs. "Lost weight, always forgetting that."

"You can gain it back," Jack reminds. "But not too fast."

Graham nods. "I don't even feel hungry," He reveals. "And I know I should, I was always snacking on something or other, but I just don't feel hungry now."

Jack sits up and stares at Graham. "You won't feel that forever."

"I know," Graham exhales. "There's a lot I need to sort out in here-" He gestures towards his head. "-and I'm not sure how I'm gonna do that if I'm honest 'cos it's not like I can phone up my doctor and tell him what happened, can I?"

"We can work through it together."

"That ain't fair on you, can't treat you like a therapist-"

"Graham," Jack says in a tone that shushes him. "Nothing is ever fair on me, but you are, and if you can't talk to a therapist on earth then you can talk to your boyfriend instead-"

"Don't-"

"What?"

"You make it sound like I'm sixteen again," Graham pouts. "I'm not sixteen."

"Lover then-"

Graham reddens at the mere suggestion. "Right, I'm going for my walk."

Jack laughs. "You're so easy to embarrass," He teases. "It's cute."

"It's annoying."

"If it were annoying you wouldn't put up with me."

Graham narrows his eyes at Jack before relenting. "All right, fine, you got me there-" He smiles, genuinely. "-Even if you are a pain in my ass."

"Highest compliment I've received this month," Jack jokes.

"I'll see you later," Graham says, ending the conversation as he turns towards the door again. "Don't stay up, rest cos you need it just as much as I do."

"I plan to," Jack agrees. "But I will come and find you if you're not back by morning."

Graham nods and quickly exits. He has no real plan on where he wants to go; he's not even sure what this TARDIS has compared to the Doc's TARDIS. He supposes that it doesn't really matter, it'll have whatever he wants it to have.

So, what does he want? A walk, but also a place to think. Graham glances around the white corridors with a frown. "TARDIS?" He asks, feeling daft. "Can you, uh-" He pauses and considers what he wants. "-can you show me space?"

A light flickering on behind him causes his eyebrow to raise, and he begins walking towards it, and then down, locating a door at the far end. He reaches for it and pulls it open tentatively, eyes peeking through the crack before widening to saucers when he spots the stars in the distance.

"Oooh," He murmurs in pleasant surprise. "You went all out, didn't you?"

There's a satisfied rumble in response.

"Ta," Graham thanks as he steps into the room. He heads towards the accurate portrayal of his sofa from his living room and frowns at it. "Don't ask how she knows," He decides aloud. "Just accept the weird for what it is, but I could get used to just asking for things." He settles himself into the comfy cushions and stares ahead. There is a lot to figure out and this, although not a walk, will begin to help.

He hopes.

* * *

The Doctor, on the other hand, hasn't even attempted to sleep. Humans need it; she can go without. After saying good night to Yaz, hands brushing against one another, brows creasing in thought at what Graham was talking about briefly.

 _Kinda_.

She's not that daft, she can spot the way Yaz looks at her because she's seen it on other faces, human and not, blonde hair or wicked curls, but she's unsure. It always ends badly, and she doesn't want that for Yasmin Khan.

Either way, she's got far more important stuff to worry and fret about right now (And maybe she just wants to not think about that at this moment in time); like finding a new warden, charging corrupt guards, dealing with the said recently disposed warden-

That sort of thing.

A Tuesday for the Doctor.

But not exactly, not when she has friends directly affected by said warden. She can't just fix the problem and leave like she usually does. Then there's the matter of finding out why she was imprisoned in the first place. Locating her TARDIS. The Timeless Child. Finding the Master again because she's not foolish enough to believe that they are dead.

And figuring out if she's ready for something more again...

She runs her hands down her face as she paces across the room she found herself in, bleak and empty. She needs to walk, and that's what she does. Her legs take her in any direction, right, right, left, right, repeat, repeat, repeat.

Until she passes a door, one that wasn't there before.

The Doctor stops in her tracks and stares at it. "Do you want me to enter?" She questions the stranger TARDIS and gets a nudge in her head for confirmation. Her hand reaches for the door, and she pulls it open without care.

The stars catch her attention first, they always do. She wonders in, missing the person sitting on the sofa until he speaks.

"Doc?"

The Doctor's head snaps to Graham in surprise and then to annoyance. "Why are you out of the medical bay, Mr O'Brien?"

"I-" Graham flounders like a kid caught smoking behind the bikesheds at school. "-I needed a walk."

"You're not walking."

"Oh, you don't say, Doc," Graham scoffs in sarcasm. "I asked to see space and the TARDIS led me here," He shrugs. "I sat and been here for a bit thinking 'bout stuff."

"You shouldn't have left the medical bay, Graham,"

Graham snorts in amusement. "That's rich coming from you, Doc," He glances towards her, shadows betraying the sunken features on his face a lot more now. "You couldn't sit still that time you twisted your ankle 'cos you fell into a hole."

The Doctor drags her eyes from his cheeks and fixates them on the grey of his eyes. "But you were-" She tongues ties on the word.

"Tortured," Graham concludes for her, saving her the trouble of saying it. "But I feel better-" The Doctor pulls out her sonic and scans Graham, much to the displeasure that appears on his face. "You could ask instead of just scanning me like I'm Ryan's computer."

The Doctor flicks her eyes from the sonic and to Graham. "Sorry," He mutters. "I should've, but I didn't."

"Well, yeah," Graham admits. "It's done, so what does it say?"

The Doctor pulls the sonic up to her face, nose scrunching upwards as she figures it out. "You're healing."

"See-"

"But you're malnourished," The Doctor states. "That IV wasn't just there to flush your system, Graham, it was there to give you needed refreshment and replace the electrolytes you've lost," She settles herself on the sofa next to him. "More than you can get from eating and without the risks of eating."

Graham frowns. "Is that why I don't feel hungry?"

"I don't know," The Doctor lies, unwilling to tell the truth. "You still shouldn't be out of there."

Graham turns his head away and lowers it to the floor. "What's a couple of hours out of there?"

"Hours you could spend recovering."

"I needed to get out, to walk, Doc," Graham sighs wearily. "I was cooped up in small rooms without windows for ages; I just wanted to see something else for once instead of breathing in recycled air."

"I understand," The Doctor starts. "I know, and I know it's not easy readjusting, Graham,"

Graham drums his fingers on the sofas cushions, chewing the inside of his mouth as he does so. "Doc."

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired."

"We can take you back-"

"No, not like that," Graham whispers. "I'm just so-" He turns and faces her. "- _tired,_ " He exhales deeply. "Cos talking to Jack and you lot makes it easier to not face what I need to face 'cos I can just hide it and all, but it's when I'm by myself that I end up thinking 'cos I need to."

"You're not just here because you needed a change of scenery, are you?"

"Am I that easy to see through?" Graham sighs. "I went to sleep, but I kept waking up, couldn't really tell what it was that was doing it, thought I could go for a walkabout figure it out, but didn't really get that far if I'm honest."

The Doctor looks ahead. "I'm sorry that you got caught up in this mess, Graham," She says. "Truly I am because I never wanted this for you three."

"You warned us-"

"I said you wouldn't come back the same," The Doctor interrupts. "But I didn't mean that you would come back like this, Graham," She stares at him. "You've lost a lot of weight."

"My choice at the end of the day."

"That wasn't your choice."

"But it was mine to come and do this."

"Perhaps," The Doctor exhales before shutting her eyes. "Ryan isn't coming back."

"What?" Graham turns and faces her with a concerned frown. "What do you mean?"

"He's not coming back, Graham," The Doctor opens her eyes and looks at him. "This is it for him," Her eyes betray her face. "And you should think about it as well."

"But-"

The Doctor shakes her head and reaches for his right hand, hesitating and then pulling away again. " _Please_."

"I'm not ready to-"

" _Graham_ ," The Doctor speaks in a tone commanding him to shut up and listen. "I can't lose you on a trip; I can't do that to Ryan, and I won't do that to him."

"But I'm not dead, and that's not his choice or yours to make," He frowns. "You can't just kick me from the TARDIS when I haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm not kicking you from the TARDIS."

"Sounds like you are."

"Graham, please," The Doctor implores. "You haven't seen Ryan moving from place to place like a ghost in his own house, do you want to do that to him again?" The Doctor questions. "He's shown a brave face to you, but inside-"

"It tore him apart," Graham figures out with dread. "I didn't think that I mattered that much."

"He loves you, Graham," The Doctor frowns. "How could you think that you didn't matter?"

"I dunno," Graham murmurs. "Stupid to think so, I guess," He decides. "And you're wrong, Doc, by the way."

"What?"

"You're wrong," Graham whispers, tightness filling his throat and eyes beginning to ache. "I've seen it before, watched him do it, left food outside his door that was there in the morning, just never thought he'd do the same to me like he did with her."

"I didn't mean it like that," The Doctor winces instantly regretting her choice of words. "I said I wasn't good at this."

"No, you're awful at this," Graham retorts before choking on a sob. His cheeks are wet, and he can't stop himself from crying, from releasing the bottled up emotions. "And I'm a mess."

"You're crying."

"No shit, Sherlock," Graham replies as he wipes a hand over his eyes. "Got a knack me stating the obvious, learnt it from me, maybe."

"Do you need a moment?"

Graham waves the question away. "No," He shakes his head. "Probably could do with a cry if I'm honest, even if it is kinda embarrassing to do in front of you."

"Crying isn't weak."

"Never said it was, Doc," Graham corrects. "You know, my mum said it was better to let it out rather than bottle it up, my dad, on the other hand, was a tit and said useless things."

"I should've asked about your parents," The Doctor says regrettably. "Never did."

"Eh, I might've not said anything about them," Graham responds with a shrug. "Both dead, what was there to tell?" He rubs a hand over his face, pulling it away and grimacing at the wetness. "Mum died when I was in my twenties, dad got rid of all her stuff, had a big fight, didn't speak to him, then he died, and I was alone." He rambles. "Moved from place to place, never sticking around for long, got cancer and accepted that that was my lot in life, prepared to die, met Grace." He smiles sadly. "Gave me something to fight for I guess and something to live for now."

The Doctor purses her lips into a thin line, unsure what Graham wants from her right now. She extends her hand again and awkwardly pats him on his right shoulder, stilling him for a moment. For a moment, she wonders if she did wrong before relaxing when she hears an amused snort mixed with the quiet sobs.

"Well," Graham chuckles. "It's the thought that counts, Doc," He turns to her and smiles genuinely. "Thank you for trying; I know that was a bucket load of my crap dumped on you then."

The Doctor smiles back. "You're welcome; I'm always here for my Fam."

"Yeah," Graham agrees. "And we're here for you," He gives her a pointed look. "You need to talk, and I ain't pressuring you 'cos I know it's hard for you to talk, but I'm a good listener, and I make a damn good tea."

The Doctor nods. "I'll hold that to you, Graham."

"Good," Graham nods back. "I think I'm ready to go back now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a point in this to have the Doctor touch Yaz but be hesitant with Graham, Ryan, and the others because she just needs to realise her feelings for Yaz, meanwhile, Yaz has a crush but really only thinks it's a crush but she's just as bad as the Doc in saying what she's thinking
> 
> i also know we had some heavy Graham related chapters but we kinda needed them because he has a lot of PTSD to deal with, i don't know if most of you like that or not but i have to really consider the healing process for what i put him through
> 
> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> ps: i actually have some ideas of a part two but that would take a *lot* of planning but it involves Jack and Graham going and finding Gwen and Rhys (And getting dragged into a Torchwood-ish story (Also Rhys and Graham would be great friends, both drivers of huge vehicles and sport lovers, badass partners etc) and Yaz and the Doctor digging into her history and learning to be a lot more open with each other, so two stories in one.
> 
> This is where it differs from the perceived canon, but I also set this in August so there is time for Revolution of the Daleks to still fit into space.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drew a poster thing for series 12 of doctor who because i really like thirteen's era
> 
> https://braddersbangerz.tumblr.com/post/623731388404940800/my-doctor-who-series-12-poster-this-was-a-labour
> 
> i worked pretty hard on it and just wanted to show it off you don't have to check it out, but I'll appreciate it if you do!
> 
> :)

After depositing Graham back into the medical bay with strict instructions about actually _staying_ in there this time the Doctor has begun the process of sorting through the issues onboard Shada.

And there are many issues with _it_ , from prisoners being kept in squalid conditions to corruption running at its core. At least the Judoon have been thorough in their search and managed to differentiate between the guards. Who was good and who was rotten.

But she still has so much to do and not a lot of-

"Doctor?"

The Doctor pulls her mind away from her thoughts and turns to face the newcomer with a small smile. "Yaz," Her brows knit together. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? I already had to take Graham back to the-"

"It's the morning," Yaz interjects gently. "Have you not rested-"

"No," The Doctor shakes her head. "Lots to do, lots to plan, haven't got time."

Yaz steps into the room and sighs. "There is, but you should still rest."

"I don't have the luxury of rest, Yaz," The Doctor replies offhandedly. "I should take you three back," She hugs her arms around herself. "But I doubt you'd be willing to do back and neither would the other three."

"Yeah, none of us would," Yaz smiles sadly at the Doctor. "How is Graham?"

"Have you not seen him?"

Yaz hesitates, and she chews her bottom lip. "I'm not sure he'll want to talk to me about what happened to him," She turns away. "I once said nothing would happen, but it did, and he got captured along with Jack, I just never expected this to happen to him." Her eyes flick back to the Doctor. "He was tortured, Doctor, that's cruel, something I never considered."

"Have you changed your mind about travelling?" The Doctor asks with nerves. "I'll under-"

"No, Doctor, no," Yaz exhales and turns her body, so she's facing the Doctor again. "I want to travel with you, and I still do, it's just difficult looking at Graham and without seeing what he went through."

The Doctor looks down to the floor. "I suggested that he stop travelling with me."

Yaz blinks at the Doctor. "How did that go down?"

The Doctor flexes her hands, fingers tapping against her thumbs. "He thought I was kicking him from the TARDIS," She glances towards Yaz and winces. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Still not good at talking, then?" Yaz states with a comforting smile towards the Doctor.

"Don't think I'll ever be," The Doctor frowns softly. "Not in this face anyway."

"Oh, I don't know," Yaz says. "You might be."

The Doctor looks ahead. "Maybe," She exhales in one long breath. "Where are they at the moment? I hope Graham has managed to stay put for once."

"I came straight here," Yaz admits. She rubs at the nape of her neck. "Wanted to see you; we haven't had a chance to talk properly with everything that has happened."

"Plenty of time for that," The Doctor diverts. "We have other stuff we need to-"

"Doctor," Yaz reaches out and takes her hand, pulling it closer to her. "Please."

The Doctor gazes at Yaz's warmer hand in hers, and she squeezes it. "Graham wants me to talk about what happened."

"In the prison or?"

"In general," The Doctor clarifies. "It's not as simple as that, Yaz, because I don't know where to start, not anymore, not since it's all been dug up."

"I'll stand with you, Doctor," Yaz vows. "Through it all, whatever it is."

"That isn't your job-"

"No," Yaz interrupts. "But it's something I want to do, Doctor, something I want to do with you."

"And what if you end up like Graham?" The Doctor stares the younger woman in the eyes. "What then? Would you still want to stand with me after I took you into danger like that?"

"I won't-"

"How do you know?"

Yaz stares back. "I don't," She answers with honesty. "But it is my choice to come with you."

"It was Graham's choice, as well."

"We're not the same people, Doctor," Yaz points out. "We should've stayed with you back on that planet rather than going with Ravio."

"You needed to run-"

"But you needed us," Yaz states with faith. "You still need us; we're your friends and family."

The Doctor glances away, eyes misty. "I've found out some things about my past, Yaz," She begins. "Things that were hidden from me by my own people," Her brows crease together. "Or people I thought were my own, turns out they weren't my own."

"Doctor?"

"It's a long story," The Doctor says. "I'll tell it, but I can't tell it now, not when I have things to sort out here."

"Is that a promise?"

The Doctor faces Yaz once again. "For you," She smiles briefly. "We have a lot to learn together in the coming months; it won't be how our trips usually go."

"You're going to be searching for something, aren't you?"

The Doctor nods. "I have the memories of it," Her eyes narrow. "If I can find it then maybe I can find out more," She finally releases Yaz's hand. "But let's sort this out first."

"All right, Doctor," Yaz nods. "But we'll do that together as well."

"Together."

* * *

That was unmistakably a better sleep than the one before in Graham's opinion, at least he feels refreshed now compared to any the most recent nights he's had. He stretches in the bed and yawns.

"Morning,"

Graham turns his head to the side to find Jack staring at him. "Hey," He squints. "You're awake early."

"I was watching you sleep."

"Cos that ain't disturbing, Jack," Graham snarks as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. "May I ask why you were watching me?"

"It was nice to see you looking at peace for once," Jack admits. "And you looked like you needed it."

"Uh-huh," Graham responds. "How about you?"

"Slept like a baby," Jack shrugs. "Well, I did when you came back," He watches Graham's face. "You had me worried."

"Shouldn't be worried, Jack," Graham responds. "I needed time and it ain't like I was gonna leave the TARDIS, was I?"

"But still," Jack pushes himself from the bed and begins to make his way around to Graham. He comes to a standstill at the side of Graham's bed. "You wanna talk about it?"

"If I start crying again, I'll have you to blame," Graham feels his emotions building again. "Already had a cry in front of the Doc, don't need to do it again."

"You cried in front of the Doctor?" Jack repeats. "I bet she didn't know what to do while you were sobbing."

"She patted me on the shoulder, which for her, is a lot I must admit," Graham rubs at his eyes. "She tried, I'll give her that."

Jack glances towards the door. "Do you need a hug?" He questions as he makes his way around to the other side. "Shove over."

"Jack," Graham frowns at him. "You ain't gonna fit."

"Never stopped us before," Jack reminds. "Now move over and let me hug you."

Graham relents and shuffles over to the other side, careful of the edge. "If I fall out-"

"You're not going to fall out," Jack promises as he settles down. He wraps his arms around Graham and pulls him back over. "See, got you."

"The Doc's gonna have a breakdown 'cos I can't follow her orders," Graham says, one hand playing with Jack's hair. "I don't really care, though 'cos this is nice."

"See?" Jack smiles. "Anyway-" He waves a hand through the air. "Ryan should be back soon."

Graham perks up at that. "He was here?" He glances around like he expects the lad to be hiding. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Ryan wanted to let you have a lie-in," Jack answers. "And I agreed with him, we both thought you deserved it."

"Oh, so you're ganging up on me now, then?" Graham raises an eyebrow at Jack. "At least you're both getting along."

"Hey," Jack pokes Graham in the chest. "We were getting along anyway," He grins. "He told me when your birthday was."

"Oh, he's a damn traitor," Graham scowls. "I don't like surprises, so don't plan any."

"Who said I was planning any surprise for you?"

"Well-"

"Trust me," Jack settles his head down on Graham's shoulder. "You wouldn't be able to guess if I was planning anything."

"And you can trust me that I will," Graham retorts. "It'll be nice when we're back home," He sighs. "I miss my friends."

"Ravio?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I got more than one friend, Jack," Graham confirms. "There's Freddy and Gabe, the lads from the busses," He lists. "We play poker, not for money or anything big like that, just for fun, usually go 'round to each other's houses." He frowns. "I missed the one at Gabe's thinking 'bout it."

Jack looks ahead. "I miss mine, as well."

Graham looks down at Jack's head. "You mentioned them."

"I could see Gwen," Jack murmurs. "And Rhys, but don't tell him I said that."

"Do you know where they are?"

Jack shakes his head. "Haven't been back to Earth in years, Graham," He pushes himself upwards. "Wasn't planning on going back, wouldn't have done if it wasn't for the Doctor."

"The universe has a weird way of throwing things at you, doesn't it?"

"I suppose, still-" Jack leans closer to Graham. "-I'm not complaining."

"Oh?" Graham feels a flush on his face. "Why not?"

"Well, I met you, didn't I?"

Graham smirks at that. "I suppose you did."

Jack leans forward and presses a kiss to the side of Graham's face just as the door swishes open. "Do you have to do that?" Ryan complains from the doorway as he enters. "It's like my nan all over again, cos he and her used to do that on the sofa."

Jack laughs and settles himself back down again. "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Graham questions.

"Food," Ryan drops a bag onto Graham's lap. "You don't wanna know how many Judoon I had to speak to to find one that understood that I wanted breakfast, they kept leading me to the armoury," He rifles through his own bag and pulls out a strange assortment of food. "It's just fruit and stuff, all veggies which is pretty telling 'cos they're Rhinos, ain't they? They ain't gonna have bacon and stuff."

Graham pulls the bag upwards and looks inside. "Can I?" He asks, aiming the question towards Jack more than Ryan.

"As long as you don't stuff yourself full with it."

"Why not?" Ryan frowns. "I thought he needed to eat, got all sorts in there, really cleaned them out."

"Can't eat much, Ryan," Graham mutters. "It's not safe for me."

Ryan furrows his brows. "I'll show you the best stuff then," He decides. "Try the green fruit, it might look weird, and the texture takes some getting used to, but it's very sweet, you'll like it."

Graham nods and pulls out the strange green fruit. He stares at it before taking a small bite. The flavour hits his tongue, and he lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Don't do that again," Ryan glares at Graham. "Please."

"What?"

"That noise," Ryan gestures towards him. "It's weird."

"I'm just eating," Graham replies, baffled. "It's a damn sight better than what I have been eating; at least it has sweetness and texture to it, even if the texture is weird."

Jack reaches into the bag as well and pulls out the fruit. He frowns at it. "It's like an apple," He throws it into the air once and catches it. "Texture like a mouldy potato though."

"Kinda knew that already, mate," Ryan snarks. "Cos we're eating it, but cheers, you sounded like the Doctor then."

"Mouthy," Jack pouts at Graham. "He's being mean, Graham, tell him off."

"You're old enough to deal with him, Jack," Graham dismisses him. "Cos I'm enjoying this thing, and I'd rather do it in peace."

"It's in your beard," Jack gestures to Graham's face. "Like, all over it."

"Ain't my fault," Graham shrugs. "I haven't had one in years," He wipes his arm across his mouth. "Guess chicken wings are off the menu."

"Ain't that the truth," Ryan pipes up over a mouthful of the fruit. "Stayed clean shaved for as long as I've known him," His head tilts to the side, and he lowers the fruit. "You keeping it?"

"Eh?"

"The beard," Ryan gestures toward Graham's face. "Although, I don't know how you're gonna explain it to Gabe and all."

"You mentioned a Gabe earlier," Jack reminds. "A Freddy as well."

"Uh, yeah," Graham swallows his current mouthful. "I-"

"What?"

Graham glances towards Jack, eyes showing vulnerability. "How am I gonna explain this to them?" He gestures down himself. "The last time they saw me I looked bloody normal, but I don't now, how am I gonna explain it?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it-"

"No, Jack," Graham pushes himself upwards and swings his legs from the bed. "I want some control in deciding how I approach it," He stares ahead. "And how am I going to explain you? The last they knew was that I was a widower and now I'm not, and the person in question is a bloke, that's not easy to wave away, and you know it."

"You don't have to do it all now," Jack also pushes himself up, one hand gesturing for Ryan to settle back down. "Graham, what are you going to do exactly? What can you do while we're here?"

"I dunno," Graham speaks, snappish. "I can't stay lounging around in bed while other people do stuff for me."

"We ain't doing stuff for you, grandad," Ryan replies. "You've only just come out of that cell-"

Graham looks at Ryan. "I know I have."

"Then rest," Ryan walks forward. "You've been through hell, just shut up and stop for a second," He inhales and steadies himself. "We're here for you."

Graham looks between Ryan and Jack. "I-" He turns away and squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm never going to go back to being normal," He lets out a shaky breath. "I don't even know what the future holds for me; I don't know anything, but I can do some stuff around here."

Ryan approaches Graham and inches a hand out to his back, resting it against it before grabbing and pulling the man into a hug. "Maybe you don't," He whispers. "But it doesn't mean you gotta go through it alone or do everything for yourself."

"Ryan's right, Graham," Jack backs up the younger man. "You don't have to go through this alone-"

"I never said I was gonna go through it alone," Graham mutters. He pulls away from the hug and looks into Ryan's eyes, spotting the sheen to them as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that," He flicks his eyes to Jack. "And I didn't mean to ask that question to you."

"It's a valid question," Jack rubs at his chin. "And it's a worry; I shouldn't have dismissed your concerns about your friends like that."

Graham nods. "They're good people," He says with faith. "They'd like you, Jack, although-" He frowns. "-well-"

"Well?"

Graham stares at Jack before glancing to Ryan. "I never actually told you, but it's kinda obvious, ain't it?"

Ryan's brows knit together in confusion. "What are you chatting on about?"

"I'm not straight."

Ryan's eyebrow raises. "And the sky is blue," He exhales. "I kinda realised that a long time ago, Graham," His eyes move to Jack. "And you were sharing a bed with a bloke when I entered the room."

"Well," Graham lets out a short laugh, the sound breaking the awkward tension for a moment. "When you put like that, I suppose," He rubs the nape of his neck. "But still, my mates, they don't know."

"You said I'd like them," Jack folds his arms across his chest and leans back against one of the counters. "They good people?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then there shouldn't be a worry," Jack waves Graham's concerns away. "We'll just say you picked me up in America or something-"

"America?"

Jack nods. "You went on holiday, lost weight, grew a beard-" He winks. "Got a toyboy-"

"Hey-" Graham points at Jack. "-you're older than me, sunshine."

Ryan's confusion from earlier comes back tenfold. "No offence, gramps, but Jack doesn't look older than you."

"Technically, Jack is a cradle snatcher," Graham smirks. "I'm about two-thousand years his younger."

Ryan frowns and stares at Jack. "Are you an alien?" He snaps his head to Graham. "Wait, are you dating an alien?"

"That's rude," Jack states, the corners of his mouth trying to fight the smile forming.

"The Doctor said you were an old friend, and I think you said as much as well," Ryan says. "Are you like her or something? You know-" He gestures to his chest. "-two hearts and all?"

"No," Jack shakes his head. "I'm one of a kind."

"Oh," Ryan says dumbly. "You didn't answer my question, though."

Graham focuses on Ryan. "We've had this conversation," He shrugs. "Jack is just Jack; you don't need to know more than that, and it's probably better you don't think about it."

"All right," Ryan replies in a dubious tone. "But he better not have tentacles or something."

"What?" Graham's eyes widen. "Why'd you think that?" Ryan shrugs in response. "Well, I hope he doesn't," He looks at Jack. "You don't, do you?"

Jack only winks, and Graham glares at him before snapping his eyes to the doors when they open again. He watches the Doctor's face go from a neutral expression to one of annoyance in a flash. "Doc-"

" _Graham O'Brien, why do you find it impossible to listen to instructions?_ "

"Oh, man, you're in trouble," Ryan snarks from the side. "Big trouble."

"He's only in trouble because he can't listen, Ryan."

"I can listen well and good enough, I just felt like having a stretch," Graham throws back at her like a child and not a man nearing the age of sixty. "And I feel much-"

" _Graham_ -"

"Fine," Graham replies in a curt manner. "I'm getting back in, Doctor, god you're worse than Grace when I was recovering from the chemotherapy."

The Doctor pinches the bridge of her nose and narrows her eyes at Graham. "Humans," She grunts out. "Pudding brains."

"Oi," Yaz pokes the Doctor in the side. "You're calling us all pudding brains here."

"Not all of you," The Doctor corrects. "Just men old enough to know better than to go walking about at night when they should be recovering in bed."

"You went walking last night?"

"Oh, ta, Doc," Graham says sarcastically. "Dob me in it with the grandson."

"If you listened then you wouldn't be in trouble."

"Must be going deaf then in my old age, then," Graham folds his arms. "Hey-" He gets a devilish glint in his eye. "You're in my ship now, so it's my rules, not yours."

The Doctor fixates on Graham. "Do you want to get better?"

"Yeah," Graham nods. "But I doubt standing up for about five minutes is gonna harm me."

"Maybe not," Ryan rests his hands on the bottom of Graham's bed. "But walking will."

"Oh, don't you start," Graham moans. "Look, I feel better, that stuff is good whatever it is," He stares at them all and spots the concern etched upon their faces. "You don't have to worry about me like that, stronger than you lot take me for."

"It's not about strength, Graham," The Doctor states. "It's about healing."

Graham relents. "Okay," He sighs. "Healing."

"Good," The Doctor replies. "Because we need to go over what we're doing about the prison."

Jack looks at the Doctor with surprise. "You're including us?"

"I figured that you'd want to be included and-" Her eyes flick between Jack and Graham. "You two were affected by him as I was, we can speak for the prisoners here."

Graham nods at the Doctor. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For just-" Graham looks down into his lap. "For allowing me to have a say in what happens to them," He looks back up again. "I know what I said before, and you probably have reservations about me having a say, but you're willing to listen to me, and I appreciate that."

"I might not agree with what you want to do, Graham," The Doctor reveals, letting Graham know she knows what he wants. "But your input will be valued and considered."

"The thought counts and I'll take it," Graham replies. "So, you have a plan?"

"I have the beginning of one," The Doctor answers. "It'll take work, but we'll be fair with it."

"Good," Graham nods. "Let's begin then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably gonna be like 32 chapters because i need to sort the prison out, get the Doc's tardis back, and the finish up the story of them all
> 
> delmer and the guards will be dealt with next


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little time skip
> 
> but not much

"Graham," Graham tears his eyes away from the viewing screen overlooking space and locks them on Yaz. "It's starting soon; we've just finished the last of the guards." They decided that Graham didn't need to be sat with them; they only wish he felt the need to sit out Delmer's as well.

"Is he in there yet?"

"Not yet."

Graham nods, and he spares one more glance towards the screen that's blocking him from the vacuum of space. He exhales and turns, feet striding across the floor towards Yaz and the door. "Let's get it over with then."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Yaz halts him with her hand. "You don't have to be in there, you know?"

"I do, Yaz," Graham replies. "It's closure."

Yaz removes her hand and steps aside, allowing Graham to exit. She walks with him. "We made it fair-"

"As fair as we could," Graham retorts with a frown. "Not fair enough."

"You didn't get-"

Graham glances towards Yaz fleetingly. "The Doc was never gonna go with what I wanted, Yaz," He imparts. "I knew that, everyone knew that, but it didn't hurt at least saying what I wanted to happen to the bastard."

"You wanted him dead."

Yaz's statement causes Graham to pause, legs grinding to a halt as he fully faces her. "Do you think of me differently now because I want that?"

"What?" There's a flash of shock on Yaz's face, eyes widening slightly at the question posed to her.

"Do you think of me differently?" Graham asks again. His eyes are downturned, shadowed. "I want him dead; whether the Doc went with my idea or not, I still want him dead for what he did to me, for what he did to Jack, to Cyril, to everyone-"

Yaz rests her hand on Graham's arm, stalling his ramblings. "Graham," She says in a calm tone. "I don't think of you any differently."

"You're a copper," Graham reminds. "You're meant to be against this sort of thing."

"I'm also your friend first and foremost before I'm a police officer."

Graham turns his head away from her and stares down the winding corridor. His brows crease and his eyes close as he pictures being dragged down it, legs kicking out, pleading. He shakes the memory away. "I've let myself down," He murmurs. "Sposed to be the better man, but here I am wanting someone to die-" He faces Yaz once again. "-That doesn't make me a good man."

"You're not a bad man, Graham," Yaz decides. She's careful, needing to think before saying the first thing that springs to mind. Reassurance doesn't help, well, not forever anyway. "You've been through something that is harrowing."

"Shouldn't be dropping this on your shoulders," Graham begins walking again. "Not fair on you lot."

Yaz strides after her older friend and keeps up with his bigger steps. "Good and bad aren't black and white, Graham," She says, staring at him, heart in her throat because at this angle she can see the difference to him as clear as day. "They're-" She can't finish her sentence, it's caught in her throat because she's watching Graham closely.

And he's so skinny. She can see it in his neck even if the greying beard covers a lot. His skin is also pale, too pale like he hasn't been in the sun for ages and she supposes that that is unfortunately true. The bruises, now faded, but they might as well still be the purple ones that she saw on his face and neck for how much they still stick in her mind.

"You're staring," Graham looks her way, expression telling her that he knows what she was doing. "I know I look different."

"I wasn't meant to-"

Graham waves her off and stares ahead again, eyes locked on the door approaching them. "It's a big change; I get it."

"It shows what he did to you," Yaz says aloud. "For all of us to see."

"Yeah," Graham replies in a short tone. "It's worse for me to see," He sighs. "Reminds me of days long past only difference between this and then is the beard and longer hair-" He runs a hand through it. "Feel like Tom Hanks at the end of  _ Cast Away _ ."

"What do you mean?"

"About Tom Hanks?" Graham raises an eyebrow at Yaz.

"No," Yaz shakes her head. "About days long past."

"Oh," Graham blinks. "Ryan knows, but you don't, neither does the Doc I 'spose."

"You've lost me."

Graham spares Yaz a glance as his hand reaches for the handle of the door. "Back when I was having chemo I lost my hair and a bunch of weight-"

Yaz's stomach falls from her or enters her throat; honestly, she's not too sure which one it is.

"-Of course, you never saw me like that, but Ryan did-" Graham continues as he steps into the hastily put together make-shift courtroom. He glances around, spotting the others sat at the long table. "We should-" Yaz stalls Graham again when she reaches out and takes the sleeve of his shirt, dragging his attention back to her. "Yaz?"

"I didn't mean to make you bring up the past if it's hard."

Graham's head tilts to the side. "How'd you mean?"

"You spoke about having-"

"No, no-" Graham purses his lips into a thin line and exhales a long breath. "You didn't do anything; I was probably oversharing anyway."

"That wasn't it, Graham," Yaz clarifies. "I just didn't want to make you feel like you had to tell me, not if you didn't want to."

"Oh," Graham says. He rubs the back of his neck, dragging his hand around to the front and then across his chin. "I guess I'm used to telling things, or the truth in a way-" His brows furrow before he shakes his head and pulls his arm free. "Delmer made me tell the truth all the time; I had to tell the truth 'cos if I didn't, things would happen."

He turns again, and he misses the concerned look aimed his way from Yaz.

But the others don't, their eyes focused on Yaz before turning away when she gives a shake of her head, mouth moving silently. ' _ Not now. _ '

"Gramps," Ryan says quickly, trying to put Yaz's concerned expression to the back of his mind. "Are you sure you-"

"Already had this conversation with Yaz, son," Graham slides into the seat next to Jack. He reaches for the other man's hand and squeezes it. "Have to be here."

"If you're sure," Ryan replies, unsure and dubious. "I guess it's not like he'll be able to do anything, not with the Judoon here."

"He'll be stupid to try, Ryan," Jack reassures. "And if the Judoon aren't enough then I have my  _ Webley  _ back-"

"The Doctor ain't gonna want you shooting him, Jack," Ryan glances towards the immortal man. "She didn't even want the Judoon here with their guns, but she relented in the end to that."

"Where's the Doc?" Graham questions. He wipes his free hand down his leg, hating the clammy feel upon it. "Sorry 'bout the hand, Jack, a bit nervous," Jack chuckles, and Graham gives him a tight smile. "Clammy."

"Held worse," Jack comforts. "Your hand is fine."

Ryan flicks his eyes to Jack, and they lock them for a split second before he removes them altogether. "Gramps," He begins, gaze focused on his lap. "If you want to leave at any point-" He looks up. "-you can."

"I need to be here-"

"You haven't seen him since we rescued you, no one would hold it against you if you stayed away."

"Son," Graham says. "I need to-" He closes his eyes and lowers his head to the floor. "-I just need to see him, I dunno."

"All right," Ryan glances towards Jack, and they share a silent conversation. Ryan's expression imploring Jack to take Graham away if it's too much.

Jack nods, and that satisfies the younger man, enough for him to turn away and watch the doors on the other side of the room as they open inwards.

"It's starting," Ryan helpfully informs. He nudges Graham with his elbow and points towards the doors. "The Doctor's here."

Graham follows Ryan's gestures, and he swallows down the nerves in his throat. He won't lie. He's nervous and quite possibly scared, but he needs to do this. Graham pulls in a deep breath and sits taller, head held high the moment the Doctor marches in, but his eyes ignore her; instead, they focus on the man dressed in yellow and black behind her. The same type of shackles bound his hands, and he's led in by a platoon of Judoon.

And his breath catches in his throat when their eyes meet for the first time in days. He feels Jack's hand in his, tightening its grip and grounding him.

"He can't hurt you," Jack whispers only for Graham to hear. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Graham responds with the smallest nod, but he keeps his eyes trained on the hated man in front of him even when the Doctor beings to speak.

"Delmer-"

Delmer's eyes break away from Graham and fixate on the Doctor. They narrow in anger and hate. "Doctor," His eyes flick back to Graham again. "Graham-"

The Doctor walks in front of Graham, breaking Delmer's eye contact with the man. "You don't get to speak to him."

"Then why is he here?" Delmer questions. "Did he want to see me face the justice you're going to give me, Doctor?" He snorts. "Get on with it then, Doctor," He repeats her name like it's dirt on his tongue. "Do whatever you plan to do."

"You're on trial," The Doctor presses her hands behind her back, and her head angles upwards to stare the taller man in the eye. "For the crimes you've committed here."

"Against who?" Delmer retorts, once again removing his eyes from the Doctor's smaller form and locking them on Graham and Jack. "Them?" He says with a nod. "They should be locked up for getting you out, destroyer of worlds."

Ryan and Yaz frown, baffled by the name while Graham's face goes through a series of micro expressions, twitching ever so briefly. "Jack-" He whispers, turning to face the other man. "-they don't know."

Jack listens and considers. "Just sentence him, Doctor," He calls out. "We all know what he's done; there is no point in dragging this out any longer than it has to be."

"Harkness has a point," Delmer sneers. "Just get on with it," He turns and glances towards the Judoon. "I can only assume that they're here for a reason," He turns around again. "Are they doing it, or are you?"

The Doctor's head inclines to the side and her eyes narrow. "What do you think we're going to do, Delmer?" She probes, voice turning curious.

"You've won, that much is obvious," Delmer points out. "There would only be one reason that they have weapons," He stands straighter. "And I hurt your friends," This time he stares at Graham. "He looks better than he did when I had him in my care which is a shame; I worked hard on that."

Graham's gaze matches Delmer. Defiant, or he tries to be. "And black and yellow suit you," He fires back finding a voice over the rapid beating of his heart. "And so do the shackles."

"Oh," Delmer's face shifts. "I should've cut that tongue out when I had the chance-"

Jack stands before Ryan has a chance to, both of their faces are filled with a flash of fury. "Maybe I'll cut out yours, how about that?"

"Jack-" The Doctor warns. "He's on trial-"

Delmer measures Jack's glare with his own, disregarding the Doctor in favour of goading the other man. "Of course, if I cut his tongue out, he wouldn't be able to perform little favours for you," He grins. "Has he done it yet? He's quite mouthy-"

Jack pushes himself from the table only to stop when Graham speaks. "It's fine, Jack," He says. "Just leave it."

"Oh?" Delmer's head tilts. "You're not the one who wears the trousers then, Jack?"

Yaz's brows knit together and her eyes narrow at Delmer. "Leave him alone," She says with an edge to her voice. "That's low."

Delmer looks at Yaz with surprise. "And who the hell are you?"

"We're friends," She states before flicking her eyes to Graham. "And family."

"Family?" Delmer looks towards Ryan. "Oh, you must be the other two that Graham mentioned in our little one on ones," He smiles crookedly. "Those were good times."

"Good times," Yaz repeats, sickened. "You're- you're-" Her eyes flick back to Graham, and she spots the white of his knuckles as they clench. "You're a monster."

"I did my job, girl," Delmer tries to correct. "They and you two-" His hands raise only to be yanked back down again by the Judoon. He snarls. "-you all let out a dangerous prisoner, you all deserve to be in cells like she was and like they were-"

"So, you can torture us all?" Ryan snaps as he stands. "You hurt my grandad, and for what?" He gestures. "For nothing."

Sensing that she's losing a handle of the situation the Doctor gestures for the others to back down. "We know what he did-"

"And he shows no remorse for what he fucking did, Doctor," Ryan shouts. "None at all-"

"Ryan-"

"No, Doctor," Ryan cuts her off. "He just suggested that he should've cut Graham's tongue out and you expect me to be calm?" He snaps. "And then he brings up Graham and Jack being together-"

"I don't need people speaking for me, Ryan," Graham declares as he stands up. "I really don't," He stares at Delmer. "You can't harm me or Jack or anyone else now," He says, trying to mean it, but only finding his voice shaking from it. "You can't hurt us anymore."

"Oh, Graham," Delmer laughs. "You have to say it like you mean it."

"Doc," Graham looks towards her, eyes wide. "Just- just deal with him," He pushes himself away from the table and towards the door. "I have to go."

"Graham-" Jack rushes after him, one hand connecting against the slamming door. He hears a noise behind him, but he doesn't care. "Graham, wait-"

"I need a walk, Jack-"

"Yeah, and wait up," Jack jogs up to his partner. "Where are you going?"

"To the TARDIS-"

"Then I'm coming with you," Jack states. "And you can't stop me."

"I don't need babysitting."

"I'm not babysitting you, Graham," Jack takes Graham's hand in his. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Graham sighs and nods. "I just want to be alone, but-" He looks at Jack. "-but I'll take being alone with you," He rubs a hand down his face. "I shouldn't have been there."

"Maybe not," Jack shrugs. "But I think that's hindsight if I'm honest."

"I suppose so," Graham agrees with a sigh. "Let's just get back to the TARDIS; I've had enough of this place."

"Gladly," Jack squeezes Graham's hand. "Maybe we can explore her a bit more, find a room or two-"

And that does the trick for Graham because he finds himself smile partially. "Maybe we will."

* * *

The Doctor pinches the bridge of her nose and exhales. She focuses on Delmer. "Graham wants you dead."

"And he'd deserve it," Ryan snaps. "I never really considered what Graham wanted, but I do now, and I understand him."

"Do it then," Delmer looks his way. "Kill me, but you'll be a hypocrite to what you preach."

"No," The Doctor shakes her head. "That's too easy for you, Delmer, far too easy."

"Then what will you do, Doctor?" Delmer challenges. "It's obvious you won't let me go."

"No, I won't," The Doctor agrees. 

"So, what will you do for me?"

"I can lock you up for the remainder of your days," She reveals. "Within your own prison with fours walls for company."

Delmer's expression shifts to surprise and horror. "No-" He shakes his head. "No!"

"I think that's a fitting punishment," The Doctor stands still. "Take him back to his cell," She orders to the Judoon who follow without question. "Feed him when you need to, but keep him there, I'll deal with him another time."

Delmer struggles against them. "Locking me up won't fix him," He yells. "Or you; I still win because he'll wake up in years in panic and fear because of what I did. He won't escape me, and neither will you."

The Doctor watches him as he's pulled from the room before she snaps her head towards Ryan. "We don't kill, Ryan."

"But he-"

"I'm well aware of what he did, but we don't kill," The Doctor cuts him off. "Graham has an excuse to feel the way he does, but you-"

"What? I don't?" Ryan interjects. "He's my family, Doctor, and he could've had his tongue cut out and then what?" He gestures towards the door that Graham and Jack exited. "He's lucky that he's just lost weight and has bruises 'cos it could've been worse, and that doesn't even begin to mention the mental health problems he has." He slumps down on his vacated chair. "Tibo can get help for his problems, but Graham can't, at least not on Earth and he has to live with that."

Yaz hugs herself, eyes unfocused somewhat. "I think we weren't prepared for how he would react; we should've been."

"Graham shouldn't have been here," Ryan exclaims. "Why did we let him come?"

"Controlling what Graham does will not help him," The Doctor murmurs. "He had to be here."

"But-"

The Doctor shakes her head. "Graham needs to be allowed to make his own decisions."

"Even if they hurt him?"

"They're still his decisions to make, Ryan," The Doctor sighs. "We can't stop him from making them."

"I know," Ryan mumbles. "I just feel useless."

"You're not useless," Yaz reassures him. "And he has Jack as well."

Ryan glances towards Yaz and nods. "Someone who's been through the same thing he has," He leans back in his seat. "That's better than nothing I 'spose."

"He also has his TARDIS," Yaz reminds with a gentle smile. "They seem to be getting along quite well and, Doctor-"

"Yeah?"

"-don't tell your TARDIS I said this, but Graham's TARDIS actually behaves most of the time," The Doctor stares at Yaz with wide eyes. "It's true."

"I'll remember that."

Yaz smiles her way before losing it just as quick. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I don't know," The Doctor admits. "He's been open with me."

Ryan listens to that and thinks. His eyes flick to Yaz as he remembers. "Why did you look concerned when you entered with Graham earlier?"

Yaz faces Ryan. "He said Delmer made him tell the truth."

"Eh?"

"I don't know, Ryan," Yaz settles back in her own seat. "I think it's affecting him."

"How?"

The Doctor looks towards the door. "If Delmer forced him to tell the truth over a threat of violence, then I suppose it might make him feel like he has to tell the truth now."

She continues to stare as the three sit in silence, contemplating the future for the friend and family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's something coming
> 
> not bad but it's something and it's needed and i hope you enjoy what is coming....


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short update work has changed the days that i work and where i would usually have saturday's off i do not now so I'm switching the upload day to match my new days off
> 
> i just wanted to get this out rather than leaving it over a week between updates
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> this is for two comments from the last update that said "graham needs a break" so this is it, this is graham getting a break and having some fun

"Do you ever wonder how she does it?" Graham looks out over the horizon. He feels warmth on his face, not unpleasant, only comforting. He wished to see something of home and here they are. Of course, it's not home, but it's close, and he likes it.

"How'd you mean?"

Graham gestures across the rolling landscape in front of them. "Well it ain't the peak district, but it looks like it," He glances to Jack. "It all has to come from somewhere."

"Your head-"

"Yeah, but how and why?"

"I don't think anyone understands how a TARDIS works, Graham."

"What about the Doc?"

"Especially the Doctor," Jack smirks. "You've seen their flying."

"Ah, but that's flying the ship though," Graham counters, finding ease in the laid back conversation. It's something he needs after that particular meeting with that rat bastard. "She can fix her ship up, and I get it, didn't in the beginning, I really do get it now."

"Get what?"

"The TARDIS is alive as you know, but there is a link that we have," Graham frowns as he runs his hand through the lifelike grass. He picks a strand and stares at it before dropping it back down again. "She always wanted to talk to us in some form, guess the connection I made with her just made her like me."

"Oh, I don't know," Jack grins. "You're a likeable guy; I think she liked you anyway."

"Yeah, well-" Graham leans back against the wall with the entrance to this room. There's a purr against his back. Content. "-I've not even begun to grasp the concept of having a ship like the Doc's."

"She's not really a car."

"Or a bus."

Jack chuckles lightly and low. "She could take the shape of a bus, though."

Graham snorts. "Not sure my neighbours would like a bus outside their houses all night."

"Probably not."

"You know, Ravio is gonna be mad that this happened."

"Oh, yeah," Jack turns his attention to Graham with a playful expression. "You stole her home."

Graham stares at Jack with wide eyes. "I didn't steal nothing," He argues back. "Anyway, she can stay at my house if she wants. I got the spare room."

"Oh?" Jack shuffles closer. "I thought you offered that to me."

Graham frowns at Jack. "Why would you stay in there now?" He questions. "When I have my own bedroom?" His frown softens. "Unless you want to stay in there."

Jack rolls his eyes. "I'm messing with you."

"Don't do that," Graham scowls. "I believed you for a second."

"Sorry."

"Although-" Graham begins.

"What?"

Graham screws his mouth up. "It might be awkward if Ravio stays."

"Why would it be awkward?"

"We uh-" Graham averts his eyes from Jack and locks them against the realistic fake grass. "Look, we tried the, uh-"

"Graham spit it out before I die of old age and believe me that will take a while-"

"I went out with her a few times, all right?" Graham blurts out. "I, well, it didn't go anywhere, and I guess there was a mutual attraction, but it was just that."

"You and Ravio did the old horizontal-"

"All right," Graham's eyes close. "You sound far too pleased with yourself."

"And you sound like a dark horse, should be calling you that instead of silver fox," Graham laughs and Jack smiles even if Graham can't see it with his eyes closed. "You should do that more often."

"What?" Graham cracks an eye open. "Tell you off?"

"No, idiot," Jack settles himself next Graham, shoulders bumping together. He takes his hand. "Laugh."

"Oh."

"This is nice," Jack admits as he stretches his legs out. "It might not be real, but it smells real and feels real."

Graham nods. "I want to go home," He picks at the grass again, running it through his fingers so he can frown at the green stains it gives off. "It's been a while now."

"We'll leave soon," Jack reaches around Graham and pulls him into a hug. He tries not to think about how small the man is now, that extra layer of- He shakes his head and rests it against Graham's instead. "And we won't ever come back here again."

"I don't plan to," Graham states. "Foolish to do so."

Jack watches the artificial sun move through the air. It's too fast for it to be natural; everything about this room has been made to offer comfort and warmth—something they both need right now. "What are you going to do with the TARDIS?"

"Eh?"

"When we're back home," Jack explains further. "She can travel in time and space like the Doctor's."

"I don't think I would know how to fly her," Graham admits before narrowing his eyes when there is a touch of something against his mind. "Hold on-"

"What?"

Graham pulls himself free from Jack's one-arm hug and stands up. "I get feelings from the TARDIS-"

"You get what?!"

"Feelings, Jack," Graham continues. "She's nudging me somewhere-"

Jack pushes himself up, and he follows Graham from the picturesque landscape. "Where are you going?"

Graham glances back towards Jack. "I think she wants to lead me somewhere," He reaches back and extends his hand to Jack. "Come on."

Jack accepts the hand and allows Graham to pull him along. "Any idea where?"

"Nope," Graham shakes his head. "I don't think it's far," His brows crease. "Well, nothing is far in a TARDIS that can switch the rooms around at will."

"True."

Graham continues forward, allowing the ship to lead him to wherever she wants him to go, and that seems to be a door of some kind. It matches every other door they've passed. "Guess this is it," He murmurs as he lets go of Jack's hand. "Fancy a look?"

"If she's led you here then I suppose she wants to show you."

Graham nods and reaches for the handle. He pushes the door open and steps inside, eyes widening at the sight of the room. Jack shuffles in behind, and he begins to smirk as he claps Graham on the back. "She's redecorated."

"She's what?"

Jack gestures around the room. "This is the console room."

"How is it the console room?" Graham frowns as he looks around. "It ain't white, nor does it have those circle thingys on the walls."

"Look, Graham," Jack gently rests his hands on Graham's face from behind. He directs his head to look at the new console. "Tell me you don't recognise anything there-"

"Well-" Graham begins before stopping and pausing. "Wait."

"Are you getting it?"

Graham pulls himself free and approaches the new console with wonder. "It looks like a dashboard to a bus with other bits that I recognise," He fiddles with a couple of switches before thumbing a button that looks like it belongs on his TV remote. "I think there's gotta be some talking I need to do-"

"To who?"

"The TARDIS," Graham flicks his eyes towards Jack. "Else we're gonna have some rooms that'll be hard to explain if she just takes them from my brain."

"Like, what?"

"Dunno," Graham shrugs. "Hey, do you think I can make a copy of the Boleyn Ground before it got knocked down?" Jack blinks at Graham clearly having no idea what that is. "Do you have any idea what I am talking about?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"No."

Graham presses his mouth into a thin line. "Upton park?"

"Is this football?" Jack questions and Graham nods. "Never followed football."

"Cos you're American?"

Jack tilts his head at Graham. "Graham, I'm from the future, I'm not American."

"You have an American accent."

"Point taken."

"Anyway," Graham says. "How have you never followed football? Football is great; the Hammers are the best."

"Oh, I don't follow it, but I have watched it," Jack smirks. "Twenty-two men wearing tight shorts running around a pitch? Wouldn't miss that."

"I played footie," Graham remarks. "In my twenties, I wanted to be a professional."

"What stopped you?"

"Fractured ankle," Graham grimaces. "Got tackled badly, pure accident mind, but it ended that dream pretty quickly."

"I can imagine you in shorts," Jack leans back against the wall. "Nice legs-"

"For some reason, I'm not surprised," Graham murmurs under his breath. He continues to fiddle with the console. "You know, I have no idea what any of these buttons do."

"Neither does the Doctor-"

Graham's head snaps to Jack, and he laughs genuinely. "I'll tell her you said that."

"You wouldn't," Jack replies in mock offence. "And I thought we had something special going on."

Graham smiles at that. "By the way, I hope you're not gonna be bored back in Sheffield."

"Why would I be bored?"

Graham shrugs. "I don't exactly lead a life like the Doc does," He explains. "Going to Sainbury's is an adventure for me, picking which tin of tuna I want is a highlight, brine or water, decisions; it's hardly planet-saving."

Jack pushes himself from the wall and makes his way over to Graham. He pulls the other man into a hug. "And you know what," He whispers. "Kinda looking forward to that if I'm honest."

"Going with me on my weekly shop?"

"I said it before, Graham," Jack presses on. "Why can't I just have something simple for once?"

"Oh, so I'm simple?" Graham teases. "Charming."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah," Graham breathes the other man in and finds comfort from it. "I got some stuff I want to discuss with you, but honestly?" He pulls back and stares up into Jack's eyes. "That can wait 'cos this is nice."

Jack stares back and begins to lean forward only to pull back when the doors to the TARDIS open.

"Ah-" Yaz splutters, reddening slightly. "-did I interrupt?"

"No."

"Yes."

Graham and Jack answer at the same time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Yaz trails off when she catches sight of the console room. "-what happened?"

"Redecorated," Jack answers. "Do you like it?"

"It's very, uh," She fumbles. "Bus like," Graham frowns when he looks towards her. "But it's good, Graham, it's very you."

"Say it with a bit more enthusiasm next time, cockle," Graham jests with a smirk. "No idea how any of it works though."

"I'm sure the Doctor can help you understand the TARDIS."

"Maybe," Graham states. "Speaking of her, where is she-" He flicks his eyes behind Yaz. "And Ryan?"

"The Doctor is finishing up the guards," Yaz reveals. "And Ryan's gone to cool off."

"Ah," Graham winces. "I kinda left in a hurry, didn't I?"

"It's understandable, Graham," Yaz comforts. "What did you do?"

"Made the peak district with my mind," Graham answers with a smile. "Having a TARDIS in your brain can be handy."

Yaz shakes her head slightly. "Are you saying-"

Graham shrugs. "I don't understand what she wants half the time, but she nudges me to places and things, among other stuff." He says. "Doesn't hurt like it did before, so that's a plus."

"Are you going to name her?" Yaz asks. "She is a living ship, after all."

"She's hardly a cat, though," Graham remarks. "Then again I can't go calling her the TARDIS with the Doc also calling her TARDIS the TARDIS as well, so maybe."

"Any ideas?"

"You said she looked like a bus-"

"Oh, no,  _ no _ ," Jack pokes Graham in the chest. "You are not calling a TARDIS a bus-"

"Why not?"

"Well-" Jack hesitates. "-she's a bit more than a bus, isn't she?"

"But she has passengers," Graham points out. "And I like busses, drove them enough, would still be doing it if I could."

"Graham-"

Graham stares at Jack, devilish smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna call her the Bus."

"You wouldn't."

"My ship, my right to name her," Graham states as he rubs a hand across the console. "Isn't that right?"

"Are you talking to her now?"

"I talked to my bus in the yard, why wouldn't I talk to a bus that can speak back?"

"He's got you there, Jack," Yaz sides with Graham. "And I like the name."

"Ta," Graham smiles at Yaz just as a warm presence fills his mind. "And I think she likes it as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go, graham gets his break and gets to have a little reward for being a good egg


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about the length of this one but i have been busy with a lot of things this week and my shifts at work have been swapped around and i'm a creature of routine D: i just wanted to get something out
> 
> i also started working on a different fic that is 100% more angsty than this (it's an AU of spyfall) that i started back in january

"I'll be leaving now, Architect," The Doctor stares at the red-eyed woman through the display screen. "But I will be keeping my eye on this place."

"I expect nothing less from you, Doc-"

"And I want it shut down, no more prisoners after the ones you have here," The Doctor interjects. "The people here have been mistreated beyond any decency," She presses her hands behind her back and stands straighter. "To the point that they can't be released now, and that's it, you caused enough suffering as it is-"

"Shada was-"

"Shada was a prison built for the worst," The Doctor cuts her off again. "And yet the worst of the worst were the ones in charge of it."

The Shadow Architect looks taken aback for a moment before composing herself. "That was never my intention-"

"I know," The Doctor says plainly. "Because if it were, you would be here now."

"Is that a threat, Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugs slightly. "It's just a mere suggestion," She smiles. "Good thing you weren't aware."

"Noted, Doctor," The Shadow Architect nods, face ashen. "The Judoon will remain in charge until we can find a suitable replacement for Delmer," She says. "And the corrupt guards? What have you decided for them?"

"They will be sent off when your next troop of Judoon arrive."

"I'll see to it that that happens then," The Shadow Architect replies. "I suspect we'll meet again at some point, Doctor."

"Possibly," The Doctor responds. "In the meantime, I have my people to take care off now."

"Very well."

"I expect better now from your people now," The Doctor says as a final piece. She doesn't wait for the Shadow Architect to reply before ending the call and leaning down on a console in the command centre to compose her racing thoughts.

"Sheffield," The Doctor breathes. "Get Graham, Yaz, and Ryan home, and Jack, I suppose now."

She turns from the command room, trusting Shada in the hands of the Shadow Proclamation once again. Oh, she wasn't lying when she said she'll keep an eye out. One foot out of line and she'll be back.

And they really won't like her _then_.

But that's not as important right now. Her friends are, and they need to be returned home safely.

Although, she really must find her TARDIS-

Maybe she can do that first.

Her TARDIS, Sheffield, home, and then figure out what she's planning on doing about the truth of her past.

The Doctor's thoughts run a mile a minute as she makes her way back towards Graham's TARDIS, frowning ever so slightly when something feels off about the outside. With a shake of her head, she enters Graham's time ship and instantly regrets it.

"Oh," She stops in her tracks. "You redecorated."

"Yeah," Graham smiles at her, and she doesn't have the heart to tell him that she doesn't quite like it. "What do you think, Doc?"

"It's-" The Doctor presses her lips into a tight line. "-you."

Graham stares at her, scowling when Jack and Yaz both snort in amusement. "Why do you all look like that when you spot it?" He continues to scowl. "Don't listen to them, love, they're just jealous that you have good tastes."

"Did you just call your ship 'love', Graham?" Jack laughs. "Oh, I didn't realise this was a polyamorous relationship of me, you, and your TARDIS-" He turns to the Doctor. "He called the TARDIS a 'Bus', Doctor, can you believe it?"

"It's better than the Hub-"

Jack snaps his head to Graham, and he points a finger at him accusingly. "You take that back."

"Take back what you said about my name for my TARDIS," Graham retorts. "And I'll take back what I said."

"You're a crafty bastard," Jack states. "And cheeky."

Graham smiles at him before turning towards the Doctor. "You done with, uh, everything?"

The Doctor blinks before nodding. "I've left Shada in the hands of the Shadow Proclamation."

"You trust them?" Jack questions with a raised eyebrow. "It was in their hands in the beginning."

"No, Jack, I don't trust them for one second," The Doctor answers. "But I'm going to keep an eye on them, said as much to the Shadow Architect face."

"Good," Jack nods in agreement. "I can keep an eye on them as well-"

"No, Jack," The Doctor shakes her head. She flicks her eyes between Graham and Jack. "Take a break, you and Graham both need one."

"And what about you, Doctor?" Jack asks. "Don't you deserve a break as well?"

"I need-"

"Jack does have a point, Doctor," Yaz voices her opinion. "All three of you should stop and refocus on what needs to be done-"

"Yaz-"

"I still want to come with you, Doctor," Yaz smiles as she makes her way over to the alien woman. "But it would be nice to spend a little time together in Sheffield before we head off."

Graham glances between the Doctor and Yaz. His eyes narrow slightly. "Listen to her, Doc," He suggests. "I spent time with Jack and look where we are-" His flicks his eyes towards Jack. "-live a little, relax a little, the universe can wait 'cos you got a Time Machine, like I have," He grins. "Just enjoy life as it comes for the most part 'cos you don't know what's 'round the corner."

"Getting philosophical, are we, Graham?"

"Nah," Graham leans away from his console. "I'm just saying that you deserve a break as much as me and Jack do, and perhaps you deserve to find something like me and Jack have."

The Doctor considers Graham's point. "I don't like sitting down."

"Then stand," Graham snarks back at her. "While I do the sitting down," He looks up into what he thinks is the central column. "Can you give me a seat 'cos Lord knows I want one, and the Doc doesn't think about my knees at all-"

"Oi!" The Doctor scrunches her face up in offence. "I'm older than you."

"You know," Graham looks over to the Doctor. "It's weird being the second youngest person in the TARDIS at this moment in time," He glances towards Jack. "What with two old-age pensioners in here."

"You really are the mouthy one," Jack smirks. "Ryan must've learnt it from you then."

"Perhaps," Graham frowns. "Wait, speaking of Ryan, did you say he went to cool off?"

Yaz nods. "Delmer really-"

"Delmer is a prick," Graham states as a fact. "Ryan shouldn't have got mad on my behalf-"

"You're his grandad."

"Yeah, but-" Graham fiddles with some of the controls. "I should go and find him, make sure that he's okay."

"Tell you what, Graham," Jack draws the attention to himself. "Why don't I go and find Ryan-"

"I should-"

Jack begins heading for the doors. "Nah, it's good," He grins. "It'll be a grandfather and grandson outing-"

"Jack-" Graham warns. "No piss arsing about with the lad, he said he wasn't gonna call you grandad."

"No promises, sexy-"

Graham flushes red. " _Jack_ -"

"What?"

"Yaz and the Doc are here-"

Jack looks over to them, chuckling when he spots the expressions on their faces. "They don't mind."

"It's fine, Graham," Yaz reassures. "I mean, it's a bit- well, but it's fine."

"See," Jack points at her. "Don't wait up, kids." He says as he turns and exits the TARDIS.

Graham sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'll kill him, I'll bloody kill him one of these days," He mutters just before looking towards the Doctor. "Sorry 'bout cutting and running earlier, by the way, Doc."

"I understand, Graham."

"Yeah, well," Graham shrugs. "Doesn't matter," He looks back towards the console. "He's locked up then?"

"Forever."

"I suppose that's a punishment then," Graham decides. "Gotta move on now."

"We're here for you, Graham," Yaz reminds in a gentle tone. "All of us."

"Yeah," Graham nods. "Hey, Doc-"

"Yup?"

Graham looks back up again. "Do you think you can show me how to pilot her?"

The Doctor blinks. "You want to?"

"Well," Graham shrugs again. "I gotta learn someday, can't really let her sit in my garden gathering dust and all."

The Doctor smiles and nods. "I think I can show you the basics-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you need updates on how i'm doing with the chapters etc then you can check out my tumblr or ask about updates it's (braddersbangerz) it's where i mostly post when the chapters are coming out or if they're delayed etc
> 
> also there is just one story beat to do (jack and ryan) and then i guess the epilogue-ish?


	33. Chapter 33

Finding Ryan proved to be far more difficult than expected. There aren't many places he could've gone considering most of the prison is corridors and cells—Grey upon grey with painted lines on the floor.

Urgh,  _ boring _ .

Jack doubles back around again before pausing and pulling up his wrist. He taps against his vortex manipulator, searching for Ryan upon it. Why he didn't just do this from the start, he'll never know. He frowns at the wrist-mounted device when it displays his position.

_ Right _ . That's not good.

It's probably for the best that Jack came and searched for Ryan now considering where he's sitting.

It's not a place Jack ever wanted to go back to.

He turns around and begins trekking back through the prison to a place that holds many bad memories even if there was some good within the squalid room.

The cell.

It's open.

Jack slowly pushes the door open and steps inside, eyes searching before landing on Ryan's form sat on the now decently clean bed. "Ryan."

Ryan looks up. "Jack."

"What are you doing in here?" Jack questions with a hint of disdain on his lips. "It's not a happy place."

"Wanted to know what it was like for Graham to be locked in here."

"I see."

"I can't believe he was," Ryan looks back down to his lap again. "And he was tortured as well."

Jack steps ever closer to the bed. He's reluctant to sit upon it. "He never suffered alone; I was here with him during it."

"But he suffered nonetheless," Ryan counters Jack's point with his own. "He could've been in a worse state than what he was when we got here."

"Is this about the tongue comment?"

Ryan nods, barely. "I can't help but imagine if it happened," He reveals, voice hitching upwards in tone. "He has physical scars as it is, but that, that is something else altogether."

"It didn't happen though."

"Realistically," Ryan begins. "How is he going to be when he gets back to Sheffield?"

"It'll be hard," Jack admits with a sigh. "But he has me, you, the Doc, and Yaz around him, plus his TARDIS," He smiles. "He named her by the way."

"She's not called Trevor Brooking, is she?"

"Trevor, who?"

"West Ham player, scored the winning goal in that match he's always talking about."

"Gotcha," Jack nods. "He really likes football then?"

"Yeah, loves the Hammers, I never really got into football if I'm honest," Ryan shrugs. "You sorta lose interest in the game when you struggle to play it."

"What do you like then?"

"Basketball," Ryan answers. "Play it with my mates and stuff."

Jack decides to lean against the cell wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Should I get Graham a season ticket to West Ham, then?"

"We live in Sheffield, mate," Ryan points out. "Hammers are based in London."

"Oh," Jack frowns. "I should get him something-"

"Tell you what you could do," Ryan stares up at Jack. "He's been asking to go to that game with that Trevor Brooking bloke for ages, why don't you go to it with him? I think it was the 1980s."

"Any reason you haven't already gone?"

"Yeah, Graham went to it when he was like my age or something, the Doctor didn't want him risking the timelines in case he met himself. He promised he wouldn't, but the risk was there."

"I'm sure we could figure something out with his TARDIS-" Jack clicks his fingers and points at Ryan. "Oh, I never did tell you her name."

"Somehow judging by the look on your face it's gonna be something that is obvious, but completely him at the same time."

"Smart," Jack smiles at the young lad. "It's the bus."

"Seriously?"

"Yup!"

Ryan snorts with choked laughter. "God, he's predictable."

"She's also redecorated to fit in with the theme and let me say that I have seen trainwrecks and that- well, that is worst."

"Oh, don't tell me if has those bus seat patterns-"

"If I don't respond, will it confirm it for you?"

"Unfortunately."

Jack sighs. "Why are you really hiding out in this cell, Ryan?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said," Jack interjects. "I just, why aren't you in the TARDIS with us?"

Ryan turns his attention away for a moment. "I was gonna see that wanker."

"Delmer?" Jack pushes himself from the wall. "Why the hell would you want to see him for, Ryan?"

"I wanted to know why he did what he did," Ryan snaps. "He could've just kept you and him locked in here, but he didn't, he went out of his way to hurt my grandad in ways that should've never happened."

"He did it because he could."

"A choice is a choice, Jack," Ryan states. "There had to be a reason."

Jack taps a hand against his leg. "There was one."

"What?"

"We broke the Doctor out," Jack reminds. "And I did something before you three got involved, those factors made him particularly nasty."

"I still want to ask him  _ why _ , though."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Ryan," Jack gently suggests. "He'll only twist what happened or make you aware of things that happened that Graham doesn't want to tell you about."

Ryan stands up from the bed, annoyance rolling off him in waves. "Aren't you angry at what he did?"

Jack's eyebrow raises at that. "Of course, I am."

"Then why don't you want to go in there and confront him?"

"Because I could easily go into his cell and kill him for what he did to Graham and the Doctor, but I won't," Jack reveals. "I've done things far worse than killing a man who did wrong to both the Doctor and Graham, two people that hold a place within me."

Ryan furrows his brows and stares at Jack. "You and him-"

"Graham is," Jack considers how he wants to speak. "He's different to who and what I would usually go with."

"Good different?"

"Yeah," Jack nods. "Should be a quieter life for me, at least for a while."

"What do you mean?"

Jack looks away. "There are things about me that make me different, but know that I'd remember him like I remember all the others when the time comes to say goodbye," Ryan seems puzzled. "It's a long story, Ryan."

"You ain't gonna leave him then if you get bored-"

"Why would I get bored?"

"I dunno," Ryan frowns. "You made it seem like you'd get bored by that statement."

"I won't get bored," Jack reassures. "I'm just- he'll age, I won't, well, not exactly, things will move on, but I will remember him."

Ryan nods, not exactly understanding what Jack means, but willing to trust the man in front of him. "I think you're good for him."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Ryan nods again. "It's nice that he feels like he can find something else again even if you two were kinda pushed together."

"We weren't pushed together," Jack disagrees. "He never once stopped me flirting with him even when we first met all those months ago."

"No, I 'spose not," Ryan sighs. "It'll be nice to go home now."

"You don't want to see Delmer anymore?"

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea," Ryan starts. "I once had to be the clear-headed one when Graham-"

"Is this with that Stenza?"

"He told you?" Jack inclines his head. "Oh, well then," Ryan shoves his hands in his pockets. "I don't have Graham to tell me not to do anything stupid."

"And do you want to do something stupid?"

"No, but-" Ryan looks up at Jack. "Am I a bad person for wanting to hurt that man?"

"No."

"But-"

"Ryan, mate," Jack walks forward and lays a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I think everyone wants to hurt him, the Doctor included, and in her way, she has hurt him."

"How?"

"She's locked him up in his own prison forever, Ryan, that's punishment enough, believe me. It'll drive him up the wall because her instructions for how he is to be kept won't be kind."

"When you put it like that, then I guess."

"See?" Jack grins. "Now come on, they're waiting for us, let's not keep them, shall we?"

"All right."

* * *

It's later that evening when they're in their own bedrooms—newly created ones for each passenger present.

Ryan, in his own that has whatever he would need, the same for Yaz. Even the Doctor has one, not that she'll use it considering she's decided to begin looking for her own time ship.

Which leaves Jack and Graham strolling through the ship in search for their room. Hand in hand.

"You know," Jack speaks, causing the younger man to glance his way. "If your ship gives us a copy of the cell I'm complaining to management."

"There ain't no management-"

"There is."

"Eh?"

Jack rolls his eyes and shoves Graham. "You are."

"I hardly have any clue what I'm even doing in here," Graham explains. "I did tell her to be nice to the Doc though, even explained that the Doc didn't mean to insult her choice of decorations."

Jack chuckles. "Should've told her to make it difficult for the Doctor."

"Nah," Graham smiles. "Cos I want a better-behaved ship so I can rub it in her face all the time."

"You're a devious bastard."

"Sure am," Graham smirks back. "Anyway, we're here now."

Jack looks to the door that Graham gestured at. "You wanna enter first? She's your ship."

Graham nods and approaches the door. He reaches for the warm handle and pushes it open. "Oh, now this is nice," He states as he breathes in the room. Familiar scents hit him at once. "She's really outdone herself this time."

Jack files in behind Graham, and he'll admit, she has outdone herself. "Homely."

Graham sits down on the bed. "And comfy."

"Is it? Maybe we can test that out."

"Yeah, better than-" Graham trails off when Jack lingers over him, hands pressed on either side his legs. "-oh, you mean-  _ Oh _ !"

"If you want."

"I, well-" Graham reddens. "I wasn't expecting that so quick."

Jack snorts in amusement before leaning forward and snatching Graham's mouth in a kiss, one he returns eagerly after a moment. "You really are slow on the uptake," He grins. "It's kinda cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look jack and graham were going to do the do at-
> 
> *throws pocket sand and exits via stage left*


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof
> 
> but it's a good oof

"Oh," Jack stares at Graham when he exits the bathroom. He gestures to his own chin. "You tidied up the beard, less explorer lost in the forest and more rugged silver-fox, I like the grey in it."

Graham reddens. "Yeah, I think it looks better-"

"I liked it before as well."

"Maybe so, but I couldn't just go around looking like a scruffy bastard all the time, could I?" Graham retorts. "And I dunno, I really do like it like this," He rubs at it. "Thinned it out, can eat chicken wings like this- Oh!"

"What?"

"Pizza!" Graham remembers. "That's it."

"What is it?"

"Pizza, Jack, remember?" Graham walks over and grabs at the leather jacket he wore all those months ago, now cleaned and repaired. He shrugs it on. "I was wondering what I was gonna have as like my first meal back from prison, and then I remembered that we were going to have a date-"

"Graham."

"What?"

"You're not getting released from Strangeways."

Graham raises an eyebrow at Jack. "Are you sure about that?" He questions. "High security, locked in a cell, the warden was a prick-"

"All right, fine, you're getting released from Space Strangeways then."

"Still bemused that you know this stuff," Graham comments. "Considering you're from the future where humans smell nice regardless of having a wash."

"I lived through the nineteenth and twentieth centuries, Graham, it sticks with you."

"Oh," Graham frowns. "That means that you were around in the sixties, then?"

"I was," Jack replies. "Not proud of things I did back then, a lot of shady shit."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Jack shakes his head. "They'd colour me different in your eyes and that- well, I try not to be that now."

"All right, fair enough," Graham looks away. "Like the Doc then?"

"I suppose so," Jack agrees with a worried look. "Why'd you mention the sixties anyway?"

"I grew up then," Graham mentions offhandedly. "Although I remember more of the seventies and eighties than I do of the sixties," He kicks his boots over to the bed and sits down. "What were you doing then? And I don't mean the sixties."

"How do you mean, then?"

"Well," Graham glances up. "Nah, it's weird," He blinks at empty space, face twisted into puzzlement. "I was a lad while you were running about-"

"It's better you don't think about that."

Graham snaps his head back to Jack. "God, you're older than me and-"

"Oh, charming."

"No, I mean-" Graham splutters. "-you actually lived through a lot of stuff, and yeah, I know I have as well, but like-" He gestures to Jack. "-world wars and all that, I only learnt it from me gramps and school, but you lived them."

"Does it put you off?"

Graham shakes his head and continues to pull his boots on. "Nope, kinda nice being the toy boy."

"Good," Jack smiles. "On both counts there."

"If I know what I know 'bout the Doc, Jack, it ain't gonna put me off you," Graham furrows his brows. "Not that I like the Doc like I like you."

"Why not?" Jack teases with a smirk. "She's very-"

"I will take off my boot, and I will throw it at you if you don't stop that thought."

"Touchy," Jack retorts. "Honestly? She's fantastic, but they'd never have eyes for me, not when she has her eyes on someone else even if she's too pigheaded to notice the looks that are aimed at her."

"Oh, you mean her and Yaz, that's been going on for donkeys," Graham nods. "Back before all of this nonsense with the Master and Barton, back when our biggest worry was that Dalek-"

"Strange how you dismiss the Dalek."

"It was one Dalek, Jack," Graham stands and pulls his leather jacket back down. "And we defeated it together, it killed a lot of people, though, so I'm not discounting it, but-"

"You don't have to explain."

"I do," Graham says. "Basically, before the Master showed back up, we didn't have that much danger?" He frowns when he tries to think about how to explain what he means. "I mean, it was dangerous, and people got hurt, but, I dunno, it just wasn't as dangerous compared to nearly dying in a plane crash or those Cybermen-"

"Or getting strapped to a chair, Graham," Jack remembers with a pointed look. "That was dangerous, and you could've been seriously hurt, you're just not putting it there because it wasn't as recent as the others."

Graham considers Jack's point for a moment before nodding. "I get what you mean," He decides. "And I suppose if I reflect back on everything, then I'd realise that it wasn't as safe as I thought."

"Travelling with the Doctor isn't safe."

"No, it isn't," Graham sighs. "But sometimes- sometimes it is safe, sometimes it's just sightseeing to a moon or rain bathing, then the next you're blown up by a sonic mine."

"That sounds like it's from experience."

"Yeah," Graham snorts. "Helped a lad give birth then he named his kid Avocado Pear in honour of me and Ryan, I mean, seriously, Avocado Pear? What was wrong with Graham and Ryan?" He rolls his eyes. "Anyway, we're late, and they're waiting for us."

"You can be as late as you want."

"Yeah, I can, my ship, but I'd rather we just head back home now."

"All right," Jack holds the door open for Graham. "After you then."

They head out of the doors and begin making their way back towards the console room and as predicted they are the last ones to arrive.

"Nice of you two to join us," The Doctor snarks from the console. "And seeing as you're here now, Graham, come over here-"

"Bossing me around in my own ship?" Graham questions as he steps over to her.

"Yes," The Doctor looks his way. "Because you're late for your flying lessons-" She looks at Ryan and Yaz. "They're early, I've even taught them while waiting for you," She frowns. "What were you doing?"

Jack saunters forward. "Bit of a personal question, isn't it, Doctor? You don't ask people that." The Doctor glances between them in confusion. "Doesn't matter."

The Doctor loses interest in Jack and returns her focus onto Graham. "I've set it up so you can pilot her psychically."

"Uh, ain't that gonna hurt?"

"No, gramps," Ryan answers for her. "She made it so it'll be easier for you to get us back home while she gets her TARDIS."

Graham frowns and Yaz spots the look on his face. "I'm going with her."

"Oh," Graham nods. "Good."

Neither of them needs to say about the worry of losing sight of her. 

"We'll hopefully land far enough apart," The Doctor rambles, not catching the quiet conversation. "Wouldn't want to crash them together, would might a right mess of the milky way, now-" She claps her hands together before grabbing Graham's hands and shoving them into the console.

"Oh, that's gross-" Graham complains at the weird texture. "-I don't like it."

"Oh, you never do," The Doctor rolls her eyes. "I had to change your console a bit for this, and that was a fight in and of itself," She glares at Graham. "Your ship is as stubborn as you are."

"Thanks," Graham smiles at her. "We try."

"Right, all you have to do is think where you want to go, like you did before-"

"Without the pain this time."

"Yes," The Doctor says. "Can you feel the TARDIS?"

"What?"

"Your ship," The Doctor sighs. "The Bus-" She says through gritted teeth. "Can you feel her?"

Graham focuses on the task at hand and slowly nods when he feels cold touch against his mind. "She's colder than your TARDIS, Doc."

"Not all of them are the same," The Doctor states. "This will just enable you to go back to Sheffield because it's a place you know, Graham."

Graham pulls his hands free from the strange panel. "Why not anywhere else?"

"Not sure it's wise to let you have complete control over a time ship without proper training-"

"I have Jack with me-"

"Whose training solely relies on his space hopper and the time agency."

"Wow," Jack folds his arms across his chest. "I'll have you know that this space hopper is the reason we saved your ass, Doctor, without it I wouldn't have found Graham again, and I wouldn't have got the chance to stare at his ass on the way to his house or-"

"I think they get the picture, Jack," Graham interjects.

Ryan nods with a grimace. "We ready to go then?"

The Doctor nods and inserts her hands into the panel. "I found my TARDIS," She says as the time ship begins its flight. "She landed on a planet and waited for me, for her it'll be like no time has passed, but-"

"For us, it has," Yaz says. "It'll be nice to see inside her again."

"Yeah," The Doctor agrees. "I'll have a lot of grovelling to do most likely," She looks at Graham. "Considering I'm cheating on her with your bus."

"That's not my problem, Doc," Graham grins. "That's between you and the wife-"

"Not wife," The Doctor corrects with a pained look. "Sorta, not important, she might be, but-"

"Bad choice of words, Doc," Graham realises. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine."

"Wait," Ryan looks between them. "What is-"

"Leave it, Ryan," Graham shakes his head. "I said too much."

The Doctor looks down. "One day, I'll tell you all about her."

Yaz's eyes widen a fraction. "Hold on; you were married?"

The Doctor looks up and focuses on Yaz. "Yeah," She smiles sadly. "I wasn't lying when I said I lost my family a long time ago, but-" She looks across Ryan, Graham, Jack, before landing her eyes back on Yaz. "-I found a new family, you three, plus Jack, I suppose."

"I'd like to learn about her, Doctor," Yaz says as she makes her way over. "But don't feel like you have to tell us."

The Doctor stares back at Yaz. "I kept enough hidden and buried from your three," She starts. "Graham knows a lot-"

"How?" Ryan frowns.

Graham looks towards Ryan. "Delmer showed me folders on the Doc," He explains. "Tried twisting my idea about her, no, them," He corrects. "I've seen her other faces, even the one she called grey-haired Scotsman."

"You never said."

"Wasn't my place to tell you, son," Graham admits. "What I learnt about the Doc stayed between us and Jack who knows more than even I do, I weren't gonna tell that for her."

The Doctor gives Graham a slight smile and a nod before looking back at Yaz again. "Her name was River Song."

"River Song," Yaz repeats before smiling. "That's a nice name."

"She's was a great woman," Jack tacks on. "I even lent her my vortex manipulator-"

"Space hopper," The Doctor corrects.

"Fine, _space hopper_ ," Jack repeats in a mocking tone. "At least I don't feel like I need to show off with a fancy car, I have other more 'physical' means of showing off," He looks at Graham and winks, causing the younger man to redden again. "Anyway, I lent it to her, got it back."

"So, you three all knew this?" Ryan's eyebrow crooks upwards. "Didn't know you could sit on secrets like that, gramps."

"Eh, had other things on my mind and all," Graham shrugs. "Hardly told Jack what I saw in those folders- wait," He points at the Doctor. "Back in Aus, your mate, Patrick Swayze-"

"I'm not friends with Patrick Swayze, at least I don't think I am."

"No," Graham sighs. "It's cockney rhyming slang for- Oh, never mind, your mate, the Master, he was gonna show me folders on you, but then you interrupted with quite frankly that awful ice tea."

"That's rude," The Doctor scowls at Graham. "I make you all a drink, and you insult it."

"It tasted like boiled red bull, Doc," Graham counters. "It was horrid."

"Oh, and you'd know what that tastes like then, gramps?" Ryan snarks.

"Funny, Ryan," Graham huffs. "But you get what I mean-"

"No, we don't," Yaz says. "You were the only one brave enough to try it-"

"Even you two?" The Doctor's eyes turn to those of a puppy. "Betrayed by all of my Fam."

"We're just smarter than Graham is," Ryan teases his grandad. "And you do eat dirt."

The Doctor's mouth presses into a straight line. "Fair point," She smiles genuinely for once in a long time. "Thank you for all this, and Graham, Jack," She faces the older human. "Sorry about everything."

"Hey," Graham shrugs. "I got a ship, I got a partner in Jack, even if we're still working through what we both want, yeah I went through shit, and I have a long way to go before I can even attempt to unpack it all, but I wouldn't change what happened, Doc, not one bit."

"Sure?"

"Positive you daft bloody alien," Graham says. "Now," He steps forward, and the Doctor frowns at him. "I think this is a long time coming-"

"You're not going to kiss me, are you?" The Doctor asks, expression looking horrified at the idea. "Please don't."

Graham blinks. "God no, that's- that's-" He shudders. "No, god, why would I do that?" He stares at her; his expression equally horrified at the sheer idea of it. "You ruined the moment, so I'm just gonna do it now-" He reaches forward and pulls the alien woman into a bone-crushing hug. "I know this will probably be our last trip together," He murmurs. "Wanted to make sure it ended like this."

The Doctor stands there, lost for words for a moment before she remembers how to hug. She gestures for Ryan and Yaz to close in and Graham releases her, allowing the others to join their group hug.

Jack watches from the sidelines. "You got room in there, or-"

Graham leans away and gestures for the immortal man to join them. "You're part of us now whether you like it or not, so get in."

Jack grins and slides in next to Graham. "This is nice," He beams. "Love a group hug I do."

The Doctor leans into their touch, as uncomfortable as she may find it in this regeneration this is something she needs. Even when Ryan, Graham, and Jack leave, and it's just her, Yaz, and the universe, she has this memory of their touch and their thoughts.

And their love for her and who she is regardless of her history.

And that's something she'll treasure for eternity, something that fights back the pain she's felt over the recent years.

"My fam," She whispers into it, and she allows herself to express a rare emotion as her eyes fill with unshed tears. "My wonderful fam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just the epilogue which takes place a few months later for all of them
> 
> i set this in august 2020, six months into the future and guess what i nearly finished it in august and like what a timing past me, fucking fantastic, a class... only i could've predicted 2020 instead of predicting jackham (if you didn't know i wrote a jackham fic in 2018 because it was funny and then chibs copied my homework)
> 
> anyway
> 
> thank you for sticking with me on this long journey all your comments have meant a lot to me and I'm bad at replying and i hope the ending with the group hug was touching because y'all i nearly cried writing it, the epilogue will be nice and i do have ideas about the gwen, rhys, jack, and graham story and let me tell you something about that in judoon so plo mo flo to ho kro no go sho ho blo po po flo no so sho to plo sho go ro blo ho blo mo sho blo no do sho to ho flo sho bo tro so sho co blo no cho to sho lo plo so flo sho ho kro mo
> 
> p.s. if you want a fic where graham has hardly any angst i do have one where he gets turned into a cat and genuinely has a fantastic time living as a cat for a while after he gets over not having thumbs, it's a hard turn away from my usual angst and settles in humour, it's called Seelie Shenanigans


	35. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it now

_A few weeks later..._

Sheffield definitely wasn't a place Jack thought he'd ever settle in. Too monotonous, too ordinary, but here he is sat on their sofa watching Graham assemble a coffee table. Jack's head tilts to the side, watching as Graham's t-shirt rides up his back when he leans forward to grab something. He's also got a great view of his-

"Are you going to help?" Graham complains as he sits up from being bent over the coffee table, t-shirt falling back down. He glances around to Jack with an exasperated look. "Because as soon as you and Ryan got that sofa in here, you just planted your fine ass on it."

"It was you who said you didn't need my help."

Graham looks around at the boxes. "There is a lot to build, Jack."

"So, ask the Bus to do it then?" Jack frowns. "Or just ask her to make it for you, why are you buying and building it?"

"That's not fair on her though," Graham counters. "I feel guilty if I make her do it."

"Graham, she's an interdimensional spaceship with a crush on you-" There's a warble of indignation. "Okay, not a crush exactly, but still, she likes you, she'll do it for you if you simply asked."

"Yeah, and that's why it's not fair to expect the Bus to do it all for us," Graham reminds. He pulls himself upwards with a grunt and slumps down on the sofa. "I need a break."

"You were doing great, though."

"How do you know I was doing great?" Graham asks. "Couldn't make heads or tails of the bleeding instructions."

"Looked like you were doing great from my angle."

Graham's brows furrow together. "What is that meant to-" His eyes widen while his face reddens. "So, that's why you just sat yourself down then, wanted to get an eyeful."

"Guilty as charged."

"Actually, you know what? A few weeks ago I was very hurt-"

"You're fine now, Graham," Jack gives Graham a once over. "Even gained some of the weight you lost," He pokes him in the stomach. "I like it."

"Still," Graham gives Jack a conspiratorial expression. "I shouldn't really be putting myself out, you know, just in case."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe we could ask the bus to do it after all," He suggests with a glint in his eye. "I'll pay her in some way or another."

Jack laughs before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Graham's mouth. "You're sneaky when you want to be, now-" He says, getting up. "Do you remember when the Doctor said she would get here?"

"Uh," Graham thinks. "I dunno, I wasn't listening-"

"Graham."

"What?" Graham says. "I zoned out, she was talking a lot, what was I meant to do-"

"She was talking about really important stuff."

"With a lot of rambling."

"All right, fair point," Jack compromises. "Fine, do you know when Yaz is coming, then?"

"Seven-ish," Graham answers without hesitation. "See, I do listen."

"To Yaz," Jack points out.

"Because she doesn't ramble about nonsense," Graham states before sighing. "You know this is kinda like the last supper or something."

"Bit melodramatic putting it like that, isn't it?"

"You know what I mean."

Jack's eyebrow quirks upwards. "No, no, I do not."

"The last meal we're having together before Yaz and the Doc go off together to do whatever it is the Doc wants to do," Graham gestures. "Without me or Ryan or you, this is the end of an era 'cos we ain't gonna go back to how it used to be now."

"Are you sad about that?"

"Kinda," Graham admits with a slight frown. "And I mean, don't get me wrong, these last so many weeks have been nice with all of us just healing, sorting out issues that we have, and like, I really appreciate that the Doc managed to sort something out for me."

"But you're sad that it's over."

"Yeah," Graham rubs a down his face, fingers trailing through the trimmed beard. "But it's for the best, negative emotions associated with travelling and stuff, that's what that UNIT therapist said."

"You mean your _therapist_ from the _NHS_ ," Jack corrects with a wink. "Technically UNIT-" His hands raise, and he makes quotation marks. "-has been shut down and have been ordered to stop whatever it is that they were doing."

"Oh, yeah," Graham mimics Jack's move. "Shut down, of course, how stupid of me, yeah, my _NHS therapist_ said I need to take time to recover before jumping back into it."

"Anyway," Jack shoves Graham in the shoulder. "Without us and Ryan lurking around the Doc and Yaz can confront their feelings for one another and then they can get on with the-"

Graham shoves his hand over Jack's mouth, and he stares at him. "If you finish that sentence, I will punch you in the face; they are our friends, not soap opera characters from Coronation Street for us to gossip over, got it?" They stare at one another before Jack snorts and licks Graham's hand. "Urgh, Jack," Graham swipes his hand away and rubs it on his trousers. "Are you twelve?"

"Dunno, try twelve-hundred and something-"

"Uh-" Ryan voices from the doorway. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Graham stands, shoving Jack in the side with his elbow as he gets up. "Jack was just being gross and licking me."

"Uh-huh, don't want to know any more than that," Ryan grimaces. "Right, anyway-" He shows Graham the bag he has in his hand. "-I got chips from the chippy."

"Oh, nice!" Graham's eyes light up in an instant. "God, I'm starved."

"There's plenty here, gramps," Ryan rolls his eyes. "Got it all with the works as well."

Graham smiles. "How much was it?"

"Nah," Ryan shakes his head as he begins to make his way towards the kitchen on the Bus. "I got it."

"Sure?"

"Positive," Ryan places the bags down and pulls out his phone. "Yaz said she's on her way."

"What about the Doc?" Jack saunters in. "And I do prefer pizza, Ryan-"

"Tough shit," Ryan snarks at him. "It's chips or nothing."

"Graham," Jack whines like a wounded dog. "Ryan is being mean to me again."

"Jack, you just said you were twelve-hundred, maybe older, deal with the twenty-year-old yourself," Graham replies, mind and hands too busy and focused on stealing food.

Jack scowls and takes a seat, knocking Graham's hands away from the bag so he can help himself.

"Hey, you two," Ryan slaps both of their hands away. "The Doc and Yaz ain't gonna want your hands all over the food."

"Ryan, son," Graham says in a weary tone. "The Doc eats soil-"

"And Yaz doesn't eat soil-"

"She might as well start eating soil if she plans on kissing the Doctor-" Jack states with a smirk. "What? It's true; it's only a matter of time before they, you know-" He bangs his fists together. "-dance."

Graham sighs and makes his way over to the kettle, flicking it on. "I can, and I will punch you," He states from the counter. "I have warned you."

"You never follow through, though, love," Jack smiles innocently at Graham. "You didn't earlier, you haven't now, and you won't in the future, you just can't hit my pretty face."

"He might not but I will," Ryan states. "So you can quit it."

"Fine," Jack settles himself back in his seat. "Is Ravio coming?"

"Nah," Ryan shrugs. "She's busy with the dog and is currently moving stuff around in the house to suit her needs."

"Right," Jack nods. "How's Tibo?"

Ryan looks at Jack. "Uh, he's fine," He answers. "Doing better now that I'm around to help him out a bit, not that I'm there all the time 'cos he gotta do things for himself, but it's good seeing him happier again."

"Oh, did you give it any more thought?" Graham probes. "You know, about the change in your NVQ."

Ryan turns to Graham and nods. "Yeah, I mean, I know I need a lot of stuff, but the Doctor said she can help with that and I will put the work in, but I think it would be good."

"Wait, what would be good?" Jack looks at Graham. "What have you two been talking about?"

Graham glances at Ryan who nods his approval for him to tell. "Well, Ryan was thinking about swapping what he wanted to do in the future."

"To what?"

"Psychology," Ryan sticks his hands in his pockets. "I've watched Tibo, took him to his group therapy and stuff, and then with gramps-" He looks at Graham. "-it would've been nice to know how to help when you get set back a bit."

"So, you want to be a Psychologist?" Jack asks, impressed.

"Yeah, like, as I said, there is a lot I need to do, but I think it's a good way to go and I think my nan would be well happy with me."

"Hey," Graham leans away from the now boiling kettle. "She'd be impressed regardless of anything, son, 'cos I'm damn well impressed with you."

Ryan smiles genuinely. "Thanks, gramps."

Graham's goes to speak before stopping when there's a tug in his mind, a little nudge. "Be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just plate up the dinner," Graham calls out over his shoulder as he leaves the kitchen. He makes the, thankfully, short trip to the doors.

Point one to having a spaceship that is well behaved.

Everything is close by.

He pulls open the doors and smiles warmly at Yaz. "Come on it; it's biting out there, cockle."

"Ta," Yaz smiles back. "Hey, I got your favourite from my dad-" She holds out a canvas bag. "-ever since he found out that you, and only you, love his pakoras he's always wanting me to bring you some."

"And I ain't complaining," Graham eagerly takes the bag. He opens it and helps himself to the food within. "Ryan banned me from eating dinner until you and the Doc got here-" He frowns. "Heard anything from her?"

"She'll be here, Graham," Yaz reassures. "Something about fixing the pipes in the library."

"Why does she have- never mind," Graham shakes his head. "Go on through; the Bus will lead you to my idiot boyfriend and grandson."

"Pural?"

"Nah, just Jack," Graham grins. "Ryan makes me proud with his plans, ask him about them."

Yaz blinks. "I will," She turns and heads towards the kitchen.

Graham watches her before sighing and stepping out into the cold Sheffield air. It took a little doing, but they managed to land the TARDIS out of the way, cleaner air, quieter. He takes in a deep breath, savouring it. Oh, he still has the house near Park Hill, but truthfully, he feels safer in the TARDIS.

Which, logically, is a ridiculous thought to have, but it is what it is. His therapist would say it's understandable as long as he tries to work on it instead of letting it build to the point it's hard to break.

And well, he is working on it, hell, he's making some damn decent progress, but babies steps and all that. At least Gabe and Freddy decided that the answers about the sudden weight loss and beard growth weren't worth knowing, they were just happy that he was happy. They weren't so happy about Jack thrashing them at poker, but at least them finding out about Jack went smoothly. He was worried he'd lose them as friends.

Graham stands outside until he hears the wheezing of another ship, cheeks now chilled and pink. He turns towards it, smiling at the woman within when she steps out.

"Your hair has grown, Doc."

"And yours has been cut short," The Doctor retorts. "Am I the last one?"

"You're always the last one regardless of time machine or not," Graham steps back into his TARDIS and holds the door open for her. "Ryan's got chips."

"Oooh," The Doctor's eyes widen. "And fish?" She adds on at the end hopefully."

"Yeah," Graham grimaces. "And we have custard for you."

"Score!" The Doctor beams. "Fish and custard at Graham's, my favourite."

They quickly make the trip back to the kitchen, finding the others sat around the table waiting. "Weren't gone for long, were we?"

"Nope," Ryan answers. "But Yaz said you were snacking on her dad's pakoras."

"I'm hungry," Graham challenges. "I've got room for the chips as well."

Yaz gestures for the Doctor to take the seat next to her with a pat. "Ryan's warmed the custard for you even if he whinged while doing it."

"Oi, I didn't whinge, I just said that fish and custard is disgusting."

"Have you tried it?"

"Have you?"

"All right, kids," Graham sighs as he takes his seat next to Jack. "Let's keep this civil, shall we? No fighting over dinner like we're even more of a dysfunctional family than we already are."

"We're not dysfunctional," Jack disagrees. "We're just a family."

"That travel in time," Ryan mentions.

"That's been stranded in space," Graham adds on.

"Who met Rosa Parks," Yaz reminds. "And saw her asteroid."

"Don't forget we survived a Pting," Ryan recalls. "While me and Graham helped that lad Yoss give birth."

"Then there was that Dalek on new years," Yaz remarks. 

"Or the empire of evil as your overly dramatic boyfriend said," Ryan finishes. "And that was just the first two years."

"Okay, hold on," Jack's eyes widen at Ryan. "I'm overly dramatic?"

"If the shoe fits-" Jack throws a chip at Ryan in retaliation. "Hey, gramps, he's being-"

"If you think you're about to have a food fight in my ship you can think again 'cos I will tell the Bus to make it so you have to walk ten minutes for the toilet."

"Oh, that's evil," Jack frowns at Graham. "Really evil."

"Yeah, it is, so behave then, we have guests," Graham nods at Yaz and the Doctor, both who are smirking at the bickering. "They are acting civil."

"The Doctor has custard on her hands," Ryan mutters under his breath.

"This is like a normal family dinner to me," Yaz points out. "Less usage of the phone by Sonya, though."

"Sonya," Ryan says her name with a smirk. "What has she been up to-" Yaz narrows her eyes at Ryan, and he raises his hands. "-I was just asking."

"Good," Yaz relaxes her gaze. "This is nice."

"It is," Graham agrees. "We can do it again when you and the Doc get back."

"How long do you think you'll be gone for?" Ryan questions.

"For you?" Yaz glances towards the Doctor. "You won't even feel it."

"But for you, it'll be a long time."

"Yeah."

There's a silence over the table. "You can phone us, though, you know that?" Ryan reminds. "Even if you think it means we'd have just answered the phone already, you can do it; we'll always be here to chat with you if you miss us."

"Thanks," Yaz says.

Graham looks around the table. "That's enough of the heavy conversation, okay?" He states. "This is 'spose to be fun and it ain't gonna be fun if everyone is being down about it."

Jack leans into Graham and lowers his voice. "You've changed your tune."

Graham runs his hand under the table, and he finds Jack's hand to squeeze in response.

He feels a chip hit him in the chest and frowns at it.

"Less of the whispering," Ryan says. "God knows what Jack is telling you."

"Oh, it's quite clean this time," The Doctor speaks for the first time in minutes. Her hands now have a thin layer of custard on them instead of the thick one from before. "Sometimes it's not as clean, and you really don't want to know what Jack is suggesting because it's-"

"Yeah, I don't," Ryan says loudly. "Not when we're eating dinner thank you very much," He shudders. "It's times like this that I'm happy we're living apart."

"What?" The Doctor looks between Ryan and Graham. "What does he mean?"

"Well," Graham grabs at some kitchen towels to wipes the grease from the chips from his hands. "I live in the Bus, it feels safer in here, Ryan switches between here and home, you know, where Ravio is staying."

"It's still your home, though, right? With the comfy sofa?"

"Of course, Doc," Graham reassures. "But Ravio needed a place to stay after I stole her home, so it's only fair she can bunk at mine, and, well, I kinda didn't feel safe in the house."

"Safe?" Yaz worries.

"Nightmares," Graham murmurs. "The Bus has shields, things to stop people from teleporting in and stuff."

"I understand," The Doctor sighs. "How are you now?"

Graham shrugs as he leans back in his seat, full. "It takes time, Doc, there are times when I feel it's getting a bit too much, but I got Jack to ground me and those sessions with the guy from UNIT," He looks towards the Doctor, puzzled. "How did you sort that out?"

"UNIT dealt with a lot of threats," The Doctor answers. "If someone was going to understand what happened, it would be a therapist from them."

"Well, I'm glad for it," Graham admits. "It's a long road ahead, but I'm gonna get there, and I'm gonna come out the other side ten times better, I promise you that."

He stares at them all before raising the mug of tea that one of them made for him while he was waiting for the Doctor. "To the future?"

"To the future," They respond in kind.

"It's late," Graham points out. "You two should probably be heading off now."

"Right," The Doctor says reluctantly. "We should."

"You can wave us off if you want?"

"If we want?" Graham repeats. "Don't be daft, cockle, course we'll be there to wave you off."

And that's how they find themselves, Ryan, Graham, and Jack, standing outside the Bus watching the blue of the TARDIS vanish. Ryan doesn't mention the lump in his throat, Graham doesn't hide the fact that his eyes have a sheen to them, and Jack, Jack merely nods in the direction of the ship, a smile on his face.

"You think they're gonna be all right?"

"Yeah," Graham nods as he reaches for Jack's hand. "I do."

"Good," Ryan nods. "Cos they better be."

"And if they aren't," Jack begins. "If they ever need our help, we have a TARDIS-"

"Bus."

"Bus then, we have a bus, and we'll be there for them in an instant."

"Damn right," Graham nods. "Now how about we head back inside?" He shivers. "It's flipping cold out here, and I don't feel like freezing my nads off while staring at empty space."

Jack laughs. "Film?"

"Sure," Graham agrees. "Me and Ryan managed to hook up the TARDIS to get any film from any era-"

"Oh, that's like advanced piracy," Jack says, impressed. "How'd you managed that?"

"By asking nicely," Graham smiles. "Ryan, why don't you go and set it up?"

"Uh, sure-"

Graham waits until Ryan is gone before looking back at Jack. "You happy here with me?"

"Of course, I am."

"You ain't bored?"

"No," Jack sighs. "You going to keep asking me this?"

"No," Graham shakes his head.

"Good," Jack replies. "Because I want this, and you."

Graham tightens his grip in Jack's hand. "Love you," He pulls him back towards the TARDIS. "Forever."

* * *

"Doctor?" Yaz speaks. "Where first?"

"A little spot I once said I'll take you to," She frowns. "A spot I said I'd take a few to and never did."

Yaz glances towards the TARDIS doors when the ship lands with a jolt. "Where are we?"

"Step outside," The Doctor says, and Yaz follows her direction, smiling brightly when she sees the streets. "It's Barcelona, not your Barcelona-"

"But the Barcelona you mentioned back on Shada."

"Yup," The Doctor pops the p sound. She takes Yaz's hand in hers, bringing it up to stare at it before dragging her eyes to Yaz's eyes. "I'm not sure what this body wants this time around."

"You're not the hugging type," Yaz acknowledges. "I'm not really sure what I want, Doctor, this is all new for me as well."

"We can find out together?" The Doctor suggests. And Yaz blushes, heat rising to her face at the suggestion. "Graham said perhaps I should try for something."

"Did he?"

"It was along those lines."

"I'll hit him," Yaz chuckles. "Of course, he would."

"But I can't promise anything, Yaz," The Doctor explains. "This life is-"

"Dangerous," Yaz knows. "But I wouldn't change it."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Yaz nods. "Doctor, you're the best person I have ever met, and I want this more than anything, I want to see the universe with you, want to know what you can show me."

"It won't be like this-" She gestures out from the TARDIS. "-all the time."

"I know," Yaz says. "And that's good because I'll be with you and together we can fix whatever stands in our way."

The Doctor smiles at that, and she squeezes Yaz's hand before pulling her into a hug.

"I thought you weren't a hugger?" Yaz points out while her arms eagerly return the affection.

"I might be," The Doctor breathes. "With the right people."

"Am I the right people then?"

The Doctor pulls away. "Yasmin Khan, of course, you are, now," She smiles. "Now, why don't you let me show you what the universe has to offer?"

"I'd like the sound of that."

The Doctor grins, manic and wide before she drags Yaz by the hand into the adventure of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this certain idea for Thasmin and it's one where it ends almost like Korrasami stepping into the Spirit World in LoK. If I think of a storyline for just them then I could possibly write them growing closer (I do HC the Doctor as asexual, well mainly Twelve and Thirteen (also I'm asexual and it's hard to write romance))
> 
> Jack and Graham, if I can figure out the storyline for them meeting Gwen and Rhys then that's another possibility.
> 
> Ryan becoming a therapist literally only came to me during this chapter, but I honestly think he'd be fantastic at that and I had to add it in.
> 
> Revolution of the Daleks might not even happen in this story and I didn't want to touch it due to not knowing much about what would happen in it.
> 
> Now, I just want to say thank you for everyone that read and I must admit, when I started Jackham wasn't meant to be the major ship, but then the boys just wanted it and I was like "Well, then," (I blame Jack Harkness) but I do hope no one is disappointed by the lack of Thasmin, but as I said, I kinda have this idea to Thasmin? Yaz and the Doctor are very closed off from themselves and others so I thought them going out on a date across the universe is a good way for them to look at those feelings for one another.
> 
> Once again, thank you everyone who has read this! It's my longest fic to date and has definitely been one I've loved writing. Thank you all so much! <3
> 
> My tumblr is braddersbangerz, if you have questions or prompts or just general stuff you can hit me up there! (I make gifs as well xD) Thank you everyone!


End file.
